


A different life

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 90,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry hears some shocking news. Someone that was believed to have died is found alive which leads his life in a completely different directly to where his thought his life was heading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

Harry was sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about everything that had happened the day before. It was over, Voldemort was dead, but so were a lot of other people and he couldn’t stop the tears falling down his face because he felt so guilty, knowing it was his fault they died and even though he knew everyone would say it wasn’t his fault, he still felt like it was. But now that it was all over Harry felt different and he couldn’t work out why. He heard the door, when he looked up, he saw Ginny walk in and sit beside him. She didn’t say anything, just pulled him into her arms and held him while he cried.

 

When he pulled himself together he looked up at her, ‘Thanks,’ Harry gave her a small smile.

 

‘Anytime Harry, are you okay though?’ Ginny asked looking sadly at the man she loved.

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine Gin. It’s just going to take some time,’ Harry sighed deeply, ‘Where is everyone anyway?’

 

‘Most are still down in the great hall, a lot have gone home now it’s all over. That’s what I came to tell you, we’re heading back to the Burrow. I came to see if you were coming back with us? We’re taking…Fred…’ Ginny couldn’t continue as tears fell from her eyes and her voice choked up.

 

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms this time and let her cry, ‘I’m so sorry Ginny,’ Harry said sadly, knowing this was hard on all of the Weasley’s, losing a brother and a son and Harry felt terrible for them knowing he caused it.

 

When Ginny calmed down, she looked back at Harry, ‘So, are you coming back with us?’

 

Harry stood up and walked over to the window, ‘Not just yet Gin, I will soon, but there’s just a few things I need to do first,’ Harry looked back at her and saw she was upset at this news, ‘Please understand Ginny, I just need some time. I’m going to go back to the Burrow, just not today, hopefully tomorrow,’ Harry sighed as he walked back over and sat beside her. ‘Just give me a bit of time, so much has happened and I need to get my head around some things.’

 

‘Alright Harry and we need to talk as well. So, yes, you probably need some time and I do understand. Just know this though, none of this is your fault.’

 

‘Thanks for understand Gin and as for not being my fault, I’m not sure that’s true.’ Harry looked into her eyes, then leaned down and kissed her tenderly. ‘That’s nice.’

 

‘Yes, very nice Harry and it’s not your fault, none of it. But I have to go. Please know that I’m here for you and don’t be away too long.’

 

‘I know you will Gin, I’ll be there as soon as I can.’ Harry kissed her softly, then watched as she walked out of the room. Harry sighed again and walked out not long after. He walked along the deserted corridors, looking around at all the damage, but also the blood everywhere and felt himself choke up. He came to the door of his dead Headmaster’s office and knocked.

 

‘Come in,’ Professor McGonagall’s voice said from behind the door. Harry opened the door and walked in. ‘Harry,’ she gave him a small smile and stood up from behind the desk and hugged him. ‘Thank you Harry, for everything.’

 

‘I didn’t really do much Professor, just pretended I was dead.’ Harry shrugged as he sat down as soon as she let him go and looked down at the floor.

 

‘Now we both know that’s not true Harry, but I will let it go, for now. Is there something I can do for you Harry?’

 

‘Yes, a couple of things actually,’ Harry pulled the elder wand out of his pocket. ‘I need to put this back with Professor Dumbledore, I don’t want to keep it. It’s just too dangerous, if anyone found out I owned it, I would have death eaters or any dangerous wizards or witches that wanted power after me again.’

 

‘I understand, when would you like to do that Harry?’

 

‘As soon as I can actually, but after I put it back, it will need to be resealed and charmed so no one can break it open again and I thought of putting a charm on the wand so in case it was broken open, that way no one would be able to see the wand.’

 

Professor McGonagall looked intensely at Harry. ‘Did you have a charm in mind Harry?’

 

‘Yes, the ones Hermione, Ron and I used when we were searching for the Horcruxes. I’d like to cast it as soon as I put the wand back, then thought you could seal the tomb and charm it.’

 

‘We can go down and do that very soon if you like?’

 

‘I’d like to wait until everyone has left, I don’t want anyone to see what we’re doing. So if it’s alright, I’d like to stay until everyone has left.’

 

‘Of course Harry, I’ll let you know the moment the last people have left the grounds, apart from the other staff members, that is.’ Harry nodded sadly at her. ‘Is there something else Harry?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry stood up and walked over to the pensieve, ‘Have you seen the memory that’s in here?’

 

‘No, I did see it in there, but wasn’t sure if I should.’

 

‘I think you should Professor, it might explain some things to you about Professor Snape, you should have Kingsley look at it as well. It’s Professor Snape’s memory, he gave it to me just before he died.’ Harry gazed down into the pensieve, remembering what he’d seen. ‘But when you’re done, I would like to keep it if that’s alright?’

 

‘Of course, if Severus gave it to you, then it is yours.’

 

‘Thank you Professor, there’s just one more thing. All of Professor Dumbledore’s memories of Tom Riddle, they shouldn’t be kept where anyone could get them, they could be dangerous.’

 

‘Would you recommend me watching those as well?’ Professor McGonagall asked as she walked over to Harry.

 

Harry thought for a few minutes. ‘Yes, I think you should, with Kingsley as well again. It will answer a lot of questions that I really don’t want to answer right now.’

 

Professor McGonagall heard how down Harry sounded and knew it would take him a while to come to terms with everything.

 

‘Well, I’ll look through Severus’ memory and let you know when you can collect it and I’ll let you know when you can return the wand. As for the other memories, I can place them under a charm to make sure no one can get them Harry.’

 

Harry looked up and smiled at her. ‘I’d like to show you something, I’m not sure if you know it’s here. You could place them in there then charm it.’ She nodded to Harry and watched as he walked over to Professor Dumbledore’s portrait and saw he was still asleep. Harry pulled his wand, waved it at the portrait and it swung open.

 

‘How did you know that was here Harry when I never knew it was there?’ Professor McGonagall said looking surprised.

 

‘It’s in the memory, that’s where Professor Dumbledore hid the real sword of Gryffindor until he found out where we were and had Professor Snape bring it to me. Watch the memory Professor, it will explain it all.’

 

‘Alright Harry, why don’t you go rest, I’ll let you know when it’s time to put the wand back.’ Professor McGonagall said putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘Yeah, I think I will, just one last thing. Has Professor Snape’s body been removed from the shrieking shake?’

 

‘No, I did not know he was there. I will make sure it’s removed straight away.’

 

‘Thank you Professor and please watch that as soon as you can, you understand that Professor Snape was really on our side the whole time.’ Harry gave her a small smile.

 

‘Harry just before you go, there’s just one thing I’d like you to ask me.’

 

‘Alright.'

 

‘When Hagrid carried you out of the forest and Voldemort thought you were dead, why did he think that?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘I will tell you, then watch the memory, you’ll understand more. I let Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, we were both knocked unconscious, but neither of us died. Now I better go Professor, you’ll know why once you’ve watched it,’ Harry gave her a small smile and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

 

Harry walked along the corridors, thinking. He knew he should go get some more rest, but he was just too restless. So he kept walking until he stepped out into the ground and looked around at all the damage. He strolled down to the Black Lake and sat down in his usual spot under the beech tree thinking about all the people who had died, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin and all the others. He’d have to make some time to see Teddy, let Andromeda know he’d be there for the little boy.

 

‘’arry,’ Hagrid said as he walked over and stood next to him.

 

Harry stood up and looked up at his big friend. ‘Hi Hagrid, listen, I’m sorry about you having to do that. I needed Voldemort to think I was dead. I kept hearing you and felt terrible for putting you through that.’ Harry hugged the big man.

 

Hagrid patted Harry, ‘It’s alright ‘arry, but wha’ are ya still doin’ ‘ere?’

 

‘There’s just a few things I need to do before I can leave and I wanted to see you and Professor McGonagall as well. What are you doing at the moment and how’s Fang?’

 

Hagrid chuckled. ‘Fangs grand ‘arry and I’m just tryin’ ta repair me ‘ouse.’

 

‘Why don’t I give you a hand while I’m not doing anything?’ Hagrid nodded and they both walked down towards Hagrid’s hut. ‘It’s got a lot of damage doesn’t it?’

 

‘Yeah, tha’s why I’ve been tryin’ ta do as much meself. With tha castle so damaged, I didn’ want ta ask the other Professors ta do it.’

 

‘Let’s see what I can do.’ Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and started to cast different repairing charms on the hut and watched as everything started to repair itself. ‘There, how’s that?’ Harry smiled up at the surprised look on Hagrid’s face, then Hagrid hugged him again. ‘Trouble breathing Hagrid,’ Harry said breathlessly.

 

‘Sorry ‘arry, but look a’ wha’ ya did, you fixed me ‘ouse, it’s back ta normal.’ Hagrid had tears leaking out of his eyes. ‘Thanks ‘arry.’

 

‘Anything for you Hagrid, you know that.’ He smiled as Fang ran up to him and started to lick his hand. ‘Fang, how’s it going?’ Harry knelt down and hugged the huge dog, giving his head a rub before standing back up. ‘I’ll let you go sort your home out Hagrid.’ Harry hugged him again and walked back towards the lake, then realised he was hungry. He walked back to the castle and saw there were still a lot of people in the great hall. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and dished himself up some food.

 

‘Harry,’ Kingsley’s deep voice sounded from beside him.

 

‘Hi Kingsley.'

 

‘Are you doing alright Harry?’ Kingsley asked seeing how drawn and tired Harry looked and had dark circles under his eyes.

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine Kingsley.’ Harry saw the look Kingsley was giving him. ‘Really, I’m okay, just a little tired, but I was hungry so I thought I’d get something to eat before I went and slept some more.’

 

‘Good, there is one thing I need to talk to you about. I would normally wait after everything that’s happened, but I need to start working on the upcoming trials.’

 

‘No problem.’

 

‘Narcissa Malfoy, she told me what she did in the forest. Is it true Harry, did she lie to Voldemort and tell him you were dead when you weren’t?’

 

‘Yeah, she did. I think she did for two reasons. One so she could get back to the castle to find Draco, make sure he was okay and two, I think she’d finally had enough. I remember seeing her when we got captured and taken to her home. She didn’t want to be involved with Voldemort anymore but knew she couldn’t get out of it. You don’t just leave Voldemorts inner circle.’

 

‘No you don’t, there was only one way you did that and I think we both know what that is. Anyway, that will make her trial easier then. What about Lucius Malfoy?’

 

‘No, he definitely wanted to stay in the inner circle. He was doing everything he could to get back into Voldemorts good books. So as far as I’m concerned, you can be lock him up for life.’ Harry said fiercely.

 

Kingsley saw the look on Harry’s face, ‘Okay, one more, what about Draco, what can you tell me about him?’

 

‘Well, when we were captured, Lucius was trying to get Draco to look at me, to see if it was really me.’ Harry saw the puzzled look on Kingsley’s face. ‘Hermione hit me with a hex, so my face was all distorted, so they wouldn’t recognize me. Anyway, Draco said he wasn’t sure if it was me, but I know he recognised me and just didn’t tell them. He was scared about everything that was going on and I was able to get the wands off him really easy. So even though he’s a big git, he didn’t tell them it was me and didn’t really fight to hard either. He was also threatened by Voldemort, so you can take that information and decide what to do with him, but I think he should be just given a warning and let go. But that’s not up to me Kingsley.’ Harry said then went back to eating.

 

‘Okay, I’ll take that into consideration Harry. You know you’ll be ask to testify when the times comes, along with Ron and Hermione. For those things you saw that took place at Malfoy Manor.’

 

‘Yeah, I figured I would, it’s not going to be straight away is it? I’d like a bit of time first. After everything I just want to relax for a while. Oh, I did want to talk to you about Gringotts.’

 

‘About your big break in Harry,’ Kingsley laughed softly, ‘It’s been taken care of. The ministry paid for the damage and the fine the goblins hit you with.’

 

‘You didn’t need to do that Kingsley, I could have taken care of it.’

 

‘It was the least we could do Harry. You did finish off Voldemort.’

 

‘I didn’t do it all by myself Kingsley, I did have help, especially Ron and Hermione and of course Neville.’

 

‘Yeah, what was with that? Why did he slice the snake in half?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘I’ve told Professor McGonagall to show you a memory. When you see it, you’ll understand more Kingsley. I really don’t want to answer any questions just now. After, if you need to see me about it, I’ll be around, but just give me a bit of time.’

 

Kingsley heard how down Harry sounded. ‘Alright Harry, but are you sure you’re okay?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine, Just tired, I’m just going to finish eating and go sleep for a while. I have to wait until Professor McGonagall watches the memories before I can leave.’

 

‘Well, I’ll go see her now then. I’ll speak with you later Harry.’ Kingsley gripped his shoulder before he got up and walked out of the great hall.

 

Harry finished eating quickly, not wanting anyone else to come over to start asking him questions. He’d seen everyone glancing at him, but he tried to ignore all the looks. He took a drink of pumpkin juice, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall back to the Gryffindor common room. He lay down on the sofa and fell asleep instantly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Harry, Harry.’ Professor McGonagall said as she shook his shoulders, trying to wake him from his nightmare. ‘Harry, wake up.’

 

Harry jerked and looked up. ‘I’m awake, what’s wrong Professor.’ Harry said sitting up but kept looking around.

 

‘You were having a nightmare Harry, took me a while to wake you up.’

 

‘Oh, right, sorry.’ Harry said rubbing his face as he stood up and stretched then put his glasses back on, then saw the worried look on his Professor’s face. ‘I’m fine Professor, you know I’ve always suffered from nightmares.’ she nodded to him, ‘Is there something you wanted?’

 

‘Yes, something very important actually, first, I will need to talk to about what I’ve seen in those memories, but we’ve had a bit of a development. Madame Pomfrey was moving all the bodies to part of the hospital wing until they could be taken care off. One was alive Harry, she wasn’t dead.’

 

Harry stared at Professor McGonagall in complete shock, ‘Who Professor, who’s alive?’

 

‘Nymphadora Tonks, one of the death eaters gave her the Draught of Living Death. Madame Pomfrey has given her the antidote but it will take a while before she will come around. I thought you might like to know. I’m about to let Andromeda know, so she can floo straight back here.’

 

‘What about the others, where there any others like Tonks?’ Harry asked looking anxious.

 

‘No, she checked everyone, Tonks was the only one.’ Minerva said sadly.

 

‘Can I go see her Professor?’ Harry asked sadly.

 

‘Of course Harry, come with me and I’ll let Poppy know you can go in. We’ve been trying to limit the people going into the hospital wing as there are so many injured up there.’ They both left the Gryffindor common room and made their way up to the hospital wing.

 

As soon as they opened the door, Harry saw Tonks on the bed and walked over to her, while Professor McGonagall went over and spoke to Poppy.

 

Harry sat down next to Tonks, taking her hand. ‘Hey Tonks,’ Harry said and felt tears falling down his face. He sat there for the longest time before Madame Pomfrey walked over and started to move her wand over her. ‘How is she Madame Pomfrey?’ Harry asked as his voice choked up.

 

‘Coming along fine Harry,’ she gave Harry a small smile, then poured a potion into Tonks mouth, then waved her wand again.

 

‘Do you know how long it will be before she wakes up?’ Harry asked.

 

‘It shouldn’t be much longer, but she will be very weak for a while. The Draught of Living Death will drain someone and because we didn’t know straight away, means it will take her a little longer to get over it affects.’

 

‘How is she Poppy?’ Andromeda said as she walked up beside the bed, holding Teddy in her arms.

 

‘She’s going to be fine Andromeda, like I was just telling Harry, she’ll wake soon, but she’ll be weak for a while,’ Poppy smiled at her and left them alone.

 

‘Andromeda, let me take Teddy, so you can sit with your daughter.’ Harry said as he stood up.

 

‘Thank you Harry.’ Andromeda handed her grandson to his godfather and sat down next to her daughter and couldn’t stop the tears falling down her face.

 

Harry sat on another chair, looking down at his godson. Little Teddy was gazing at him as Harry gently touched his face. He didn’t know how long he sat there staring at his godson and him looking back at Harry, until he heard Andromeda’s voice.

 

‘Dora, Dora, can you hear me sweetheart?’

 

Harry stood up as he saw Tonks waking up, so he stood next to the bed, still holding Teddy in his arms. Poppy walked over and moved her wand over Tonks.

 

‘How do you feel Nymphadora?’ Madame Pomfrey asked.

 

‘Tired,’ Tonks’s voice said weakly. ‘How’s Teddy?’ she looked around and saw Harry holding her son.

 

‘His fine Dora,’ Andromeda said. ‘But wait until you’re stronger to hold him.’

 

She nodded to her mother and Harry sat gently next to her so she could see her son. ‘Hi Tonks,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘Hi Harry, I see you’ve met your godson.’ she gave him a weak smile.

 

‘Yes, he’s beautiful and looks like you.’

 

‘Where’s Remus?’ she asked looking around at the other beds, then saw the look Harry gave her mother. ‘What, what’s wrong, where’s Remus?’

 

‘I’m sorry Dora, but Remus…never made it,’ Andromeda said gripping her daughter’s hand tight.

 

Tonks looked at Harry, ‘He. He…’ she said as tears fell from her eyes.

 

‘I’m sorry Tonks.’ Harry said softly as he couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes as well. Andromeda put her arms around her daughters as she cried and Harry couldn’t stop the sob escaping him as he saw how much pain his friend was in.

 

‘When do you think I can go home Poppy?’ Tonks said weakly as she pulled herself together.

 

‘Well, you might be able to today, if you were going to your mother’s where she could help you. You shouldn’t be alone right now. Normally I’d make you stay here, but we have so many injured, that I’d let you go with your mother.’

 

‘Yes, she can come home with me until she’s stronger. Why don’t I go home and get your old room ready and put Teddy down for his nap? I’ll come back later to get you, how’s that Dora?’

 

‘Thanks mum.’ she smiled at her mother, then looked at Harry. ‘Can you bring him closer Harry so I can give him a kiss?’ Harry nodded and moved the baby closer to his mother. Tonks touched his little face, then leant over and kissed his forehead. ‘Thanks.’

 

Harry placed the baby back in his grandmother’s arms. ‘I will be straight back as soon as he wakes up Dora.’ Andromeda kissed her daughter then walked out of the hospital wing.

 

Harry stayed sitting beside Tonks and saw how upset she was and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as they both cried for the loss of Remus Lupin. Harry had a thought and wondered if Tonks and Andromeda would agree to it.

 

When Tonks had calmed down, she pulled back and lay back down. ‘Thanks Harry.’

 

‘Anytime Tonks, I was wondering, do you think I could come back with you, I wouldn’t mind helping with Teddy while your mother helps you.’

 

‘I’d like that Harry, but what happened to me, why am I so weak?’

 

‘Someone slipped you the Draught of Living Death, we all thought you were dead. Madam Pomfrey noticed you and gave you the antidote.’

 

‘What about Voldemort Harry and the death eaters?’

 

‘Voldemorts dead and a few death eaters escaped, but most were captured.’

 

‘You did it,’ Tonks gave him a small smile. ‘Remus always said you could, he loved you so much Harry.’ Tonks started crying again and Harry pulled her back into his arms.

 

‘I loved him too Tonks, I’m going to miss him.’ Harry and Tonks held each other for a long time until they were both out of tears. ‘Are you hungry Tonks?’

 

‘Yeah, I am a bit. But don’t leave me alone Harry. I don’t want to be alone just yet.’

 

‘No problem Tonks, I’ll send my Patronus to Madame Pomfrey, she’ll be able to get you something sent up.’ Harry gave her a small smile and she nodded. Harry pulled his wand and prongs leapt from it and headed straight over to Madame Pomfrey’s office, within a few minutes, food appeared on the small table at the end of the bed, along with some pumpkin juice. ‘There, now let me help you up and I’ll put a pillow behind you.’

 

‘Thanks Harry.’ Tonks said as Harry stood up and helped Tonks sit and he put a couple of pillows behind her and she nodded. Tonks started eating, but she couldn’t eat much, but drank all the juice. ‘That’s better.’

 

Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry and Nymphadora. ‘How are you feeling now Nymphadora?’

 

‘I’m feeling better, thanks Minerva.’

 

‘Harry, I’ve got this.’ Professor McGonagall handed him a vial full of silver memory and he put it in his pocket. ‘And the others are locked up where you showed me. Now whenever you’re ready we can go down to the do what we have to.’

 

‘Thanks Professor. I don’t want to leave Tonks alone just yet. As soon as Andromeda gets back we’ll do it then, if that’s okay?’

 

‘That’s fine Harry. I’ll be in my office when you’re ready,’ she put a hand on Tonks shoulder. ‘I’m sorry about Remus.’ Tonks just nodded and gripped Harry’s hand tighter. As Professor McGonagall walked away just Andromeda came back in.

 

‘There’s something I have to do with Professor McGonagall, but I’ll be back as soon as I can Tonks, okay?’

 

‘Okay Harry and thanks.’ she gave him a small smiled.

 

Harry got up and walked over to Professor McGonagall who was still talking to Madame Pomfrey.

 

‘I’m ready Professor.’ Harry said softly as she nodded and they left the hospital wing and made their way down the stairs and out the front doors. They walked over to stand next to Albus Dumbledore’s tomb. Harry looked down at his old headmaster and felt the tears fall again. He pulled the wand out of his pocket and put it back between his hands and fixed his robes and his glasses. Then he pulled out his own phoenix feather wand, waved it a few times and the wand disappeared from sight. He took a step back and looked at Professor McGonagall.

 

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and resealed the tomb and waved it again, casting her charm around it and nodded to Harry.

 

‘Thanks Professor, now you’re the only one that knows it’s there. Hopefully no one else will go looking for it.’ Harry put his hand on the tomb and felt Professor McGonagall’s hand on his shoulder. ‘I just miss him Professor.’ Harry said and felt the tears flowing faster as a sob escaped him. ‘I’m finished, we can go now.’ Harry turned and they both walked back to the castle.

 

‘When you’re ready Harry, I would like to speak with you about what I saw in the memory. But I know you need time. So you go and I’ll talk to you later. Are you going to the Burrow?’ Professor McGonagall gave him a kindly smile.

 

‘Not straight away, I’m going to help Andromeda with Tonks for a while, but thanks for everything Professor,’ Harry nodded and walked back inside, up to the Gryffindor common room, packed his stuff then walked to the hospital wing to join Tonks, Andromeda and Teddy. ‘I’m ready whenever you want to leave.’

 

‘If you could help Dora Harry, I’ll keep hold of Teddy.’ Andromeda said.

 

Harry nodded and helped Tonks out of bed, putting his arm around her, taking most of her weight. They walked into Madame Pomfrey’s office. Andromeda stepped into the fire with Teddy and vanished, then Harry and Tonk stepped in and vanished.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda, Teddy, Harry and Tonks stepped out in the living area of Andromeda’s house. ‘Dora, do you want to go straight up and lay down, or maybe stay on the couch?’

 

‘On the couch for now mum, I want to see Teddy for a while.’ Harry gently helped Tonks sit down.

 

‘Alright Dora, Harry if you want, you can take your stuff into the spare room. Just through the doors and second on the right.’

 

‘Thanks Andromeda. I’ll be right back Tonks.’ Harry gave her a small smiled and walked away. He stepped into the room he was going to use for a while and sat on the bed. ‘At least Teddy will have one parent and I’m going to do anything I can to help Tonks through this.’ Harry said then stood up and walked back out into the sitting room.

 

‘Harry, why don’t you take Teddy, while I go make dinner,’ Andromeda said as she stood up. Harry nodded and took the little boy from his grandmother and sat down next to Tonks.

 

‘How you feeling Tonks?’

 

‘I’m okay, but I’m going to miss Remus so much.’

 

‘I know you will, I will too, but we’ll all make sure Teddy knows all about his father.’ Harry said looking down at the baby in his arms. ‘I wish you both would have stayed away though.’

 

‘We couldn’t do that Harry and Remus was not going to stay away. He was determined to help you in any way he could.’

 

‘I know he would have, I just wish he didn’t.’ Harry kept looking down at Teddy, then touched his face and watched as his hair changed to jet black and messy. ‘Well, he takes after you Tonks.’ Harry laughed softly.

 

‘Yes, he does. He was doing that from a day old. He must like you Harry, he usually only does that with someone he likes. I don’t want you to feel responsible for him Harry. I want you to go and have a life, now you can.’

 

‘I do feel responsible that he doesn’t have a father, but I want to help with him Tonks and as for a life, I really don’t know what I’m going to do. For now I just want to do nothing. Do you realise how strange that feels for me, doing nothing. All my life I’ve had something going on, all to do with Voldemort, now I don’t. I know there still some death eaters around, but hopefully they’ll get rounded up pretty quick.’

 

‘Have you let Molly and Arthur know you’re staying here with me for a while?’

 

‘I’ll tell them later. I told Ginny I wasn’t going over there straight away anyway, so there’s no hurry. Do you know if they’ve been told about you?’

 

‘No, I didn’t think to ask Minerva about it. Why don’t you floo over there after dinner and let them know.’

 

‘I’d rather stay and help where I can.’

 

‘You don’t need to feel guilty Harry. You’ve got nothing to feel guilty about.’

 

‘I don’t think anything anyone says will stop me feeling guilty Tonks. But I’ll go let all the Weasley’s know, but I won’t stay long. I’ll come straight back.’

 

Tonks looked at Harry and knew there was nothing she could say to stop him feeling guilty about Remus and anyone else that died.

 

‘Alright Harry, but can you tell me, who else died?’

 

‘Fred Weasley, so their all having a hard time at the moment, especially George. There was about fifty all together from our side anyway.’

 

Andromeda came in a few minutes later to get them all for dinner. She took Teddy and put him in his cot while Harry helped Tonks to the table. They ate in silence, all three lost in their own thoughts about Remus. When they finished, Harry helped Tonks back to the couch.

 

‘I won’t be long. I’ll just let them know what’s going on.’

 

‘Take your time Harry, we’ll be fine.’ Andromeda smiled at him.

 

Harry nodded and flooed to the Burrow. ‘Hi,’ Harry said when he stepped out. ‘I’m not sure if you’ve heard the latest news.’

 

‘I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow Harry.’ Ginny said as she walked over to him and took his hand.

 

‘I’m not staying Ginny, let me explain what’s going on.’ Ginny nodded and Harry led her over to the table and everyone sat down. ‘This might come as a bit of a shock to you all, but Tonks is alive.’

 

Everyone sat there stunned, then the voices started rising. All asking the same questions, how and what happened?

 

‘One of the death eaters gave her the draught of living death. Madame Pomfrey was moving all the bodies…’ Harry sighed and took a deep breath. ‘She was moving them to a special room in the hospital wing, until they could be picked up by their family. As she was moving Tonks, she realised what was wrong. Andromeda and I just took her home. I’m going to be staying there for a while because she needs help, she’s very weak. But Madame Pomfrey had too many to look after, so since Andromeda and I’m there, she let Tonks go home. I can look after Teddy while Andromeda takes care of Tonks.’

 

‘Does she know about Remus Harry?’ Molly asked sadly.

 

‘Yes, we told her before we took her home.’ Harry said looking down as he felt the tears again and tried to blink them away and felt Ginny tighten her hold on his hand and he looked at her, giving her a small smile. ‘Anyway, I can’t stay. I told them I’d be right back.’ Harry said standing up and Hermione hugged him.

 

‘Tell her where all here for her Harry and we’ll visit as soon as she’s strong enough.’

 

‘I will Hermione.’ Harry gave her a small smile, then look at Ginny, then at everyone else. ‘I don’t know how long I’ll be, but I just feel I need to help where I can.’

 

‘I know you do Harry.’ Ginny gave him a small kiss on the cheek as her family were all watching.

 

Harry nodded and stepped back into the fireplace and vanished. He saw Tonks asleep on the couch and Teddy was moving in his cot that had been brought into the living room and walked over to him.

 

‘I’ll tell you all about your father one day Teddy. He was a good man and just like I’m your godfather, he was like my godfather, he wasn’t, but as close as one. I thought of him as my second godfather and I’m so sorry Teddy that you will never know your father.’ Harry gently touched the baby boy’s face and Teddy instantly turned his hair black and messy again.

 

‘It’s not your fault Harry.’ Tonks said from behind him.

 

‘I know everyone’s going to tell me that, but I’m still going to feel guilty anyway. I was going to do it all alone. I never wanted anyone to get hurt Tonks and I wish I could have finished it earlier.’

 

‘You couldn’t have done anything, so please just let yourself forget it. Why don’t you bring Teddy over, he’ll need a feed anyway by now.’ Tonks said hoping she could cheer Harry up.

 

Harry and Tonks sat down together while Tonks fed her son. They talked about Remus and knew that both of them would miss him, but they would make sure he’s son knew how much of a good man he was.

 

They didn’t hold Remus’ funeral until Tonks was strong enough, which was a week later. Harry, Tonks, Teddy and Andromeda made their way to the little cemetery and saw all the Weasley’s, along with all the Professors from Hogwarts. There were Order of The Phoenix members and friends along with a couple of Aurors. Harry kept his arm around Tonks the whole time and when it looked like Tonks was going to fall apart, Andromeda looked at Harry and took Teddy from her daughter’s arms and Harry helped keep Tonks standing. When the service finished, Harry quickly glanced at the Weasley’s, gave them all a small smile and apparated still holding Tonks. When they stepped back into the house, Harry took Tonks straight into her bedroom and helped her lay down. She curled up in a ball and sobbed hard and Harry knew there was nothing he could do for her. So he just sat there holding her hand, letting her cry.

 

The following week, Tonks wanted to go to her home and take Teddy. Andromeda was sad to let her grandson go, but knew she would visit him often. Harry, Tonks and Teddy stepped out of the fire into Tonks living room.

 

‘Harry, you’re room up the stairs on the left. I’ll just go put Teddy to bed and I’ll make us some lunch.’

 

‘Okay Tonks, if you’re sure you’re up to it, if not, I can do it?’

 

‘I’m fine Harry, I need to get back into a normal routine.’ Harry nodded and walked up the stairs with his stuff. He put everything away, realising he didn’t own a lot and thought he better try to make a trip to Diagon Alley and get some gold to buy some clothes. He walked back down the stairs and found the kitchen. ‘All done, I’m going to need to go buy some clothes soon.’

 

‘If you wouldn’t mind Harry, I’d like to go shopping myself. How about we go together tomorrow?’

 

‘If you think you’re up to it Tonks, I’d love the company and the help. I’ve never had to buy clothes for myself before.’

 

‘I’d like that and Teddy will like to get out for a while as well. Now why don’t you sit and eat.’

 

Harry and Tonks sat down and she dished them up some food and poured them some pumpkin juice and noticed Harry seemed distracted.

 

‘I hope you’re not still feeling guilty Harry?’ she reached over and took his hand.

 

‘No, I’m just wondering where I’m going to go when I leave here. I really don’t want to go back to Grimmauld Place.’

 

‘There’s no hurry to leave Harry, you can stay as long as you want. Take your time, that way you can sort yourself out.’

 

‘Thanks Tonks, if you’re sure it’s okay, I’d like to stay with Teddy, I’ve gotten very close to him.’

 

‘I’m very sure and you’re good company and I know Teddy loves you being here as well.’

 

‘Okay then, thanks. Do you own all the land that’s around the house?’

 

‘We don’t own it, just renting, I wish I did own it. Anyway it’s about five acres I think, I haven’t had a chance to really look it over. We only just moved in a few months ago.’ Tonks said then started crying again and she got up and left the kitchen.

 

Harry followed her and pulled her into his arms and sat them both down. Harry just held her and let her cry and wished he could take away her pain. Once her cries eased, she pulled slightly back and looked at Harry.

 

‘I’m sorry Harry, it just hits me sometimes.’

 

‘It’s fine Tonks, that’s why I’m here, to help in any way I can.’ Harry kept holding Tonks until he felt her calm down.

 

‘I’m fine now Harry, let’s go finish lunch,’ Tonks gave Harry a small smile, then stood up and they both went back to the kitchen and sat down.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two months, Harry had gotten to like living with Tonks and Teddy, it sort of made him feel like he had a family and he couldn’t be happier. Tonks had asked him about Ginny and Harry had to admit to her that he hadn’t thought of Ginny in a long time, as he was feeling very content for the first time in his life.

 

Harry was sitting at the table with Teddy, helping him with his breakfast when Tonks walked out and kissed her son, then kissed Harry on the cheek.

 

Harry looked a little surprised when she did that, ‘What was that for Tonks?’

 

‘I realised what today is Harry,’ Tonks grinned.

 

‘Today, I don’t know what you mean,’ Harry looked very confused.

 

‘Harry, it’s your birthday, did you forget?’ Tonks laughed.

 

Harry laughed with her, ‘Yeah, I did actually. I haven’t thought of dates or anything since I’ve been here. So I’m eighteen, I suppose it’s not much different from seventeen as that’s when your classed as an adult.’

 

‘Well, I have to go shopping so I can get you something.’

 

‘Tonks, you don’t have to, I’ve never worried about birthdays before. Ron and Hermione are the only two that usually think of my birthday, so please don’t think you have to just because I’m staying here.’

 

‘I know I don’t have to, I want to. So if you wouldn’t mind watching Teddy for a couple of hours I can go find something for you.’

 

‘Tonks, I don’t mind watching Teddy, I’ll do that anytime, but really, you don’t have to get me anything,’ Harry said looking a little uncomfortable.

 

‘Well I am, so I’m going to go changed.’ Tonks got up and headed for her bedroom.

 

For the next couple of hours, Harry had a good time with Teddy. He had the boy sitting on his lap, handing him things to chew on, or Teddy just kept grabbing at Harry’s glasses, then turn his hair black like Harry’s, making Harry laugh.

 

Tonks stepped in through the door and stared at her son with his godfather and realised how much older Harry actually seemed, not like his eighteen years.

 

‘Hi,’ Harry grinned at her, ‘what are you looking at?’

 

‘Nothing Harry, just watching my son with his godfather.’

 

‘You’re just in time, I was just about to get Teddy changed and put him down for a nap.’

 

‘Then I’ll do that, while you relax for a while,’ Tonks picked up her son and took him into his bedroom.

 

Harry got up off the floor and sat on the couch, lying back with his eyes closed. A couple of minutes later, he felt Tonks sit beside him, so he opened his eyes and saw her holding a package in her hand.

 

‘I wish you didn’t do this Tonks.’

 

‘I wanted to Harry, now shut it and open your present,’ Tonks smiled handing Harry the package.

 

Harry shook his head, then unwrapped the package. It was a small box, so he opened the lid, ‘Oh Tonks, it’s great, but you shouldn’t have spent this much,’ Harry pulled out the man’s ring from the box, staring at it.

 

‘It’s fine Harry and notice the stone, it matches your eyes,’ Tonks smiled.

 

‘I noticed,’ Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek, then put the ring on his finger, ‘You have great taste Tonks, but I still wished you hadn’t done this.

 

Tonks knew Harry wasn’t used to getting presents, she’d heard about that from Hermione, so she really wanted to do something special for Harry. She leaned closer to Harry, putting her hand to his face.

 

‘It was the least I could do Harry, first it is your birthday and second, it’s a way to say thank you. I wouldn’t have gotten through these last couple of months without you.’

 

Harry stared at Tonks and felt the way her hand was moving on his face and wasn’t sure what she was doing, ‘I said I’d help Tonks, with anything.’

 

Tonks kept touching Harry’s face, ‘There is something you can do for me Harry.’

 

Harry kept staring at Tonks, ‘I said anything, but I’m not sure what you want.’

 

Tonks moved a little closer to Harry, ‘Make love to me Harry.’

 

‘Ah, Tonks look, you’re going through a very emotional time right now, you’re nothing thinking straight,’ Harry said feeling very nervous so he stood up, looking down at her.

 

Tonks stood up and took Harry’s hand, ‘I know exactly what I want Harry, please, I need you right now,’ she stepped as close as she could and started kissing Harry.

 

Harry tried to resist, but couldn’t, so he started to kiss her back passionately, then he pulled away, ‘We can’t Tonks, I’d be taking advantage of you, especially right now,’ Harry said trying to control his breathing and his body.

 

Tonks reached down and ran her hand gently over the bulge in Harry's pants, ‘I know you want to Harry, so please, I need to feel you right now.’ Tonks waited and saw how confused and nervous Harry was, so she kept hold of his hand and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind them. She knew Harry wanted her, by the feel of him, but he probably had never been with a woman before, so she decided to take the first step. She stood near the door and started to undress. Once she had finished, she noticed Harry was staring at her. Tonks stepped closer to Harry and undid his shirt, ‘Please Harry, make love to me, I need to feel your touch.’

 

Harry closed his eyes and gulped, ‘I’ve never…’ Harry couldn’t say the words.

 

‘I know, let me show you,’ She finished helping Harry undress then led him over to the bed. She liked the look of his body and it was making her own body stir. Tonks lay down and pulled Harry’s hand until he lay down next to her, then she climbed on top of him, took his glasses off, then started kissing Harry fiercely, running her hands all over him until she wrapped her hand around his leaking member, making him gasp loudly. ‘Touch me Harry, I need to feel you touch me,’ Tonks saw Harry was still hesitant and very nervous, so she took his hand and placed it on her breast, but kept her hand over his until he started to relax and move, ‘Thanks nice,’ she kept her hand moving with him and knew if she kept going neither of them were going to last long. She took his other hand and placed it between her legs, again keeping her hand over his until he started to move.

 

‘Tonks, are you sure about this?’ Harry asked and he could hear the nervousness in his voice as he looked at her. She nodded, then held his hand tighter, letting him know it was okay to touch her. Harry slowly slipped a finger inside, she moaned loudly so he kept going, hoping she was enjoying what he was doing as he wasn't sure what he was doing. After a few minutes Tonks moved his hand then straddled him, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock, she watched as Harry closed his eyes and she knew he was enjoying himself.

 

‘Harry, just like you, I’m not going to last, so don’t hold back, please,’ Tonks started to mov, Harry's hands held her hips. They started to move together making them both moaning loudly. When they finished, Tonks lay down putting her head on Harry’s chest, ‘Thanks, I really needed that,’ when Harry never said anything she looked up at him, ‘It’s okay Harry, really, I just needed to feel something, but did you enjoy it?’

 

‘Yeah, I did,’ Harry said shyly as he saw Tonks staring at him, ‘I’m just worried that you’re going to regret it later, or regret wanting me and not want me to be around anymore.’

 

‘That won’t happen Harry. I’ve always cared about you and I’m glad it was you I wanted to be with and I think Remus would understand as well. So please, don’t think I wouldn’t want you here. You are doing so much good by just being here with me and Teddy loves you and it’s helping him as well.’

 

‘Alright, and I can’t say I didn’t enjoy myself, I just feel a little guilty. I keep thinking of Remus and wonder what he would say if he knew this just happened.’

 

‘He would want me to be happy, he would want you to be happy and if that means being happy together, even if it’s just for a little while, then that’s what we’ll do and he would understand,’ Tonks leaned up and looked down at Harry, giving him a gentle kiss, ‘I want to ask you something?’

 

‘Anything Tonks,’ Harry said and he couldn’t help touching her face.

 

‘Would you stay with me for a while, a long while?’

 

‘I told you I would stay as long as you want me too Tonks.’

 

‘No, I mean here with me. Sleep in here with me all the time?’

 

Harry stared at the woman beside him, he knew he always liked Tonks but he wasn’t sure if his feelings for her were more than he thought, but he’d gotten very close to her since he had been living here.

 

‘If you’re sure you want me to, then okay. Because I have to admit, I feel good right now, first time in a while I’ve felt this good. But what about Andromeda, or anyone else, they might notice we’re more than just friends Tonks.’

 

‘Let’s just play it by ear at the moment Harry. We both need each other, it’s making you feel good and it’s making me feel good.’

 

‘Alright, I’d like that Tonks,’ Harry smiled at her then couldn’t help himself as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly, ‘That’s nice.’

 

‘Yeah it is, but let’s go finish lunch and see if Teddy’s awake,’ Tonks stood up and dressed, then Harry did as well. They walked into Teddy’s room and saw him awake, staring around. Tonks picked up her son and hugged him tight, ‘I think he wants you Harry, usually when he changes his hair it’s because he wants that person,’ Tonks handed her son to Harry and they walked out to the kitchen and sat down.

 

That night after putting Teddy to bed, Harry showered, then Tonks did. Harry was a bit nervous about just going into Tonks bedroom. She must have seen or sensed it, so she took his hand and lead him into the bedroom. Harry took his glasses off, then nervously stripped off his clothes and got into bed and instantly Tonks and Harry put their arms around each other, just happen and content to hold the other. After a few minutes both their hands had started to move on the other. Harry decided to do more than last time, so he leant upon his elbow gazing down at her then slowly lowered his head, his licked and sucked her breast, making her shiver as her legs spread open to allow him access. Harry moved his hand down until he covered her sex.

 

Tonks squeazed Harry's hand tight then moved it so his finger was touching her, 'Touch me there, please,' she panted.

 

Harry started to move his finger, her body quivering so he moved it faster until she was groaning loudly then her whole body spasmed as she called his name. Harry knew what had just happened, so he moved over her, gazed down into her eyes before he pushed slowly inside her. He started to move slowly but she gripped him tighter until they were both thrusting fast, their rhythm picked up until they were both moaning loudly, until they released.

 

‘That felt good,’ Harry panted as he rolled to his side and looked at Tonks.

 

‘It felt very good, I didn't think I was going to stop coming there for a moment, you learn fast Harry,’ Tonks stared at Harry and noticed he was embarrassed, 'Now it's my turn to give you something extra,' she grinned.

 

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'Don't worry, you'll like this. Just let yourself enjoy it and don't think about what I'm doing,' she moved slowly down his body, kissing and licking her way down. She looked up once more, saw Harry watching her, 'Enjoy it Harry,' she moved again until her mouth covered him, and started to suck.

 

'Oh god Tonks,' Harry panted, then he started groaning loudly, 'I'm not going to hold, please,' He tried to control himself but Tonks just kept sucking until he released, again. Harry lay there panting heavily as Tonks moved back up and put her head on his shoulder, 'Merlin,' Harry panted, 'I've never felt anything like that.'

 

'No, you probably haven't, but did you enjoy it?'

 

'Of course I did, I just didn't expect that.'

 

'Tomorrow night I might have you do that to me,' Tonks noticed Harry looked worried, 'I'll talk you through it, but we should get some sleep, because with Teddy, we'll be up early,' Tonks kissed Harry again then put her head back on his shoulder.

 

‘Yeah, okay,’ Harry said as he closed his eyes, he looked at Tonks once more, before tightening his hold on Tonks then fell asleep almost instantly.

 

Harry woke the following morning and saw Tonks still curled up next to him and he couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know what it was about Tonks, but he hadn’t felt so good in a long time. He got up and walked into the bathroom to shower. He changed into some fresh clothes, before he went to check on Teddy.

 

‘Hey there, you’re awake,’ Harry picked up the small boy, ‘Why don’t I get you changed while your mother is still sleeping,’ Harry got some clothes for Teddy, lay him down on the change table and changed him.

 

‘You’re getting good at that, I might have to let you do that all the time,’ Tonks said as she walked over and looked down at her son, then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

‘It’s so easy to do this when you can’t help loving him,’ Harry grinned, picked Teddy up, then handed him to his mother. They walked out to the kitchen and sat down. Tonks handed Teddy back to Harry and she started breakfast. Once it was done, she sat down and helped Teddy eat as she ate her own. Harry watched her the whole time, only picking at her food, ‘Are you alright Tonks?’

 

‘I’m fine Harry, it’s just hard sometimes. I know Teddy is loved by me, mum and you, but he will miss his father one day.’

 

‘Yes he will, but we’ll make sure we tell him how good and kind he was.’ Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. ‘I need a few more clothes, so want to come shopping with me again?’

 

‘Yeah, I’d like that Harry and Teddy is growing so fast, so I might get him some more as well.’

 

After breakfast, they apparated to just outside the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and straight to the back and Harry saw everyone look at him as he carried a little boy that looked a lot like him. Tonks tapped the bricks and they walked through into Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts first and Harry was still getting some suspicious looks from all the goblins. After he finished with his vault, he spoke quietly to a goblin to organise something special. The goblin arranged everything, handed him some parchment and he walked back over to Tonks and they left. They walked around Diagon Alley and bought a few things they needed, then left to go into muggle London.

 

They found a heap of clothes for Teddy and Harry couldn’t resist buying him a heap of toys. Then Tonks helped Harry buy more clothes for himself, everything he needed, so he didn’t have to come back for a long time. Harry wanted to buy something for Tonks, so he walked her over to the woman’s section. He saw her looking at a few things, so he picked them up and bought them as well. Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely and they couldn’t help laughing as Teddy kept pushing at their faces like he was trying to push them apart. Neither of them noticed they were being watched by a red headed man. They left the store and Harry sent everything back to Tonks place, then they decided to have some lunch. They sat in a private booth in the Leaky Cauldron, talking quietly as they both helped feed Teddy.

 

‘There’s something I need to tell you Tonks. I always planned to set up a vault for Teddy, being his godfather, I wanted to make sure he would have everything he needed, but I did one for you as well. I know Remus never had a lot and if you can’t go back to work for a while, you’ll need it and I don’t,’ Harry pulled out a small bag with two keys and some parchment.

 

‘Harry you shouldn’t have done that. I don’t want to take your money.’

 

‘I wanted to Tonks, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I would have gotten through the first week or two after the battle, let alone the last couple of months. Please Tonks,’ Harry could see the look on her face, ‘I really don’t need it, please take it.’

 

‘I don’t want you to feel like you need to look after us Harry. I hope you’re not doing that just because we’re together at the moment.’

 

‘That’s not why I’m doing it, I want to help you, that’s all. This way you can stay home with Teddy for as long as you want then you can go back to the Aurors when you’re ready,’ Harry leaned over and kissed her tenderly. ‘Please let me do this for you, I really can afford it,’ he kept holding out the parchment and keys.

 

‘Alright, but I wish you didn’t Harry, but thank you, it will make it a lot easier at the moment. And I can stay home with Teddy longer,’ she smiled then leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely, ‘Why don’t we head home and put Teddy to bed, then put ourselves to bed.’

 

‘I’ll be in that,’ Harry smiled and they both stood up, Harry picked up Teddy, then paid their bill, before apparating away. They got home, putting Teddy to bed, then walked hand in hand to their room where they made love for the next couple of hours.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron was pacing in the living room waiting for Hermione to come down. As soon as she did, he took her hand and led her quickly outside away from the house and down towards the pond.

 

‘Ron, what’s going on?’ Hermione asked seeing the look on Ron’s face.

 

‘I need to tell you something and I didn’t want to be overheard. It’s about Harry.’

 

‘Is he alright?’ Hermione asked looking worried.

 

‘Well, he looked fine.’ Ron said darkly. ‘I saw him in Muggle London with Tonks and Teddy.’

 

‘Okay, so what’s the big problem with that? He’s staying there to help her out, so it makes sense he’d go shopping with her, if she needed to go.’

 

‘They were doing more than shopping Hermione, I saw them kissing. It was more than just a friendly kiss, it was a full on snog.’

 

‘Oh, do you think we need to say something to Ginny? She’s expecting Harry to come back to her.’

 

‘I don’t know, that’s why I wanted to talk to you first. What do you think about going to speak with Harry before we mention anything to Ginny? We need to find out what this is all about.’

 

‘We might have to. If it’s more than just friendship between them, then Ginny will have to be told. She’ll be heartbroken either way though.’

 

‘I know she will. I don’t get Harry though. I know he feels something for Ginny and he told me why he broke up with her, for her safety, but now, I just don’t know.’

 

‘Why don’t we floo over there now and talk to him. We need to do this quickly in case Ginny see’s or hears anything.’

 

They both walked back to the house and stepped into the fireplace and arrived in Tonks living room.

 

‘Harry, you about?’ Ron called loudly.

 

A few minutes later they heard Harry call out that he’d be right there. Then a few minutes later Harry walked out and he looked at his two friends. He’s hair was a mess and his shirt was undone and he had no shoes on.

 

‘What are you two doing here?’ Harry asked as he looked at them and hoped they didn’t work out what he’d been doing.

 

‘We wanted to talk to you Harry.’ Hermione said calmly, but she looked Harry over and thought she knew where he’d just come from and what he’d been doing. ‘Can we sit down for a moment?’

 

‘Sure.’ Harry said nervously as the three of them sat down. Tonks walked out a few minutes later.

 

‘Hermione, Ron, would you like something to drinks?’ she asked politely.

 

‘No thanks Tonks, how are you by the way?’ Hermione asked looking at the woman.

 

‘You know, coping. Harry’s been great, helping with Teddy all the time. Teddy just loves Harry,’ she smiled at him, ‘I’ll leave you three to talk, I’ll go check on my son,’ she walked back out of the room.

 

‘So, what’s up?’ Harry said as he buttoned his shirt.

 

‘I saw you in muggle London Harry today and I just wanted to know what’s going on before I mention it to Ginny.’ Ron said angrily.

 

‘What do you mean you saw me today?’ Harry asked nervously.

 

‘You were snogging Tonks Harry, that’s what I mean. So are you two together or what? I need to tell Ginny something.’

 

Harry got up and turned away from his two friends, as Tonks walked out and placed Teddy in his arms, then she looked at Hermione and Ron.

 

‘Harry’s been helping me through a very difficult time, but yes, at the moment we are together.’ Tonks looked from the two people on the couch to Harry and gave him a smile. Harry took her hand and turned back to face his friends.

 

‘Yes, we’re together.’ Harry said looking straight at Ron.

 

‘So all that stuff you said about Ginny that was all just bullshit Harry? You know she’s been waiting for you to come to the Burrow.’ Ron said angrily as he stood up.

 

‘I do care about Ginny, Ron and what I said was the truth. I broke up with her to keep her safe. But now…’ Harry looked from Ron to Tonks and couldn’t stop the smile coming to his face. ‘Now, I want to stay with Tonks.’

 

‘So it looks like I’m the one who has to give Ginny the bad news. That the bloke she’s loved all her life is shagging another woman and one of her friends. You just stay away from her from now on Harry, I mean it. She doesn’t need you coming and going in her life.’

 

‘Ron,’ Hermione said trying to control Ron’s temper as she placed a hand on his arm.

 

‘Let me tell her Ron, it should be me.’

 

‘You should have already told her Harry, it’s a bit late now, especially by the look of you when you walked out.’

 

‘Will you let me tell her or not?’ Harry said feeling his own temper rise and felt Tonks squeeze his hand and he gave her a small smile.

 

‘Fine, but do it straight away, I don’t want her waiting for you any longer.’

 

‘I’ll come with both of you now.’ Harry turned to Tonks and handed Teddy to her, then leaned in and kissed her. ‘I’ll just get some shoes on,’ he said and walked into the other room. He came back a few minutes later, ‘I won’t be long Tonks.’ Harry said and turned back to his friends. ‘Anytime you’re ready.’

 

The three of them stepped into the fire and arrived in the Weasley kitchen.

 

‘Could you tell her to come outside and talk to me please?’ Harry asked as he looked at Ron.

 

‘Fine,’ Ron snapped and walked up the stairs.

 

Harry stepped outside and Hermione followed him. ‘How did this happen Harry, I thought you loved Ginny?’

 

‘I don’t know how Hermione, it just did and I never meant to hurt Ginny, I never wanted that. As for how I feel about Ginny, I do care about her, but I don’t think I ever loved her Hermione. I never thought I was going to survive, so I wasn’t going to love anyone.’

 

‘Well, she’s going to be hurt anyway. Oh here she comes.’ Hermione said and walked away.

 

‘Harry, Ron said you wanted to talk to me and he sounded angry. What’s going on?’ Ginny stepped closer to him and took his hand.

 

Harry moved back a step and removed his hand from Ginny’s. ‘I need to tell you something Ginny and I’m sorry for doing this to you. I never wanted to hurt you, in any way.’

 

‘What are you talking about Harry? You know I’ve been waiting for you to come home, what’s taken you so long?’

 

‘I’m not coming back Ginny, I’m staying at Tonks’ place.’ Harry said and tried to find the right words to say that wouldn’t hurt her too much, but he knew that no matter what he said, it was going to hurt her. He knew Ginny loved him, but he just didn’t feel that way about her. He did care about her very much and hoped she would forgive him one day for doing this to her.

 

‘What do you mean you’re not coming back Harry, I thought we were going to get back together?’ Ginny said and she could feel the tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away.

 

‘What I mean is…’ Harry hesitated as he turned away. ‘I live with Tonks Ginny, in every way, we’re together.’

 

‘Together, you mean…?’ Ginny couldn’t get the words out as the tears started to fall down her face. She grabbed Harry’s arm hard and yanked him around to face her. ‘Together, you mean you’re a couple and you don’t want to be with me anymore?’

 

‘I’m sorry Ginny, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now, I just haven’t had a chance.’ Harry saw the hurt looked on Ginny’s face, then he saw the hurt turn to anger and hoped she wasn’t about to hex him.

 

‘So she’s giving you what you need is that it. Are you sleeping with her Harry, is that what this is about?’

 

‘That’s not what this is about. I’ve come to care about her very much and as for sleeping together, I don’t think that’s anyone business but ours. Look I’m sorry if this hurts you Ginny, but I’m with Tonks now. I told Ron I should be the one to tell you, that’s why I’m here. I don’t want to hurt you and I’m sorry that I am.’

 

Ginny stood there and could feel her temper rise, her hands closed into fists and before she could stop herself, she punched Harry hard in the face, then stormed off back to the house.

 

‘I liked seeing that.’ Ron said as he stepped towards harry. ‘You deserved it Harry, she thought you were coming back to her. You made her think you felt the same way as she felt about you.’

 

Harry rubbed his face where Ginny had hit him but didn’t say anything. He turned on the spot and apparated away. Away from his old life and back to the new life he’d made for himself and a family that he’d always wanted and loved. He stepped into the house and saw Tonks sitting on the floor with Teddy. She looked up and saw the red mark on Harry’s chin, so she stood up and pulled him into her arms.

 

‘I’m sorry this is hard for you Harry. I never meant for any of this to happen.’

 

‘It’s not your fault Tonks, it’s not anybody’s fault. I just should have told her straight away.’ Harry said and leaned down and kissed the woman he had fallen in love with. He took her hand and sat down on the floor with her son. ‘Tonks, I know you’ve never said anything about how long we might be together, but I want to tell you something. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I want to tell you anyway.’

 

Teddy pulled himself along until he was over Harry’s legs, then he looked up at Harry.

 

Harry leaned down and kissed the boy before picking him up. ‘I love you so much Teddy.’

 

‘He knows you do Harry and he feels the same way. Now what did you want to tell me.’

 

‘Okay, it’s just that…’ Harry hesitated trying to work out how to tell her.

 

Tonks took his hand and kissed him tenderly. ‘It’s okay Harry, you can tell me anything.’

 

‘Alright, it’s just that I’ve come to care about you very much.’ Harry said then shook his head. ‘No, that’s not what I wanted to say.’

 

Tonks leaned over to him and pulled him into a fierce kiss, ‘Just say what you want to say Harry,’ she touched his face and felt Harry lean into it as he closed his eyes.

 

‘I’ve fallen in love with you Tonks.’ Harry said opening his eyes and looked into Tonks’ eyes. ‘Now I know you might not feel the same way about me, but I just wanted you to know how I felt.’

 

‘I know I care very much for you Harry and I want us to stay together. But you’re right, I don’t think I love you, not at the moment. It’s just too soon after Remus. I know I will love you, but I can’t explain why I know that. I just need a bit of time.’

 

‘You can have as much time as you want, but does that mean we’re together, together, for real?’

 

‘Yes Harry, for real. I’m planning on telling mum next time I see her. How did Ron and Hermione know anyway?’

 

‘Ron saw us in London, he saw us kissing.’ Harry raised his eyebrows.

 

‘Must have been a bit of a shock for him Harry and for Ginny and I’m sorry for doing this to them. I know Ginny has liked you for a long time.’

 

‘It’s not your fault, it’s no one’s fault. You can’t help who you fall for and who you don’t have feelings for.’

 

‘Yes, but look what she did to you.’ Tonks touched Harry’s red mark on his face and knew it was going to bruise soon. ‘I’ve heard Molly go off and it looks like Ginny’s got the same temper.’

 

‘Hey, she could have hit me with the bat bogey hex, I feel lucky to just have this.’ Harry kissed her fiercely, then looked down at Teddy. ‘I can’t tell you how happy I feel right now Tonks. It’s like I’ve got a family and I’ve never had that before.’

 

‘We are you’re family Harry, Teddy will know who he’s real father is, but as of now, you are his father.’ Tonks said then she saw tears come to Harry’s eyes and she put her hand back to his face and wiped them away as they fell. ‘Are you okay love?’

 

‘Yeah, I just can’t describe how I’m feeling right now.’ Harry sat there staring from Teddy to Tonks. ‘I’ve got a family and I’ll treat Teddy as if he is my son, because that’s how much I love him.’ Harry said then kissed Tonks fiercely.

 

‘Yes you have your family, now how about you and your family have some lunch?’ she grinned and moved Teddy off of Harry so he could stand and he pulled her to her feet, kissed her again passionately, then picked up Teddy.

 

‘Yes, let’s have some lunch.’ Harry and Tonks walked into the kitchen hand in hand and Harry place Teddy in his seat, then slipped his arms around Tonks. ‘I love you Tonks, you’ve made me very happy.’

 

‘Oh Harry, I wish I could say that back to you, I will one day but you’ve made me happy as well,’ they kissed passionately until Teddy made a noise.

 

Teddy looked at the couple from his seat and when Harry turned to look at him saw he had the jet black messy hair. Harry walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the head, then he turned to watch Tonks go about getting their lunch.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch Tonks and Harry put Teddy to bed then walked into their bedroom and immediately stripped off and got into bed. Their hands all over each other’s bodies as they kissed nonstop, then Harry didn’t need telling, he just moved down Tonks' body, until he was between her legs, he put his mouth over her, Tonks groaned loudly. They made love to each other for a couple of hours until they heard Teddy was awake. They got dressed and went into Teddy’s room and Harry picked him up.

 

‘Why don’t I take you out to dinner and there’s something I’d like to show you, something that means a lot to me?' Harry asked.

 

‘That’ll be nice Harry.’ Tonks smiled and they all got dressed in some nicer clothes and walked outside.

 

‘Hold me tight.’ Harry grinned and as soon as he felt Tonks’s hand slip into his, he turned on the spot and arrived in a quiet lane in Godric’s Hollow, ‘Just up this way a bit.’ Harry put his arm around Tonks and still kept Teddy in his other arm as he led them up towards the cemetery and over to his parents headstone. ‘Mum, Dad, I want you to meet my family. This is Tonks, or Nymphadora Tonks and Teddy, Tonks, Teddy, these are my parents.’ Harry smiled hugely.

 

‘You have a wonderful son, you should be very proud of him. I know I am.’ Tonks said as she kissed Harry’s cheek.

 

‘Thanks Tonks,’ Harry handed Teddy to his mother and waved his wand and produced some lilies and placed them on his parent’s graves. ‘I’ll try and come back and see you soon. I love both of you very much.’ Harry said then stood back up and took Teddy back into his arms. ‘Let’s go have dinner.’ Harry put his arm around Tonks and they apparated near the Leaky Cauldron. They walked inside and got a booth and sat down. A few minutes later a waitress came and took their order, then Harry couldn’t resist as he leaned over and kissed Tonks passionately until they both felt Teddy’s hands on both their faces and they couldn’t help laughing.

 

‘Harry,’ Arthur Weasley said as he walked over to them.

 

‘Hello Mr. Weasley.’ Harry said awkwardly.

 

‘Tonks, how are you?’ Arthur said looking a little awkward himself.

 

‘I’m good Arthur. Harry’s been a great help,’ she smiled at him and took his hand.

 

‘Yes, well I’ll see you both later then.’ Arthur went to walk away but Harry spoke.

 

‘Mr. Weasley, I just wanted to let you know that I probably won’t be around for a while. I don’t think Ginny wants to see me,’ he rubbed his jaw.

 

‘Did she do that Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, today, I told her I was with Tonks now and I’m sorry she’s hurt. I never meant to hurt her.’

 

‘Her family will take care of her Harry, you just take care of yourself and Tonks and of course Teddy.’ Arthur gave them a small smile and left the pub.

 

‘That’s probably going to happen a few times until everyone knows about us.’ Harry said softly, then turned to look at Tonks.

 

‘I know Harry and I know how close you are to all the Weasley’s. Are you going to be okay not seeing them as often?’

 

‘I’ll be fine tonks. I will miss them, especially Ron and Hermione. But nothing can make me change the way I feel about you and I don’t want to.’ Harry leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

 

‘You really are so sweet Harry.’ Tonks smiled at him, ‘But Harry, there’s just one thing I’m worried about.’

 

Harry took Tonks’ hand and gripped it tight. ‘What’s wrong Tonks, what are you worried about?’

 

‘Well, I’m older than you Harry. You’re eighteen and I’m twenty four.’ Tonks said feeling worried that Harry might come to realise he doesn’t want to stay with her after a while and then another thing occurred to her. Her feelings for Harry had already changed. She was falling in love with him and it frightened her because it’s happened so fast.

 

‘Tonks that doesn’t bother me, I love you. Please don’t worry about that.’ Harry leaned in and kissed her again until they heard a small cough and they pulled apart and saw the waitress.

 

‘Sorry Mr. Potter,’ the waitress said and she placed their plates on the table, along with their drinks. ‘Is there anything else you would like?’

 

‘No, thank you.’ Harry said to her and watched as she walked away. ‘Now, are you going to stop worrying about the age thing Tonks, I told you how I feel?’

 

Tonks caressed his face, then leaned in and kissed him softly. ‘Alright Harry, if you’re sure it doesn’t bother you, then I’ll drop it.’

 

‘It doesn’t bother me at all.’ Harry smiled, then couldn’t help smirking at her. ‘And I like having an older woman teach me everything,’ he raised his eyebrows at her then laughed.

 

‘Well, if that’s the way you feel, then I’ve got some great lessons coming up.’ Tonks laughed loudly and Harry joined her with Teddy looking between the both of them.

 

‘Let’s eat, because I have another surprise for you. But I want to wait till we get home.’

 

The three of them ate, but Harry and Tonks couldn’t stop touching each other. They laughed a lot, sometimes very loud and never noticed the looks they were getting. Most had smiles on their faces, seeing their hero happy.

 

When they arrived home, Teddy had fallen asleep in Harry’s arms and he gently lay him down and changed him into his pyjamas, then put him into bed with a kiss on his forehead. Tonks leaned over and kissed her son, then Harry took her hand and they walked out to the living room and sat cuddled up on the couch.

 

‘I like this, it feels good.’ Harry said as he relaxed next to the woman he loved.

 

‘Yeah, it’s nice.’ Tonks said and couldn’t help smiling. She knew she should tell Harry how she felt, but wanted to wait just a bit longer.

 

After they sat quietly, happy holding each other and occasionally snogging, Harry leaned back and looked at Tonks.

 

‘I know after I gave you the keys to your vaults, that you said you wished I didn’t. I do understand how you feel, it’s just something I wanted to do for you Tonks. But I’ve done something else and I hope you won’t be mad at me. But if I didn’t do this, I would have done something like it anyway, for us.’

 

‘What are you talking about, what have you done now?’ Tonks sat up straighter as she looked at him.

 

Harry sighed and hoped she would like it and hoped she’d want Harry to stay with her forever. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, looked at it, then handed it to her. He watched as Tonks unfolded the parchment and saw tears falling down her face, so he pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

 

‘It’s alright love, there’s no need for tears.’ Harry said wiping them away.

 

‘You bought this house Harry, you own it?’ Tonks said hearing her voice choke up.

 

‘No, I don’t own it, you do it’s your name on the deed. I wanted to make sure you and Teddy would feel secure for the rest of your lives.’

 

‘Oh Harry.’ Tonks started crying harder and buried her head in his chest. ‘What did I do to deserve to have you in my life?’

 

‘I think you have that backwards Tonks, what did I do to deserve you. You don’t realise how happy you’ve made me and for the first time in my life, I’m happy and content and I’ve never had that before.’

 

Tonks heard the emotion in Harry’s voice and looked up at him. ‘Then you should have put both our names on the deed, so this can be our home Harry, not just mine.’

 

‘I just wanted you to have something for yourself Tonks, but as long as I get to stay here with you and Teddy, then I’m happy.’ Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

 

‘Then there’s something I want to tell you. I only realised it today, at first I didn’t want to believe it could happen so fast, but it did.’

 

‘What happened, what did you realise Tonks?’ Harry said touching her face as he looked into her eyes.

 

‘I realised that I’m falling in love with you Harry.’ Tonks said and saw the surprise on his face, before he broke into a huge grin and kissed her fiercely.

 

‘Really Tonks, you love me?’ Harry said and he couldn’t really believe it was real.

 

‘Yes Harry, I do. I love you and I want us to be together forever, a real family.’ Tonks moved over and straddled him, then took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. ‘Now, you are going to have to change the deed so it’s our home, not just mine.’

 

‘You don’t know how happy you’ve made me Tonks. I love you so much.’

 

Tonks smiled at the man she’d fallen in love with, ‘Let’s not talk anymore tonight. Let me take you in and give you those lessons I told you about.’

 

‘Then let’s go and I’ll put myself in the hands of an experience teacher.’ Harry grinned at her.

 

Tonks grinned, ‘Is this what you mean by putting yourself in my hands Harry?’ she rubbed gently over his groin and noticed how heavy his breathing became.

 

‘Ah, yeah,’ Harry said panting heavily. ‘If that’s what you want to do, then I’m happy to put…myself…’ Harry smirked at her, ‘into your hands, or anywhere else you want to put it,' and to Harry's surprise, she slid off him, then knelt down between his legs, undid his pants and pulled him out. Tonks looked up at Harry then slowly lowered her mouth over him.

 

They made love in the living room, then went and had a shower together before making love again in their bed, before falling asleep in each other arms. Harry dreamed of his family instead of death and sorrow for the first time in months and even though he was asleep, if someone looked at him, they would have seen a very contented smile on his face as he slept.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next week, no one saw Harry or Tonks. They never left the house and were just content to be in each other’s company. Andromeda was a little shocked at first to hear the news that her daughter was now living with Harry Potter. But when she visited, she saw how happy they both were and that’s all she wanted for her daughter.

 

Harry was sitting at the dining table feeding Teddy his breakfast when an owl flew in the window and landed on the back of a chair. Harry took the scroll from its leg, gave it a bit of bacon from his plate and saw Teddy waving his hands excitedly as he looked at the big bird and thought he might have to consider getting another owl, even though he never thought he would after losing Hedwig. The owl didn’t fly off and Harry thought it was probably waiting for an answer to whatever was on the scroll.

 

Harry unrolled it and started reading. ‘Everything alright love?’ Tonks asked as she sat down next to him and saw the worried look on Harry’s face.

 

‘Yeah, everything’s fine. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley want to talk to me about the memories. They asked if I’d go to Hogwarts, but I really don’t want to, there’s just too many bad memories there for me.’

 

‘Why don’t you ask them if they can come here Harry?’

 

‘You wouldn’t mind Tonks?’

 

‘This is your home too Harry, remember. Write back and ask them to come here.’

 

‘Alright,’ Harry smiled at her, kissed her tenderly, then wrote he’s reply. Harry attached it to the owl’s leg and watched as he flew out the window and Teddy started waving his hands again. ‘We might have to get an owl, Teddy seems to like them.’ Harry grinned at his step-son, the realised what he just thought.

 

Tonks must have seen the stunned look on Harry’s face. ‘Harry, what, what’s wrong?’ she put her hand to his face.

 

‘I just realised something.’ Harry smiled hugely. ‘I’m not only Teddy’s godfather, but I’m his step-father and I couldn’t be happier.’ Harry leaned over and kissed Teddy’s forehead and watched as he changed to look like Harry again.

 

‘Yes you are Harry. I know you’re still young, so are you alright knowing you’re his father?’

 

‘Step-father, I don’t want to take anything away from Remus. But yes, I am Tonks, I really am. I know I might still be young, but I feel so much older than eighteen.’

 

‘Alright, Teddy’s step-father,’ Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry very tenderly never taking her eyes off of him.

 

‘So, what do you think about getting an owl?’

 

‘Well, they do come in handy and Teddy does seem to like them, so alright. What do you say we go and have a look after we get a reply to your letter?’

 

‘Sounds good to me,’ The three of them sat there eating breakfast. When they finished, they got Teddy changed and walked back out into the living room and saw the same owl sitting on the back of the chair. Harry walked over to it and took the parchment from its leg and it flew off instantly. He unrolled it and read it before handing it to Tonks.

 

‘Their coming over tomorrow, that’s good. So, now let’s go get an owl.’ Tonks gave Teddy to Harry, took his hand and they walked outside and apparated to just outside the Leaky Cauldron. They stepped inside and walked straight to the back after giving Tom a wave. Tonks tapped the bricks and they walked through a minute later.

 

They walked into the owl emporium and looked around and Harry spotted a snowy white owl that looked a lot like Hedwig. He walked over to it and Teddy reached his hand out towards the owl and it gently nipped his finger, making Teddy giggle. Harry turned and looked at Tonks.

 

‘What do you think Tonks, she’s beautiful, isn’t she?’

 

‘Yes, she is and she looks a lot like the owl you used to own. What was her name again?’

 

‘Hedwig, Hagrid bought her for me on my eleventh birthday. So you want to get this one?’

 

‘I think she’s perfect and so does Teddy.’ Tonks smiled at her son as he kept laughing at the owl.

 

Harry walked over to the owner of the shop. ‘I’d like to buy that owl please and a cage and food to go with it.’

 

‘Of course Mr. Potter, but if you would allow me to, I would like to let you have the cage for free. A small thank you for what you did.’ The owner of the shop said as he put his hand out to Harry and he shook it.

 

‘You don’t need to, I’m happy to pay.’ Harry said looking a little uncomfortable.

 

‘Please Mr. Potter. We don’t have a lot, but I wish you would accept it as a way for me to thank you.’

 

Harry heard how sincere the man was. ‘Alright and thank you,’ Harry said giving him a small smile before pulling out his gold, handed some over and the owner, then he handed Harry a beautiful cage with the beautiful snowy white owl and some owl treats.

 

‘Just before you go Mr. Potter. I overheard you say that Hagrid bought an owl for you on your eleventh birthday and I wanted to tell you that this owl is from the same family as the one you owned. I remember Hagrid buying it because he looked so excited and then told me who it was for.’

 

‘Thanks, I loved Hedwig, but he was killed when Voldemort chased me as I was trying to get to a safe place last year.’ Harry put his hand out and shook the owners hand again, then handed Teddy to his mother and picked up the cage. ‘Thank you again.’ Harry nodded to him and they left the shop. ‘Why don’t we go get an ice-cream before heading home?’

 

‘I think Teddy would like that.’ Tonks said and they walked over to Florean Fortescue’s Ice-cream Parlour and sat at a table outside and the former owner’s daughter walked over to them.

 

‘What would you like?’ she asked politely, then saw Harry. ‘Oh, Mr. Potter, I just want to say thank you for everything you did.’ she smiled at him.

 

‘You don’t have to thank me.’ Harry said looking uncomfortable again, then told her what they wanted and she left. She came back a few minutes later, placing their order on the table.

 

‘I just wanted to let you know Mr. Potter, after my father was killed, my mother asked me to take over the shop and she also wanted to add a new ice-cream.’ she handed Harry a small piece of parchment.

 

Harry saw a small picture of himself with the words our hero written above a delicious looking ice-cream. He handed the parchment to Tonks and she looked as shocked as he did.

 

‘I don’t know what to say, thank you.’ Harry said and felt himself get choked up. The owner gave him a smile and left them alone.

 

‘You’re an ice-cream love.’ Tonks said and started laughing. ‘I sometimes forget what you’ve done Harry and I understand why everyone wants to thank you. I know you’re uncomfortable with it though.’

 

‘Yeah, I never did any of it for thanks. I just did what I had to do because I had no choice.’

 

The three of them sat there eating their ice-creams and laughing at the mess Teddy was making, when Molly, Arthur and Charlie walked over to them.

 

‘Harry, Tonks.’ Molly said stiffly looking at them.

 

Harry turned sharply around and saw three of the Weasley’s and none of them looked very happy. ‘Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie.’ Harry said as he stood up and faced them.

 

‘Just wanted to let you know that it will be better if you don’t come round for a while, Ginny’s having a hard time right now. She saw you sitting here and ran up to George’s shop in tears.’ Arthur said.

 

Harry nodded sadly and saw how angry Charlie looked before turning back to the two elder Weasley’s. ‘I never meant for her to be hurt by this and I never told her that we were getting back together, just that we needed to talk.’

 

‘Well, she was under the impression you were already back together before we left Hogwarts.’ Charlie said fiercely as he scowled at Harry.

 

‘I don’t know how she came up with that. I do care about her and I don’t want to hurt her anymore, so I’ll stay away.’

 

‘Did you kiss her the day after the battle, in the Gryffindor dormitory?’ Charlie asked fiercely.

 

Harry looked at Tonks before looking back at Charlie. ‘Yeah I did.’ Harry said softly.

 

Charlie belted Harry hard, knocking him to the ground. Harry saw Tonks pull her wand.

 

‘Don’t Tonks, it’s alright.’ Harry said getting slowly to his feet and he took Tonks hand, making her lower her wand. ‘It’s fine.

 

‘Stay away from her and us.’ Charlie said angrily and stormed off up towards Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.

 

‘He’s very protective of Ginny, Harry. All her brothers aren’t very happy at the moment.’ Arthur said sadly.

 

‘Yeah, I know they aren’t. Tell Ginny I’m sorry, for everything.’

 

Arthur and Molly nodded, looked at Harry once more, then turned and walked up to their son’s shop.

 

Teddy had started crying the moment Harry was hit, so Tonks was holding him tight against her, but he kept reaching for Harry so he took Teddy into his arms.

 

‘It’s alright Teddy,’ Harry said softly, trying to calm him down. He sat back down with the baby on his lap and looked up at Tonks. ‘Sorry Tonks.’

 

‘For what, you didn’t do anything Harry.’ Tonks said angrily.

 

‘I’m sorry you heard I kissed her. I was just in a bad way that day. I was feeling really guilty over all the deaths, especially Fred and Remus. I just needed to feel something other than guilt and pain.’ Harry said but kept rubbing Teddy’s back.

 

‘That’s understandable, after everything you went through, but he shouldn’t have hit you, now you’re going to have a bruised chin and cheek even if you’re cheek is starting to fade. How does it feel anyway?’ Tonks gently touched his cheek and saw him wince.

 

‘It’s fine Tonks, why don’t we get going. I don’t want to see any more of them in case they all decide to hit me.’ Tonks nodded and picked up the cage, while Harry kept Teddy in his arms and put his other arm around Tonks. They walked into the shop and paid for their ice-creams, then went back through the archway and out through the Leaky Cauldron and apparated back home.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They put the cage down and opened the door so the owl could stretch its wings, then took Teddy into his bedroom. He’d cried himself to sleep in Harry’s arms. He put the small boy into his cot and covered him up before placing a kiss on his forehead, then Tonks did the same thing. She took Harry’s hand and led him back out to the couch then waved her wand at Harry’s cheek and saw him wince again.

 

‘Thanks, that feels a lot better.’ Harry gave her a small smile.

 

‘You’re welcome Harry, but you should have let me hex him for doing that to you and upsetting Teddy.’

 

‘I didn’t like the idea of Teddy being upset, but I deserved it Tonks. Ginny has always loved me and I might have given her the wrong impression when I kissed her when we were alone. But I still didn’t want to hurt her, I never wanted to hurt her. But even before she came in to see me, I knew I was different somehow, I just didn’t know in what way. Let’s just forget it Tonks, alright?’

 

‘Okay, but there is one thing I need you to tell me though.’

 

‘What’s that love?’ Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

 

‘Minerva and Kingsley, what’s this memory their talking about?’

 

‘Oh, okay, well I got a memory from Professor Snape. He really was on our side Tonks. It’s a pretty long story but basically, he’d always loved my mother and he was helping Dumbledore protect me for years. He didn’t like me because I look like my father. But Snape and my mother grew up together. They were really close until he got in with the other death eaters then Mum and Dad started seeing each other. But there’s a lot more to it and it might not be easy to hear Tonks.’

 

‘I’d still like to hear it Harry, if you want to tell me that is.’

 

‘I want to tell you everything, but a lot’s happened to me over the years. So it might take a while for you to know it all. Have you got any Firewhiskey around here because I think I’ll need one before I start to tell you?’

 

‘Sure, over in the cabinet Harry.’ Tonks smiled and leaned off of him and Harry got up and walked over.

 

‘Do you want one love?’ Harry asked and she nodded, so Harry poured two drinks and handed her one as he sat back down. ‘Okay, well. Have you ever heard of a horcrux?’

 

‘No, never heard that word before, what is it?’

 

‘A horcrux is an object that someone can put a piece of their soul into so they cannot die. That’s what Hermione, Ron and me were doing last year, right up to the battle. We were looking for Voldemorts horcruxes,’ Harry saw the shocked look on Tonks’ face, he kissed her tenderly, then he decided to just continue and tell her everything. ‘Voldemort made seven horcruxes, one he never meant to make.’ Harry took Tonks hand and gripped it hard. ‘On the night Voldemort gave me this,’ Harry touched his scar on his forehead, ‘he turned me into a horcrux when he tried to kill me but he never realised it.’ Harry saw the tears in Tonks’ eyes so he pulled her into his arms and ran his hand down her back trying to soothe her.

 

‘Oh Harry, but how did you get rid of it, or are you still one?’

 

‘When you make a horcrux, it means you can’t die. I killed Voldemort because between Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Neville and me, we destroyed all of them. The one that was in me was destroyed when I faced him in the Forbidden Forest. One of the things the memory showed was Dumbledore telling Snape to tell me that I had to let Voldemort kill me. It wasn’t until later that I found out from Dumbledore that he thought there was a chance I could survive. I stood there facing Voldemort, not bothering to take out my wand and just let him hit me with a killing curse. That destroyed the horcrux, but it didn’t kill me. You’ve seen the scar on my chest, I’ve seen you run your finger along it, that’s where it came from. All this happened when we thought you were dead. There’s a lot more in the memory, but that’s basically what it’s all about.’

 

Tonks put her hand under Harry’s shirt and touched the scar on his chest. ‘Did it hurt Harry?’ Tonks asked looking sadly at him.

 

‘At first no, because I was knocked unconscious, but when I woke up I felt it. It’s gotten a little better it still twinges a bit though.’ Harry watched Tonks face. ‘Tonks, tell me the truth. It doesn’t disgust you knowing I had a piece of his soul inside me?’

 

Tonks looks sharply up and put her hands to his face and kissed him fiercely. ‘No Harry, never, I’ve seen how much you care for the people around you and I’ve seen how much you care for Teddy. Voldemort couldn’t touch your good heart Harry. Remus use to say that you had one of the kindest hearts of anyone he’d ever met, just like you’re mother.’ Tonks saw the relief come to Harry’s face, then tears started to fall from his eyes. ‘I love you Harry, I could never feel anything for you apart from love and respect. Never doubt that, never.’

 

‘I love you Tonks, so much. Thank you, I was worried about how you would take hearing about this. I was never going to tell anyone about it apart from Minerva and Kingsley and only because I thought they needed to know why everything happened the way it happened. You see, after we all thought you were dead, Voldemort called a break in the fighting. He was expecting me to go to him, because he knew I was destroying horcruxes and Nagini the snake, was a horcrux. I would have to go to him to have any chance of killing the snake. But after I saw the memory, I left the castle, told Neville that the snake needed to die in case Ron or Hermione couldn’t kill it. Then I walked into the forest and faced him. When I woke up, Voldemort woke up as well. It looked like he was knocked unconscious as well. Anyway, after he had someone check to see if I was dead, Narcissa Malfoy lied to him and said I was. He tortured my body for a while, then made Hagrid carry me back to the castle. Telling everyone I was dead and that they would serve him. When Neville got the chance, he cut Nagini’s head off and while everyone was watching Voldemort, because he was really angry, I slipped my cloak on, cast a shield charm around Neville. Then the fighting started again. No one knew I was alive, I just kept the cloak on and protected everyone I could until I finally took it off in the great hall and we faced each other then I killed him.’

 

‘Did you…’ Tonks hesitated, ‘did you use the killing curse Harry?’

 

‘No, you see the wand he had, had already given me it’s allegiance, so it wouldn’t kill me, but he didn’t know that, so when he yelled Avada Kedavra and I yelled Expelliarmus, the spells hit each other, then they rebounded and hit him. So basically he killed himself you could say.’

 

‘I’m not sure I understand all of it Harry, but I can tell it’s been hard on you. So let’s just leave it for now. If you ever want to talk again, I’ll always be here to listen.’ Tonks kissed him tenderly. ‘Now, I think I should start dinner.’

 

‘Before you do Tonks, I wanted to talk to you about something else.’

 

‘Alright, let’s have it.’ she smiled at him.

 

‘Kreacher, you haven’t seen him for a while, but he’s different now. When Hermione, Ron and me left Bill and Fleur’s wedding we went to Grimmauld Place. I gave Kreacher something and he was grateful and decided I was his new master. I never wanted to own a house elf, but I know he can never be set free. So what I wanted to know was if you wanted him to come here. He’s still at Hogwarts at the moment, but eventually I’ll have to do something with him. I could make him go back to Grimmauld Place, but since I don’t want the place, I don’t really know what he would do. He really looked after us three when we were staying there.’

 

‘I don’t mind if you want to have him here and Teddy will probably like him. Do you want to call him and ask him if he wants to stay here with you?’

 

‘If you’re sure Tonks?’ Harry asked as he looked at her and she nodded. ‘Alright, Kreacher,’ Harry called and with a crack the old elf appeared in front of him.

 

‘What can Kreacher do for Master Harry and Mistress Tonks?’

 

Harry saw the surprised look on Tonks’ face and he laughed softly. ‘I wanted to ask you something Kreacher. I will be living here from now on, I won’t be going back to Grimmauld Place or Hogwarts and I wanted to know if you wanted to stay here with us?’

 

‘I would like to serve my Master and new Mistress and little Master Teddy as well. So I will stay here with you.’

 

‘Alright Kreacher, I’ll find somewhere for you to sleep then.’

 

The elf bowed at Harry. ‘I will start dinner for my Master and Mistress. Is there anything you would like?’

 

Harry looked at Tonks and she shook her head still looking a little surprised. ‘No, nothing special Kreacher, whatever you want to do is fine.’ Harry smiled at the elf and he walked into the kitchen and started going through the cupboards.

 

‘Why did he call me Mistress and Teddy Master Harry?’

 

‘House elves can tell when their Master or Mistress have started a relationship with someone. The stronger the relationship the more they know. Kreacher knows that we are in love and living together, so now he is your house elf, as well as Teddy’s.’ Harry laughed again as Tonks started to realise that she was now Kreacher’s owner. ‘You’ll get used to it Tonks and as you saw, he’s really changed.’

 

‘Yes, I could see that straight away, it’s just that he called me Mistress, it’s a lot to take in.’

 

‘Yeah it is at first.’ Harry kissed Tonks tenderly, but she deepened the kiss and they started to kiss passionately.

 

When they pulled apart, Tonks looked up at harry. ‘After Kingsley and Minerva have left tomorrow, I might head out to shop for a bit, there’s something I want to get, would you watch Teddy?’

 

‘Of course Tonks, I’ll watch him whenever you want me too. I love him and I’m getting good at doing everything for him,’ Harry saw the look on Tonks face, ‘I don’t want you getting me anything Tonks.

 

‘I know I don’t have to, but I want to and I think I know exactly what I’m going to get you.’ Tonks smiled at him then gave him a determined look so Harry realised he had no choice.

 

They both stayed cuddled up on the couch, kissing and always touched each other, until Teddy woke up. Tonks showed Harry how to bathe Teddy since it was the only thing he hadn’t done. Then they took him out to introduce him to Kreacher. Teddy watched Kreacher the whole time as he prepared their dinner, then giggled when Kreacher placed their food on the table.

 

Harry had found a nice sized space for Kreacher just off the laundry room and Kreacher loved it. He quickly went back to Grimmauld Place to collect his things, then came straight back and put everything away. Harry noticed he still wore Regulus’ locket around his neck and thought he might get him a new set of tea towel shirts to wear, maybe with his name on it. He asked Kreacher about this, but told his Master that he would prefer the name Potter on it, than he’s own. Harry reluctantly agreed but knew house elves served their Masters and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He knew Kreacher was old and didn’t know how long they lived for. So he decided to just keep Kreacher with him for a long as he lived and try and make his life comfortable and as happy as he could make it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The following day, just after lunch, Tonks and Harry put Teddy down for his midday nap, then cuddled up on the couch again. They were kissing passionately when they heard a small cough from behind them and saw Kingsley and Professor McGonagall standing there.

 

‘Hello Professor, Kingsley.’ Harry said as he stood up with Tonks, but kept his arm around her.

 

‘Hello Harry, Tonks, how are you feeling?’ Minerva asked.

 

‘I’m fine Minerva, thanks for asking. Why don’t you both sit down?

 

The four of them sat and Harry saw the looks Kingsley and Minerva were giving them. So he decided to just tell them that he was with Tonks now.

 

‘You would have noticed us kissing as you stepped from the fire. Yes, we’re together now.’ Harry said calmly.

 

‘Yes, we did notice, but wasn’t sure whether to say anything. But I can see two bruises on your face Harry, could you tell me how that happened?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘Well, this one,’ Harry pointed at his chin, ‘was from Ginny when I told her about me and Tonks and the other one was from Charlie because he was angry with me for hurting his sister.’ Harry shrugged.

 

‘From what I know of Ginny Weasley, you’re lucky she didn’t hex you, she seems to have the same temper as Molly.’ Minerva said.

 

Harry laughed, ‘Yeah, I was worried about that myself, but she just decided to punch me before storming off.’

 

‘Okay then, there’s a few things we need to discuss with you Harry, apart from the memories we saw. Is it alright to talk in front of Tonks about all this?’ Minerva said hesitantly.

 

‘Yes, I told her about Snape’s memory, I haven’t got around to all the others things yet, she’ll know eventually.’

 

‘So you were a horcrux Harry, that’s why you went into the Forbidden Forest?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘Yeah, as you would have seen in the memory, I had to let Voldemort kill me, or he would never have been able to be killed. Luckily I survived again and was able to finish him off.’

 

‘How did you kill him when you only yelled Expelliarmus Harry?’ Kingsley asked looking intensely at Harry.

 

‘The wand he was using belonged to me, so it wouldn’t kill it’s owner. He didn’t know this until I told him that night, so his spell rebounded onto him, that’s what killed him.’ Harry said shrugging.

 

‘Did you know that could happen, is that why you never used the Killing Curse?’

 

‘Yes, well I thought that would happen once I knew the wand was mine. That’s a bit more complicated and I really don’t want to go into that.’ Harry said looking at Kingsley, then Minerva and she gave him a small nod.

 

‘Well considering how you were when I last saw you and how calm you are now, it is quite remarkable Harry.’ Minerva said.

 

‘That’s all thanks to Tonks, ever since Tonks’ and I have gotten together, I’ve found a real home and a family and I’ve never been happier or this content in my whole life. Before we continue, would you like some tea?’

 

‘Yes, thank you Harry.’ Minerva said.

 

‘Kreacher,’ Harry called and with a pop the elf appeared.

 

‘Yes Master Harry, what can Kreacher do for you?’

 

‘Could you make some tea for us please?’

 

‘Of course Master Harry,’ the elf bowed and snapped his fingers and appeared back in the kitchen.

 

Harry turned back to Kingsley and Minerva. ‘Is there anything you wanted to know about the memory?’

 

‘Not about the memory, I think what we saw explained everything. But I did want to know if you were planning on coming back to Hogwarts to finish off your last year?’

 

‘No Professor, I’m not going back. There’s just too many bad memories there for me now.’

 

‘Then you should call me Minerva as I am no longer your Professor. But what are you planning on doing? You always wanted to be an Auror and you can’t do that without your N.E.W.T.s.’ she asked even though she knew this was not technically true, just couldn’t say anything.

 

‘I know and I did want to be an Auror, but I just can’t go back. I’ll work on something else, take my time, decide what I want to do. I’m just happy to stay here with Tonks and Teddy at the moment.’

 

‘Yes, you’ve never had a quiet or peaceful life, have you Harry?’ Minerva gave Harry a small smile.

 

Harry gave a small laugh. ‘No, I haven’t, that’s why I’m enjoying just doing nothing.’

 

‘There is something I would like to discuss with the both of you though. Harry I want you to listen to what I have to say before you decide. I understand what you said about Hogwarts, you have gone through more than any other student who attended that school. But that is all behind you now, Voldemort is dead and most of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban.’

 

‘Alright I’ll listen before I decide.’ Harry said looking a little puzzled.

 

‘Well, first Tonks, you already are an Auror and we could really use you back…in a particular position, but before we say anything about that, let me explain. We’ve lost almost all the Aurors either in the battle or just before, there is only a few left and none of them have any real experience. So we really need more, so this is what I wanted to speak to you about Harry. If you want to be an Auror, we can work around your training in time for what we’d like you both to consider.’

 

‘And what’s that Kingsley?’ Harry asked a little puzzled.

 

‘I would like you both to stand guard just through the day at Hogwarts.’ Kingsley saw Harry was going to protest. ‘Let me finish, please Harry.’ Kingsley waited and Harry nodded. ‘You see, I’ve been getting a lot of mail from parents. Their still a little scared and worried and I can’t really blame them. A lot are saying the same thing, they don’t know if they want to send their children back to Hogwarts after everything that’s happened.’

 

‘But it’s safe now and they need to learn.’

 

‘Yes, they do need to learn. But I can understand why they don’t want to take the safety of their children for granted. Especially after some of the things we’ve learned that happened when the Carrows where there. They hurt and tortured a lot of students. Now, one thing I have been asked by those same parents is if you will be attending Hogwarts. They all say the same thing, if you are there, then they will send their children back, if you are not there, then they will not send them back. I believe they just want to feel that their children will be safe and since you are the one that took out Voldemort, you’re the one they are looking to help keep their children safe.’

 

Harry sat there in deep thought when Kreacher placed the tea on the small coffee table. Harry nodded to him but just kept thinking.

 

‘So if I decide not to go back, they won’t either. Merlin that’s a lot to put on someone Kingsley,’ Harry said then got up and he started pacing around the room, until Tonks stopped him and put her arms around him. ‘Sorry Tonks, it’s just a lot to consider.’

 

‘I know love, but let’s just sit back down and listen.’ Tonks kissed him tenderly, then led him back to the couch.

 

‘I know this is hard for you Harry, as you’ve never wanted to be treated special or any different from everyone else. But you have to realise that you did stop the worst dark wizard of all time. Most students have lost someone to him or his Death Eaters, and I really can understand why they would feel safer with you at the school. We think it would only be for the year though. Once everyone realise it’s safe, then you wouldn’t have to stay there, if you didn’t want to. But we’d thought we’d like a man and a woman in case there are any girls who might feel a little awkward speaking with a man about things, that’s why we asked you Tonks. You see, you’re the only woman Auror left.’

 

‘Out of all of them,’ Tonks said looking shocked, then tears fell from her eyes and Harry pulled her into his arms.

 

‘Yes, I’m sorry to say. We only have seven Aurors left, myself as one of them. But since I’ve been made Minister, I can’t really do any Auror duties. So this is what we’d like, if you Harry, would get into some serious training with myself and Tonks, we could get you up to speed on all the laws and spells that are needed to be an Auror. If we start straight away, you will be ready to start at Hogwarts on September the first as a full Auror. You and Tonks will be there just through the day, just to show the parents and students it’s safe to return, then you would be relieved in the evenings after dinner. We thought you could travel on the Hogwart’s Express to give them a sense of security as well. Now I know this is a lot to take in Harry, but I would like you to really consider this. We need Aurors and we can’t let the students stay away from Hogwarts, so you can take a bit of time to think about it, but I’m sorry to say, not too much.’

 

‘I understand everything you said Kingsley, I really do and yes, I need to think seriously about this. But before I even start thinking about it, I need to see how I feel at Hogwarts, so if it’s alright with you…Minerva,’ Harry hesitated finding it difficult to call her by her name. ‘I would like to come to Hogwarts today. If I think I can handle being there, then I will seriously consider Kingsley’s offer.’ Harry turned to Tonks, ‘But what about you love, with Teddy?’

 

‘I’m sure Mum will look after him and if she does it here, she’ll have Kreacher to help her. So if you decide to do it, then I will, and I’ll speak with mum, but if you don’t want to, or can’t, then,’ Tonks turned to Kingsley, ‘I’m sorry, I’ll only do it if Harry does,’ she turned back to Harry. ‘I can take Teddy with me when I go shopping Harry.’

 

‘No, that’s fine, I’ll take him with me. You go do what you have to, even though I wish you weren’t buying me anything.’ Harry smiled at her then looked back at Minerva. ‘So if that’s alright with you, I’ll come to Hogwarts.’

 

‘It’s perfectly fine with me Harry. I’ve connect your floo to Hogwarts just for the day in case you decided to do this.’

 

‘Thank you and Kingsley, how long do I have to consider this?’

 

‘A couple of days at most Harry, if you say yes, then we have to really get stuck into your training. Now we can do most of it at night here if you wish, or you can come to the Ministry through the day and train there in the Auror training rooms.’

 

‘The Auror training rooms would probably be better, but on the days Andromeda can’t watch Teddy, then I suppose we can do some here.’ Harry sat thinking for a few minutes and decided to tell them. ‘There’s one thing I haven’t told anyone about.’

 

‘What’s that Harry?’ Kingsley asked looking puzzled.

 

‘It might be better if I show you,’ Harry turned to Tonks, ‘I just never got around to telling you with everything else going on.’ Harry kissed her tenderly then stood up. He never pulled his wand, just waved his hand and prongs leapt forth, then took off through the wall. Then Harry sat down and saw the stunned looks on all three.

 

‘You produced a non-verbal, wandless Patronus Harry.’ Minerva said looking completely shocked. ‘No one has ever done that, not even Albus Dumbledore could do that. He did non-verbal Patronus’, but he needed his wand.’

 

‘Yes, that is quite astonishing Harry, is there other spells or charms you can do wandless?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘Pretty much anything I think of.’ Harry said looking a little embarrassed.

 

‘Could you show me some wandless transfiguration Harry?’ Minerva asked looking more shocked than before.

 

Harry shrugged, waved his hand at the small statue of a dog on the floor and turned it into a stag, then waved his hand again and returned it to a statue of a dog.

 

‘Merlin, I don’t know what to say. I’ve never seen anyone do that type of wandless magic. You said you can do anything you think of. Do you realise that some of the most powerful witches and wizards can do some wandless magic, but not all.’ Minerva said.

 

‘I pretty much figured that. I saw Professor Dumbledore do a couple of things wandless, but most he did with a wand.’

 

‘When did this start Harry?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘It started right after I killed Voldemort, well actually right after he killed me first. I felt a surge of power go through me, but I really didn’t have a chance to test it until the next day.’

 

‘Then I really would like you to join the Aurors Harry, that is extraordinary.’

 

‘Let me see how I feel about Hogwarts and I’ll let you know. There is one more thing I’m concerned about though Minerva.’

 

‘What’s that Harry?’

 

‘Well, I know Hermione will definitely go back to do her N.E.W.T.’s, probably Ron, so he can be with her and also Ginny. Now none of the Weasley’s are happy with me at the moment. Hermione will be fine, just like she always is with me, but Ron and Ginny won’t be happy if I’m there.’

 

‘I will make sure the whole school knows that you are an Auror and you will be treated just like the staff. They will not be able to call you by your name, they will have to call you Mr. Potter, Auror Potter or Sir. You can’t be too friendly with any of the students Harry and I know that might be hard as some are your friends.’

 

‘No, I get that Minerva. I’m not happy about some of my friends having to call me Mr. Potter. I always tell everyone I’m just Harry.’

 

‘Yes we know.’ Kingsley said smiling at him. ‘Well, we might head to Hogwarts if you’re ready then Harry?’

 

‘I’ll just go see if Teddy’s awake first.’ Harry said and Tonks nodded and watched as he walked into the other room.

 


	10. Chapter 10

‘I can really see the change in him Tonks, he’s like a completely different person. Before he left Hogwarts, he was so down and feeling guilty even if he never said anything.’ Minerva smiled at the woman.

 

‘Yes, I noticed that myself. But like Harry said, the moment we actually got together as a couple, he just seemed to get better.’

 

‘It’s because you’ve given him a family, something he has never had.’

 

‘Yes, when I told him that even though we’ll tell Teddy who his real father is when he’s older, as far as I’m concerned Harry is his father now and Harry loves him very much.’

 

‘Of course I do, how could I not.’ Harry walked out with the little boy in his arms.

 

‘Merlin, will you look at that. If I didn’t know any better, I would have said that you were his father Harry. He looks just like you.’ Minerva said smiling at the small boy. ‘I remember holding you when you were that small, when you’re parents brought you to Order meetings.’

 

‘I’m not sure how I feel about that Minerva.’ Harry said then laughed. ‘But yes, Teddy always seems to change to look like me, even down to the scar. Luckily he’s never seen all my scars.’ Harry kissed the little boy on the forehead.

 

‘Just before we go, I would like to ask you one more thing Harry, about when he hit you with the Killing Curse.’

 

‘Okay.’ Harry said as he sat back down with Tonks.

 

‘The scar on your forehead was from when he tried to kill you as a baby. You said he hit you again with the same curse. Do you have another lightning shaped scar?’ Minerva asked tentatively.

 

‘Yes I do, on my chest.’ Harry handed Teddy to his mother and unbuttoned his shirt. ‘It’s just a little bigger.’ Harry saw the amazed looks on Minerva and Kingsley’s face, then he re-buttoned his shirt and took the boy back into his arms. ‘I’d like that kept between us if that’s alright. I don’t need more people asking me about that scar, I still get people asking me about the one on my head.’

 

‘No problem Harry, why don’t we go then?’ Kingsley said standing up, as Minerva stood up as well.

 

‘Alright,’ Harry and Tonks stood up and Harry turned to face her. ‘Do you know how long you’ll be?’

 

‘Since I know what I’m getting you, probably no more than an hour.’

 

‘I won’t be much longer, so we’ll see you when we get back.’ Tonks handed Harry the baby bag, putting a drink in there for Teddy, then Harry kissed Tonks tenderly, then smiled as she kissed her son and Harry waited until Kingsley and Minerva stepped into the fireplace and vanished, then he did with Teddy in his arms. Harry stepped out into Minerva’s office.

 

‘Once we saw the memory Harry, Albus was able to answer a lot of the questions we needed.’

 

‘That’s good then. I really didn’t want to have to go through that again.’

 

‘Why don’t you go for a walk around Harry and I think you’ll be surprised. Most of the damage has been fixed now, there’s just a few things left to do.’ Minerva gave him a small smile.

 

‘Alright, how about it Teddy, let’s go see you’re future school.’ Harry smiled at the boy, nodded to Minerva and Kingsley, then left the office to walk around the place he always loved.

 

Minerva and Kingsley waited until Harry left the office, then Minerva turned to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. ‘Albus, we just witnessed Harry do the most extraordinary thing.’

 

‘And what would that be Minerva?’ Albus asked looking down at the both of them.

 

‘Harry produced a non-verbal, wandless Patronus. He said he could do pretty much anything wandless. Neither of us have ever heard of any witch or wizard being able to do that.’

 

‘Yes, that is quite extraordinary. I think I know why that is. Harry’s real power has finally emerged. The horcrux blocked that power coming out. He would have probably done a lot better when he was younger if he didn’t have the horcrux inside of him.’

 

‘Yes, if you are right, then that would have been the case. He always understood what he was learning, but just had trouble doing the spells. I’m just still stunned.’

 

‘Why do you think I want him as an Auror Minerva. Let’s hope once he’s walked around Hogwarts, he realises that Hogwarts is not like it was when he was here.’ Kingsley said looking between the old headmaster and new headmistress, hoping Harry would feel comfortable at the school.

 

 

Tonks walked up towards Gringotts and stepped through the doors and went straight over to the counter and handed them a piece of parchment.

 

‘I’d like to visit my vault please.’ Tonks said to the goblin.

 

‘Of course Mrs. Lupin, this way,’ the goblin said and led her to the carts and took her down to her vault. He opened the vault for her and she stepped in and stopped dead at the amount of gold that was in there. She turned to look back at the goblin.

 

‘Are you sure I’m in the right vault?’ Tonks asked amazed.

 

‘Of course Ma’am,’ the goblin said gruffly.

 

Tonks shook her head and thought she was going to have a word with Harry. She took a heap of gold galleons and put them in her purse, then they got back into the cart and headed back to the main floor. She nodded to the goblin and walked outside and down to Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked in the window. She stepped inside and over to the new Firebolts. She knew Harry had lost his Firebolt when they took him from the Dursleys, so she decided to buy him a new one. She walked up to the counter and spoke with the owner.

 

‘I’d like to purchase a new Firebolt please, but I was wondering if you could have a name put onto it?’

 

‘Of course Ma’am, just tell us what the name is and we’ll have it ready for you in a few minutes.’

 

‘Alright, the name is Harry Potter.’ Tonks said and saw the amazed look on the man’s face.

 

‘Are you a friend of Mr. Potter’s?’ he asked.

 

‘I’m his girlfriend and he lost his last Firebolt and I know he’d like another one.’

 

‘Then if you would permit me, the name will be no extra cost as a small thank you to Mr. Potter.’

 

‘That’s very nice of you, but he never wants anyone to thank him.’

 

‘Yes, I’ve heard that about Mr. Potter, but I would really like to do this for him.’

 

Tonks thought for a moment, ‘Yes, alright.’ Tonks smiled at the man and paid for the Firebolt, ‘and could I have a new broom servicing kit to go with that please?’ Tonks put some more gold on the counter and the man placed the kit on the counter, took a new Firebolt into the back room. Within a few minutes, he brought out the broom and showed it to Tonks. ‘That’s wonderful, thank you. He’s going to love it,’ the man wrapped both the broom and the kit and handed them to Tonks and she walked out of the store. She sent the broom and kit back to the house, making sure they went to her cupboard. Then she started to walk down the street.

 

‘You stole him from me. Harry was mine,’ Ginny yelled at Tonks. ‘How could you do that?’

 

‘Ginny, I didn’t take Harry from you because he wasn’t yours to begin with.’ Tonks looked at the red headed girl and saw a couple of her brothers walking towards her. She pulled her wand but Tonks was faster. ‘Don’t, I’m an Auror Ginny and I could have you arrested.’

 

‘Ginny don’t.’ Charlie said as he gripped her hand tight, making her wand lower towards the ground. Then he looked up at Tonks.

 

‘I think you need to explain the law to your sister, you wouldn’t like it if she was arrested and with what’s about to happen, she’s going to have to learn how to behave when she sees Harry or me.’

 

‘What do you mean by that?’ Charlie asked fiercely.

 

‘I can’t go into that. I’m sure you’ll hear soon enough. Now I won’t do anything to Ginny now, even though I could. But because I know she’s hurt right now, I’m just going to leave her to you.’ Tonks said and she turned and walked away. She glanced over her shoulder once and saw her brothers taking her back to George’s shop.

 

Harry and Teddy were walking through all the corridors of the Hogwarts castle until he came upon the great hall. He looked in and saw that it looked like it was supposed to look like and he couldn’t help smiling. He walked out through the main doors and down onto the ground and over to the black lake.

 

‘You’ll like it here Teddy. When I didn’t have Voldemort to worry about, I use to love coming here and it’s good to see it’s been fixed.’

 

‘arry, what are ya doing back ‘ere?’ Hagrid said as he walked over to him. ‘Wow, ya never told me ya ‘ad a son ‘arry.’

 

Harry laughed as he looked up at his big friend. ‘He’s not my son Hagrid, it’s my godson. Tonk’s and Remus’ son and as you can see, he takes after his mother. Whenever I’m near him he changes to look like me.’ Harry kissed the little boy.

 

‘’e looks exactly like ya ‘arry.’

 

‘Yes, clever isn’t he. Hey, is fang around, I’d like to introduce Teddy to him.’

 

‘Sure ‘arry, come down ta the ‘ouse and thanks again fa fixing everything.’

 

‘Anything for you Hagrid, you were my first real friend.’ Harry smiled up at him.

 

‘Oh ‘arry.’ Hagrid said getting a little embarrassed. They walked together until they came to Hagrid’s hut and Fang bounded out the door and sat down in front of Harry.

 

Harry knelt down in front of the large dog and Teddy giggled at him, then Fang licked him. ‘Fang, not the baby,’ Harry said wiping Teddy’s face, but he just kept giggling. ‘He likes you fang.’ Harry said and he took Teddy’s hand and made him pat Fang, which made him laugh louder.

 

‘Wha’ are ya doing back ‘ere ‘arry?’

 

‘Kingsley, he wants me to become an Auror and stay here through the day so parents feel safe to send their kids back. I just wanted to make sure I’d feel comfortable here again. So much has happened to me here over the years and I wasn’t sure I could come back.’

 

‘Ya seem fine ‘arry, ‘appy.’

 

‘Yeah, I am. You’ll probably hear soon anyway. I live with Tonks now, we got together a little while ago. I love her Hagrid and I’ve got a family.’ Harry said looking down at the little boy in his arms.

 

‘I’m ‘appy for ya ‘arry anyway, I need ta ge’ back to ‘elp to the res’ of the repairs.’ Hagrid hugged Harry gently as he was holding the little boy and Teddy reached up and grabbed his beard.

 

‘Teddy,’ Harry laughed and loosened his hold on Hagrid’s hair. ‘Sorry about that Hagrid.’

 

‘I’s fine ‘arry. I’ll see ya soon.’ Hagrid smiled and walked away then Harry made his way back towards the castle and saw Kingsley walking towards him.

 

‘You look okay Harry, I wasn’t sure what I would find.’ he smiled at Harry.

 

‘I’m okay Kingsley, I feel like I always felt about this place, it feels like my first home again. So it looks like you’ve got a deal.’

 

‘That’s great Harry.’ Kingsley said looking relieved. ‘So will that mean Tonks will as well?’

 

‘She said if I did, she would. She still has to talk to Andromeda though about looking after Teddy.’

 

‘Why don’t I come over tonight and I can see what you can do? Once Tonks has worked out what days Andromeda can take Teddy, then we’ll work on training at the Ministry.’

 

‘That’s fine Kingsley. Why don’t you come for dinner and we can get to work right after?’

 

‘Thanks Harry, I will. I’ll let you get home and I need to organise some things. I’ll see you tonight,’ Kingsley patted his arm and walked off.

 

Harry and Teddy walked back to the castle and up the stairs to Minerva’s office, he knocked and heard her tell him to come in. he walked into the office and stood near her desk.

 

‘So, what’s it going to be Harry?’ Minerva smiled at him.

 

‘I just told Kingsley I’m going to do it. As I was walking around the grounds I felt like I always felt being here, like it was first home and I was happy here. So it looks like we’re going to see a lot of each other and not as student and professor.’

 

‘I’m glad you still think like that about Hogwarts Harry and I can understand it. I love this place myself and yes, you’ll be a colleague now, not a student. Well I’ll let you go and we’ll discuss everything at a later date. But are you going to be on the Hogwarts Express?’

 

‘Yes, I understand why parents are a little frightened and that won’t ease for a while. So if their happy to see me board the train, then I’m happy to be on it. Anyway, I better get this little one home. I’ll talk to you later Minerva.’ Harry gave her a smile and stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

 

Harry stepped out into the living room and saw Tonks sitting on the couch and she didn’t look happy. ‘Tonks, love, what’s wrong?’ Harry said as he sat down next to her and placed Teddy in her arms.

 

‘I wasn’t sure about telling you Harry, but I don’t want to keep anything from you. Ginny confronted me today and I had to tell her and her brothers that she will need to learn the law because I could have had her arrested.’

 

‘What did she say to you love?’ Harry leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

 

‘She yelled that I took you from her, before pulling her wand. I was too quick for her then Charlie grabbed her arm, making her lower it.’

 

‘I’m sorry Tonks, I know she’s hurting right now, but I don’t want you to be caught in the middle of this.’

 

‘I’m already in the middle Harry because I’m with you. But I don’t care, I love you and I’m not going to let anyone try and scare me away.’

 

‘Good, because I want you with me forever, I love you Tonks, why don’t we put Teddy to bed and go ourselves for a while?’

 

‘That’s a great idea Harry.’ They stood up and walked into Teddy’s room, put him into his cot, kissed him then took each other’s hands and walked into their bedroom, where they spent a couple of hours making love then just happy to hold each other.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Tonks emerged from their bedroom a couple of hours later. Got teddy and walked into the living room and just enjoyed being a family.

 

‘Kingsley’s coming for dinner, I hope you don’t mind. I told him I was going to do it Tonks so he wants to get stuck into training.’

 

‘I had a feeling you would Harry, once you realised there was nothing to worry about at Hogwarts,’ Tonks leaned over and kissed him tenderly. ‘So I need to speak with Mum, I might ask if she wants to come to dinner as well.’

 

‘Good idea, does that mean you’re going to do it with me?’

 

‘Of course I am Harry as long as Mum will take Teddy through the day. I’ll go floo her now.’ Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely, then walked over to the fireplace.

 

Harry looked down at Teddy. ‘You know Teddy, I love your mother very much.’ Harry couldn’t stop smiling as he played with Teddy.

 

‘She’ll be here soon.’ Tonks said as she sat down next to Harry and Teddy.

 

Harry and Tonks sat on the floor playing with Teddy when Andromeda stepped out of the fire. They both stood and gave her a kiss, then she sat on the couch.

 

‘Now, what did you want to ask me Dora?’

 

‘Well, Kingsley told us this morning that they lost most of the Aurors in the battle and he wants me and Harry to do guard duty at Hogwarts through the day. I was hoping you might look after Teddy and if you did it here, Kreacher could give you a hand?’

 

‘You know I’ll look after him anytime Dora, but who’s Kreacher?’

 

‘Oh, my house elf, Kreacher,’ Harry called and with a pop the elf appeared in front of them and Teddy giggled again. ‘Kreacher, this is Tonks’ mother, Andromeda.’

 

‘Hello Mistress Tonks’ mother.’ Kreacher bowed to her.

 

‘Now if we’re not here and Andromeda is here looking after Teddy, I want you to do whatever she asks, is that alright Kreacher?’

 

‘Of course Master Harry,’ Kreacher bowed again.

 

‘Thanks Kreacher, how long before dinner?’

 

‘Half an hour Master Harry,’ Harry nodded to him and he went back to the kitchen.

 

‘See Mum and Teddy loves him. So if you want to look after Teddy here, he’ll help in any way you want.’ Tonks smiled at her mother.

 

‘Well it makes sense Dora, so okay. So I take it that this will be from the first of September?’

 

‘Yes, but we also have to get Harry up in all the training and laws. Kingsley will be here soon for dinner, then he’s going to start training Harry along with me. So that’s another thing, not every day just yet, but could you also look after Teddy a couple of hours through the day so I can help Kingsley with the training?’

 

‘Of course I will Dora, you know I love looking after my grandson.’

 

Just then the fire turned green and Kingsley stepped out. ‘Hello everyone,’ he said happily and received hi from the three people sitting there.

 

‘I’ve just been explaining to Mum about everything Kingsley. She’s happy to help by watching Teddy.’

 

‘That’s wonderful, thanks Andromeda.’ Kingsley smiled at her.

 

‘You welcome Minister.’

 

‘Please Andromeda, it’s Kingsley.’ she nodded and gave him a smile, then Kingsley turned to Harry. ‘So we’ll go through some duelling practice later, then tomorrow we’ll take you through some of the laws and techniques used to interrogate. We’ll do different things every day.’

 

‘Anything you want Kingsley.’

 

The four adults and Teddy sat around talking until dinner was ready. Then they all enjoyed a wonderful cooked dinner that Kreacher had prepared before Kingsley took Harry outside to see what he could do. Tonks and Andromeda sat outside watching and Teddy sat on his grandmother’s lap.

 

Kingsley and Harry circled each other, before firing spells at one another. They kept going for an hour until Harry had Kingsley on the ground. Tonks looked shocked as she watched Kingsley slowly stand up.

 

‘Well Harry, I can see you’re not going to need a lot of duelling practice, so we might just concentrate on law and interrogation.’

 

‘Whatever you think Kingsley, but that was fun. I haven’t had that much fun in ages. I forget how much I enjoyed duelling when your life doesn’t depend on it.’

 

Kingsley looked from Harry to Tonks then back again. ‘Fun, do you realise what you just did Harry?’

 

Harry shook his head as they made their way over to the two women and sat down with them.

 

‘Tonks, why don’t you explain to Harry what he just did that was so extraordinary.’ Kingsley said panting heavily.

 

‘Harry, Kingsley has never lost a duel, you’re the first one to ever do it, why do you think he used to be head of the Auror department.’ Tonks grinned at him, then laughed when he saw the shocked look on Harry’s face.

 

‘You’re kidding me.’ Harry said and Kingsley and Tonks both shook their heads. ‘Well, that makes me feel loads better than.’

 

‘I know you used your wand the whole time and I appreciate that Harry, but tomorrow I might see what sort of things you can do without it.’

 

‘No problem Kingsley. So what time do you want me there?’

 

‘Say ten, that way we can do a couple of hours, have some lunch, then take you through some of the interrogations techniques, how’s that sound?’

 

‘Great and I’m really looking forward to it. Anyway, I’ll be right back.’ Harry leaned over and kissed Tonks and walked inside.

 

‘Tonks, after seeing what Harry can do. I need to tell you something and I hope you don’t take offence and I don’t want Harry to know just yet.’

 

‘Alright, but I don’t like the idea of keeping things from him Kingsley.’

 

‘I know, but this is good news, I just know Harry. What I want to tell you is that, Harry is the most powerful Auror there will be once he finishes his training. So I was going to make him Head Auror. All the others are nowhere near his skill.’

 

‘I agree with you Kingsley and I don’t take offence. Harry will make a great Head Auror, but yes, he will think he’s being treated special when you tell him.’

 

‘Yes, that’s why I don’t want to tell him yet. Once he sees what the other Aurors are like, he might understand more.’

 

‘Yes I think that will work. Let’s go inside and have a cup of tea. I need to put Teddy to bed anyway.’

 

‘Let me put him to bed Dora, I’ve missed him so much lately.’

 

‘Alright Mum.’ The three of them got up and went inside. Kingsley and Tonks into the living room where Harry joined them not long after while Andromeda took Teddy into his room. They all enjoyed a wonderful night, catching up and not having to worry about dark wizards for a change. After Kingsley and Andromeda left, Harry went to have a shower and got into bed and waited why Tonks had hers, then she joined him. ‘That was great duelling Harry, you are just so fast.’

 

‘Thanks Tonks, that’s a great compliment coming from an Auror.’

 

Tonks and Harry cuddled up talking about what Harry will learn over the next few weeks, until they both fell asleep, still holding each other.

 

The next morning, Harry and Tonks walked into the Ministry. Harry had his arm around her as they made their way to the lifts and he noticed everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him as he went past. They got into the lifts and went to meet Kingsley at the Auror offices.

 

‘Morning Harry, Tonks. How are you both?’ Kingsley said smiling at them.

 

‘Good Kingsley, how about you.’ Harry smiled as he shook Kingsley hand, then he kissed Tonks.

 

‘I’m great, ready to get started Harry?’

 

‘All set Kingsley.’ Harry couldn’t stop smiling as they made their way to the back of the Auror offices and through a door into a large room the almost the size of the Great Hall but without any tables.

 

‘Right Harry, first I just want you to duel with a couple of the Aurors that are here. We’ll start with two of them against you and see how you go, alright?’

 

‘No problem.’ Harry took his cloak off and pulled his wand from his back pocket and couldn’t help laughing.

 

‘Something funny Harry?’ Kingsley asked.

 

‘Yeah, I just remembered what Mad-Eye said to me once. Do you remember Tonks, about keeping my wand in my back pocket?’ Tonks started laughing and Harry couldn’t stop either. ‘He told me that people have lost buttocks by keeping their wands there.’ Then Kingsley couldn’t help laughing as well. When they calmed down, Harry walked into the middle of the room and faced two Aurors that weren’t much older than him.

 

The three of them started to circle each other and within a few minutes Harry had them bound tight. He released them before he walked over to Kingsley.

 

‘Please tell me these aren’t the best you’ve got Kingsley that was way too easy.’ Harry said looking stunned.

 

‘Well they haven’t been Aurors for long and like I said, we’ve lost a lot at the battle. So how about you take on four this time.’

 

‘Sure.’ Harry said shrugging and he walked back out and waited until four Aurors joined him. Some of these were a little older so Harry thought he might be in for a bit harder time. They all started of warily as they circle, threw a couple of spells, that Harry blocked easily, then they started getting faster and again Harry had the four of them bound tight within half an hour. He released them and walked back over to Kingsley. ‘So far yours has been the most challenging Kingsley.’

 

‘Yes, I knew it would be. That’s why I need to speak with you about something important. Tonks do you want to train a bit or come into my office?’

 

‘I might train for a while. I’m a bit out of shape, especially after seeing Harry and if I’m going to be helping him, I’m going to need to get back into shape.’ Tonks grinned at the man she loved.

 

‘Alright, Harry, let’s head up to my office.’ Kingsley said and Harry kissed Tonks before following him out of the room missing the looks the other Aurors were giving him. Some awed and some jealous, but they all knew that if they had Harry Potter join the Aurors, they were going to be in good shape.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Kingsley and Harry stepped into the Ministers office and sat down on the couches and waited until he’s secretary brought them in some tea.

 

‘Now as you just saw Harry, you’ve got a lot more experience than they have. You still need to learn everything else that goes with being an Auror, but I want to tell you something and please don’t think I’m treating you special or different to anyone else.’

 

Harry looked a little puzzled, ‘Alright Kingsley, I’m not sure what you’re talking about but yes, those Aurors need more duelling practice, even the older ones.’

 

‘Okay, now even though you still need to learn everything, I’m going to appoint you as Head Auror Harry.’

 

Harry sat looking at Kingsley not really sure he heard right. ‘You’re what, do you think you can say that again because I’m not sure I heard you properly?’

 

‘You heard me right Harry. I’m going to appoint you Head Auror. You’re the only one that can take that position. As you just experienced yourself, none of the others are up to scratch even Tonks agreed when I mentioned it to her.’

 

‘You talk to Tonks about this.’

 

‘Yes, but I asked her not to say anything until I saw what you could do today. She didn’t like the idea of hiding things from you, but she knew if I mentioned it last night you wouldn’t have understood why I’m offering you that position.’

 

‘You’re serious Kingsley, you really want me as Head Auror when I’m not even an Auror yet?’ Harry said looking stunned.

 

Kingsley got up from the couch and walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment, then sat back down. ‘I know you still have a few things to learn, but here.’ Kingsley handed Harry the parchment.

 

‘This says I’m already an Auror Kingsley.’

 

‘Yes, I knew after last night that you wouldn’t need much training. So I had it prepared for you and your office is being prepared as well and you’re new Auror robes that are a little different from the others as you are the Head. Look Harry, I know this has all come pretty fast and you’re probably in shock at the moment. But we need you here Harry and if you take this, I can guarantee we will get more applicants for people to join the Auror department.’

 

Harry looked down at the parchment in his hand, then back at Kingsley. ‘I really don’t know what to say Kingsley.’

 

‘Just please say you’ll take it Harry. You’d be doing me a great favour if you did. Now just before you tell me, there’s one more thing. Normally the Head Auror wouldn’t be the one at Hogwarts, but as I already told you, parents want you there so they know their kids will be safe. I will have to notify the Daily Prophet about your appointment as well.’

 

‘You do that and people will think I am getting special treatment Kingsley. I’m only eighteen and Head Auror.’ Harry said shaking his head.

 

‘Not the way I’ll release it. Once everyone knows that we lost most of the Aurors in the battle and you have more experience than the ones that we have left, I think they will understand.’

 

‘I can understand after seeing what the Aurors could do, or should I say couldn’t do. So if I take the position as Head, who will be my Deputy Head?’ Harry smiled at Kingsley and saw him grin back at him.

 

‘Of course it will be Tonks, she’s the next when it comes to experience. Now unless something major happens, you and Tonks will be at Hogwarts for the year. Then if you think it’s necessary to keep Aurors at Hogwarts after the year, then you can appoint others to guard there. If something big happens, you will need to come straight back and a couple of other Aurors will stay at Hogwarts until you can return. So what do you say Harry, are you going to help me out and take it?’

 

‘After listening to everything you’ve said, yes, I’ll take it. How can I turn you down Kingsley.’ Harry said still shaking his head as Kingsley pulled him up and hugged him.

 

‘Great, thanks Harry, now that’s taken a lot of stress off me. Let’s head back down and I’ll introduce you to all your Aurors and show you your office.’

 

Harry couldn’t help laughing at Kingsley’s enthusiasm as they left the office and walked back to the Auror offices and into the training room. Harry and Kingsley stood there watching Tonks duelling two of the Aurors and Harry knew straight away she was really good. Not long after she had them bound, before releasing them.

 

‘That’s was great Tonks.’ Harry said walking over to her and pulled her into and kissed her fiercely.

 

‘Thanks Harry,’ she grinned, then looked at Kingsley and he nodded to her, so she turned back to Harry. ‘I shouldn’t do this, you’re my boss.’ Tonks smirked at Harry.

 

‘If you say that, I won’t take the position.’ Harry said then laughed at the look on Kingsley’s face. ‘Only kidding Kingsley, but as long as I can kiss Tonks whenever I want, then I’ll stay.’

 

‘Don’t scare me like that Harry.’ Kingsley hugged them both. ‘Alright, over here everyone,’ Kingsley called to the other Aurors. ‘I’d like you all to meet officially. Harry is now the new Head of the Auror office and your boss, So Harry, this is John, Mark, Dean, Forest, Andrew and Martin.’ Kingsley said pointing to each of them and Harry shook their hands. ‘Now, let’s get into your office, and I’ll take you through everything.’

 

‘Just before you do Kingsley,’ Harry turned to the Aurors. ‘You all need to get your speed and timing better. I used a training wizard to teach some students in my fifth year at Hogwarts. It might be a good idea to charm one each and practice. You can all do the spells, but you really need to get faster. Some of the Death Eaters I’ve dealt with would have killed you within a few seconds. So you need to get as fast as you can with your shield charms as well.’ Harry nodded to them then turned and left the room with Kingsley and Tonks, missing the stunned looks on the six Aurors.

 

When the three of them stepped into Harry’s new office, Kingsley turned to him. ‘That was really good Harry. You were made for this job. You didn’t hesitate to tell them what they needed and you weren’t intimidated even with the older ones.’

 

‘Well after seeing them earlier, I knew they were going to hate me anyway. So I might as well get them good, because they really need a lot more training.’

 

‘I don’t think they’ll hate you Harry, they might not like you for a while, but they do respect you.’ Tonks said as she leant against Harry’s desk. ‘But I do agree with you, they do need to get their speed up. It’s a wonder that any of them survived the battle.’

 

‘They weren’t there, they were at other places on protection details. Anyway, I’ll leave you with Tonks. She can take you through the law and you can do that for the next week or so, depending how long it takes you to memorize them. I need to get a release ready for the Daily Prophet. Oh and Harry, you’re new robes are in the cupboard over there. One more thing, as Head, you will be addressed as Mr. Potter, or Sir by anyone that works here unless they are Head of Departments or myself of course. We will be the only ones that can call you Harry. I know you probably won’t like that, but that is the rules. If you need anything, just floo me, you’re fire is automatically connected to mine.’

 

‘Okay Kingsley, I’ll see you later.’ Harry watched as he walked out then sat down behind his desk. ‘Now I know why Kingsley offered me this job, but are you alright with it Tonks? You’ve been an Auror for a long time and now I’m your boss.’

 

‘I’m perfectly fine with it Harry. You’re the best person for the job, we could see it the moment you duelled Kingsley last night. Then with what you just said to the other Aurors, shows that you know what you’re talking about and really, I should call you Mr. Potter.’ Tonks grinned, then laughed at the look on Harry’s face.

 

‘You do that and I definitely won’t take the job.’ Harry shook his head. ‘I understand about everyone else though, even if I don’t like it. But don’t you ever say that again Tonks. I don’t want the woman I love to call me that.’

 

‘I know Harry and I was only winding you up,’ Tonks leaned down and kissed him.

 

Harry smiled at her, then saw the adjoining door, he took her hand and walked over to it and showed her the name on it.

 

‘So I’m you’re Deputy Head and we have adjoining offices. That’s going to make it very interesting.’ Tonks smirked at Harry, then pulled him into her arms and started kissing Harry passionately as they moved slowly into her office and onto the couch. Harry pulled her down on top of him, without breaking the kiss until they heard a knock on the door.

 

‘Already,’ Harry sighed as Tonks got up off him. ‘Come in,’ Harry called as he made his way back to his office and over to his cupboard and took out his new robes and put them on, then went to his desk. Martin, one of the Aurors he had met walked in. ‘What can I do for you Martin?’ Harry asked politely.

 

‘We’ve got the training wizards Mr. Potter, but we’re not sure how to go about charming them. We weren’t really sure what you meant.’

 

‘No problem.’ Harry stood up, ‘I’ll show you, Tonks you coming or staying here?’

 

‘I’ll come with you.’ The three of them walked out of the office and back into the training room.

 

Harry saw the seven training wizards and he walked over to them. He waved his hand at them, then stood back before pulling his wand. The moment he pointed his wand at one of them, it started firing spells at him, getting faster every twenty minutes. He pointed his wand again, to stop the training wizard, then turned back to his Aurors and saw the looks they were giving him. Some were shocked, some smiled and one scowled.

 

‘Now, as you just saw, every twenty minutes they increase their speed. I’ve charm them with every spell and curse I can think of apart from the Killing Curse of course. So please make sure someone is in here with you when you train, because if you get hit with the Cruciatus Curse, you’re not going to be able to stop the training wizard, where another Auror will be able to. Is there any questions?’ Harry asked looking around and they all shook their heads. ‘Okay, let’s get started then, each of you take a training wizard to a different section of the room and start.’ Harry said and watched as the six men pointed their wands at the training wizards and moved them so they had plenty of room.

 

‘I suppose that means me too Harry?’ Tonks smiled at him.

 

‘I can’t show you special treatment Tonks, even if I want to.’ Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely. ‘But I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to walk out of there before with what you did to me.’ Harry grinned as Tonks burst out laughing.

 

‘I’m sorry, but I’ll make it up to you at home tonight, how’s that?’

 

‘You better.’ Harry kissed her again and let her go so she could train with the rest of the Aurors. Harry folded his arms and walked around the room watching each Auror go through the different spells. He made a few suggestions but mainly just watched. He kept them at it for a couple of hours, with three of them getting hit with the Cruciatus until he stopped it. ‘Alright, why don’t you all take a break and have lunch, then you can get back into it after.’

 

‘I really don’t want to get hit with that again.’ Forest said rubbing his chest.

 

‘Once you get your speed up you won’t. I know it hurts, but if you’re going to learn to beat it, you need to get faster.’

 

‘You’ve felt that?’ Dean asked not looking too happy.

 

‘More times than I can count, so I know what you’re going through. Look, I know none of you are happy with me at the moment. But I’m not here to be liked, I’m here to help you stay alive, just like I’ve been doing for the last seven years. There are still Death Eaters out there and some of them are as bad as Voldemort. They don’t care who you are or how good they think you are or how good you think you are. They’ll kill you as soon as look at you, or just torture you for a while for some fun. So for now, just have a break and something to eat. Then we’ll get back into some duelling.’

 

Harry walked over and took Tonks’ hand and left the training room and walked down to the lift to go to the cafeteria to get something to each.

 

‘I know I might have been a bit hard on them, but I meant what I said. I’m just trying to keep them alive.’

 

‘You don’t have to explain to me Harry. I know what you’re life has been like over the last seven years. They do need everything you’re trying to teach them. At least I didn’t get hit with that.’

 

‘No, I was worried there for a moment, but as I watched you I realised how good you are. You only got hit with a couple of stunners.’

 

‘Yes, but I still got hit. So I need more practice as well.’

 

‘Tonks, you haven’t trained for a long time. You were pregnant remember, then had Teddy. It’ll take you a while, but you’ll get you’re speed and timing back.’ Harry leaned over and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back he noticed he was getting a lot of looks. ‘If people don’t stop staring at me soon I might just eat in my office.’ Harry shook his head as Tonks took his hand.

 

‘Give everyone time Harry. This is the first time you’ve been to the Ministry. Once they start seeing you more often, that will ease.’

 

‘I know, it’s just that I’ve never like people staring at me. Anyway, let’s just eat.’ Harry kissed her again, then spotted Arthur Weasley as he walked towards them. ‘Mr. Weasley.’ Harry said tentatively.

 

‘Since you are a Head of Department Mr. Potter, you do not address me like that. You can call me Arthur.’

 

‘Yeah, I know, but I’ve always called you that and I don’t like the idea of you having to call me Mr. Potter either. But I know you have to.’ Harry said shaking his head. ‘Anyway, is there something I can do for you Arthur?’

 

‘Yes, I wanted to apologize to you Tonks, for what Ginny did.’

 

‘There’s no need Arthur. We know she’s hurting at the moment, that’s why I just gave her a warning.’ Tonks turned to Harry, ‘I think we need to tell Arthur, he might be able to prepare her. It’s going to be announced in the Prophet anyway.’

 

‘I think you’re right Tonks. Arthur, why don’t you sit down for a moment, there’s something I need to tell you.’ Harry waited until he sat. ‘Okay, Tonks and I are going to be stationed at Hogwarts this year and we will be on the train on September first. Kingsley has been receiving a lot of mail from parents in regards to their children’s safety. So he asked if we would be there through the day.’

 

‘Oh, I see and because Ginny, Ron and Hermione are going back you thought I might be able to explain it to them.’

 

‘Yeah, I just might be easier coming from you then for them to see us on the train or at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Yes, I can understand that Harry, sorry, Mr. Potter. Ginny will not handle this very well, nor will Ron. If I tell them now, they will have a bit of time to get used to the idea.’

 

‘That was my thinking. I don’t want to hurt Ginny any more than she is.’

 

‘I know you don’t Harry, sorry Mr. Potter.’ Arthur said looking around. ‘And I know you never meant to hurt her in the first place. But you must understand, she’s loved you from the time she was five years old. Molly only just told me that, so she’s not going to get over this for a while and because she’s the only girl, all her brothers have always been protective of her. Charlie isn’t going back to Romania for a while, so he can stay close to Ginny. I just hope that she doesn’t decide not to go back when I tell her.’

 

‘Do you think she will?’

 

‘I really don’t know right now. But she has got time, so hopefully she will go back to finish her education.’

 

‘Yes, I hope so too.’ Harry said looking at Arthur, then at Tonks and she shrugged. ‘There’s not much I can do or say to help you with that Arthur.’

 

‘I know, it’s okay, I’ll let you get back to your lunch. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to do.’ Arthur put his hand out to Harry and he shook it, then got up and walked away.

 

‘You can’t blame yourself if she doesn’t go back Harry.’

 

‘Yes, I know, but I do anyway. If I just told her that I didn’t feel the same way about her as she did about me, it might have eased the shock. I knew she loved me, has for a long time and before I went in search for the horcruxes, we were together. But I never told her I loved her, just that I cared about her.’

 

‘Let’s just eat lunch Harry. We’ve still got to get through a lot today.’ Tonks squeazed his hand tight and he nodded. They both ate in silence, until Harry pushed his plate away. They both stood up and Harry put his arm around Tonks and made his way back upstairs to the Auror offices to continue training.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur was talking quietly to his wife in their sitting room waiting for his children to join them. He told them all at dinner that he needed to speak with them about something important. When he finished talking to Harry that day, he spoke with Kingsley and he gave him a copy of the release about Harry’s appointment and that Tonks and Harry will be stationed at Hogwarts this year.

 

Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in and sat down, then Charlie, George, followed by Percy, Bill and Fleur.

 

‘Now Dad, what’s this all about, you sounded so serious at dinner?’ Bill stared at his father.

 

‘Alright, while I was at the Ministry today, I was told something that will probably upset some of you. But I’m hoping that you think about it before making any decisions as it could hurt you’re future careers.’ Arthur said this as he looked at Ginny and Ron.

 

‘What are you on about Dad?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Okay, there’s no easy way to say this. Harry has been appointed Head Auror.’ Arthur said and saw the shocked looks on everyone’s face and their voices started to rise. ‘There’s more,’ He waited until their all calmed down. ‘Now, Kingsley told me that he’s received a lot of letters from parents, that their not sure it’s safe to send their children back to Hogwarts. All of them said one thing, if Harry was going to be there, then they would send their children. So Kingsley is placing Harry and Tonks at Hogwarts this year as guards inside the school.’

 

‘You’ve got to be kidding.’ Ginny shouted. ‘Then I’m definitely not going back.’ She stood up and was about to leave the room, when her father took her arm.

 

‘Ginny, listen, you need to go back and finish your education. You might not even see them that often. Please just think about it.’

 

‘No, if their going to be there, then I’m not.’ Ginny pulled her arm out of her fathers and ran from the room.

 

‘Hermione, maybe after a little time, you could convince her to go back.’

 

‘I can try Mr. Weasley. If she does, I’ll keep an eye on her.’

 

‘I know you will Hermione.’ Molly smiled at her.

 

‘You’re still going back Hermione?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Of course Ron, you knew that. I want to get my N.E.W.T.s. why would you think I wouldn’t?’

 

‘Well, Harry’s going to be there with her and I definitely don’t want to see that.’

 

‘So what are you saying, you’re not going back either?’ Hermione said looking angry.

 

‘No, I can’t and I can understand how Ginny feels.’

 

Hermione scowled at him and walked out of the room and they heard her slam the door as she walked outside.

 

‘You’re girlfriend is not happy with you Ron.’ George smirked at him.

 

‘What else can I do? Go and have to watch them together, knowing he’s the cause of what Ginny’s going through.’

 

‘It’s not just Harry’s fault here Ron. He never told her he loved her, she just assumed he did. So it’s partly Ginny’s fault as well.’ Arthur said trying to reason with his son. ‘Look, I know you are all protective of Ginny, but you have to see that she’s not a child anymore. She’s going to be seventeen in a couple of weeks. She has to learn to take responsibility for her actions and not count on all of you boys to do everything for her. I want all of you to try and talk her into going back to Hogwarts.’ Arthur saw the angry looks on all his son’s faces and knew they weren’t going to forgive Harry any time soon.

 

 

Two weeks later, Harry woke to Tonks’ touches and felt himself getting very turned on. He turned and saw her looking down at him.

 

‘Hi,’ Harry said smiling at her.

 

‘Hi yourself,’ she leaned down and kissed him fiercely, then kept kissing all over his body, then back to his lips.

 

‘This is a great way to wake up.’ Harry said then started groaning loudly as Tonks moved down his body, taking him into her mouth. He felt himself losing control but he also knew Tonks wasn’t going to stop either, so he just let himself go watching Tonks make love to his body. When she finished, Tonks looked up at him again. ‘So is that all I get, or is there more.’ Harry smirked at her, before pulling her on top of him and kissing her fiercely. They made love for the next hour until they had to get up and get Teddy out of bed. Harry went straight in to have a shower, then met Tonks and Teddy in the kitchen.

 

‘Remember, I won’t be coming to the Ministry today Harry. Mum’s got something on, but I will be tomorrow.’

 

‘Yeah, I remember. But it’s going to seem strange without you there. Especially if I feel like a kiss, you won’t be there to give me one.’ Harry grinned.

 

‘I’m sure you’ll survive Harry. Now, do you want your present I got for you?’

 

‘I thought you already gave it to me.’ Harry smirked.

 

‘No, that was just because I love you.’

 

‘You can say you love me like that anytime you want.’ Harry leaned in and kissed her fiercely. ‘But alright, where’s my present?’

 

‘I’ll just go get it and be right back.’ Tonks kissed him again then got up and left the room. A few minutes later she called out. ‘Now, close your eyes Harry and keep them closed.’

 

‘Alright, there closed.’ Harry said and placed a hand over his eyes and waited.

 

‘Don’t open them yet.’ Tonk said standing next to him as she placed his gifts on the table in front of him. ‘Alright, you can open them now.’

 

Harry opened his eyes and saw instantly one was a broom, but he didn’t know what the other was. He pulled the wrappings off the broom and gasped.

 

‘Tonks, this must have cost a fortune.’

 

‘Well, since you gave me a fortune Harry, you can’t complain.’ Tonks said as she sat back down, ‘and I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the amount you gave me. It’s way too much, do you realise how much was in that vault?’

 

‘Yeah, a million galleons,’ Harry said sheepishly as he looked over at her wondering how she would take that news.

 

‘You’re not serious, are you?’

 

‘Yeah, I am. I never told you before because I knew you wouldn’t want to take it. But like I said, I want you to always feel secure. I’m sorry I never told you love.’ Harry said looking at her with sad eyes and she couldn’t help but laugh. ‘So you forgive me?’

 

‘Yes, but no more Harry, okay. Promise me you won’t give me anymore.’

 

‘Alright, I promise. But thank you for this, I miss having my own broom. You’ll have to get a new one if you want to keep up with me.’

 

‘I’ve been planning on getting a new one. But I wanted to wait until I gave you yours. Now open the other one.’

 

Harry pulled the wrappings off and saw the new version of the broomstick servicing kit, similar to the one Hermione had got him. But it had a few extra things inside the box. Harry leaned over and kissed Tonks fiercely.

 

‘These are perfect and it shows you know me.’

 

‘I should, I have known you now for a few years. But we’ve been living together for a while now, but I also know how much you loved to fly. But shouldn’t you be eating you’ve got to get to work.’

 

‘Yes, I know. I’m just enjoying myself, sitting her with both of you and I know I’ll see you tonight, but I’m going to miss you. Do you realise, this will be the longest I’ve gone without seeing you since we’ve been together.’

 

‘Yes, I do realise that, but I will be here waiting for you when you get home. I’m going to go shopping today, do you need anything while I’m out?’

 

‘Not that I can think of. But I better go, or I will be late.’ Harry pulled Tonks to her feet and kissed her passionately. ‘I love you Tonks.’

 

‘I love you too Harry, now go.’ Tonks grinned at him.

 

Harry leant down and kissed Teddy on the forehead, then walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry. He stepped out and headed for the lifts, not bothering to look around as he knew people would be staring. He hoped Tonks was right, that it would ease once they got used to seeing him. Harry got to his office and got started on some of the papers Kingsley had given him when there was a knock on the door.

 


	14. Chapter 14

‘Come in,’ Harry said but he didn’t look up straight away until someone was standing right in front of his desk. He looked up, ‘Ron, what are you doing here?’ Harry said standing up and looked at his friend.

 

‘I heard about your appointment and Dad told us you’re going to be at Hogwarts this year.’

 

‘Yeah I am. Are you going to be there with Hermione?’

 

‘Hermione is, I haven’t decided. I was planning on going, but…’ Ron hesitated.

 

‘But when you heard I was going to be there, so you changed your mind?’ Harry walked over and poured himself a drink, sipping a bit before turning back around. ‘Ginny’s not going either, is she?’

 

‘No, but we’re all trying to talk her into it, not having much luck at the moment. You can understand why she doesn’t want to go back, don’t you. Can’t you get someone else to be there, you are Head of the Auror office?’

 

‘It’s me that the parents want there, or I would have already got someone else Ron. I don’t want Ginny to give up on her education, just like I don’t want you to either. Please Ron, won’t you reconsider going back. I’ll try and stay out of your way.’

 

‘I don’t know Harry, what you did to Ginny, she’s hurting.’

 

‘I know she is, but there’s nothing I can do about that. I love Tonks, I live with Tonks, I don’t love Ginny, I never did. I told her I cared about her, but that’s all.’

 

‘Really, because it looked more to me when you were at together at Hogwarts.'

 

‘I’m telling you the truth Ron, I cared for Ginny, but that’s all it was.’

 

‘What about when you kissed her after the battle, are you saying that was nothing? Because she got the impression it meant more.’

 

‘I can’t be held responsible if she misinterprets something Ron. Yes I kissed her, I was having a real bad time. She came in and held me and I couldn’t help myself, but that’s all it was.’

 

‘But what if you didn’t go to help Tonks, would you have ended up with Ginny?’

 

‘I don’t know Ron, how’s anyone supposed to know what will happen in the future, or even the next day. Look, I’m sorry she’s hurting, but there’s nothing I can do about that. So if you can talk her into going back to Hogwarts, I’ll do my best to make sure I stay out of her way and you’re way if that’s what you want.’ Harry turned away, not being able to look at his friend anymore. Harry missed Ron and Hermione, but he knew that Ron was very protective of Ginny, so he didn’t hold out any hope that they will ever be able to be friends again. ‘Just try and get her to go back and you too. I don’t want either of you to give up careers just because I happen to be there.’

 

‘We’ll see Harry, I better go.’ Ron looked at Harry, missing his friend, but wasn’t sure he could forgive him for hurting his sister. ‘I’ll see you around Harry.’

 

‘Before you go Ron,’ Harry said as he turned back to face him. ‘What are you planning on doing, you said you wanted to be an Auror, but with me here, I doubt you’d want that anymore, would you?’

 

‘I haven’t decided. if I go back, which at the moment I’m not, I’ll decide then. Hermione’s angry with me at the moment because I won’t go back. She stopped talking to me.’

 

‘Yes, that’s something Hermione would do. Did she ever find her parents Ron?’

 

‘Yeah, she did. We both went over and found them, it didn’t take long. They decided to stay in Australia, but there going to visit soon.’

 

Harry could see Ron was troubled by something. ‘Ron, is something wrong?’

 

‘Hermione, if I don’t go back to Hogwarts, she’s going to move into her parent’s old house. She’s given me to the end of the week to decide.’

 

‘Well, you know how stubborn she can be.’ Harry said and he couldn’t help smiling and saw Ron smile too, then there was a knock on the door. ‘Come in,’ Harry called.

 

‘Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Potter, but everyone’s waiting to start the duelling.’ Dean said from just inside the door.

 

‘Tell them I’ll be right there.’ Harry said a bit tersely as he noticed Ron looked angry again.

 

‘Yes Sir.’ Dean said and closed the door quickly.

 

‘What are you going to tell Hermione Ron? You of all people should know what she’s like.’

 

‘I don’t know at the moment and yeah, I know how stubborn she can be.’

 

‘Don’t hurt your relationship because you’re angry with me Ron. You love Hermione, she loves you.’

 

‘That’s basically what she shouted at me. That I was letting my anger with you get in the way of us.’

 

‘She’s right, like always.’ Harry stepped closer to Ron. ‘Just think about it Ron, please. You don’t want to lose Hermione and if you don’t go back you know what she will do, we both do.’

 

‘Yeah, anyway, I’ll let you get to your duelling.’ Ron said.

 

Harry noticed Ron’s voice got a bit softer. ‘Ron, I know you might not decide to become an Auror, but just in case, do you want to come in and watch a bit, see what it’s like.’

 

Ron looked at Harry and heard the sincerity in his voice and he knew he shouldn’t forgive Harry for what he did to Ginny, but he just couldn’t help himself.

 

‘Alright, that way I can see what I’m in for if I decide to get my N.E.W.T.s.’ Ron gave Harry a small smile.

 

‘Great, let’s go.’ Harry smiled back at him and led him out of his office and into the training room. ‘You can just sit over there if you want Ron.’ He nodded and sat down and Harry went over to speak with the six Aurors. ‘Alright, you two, let’s start.’ Harry took his robes off and pulled his wand and waited for two of the Aurors to get into place.

 

Ron watched as Harry duelled the two Aurors and realised that they were nothing on Harry. He was fast and precise and they never once hit him with anything, where Harry got them dozens of times. Then he saw two more join and Harry started duelling the four of them and the same thing happened. Not one of them touched Harry, but he was able to get all four. So he called the last two over and repeated the process. Harry had them all bound within half an hour and Ron couldn’t help but be impressed.

 

‘Alright, that’s better, it took me longer that time to get you. But you need to still bring up your speed. So get with the training wizards again. Do that for the next hour, then you can take a break.’ Harry said and walked back over to Ron, ‘So, what did you think Ron?’

 

‘Well, even though I hate to admit it, you were impressive Harry, like always. Anyway, I better go.’

 

‘Do you think you’ll change your mind? We really need Aurors, what you see here, is all that’s left.’

 

‘I’ll let you know Harry.’ Ron nodded and walked towards the door and turned back, Ron gave Harry a small smile and walked out of the room. Harry watched his friend leave, then went back to his office to finish his paperwork. He couldn’t think straight for the rest of the day, hoping both Ron and Ginny would change their minds, but he knew if Ron didn’t, it could hurt his relationship with Hermione. He got an idea, and wrote a note, then left his office to go to the Ministry owlery. He attached his note to an owl and watched as he flew away. He never bothered going back to his office, just sennt a memo down to the aurors, then went down the lifts and flooed home.

 

‘You’re home early love.’ Tonks said from where she was sitting on the floor playing with Teddy.

 

‘Yeah, just needed to get out of there for a while,’ Harry said taking his robes off as he sat down with Tonks and Teddy.

 

Tonks went over and sat next to Harry. ‘What’s wrong love, you sound down.’

 

‘Ron came to see me today, he’s not sure he’s going to go back. He said Ginny won’t and I tried to talk him into changing his mind. I even took him in to watch some training. He was like me, always wanted to be an Auror. I saw him a couple of times while I was duelling and he was really taking notice of everything.’

 

‘Give him time Harry, I’ve got a feeling he’ll come round.’ Tonks leaned over and kissed him tenderly, but Harry deepened the kiss.

 

‘I hope you’re right, I might just go have a shower, I’ll be back out soon.’ Harry leaned down and kissed teddy, then kissed Tonks again, before getting up and making his way into the bathroom. When Harry finished in the shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, he walked back out into the living room and saw Hermione sitting there. ‘Hermione, what are you doing here?’

 

Hermione had gotten up and threw her arms around Harry, hugging him tight. ‘Tonks asked me over for dinner. I’ve missed you Harry.’ Hermione kissed his cheek.

 

‘I’ve missed you to Hermione. Ron came to see me today.’ Harry said as he led her over to the couch and sat down next to her.

 

‘What did he want?’ Hermione asked and Harry heard a bit of anger in her voice.

 

‘He heard about my appointment and told me he might not be going back to Hogwarts and that you’re mad at him.’ Harry couldn’t help smiling at her.

 

‘I am, he’s being so pigheaded at the moment. All the Weasley boys are. They won’t listen to anything against Ginny.’

 

‘I wouldn’t expect them too. They’ve always been protective of her. So I take it there all still mad at me?’

 

‘You could say that Harry. But they don’t know the whole story only what Ginny’s told them.’ Hermione glanced at Harry before turning away again.

 

‘What has she been telling them Hermione?’ Harry asked and when it looked like she wasn’t going to answer. ‘Come on Hermione, I know you too well, so just tell me.’

 

‘Alright, don’t get angry Harry, please.’ Hermione said and Harry just shrugged. ‘Okay, she told them that you did tell her you were getting back together and that you loved her and one day you were going to marry her.’

 

‘She what?!!! I never said any of those things to her, not one.’

 

‘I know you didn’t Harry, calm down. I could tell she was making it up to keep her brothers angry at you. She’s being very selfish at the moment, that’s another reason I’m mad at Ron. I tried to tell him that she was lying, but he doesn’t believe Ginny would do that to them.’

 

‘You’ve always been a good friend Hermione.’ Harry said as he hugged her. ‘Now I know why their all still mad at me. I think Ron is softening though. He even gave me a small smile before I took him into the training room to watch some duelling.’

 

‘I hope you’re right Harry, I’ve told him that if he doesn’t go back to Hogwarts with me to finish off his last year, then I’m going to stay at my parent’s house.’

 

‘Yeah, he told me that as well. He did ask me about kissing Ginny, the day after the battle and I told him the truth. I was feeling really bad, Ginny came in, held me for a few minutes and I kissed her, but that was it, I never promised her anything. I just said I’d get to the burrow in a day or two that I needed to do some things before I left Hogwarts. That was before I heard about Tonks.’

 

‘I know you wouldn’t have lied to Ron, you never have, to either of us. He’s just being stubborn at the moment. Plus with what’s Ginny’s telling him all the time. She tells him more than the others because she knows how close you and Ron are. She’s hoping Ron can talk you into going back to her.’

 

‘That’s not going to happen Hermione, I love Tonks, I’m staying with Tonks.’ Harry got up and sat beside her, putting his arm around her.

 

‘I know you love Tonks, anyone that see’s you together can see that. Ginny just doesn’t believe it, she keeps saying…’ Hermione hesitated wondering if she should tell Harry.

 

‘Saying what Hermione, what else does she say?’

 

Hermione sighed, ‘That you’re only with Tonks because you’re having sex with her. But when you’ve had enough, you’ll come back to her.’

 

‘I really don’t believe her Hermione. Why has she changed so much and why is she lying to her family.’

 

‘She’s hurting Harry. Once she realises that you’re never going back to her, hopefully she’ll tell them the truth.’

 

‘Do you really believe that? Arthur told me that she’s loved me since she was five and that she wasn’t going to get over this for a long time and if she’s lying to her family I don’t think she’ll ever give up.’

 

‘I just don’t know at the moment Harry, I’ve tried talking to her, but she knows how close we are. So she’s not taking any notice at the moment. There is one thing though, she did tell me she would have a better chance at getting you back if she went back to Hogwarts. So at least you’ll know in case she might try something.’

 

‘Thanks for telling me Hermione. If she is there, I’m going to try to keep out of her way. Plus I’ll be with Tonks almost the whole time where there.’

 

‘Master Harry, dinner is ready.’ Kreacher said giving him a bow.

 

‘Thanks Kreacher.’ Harry and Tonks stood up, Harry picked Teddy up and Hermione followed them into the kitchen. Harry placed Teddy in his chair and sat down. ‘Do me a favour will you Hermione?’

 

‘I’ll try Harry.’ Hermione said as they all started eating.

 

‘Don’t give up on Ron, I know he can be a stubborn git sometimes. But I really think he might be coming around. He even said I was impressive when he watched me duelling the other Aurors.’

 

‘Well, that’s something at least and him going to see you is something I didn’t think would happen. I’ll keep trying to talk to him.’

 

‘Does he know you’re here Hermione?’ Harry asked smiling at her, thinking he already knew the answer.

 

‘No, I know how mad he would have gotten if I told him.’

 

‘That’s what I thought, I sent you an owl today asking if you would come and talk to me about him.’

 

‘I got it just before I left. Luckily Ron wasn’t there, so he couldn’t ask me who it was from.’

 

‘So Harry, if you were duelling, where you doing all of them at once again?’ Tonks asked.

 

‘Yeah, their getting better, but I still had them all bound in half an hour though.’

 

‘All of them Harry, at the one time?’ Hermione asked, looking stunned.

 

‘Yes, all of them, all six of them Hermione, that’s all that’s left, apart from me and Tonks and their not very fast at the moment. You and Ron could take them easily.’

 

‘Yeah, but you trained us Harry, remember. Plus with everything we went through over the years that made us a lot faster and our reaction times better.’

 

‘Yeah, that did help a lot. If Ron decides to go back Hermione, try and talk him into joining the Aurors. We really need them at the moment.’

 

‘I’ll try Harry, that’s all I can do.’

 

For the next couple of hours, Hermione and Harry spoke about things they did before the battle and things they got up to at Hogwarts from all the years they were there. Tonks listened, realising that Harry had been through more than she knew. Some of the things shocked her and some saddened her, which made her love him even more and would do anything to keep him safe and happy.

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was September first and Harry was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about Hogwarts. Harry and Tonks would both be there later today and they were both looking forward to it. Harry had finished all his training, he knew all the laws and how to interrogate and what he could and couldn’t do to prisoners when he questioned them and as Head, he could say yes or no to certain spells that could be used during interrogations. When he’d heard about some of the things he could do, it shocked him at first, like when Kingsley and Tonks told him he could use the Cruciatus Curse on someone if they refuse to cooperate. He never thought anyone was able to use an unforgivable, but it seems the aurors could. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever use it, but he also knew that if he caught one of the Death Eaters that were still out there and wanted to get any information regarding the others, then he just might.

 

‘You seem deep in thought love.’ Tonks said as she sat down next to Harry, giving him a kiss.

 

‘Just thinking about Hogwarts, if Aurors aren’t needed there anymore, I might not see it again.’

 

‘Maybe, but I’ve had to go back quite a few times as an Auror Harry, so you’ll probably see it again.’

 

‘I hope so, but when you went back Voldemort was still alive so there was more danger. Anyway, we’re going to have to leave soon. When is your Mum getting?’

 

‘She should be here anytime, I’m just about to go in and see if Teddy’s awake.’ Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry fiercely, then made her way into her son’s room. A few minutes later she carried Teddy back out just as Andromeda stepped out of the fire. ‘Hi Mum, thanks again for doing this.’

 

‘You never have to thank me for looking after my grandson. Morning Harry,’ Andromeda kissed his and her daughter’s cheeks, before sitting down next to Teddy.

 

‘Morning Andromeda, now, I’ve reminded Kreacher to do anything you ask him. So if you need or want anything he’ll do it.’

 

‘Thanks Harry and it will make it easier having him help and I can see how much Teddy likes him.’

 

‘Yes he does. Well, we better be off. We need to make sure we’re on the platform before the students arrive.’ Harry kissed Andromeda’s cheek, then gave Teddy a kiss and a hug, then Tonks did as well. They walked outside and apparated to a deserted lane that most wizards use, not far from Kings Cross station. ‘Let’s go love.’ Harry took Tonks’ hand and they walked towards the station.

 

They stepped through the barriers and saw there was already a few parents with the kids on the platform but Harry didn’t see any red heads and just hoped Hermione was able to talk Ron into going back. Tonks and Harry walked along the platform, getting smiles and nods from some of the parents. They were hard to miss in the Auror robes. Harry’s was deep blue with the symbol for Head Auror on it, where Tonks was a deep purple with just the Auror symbol on hers. Harry knew that they still had about half an hour to go before the train left and he was starting to think Ron wasn’t going to turn up, when he spotted them.

 

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Molly and Charlie stepped through the barrier. Harry and Tonks moved down the other end of the platform so as not to make them feel uncomfortable. But Hermione and Ron walked over to them.

 

‘Hey, I’m really happy you’re going back Ron.’ Harry said looking at him with a small smile.

 

‘Yeah, well, if I didn’t Hermione would never have spoken to me again.’ Ron said and he couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face.

 

‘And because he said he’s still thinking of joining the Aurors.’ Hermione said grinning at Ron.

 

‘Really Ron, I hope you do, we could use more and you’ve got more experience than the Aurors we’ve already got.’ Harry said and saw Ron got slightly embarrassed.

 

‘We better get back to Mum, we’ll see you around Hogwarts Harry.’ Ron said.

 

‘Okay Ron, Hermione. We’ll see you there.’ Harry said and smiled at them again.

 

Ron took Hermione’s hand and they walked back to Ron’s parents. Harry looked at them occasionally and noticed Ginny watching him all the time.

 

‘Come on love, we need to keep patrolling.’ Tonks smiled at him and took his hand.

 

‘Yeah, okay.’ Harry smiled down at her and they went back to walking up and down the platform. The Hogwarts Express was sitting there and students were making their way onto it. Harry and Tonks waited until all the students boarded, then they boarded the train themselves. They went into the Prefects carriage and saw Hermione, Ron and a few others they knew. ‘Head Boy and Girl I see.’ Harry said grinning at his friend. ‘You never told me.’

 

‘Thought we’d surprise you,’ Hermione grinned at him. ‘So what do you both have to do now?’

 

‘Just like what you will be doing, patrolling occasionally, letting the students know where here and their safe. Which we should do now that their all settled,’ Harry said glancing at Tonks.

 

‘Yes, we should love.’ Tonks smiled.

 

Harry smiled at his friends, took Tonks’ hand and they left the carriage. They walked past the different compartments, occasionally looking in to make sure everything was okay. They got to the Slytherin’s and Harry got a few dirty looks but he didn’t care. He just kept walking through, never letting go of Tonks’ hand. They did that a few times, when they decided to go back to the prefect carriage to have something to eat. Harry and Tonks entered the carriage and found it empty.

 

‘Since we’ve got a bit of privacy,’ Harry said and pulled Tonks into his arms and started to kiss her passionately. They kept at it for a while, until they heard the door. Harry and Tonks pulled apart and saw Hermione and Ron. Ron looking away, but Harry noticed he didn’t look angry where Hermione was grinning at them. ‘Sorry.’ Harry said but couldn’t help smiling.

 

‘Nothing to be sorry about Harry, if Ron and I came in and it was empty, we probably would have done the same thing.’ Hermione smiled.

 

The four of them sat and had some lunch, as the other prefects made their way back in. Harry and Tonks mainly talked to Ron and Hermione, but occasionally spoke to the others as well. They kept patrolling and Harry saw Ginny a couple of times and noticed she kept throwing dirty looks at Tonks, but she never said anything to them. When they noticed they were getting close to Hogsmeade, they had one more patrol making sure everyone was ready to leave, along with Hermione and Ron. They kept the new first years calm as much as possible when the train pulled to a stop.

 

Harry and Tonks left the train first and made sure everything was safe. They spotted Hagrid, but just gave him a wave, so he could concentrate on the first years. Once they knew everything was alright and the students were in the carriages on their way up to the castle, they apparated up to the gates and made their way up the long drive towards the castle.

 

They walked up the steps and saw Filch standing there. ‘Good evening Auror Potter, Auror Lupin. Headmistress McGonagall is waiting for you in the Great Hall.’ Filch said as he opened the doors for them.

 

‘Thank you Mr. Filch,’ Harry said, giving him a smile and knew he wasn’t happy having to be polite to him. Harry and Tonks walked up to the staff table. ‘Minerva.’ Harry said smiling at her.

 

‘It’s good to see you again Harry and you too Tonks. Now if you would just stand at the doors until all the students enter, then you can come up and sit here and eat with the rest of the staff.’

 

‘That’s fine Minerva.’ Harry and Tonks quickly said hello to the other professors then walked down to stand on either side of the doors. They watched as all the older students made their way into the Great Hall. Some of Harry’s old friends said a quick hello as they walked past. Ginny and Luna walked towards them.

 

‘Hello Harry.’ Luna smiled at him.

 

‘Hi Luna, how are you?’

 

‘I’m good, looking forward to some pudding.’

 

‘Then I’ll let you get inside then.’ Harry smiled at her and noticed Ginny gave him a smile, but Harry just turned back to face the rest of the students. Once they were all inside, Harry and Tonks walked back inside and sat together at the staff table. Harry sitting next to Minerva and she leant close to him to speak.

 

‘Like you should remember Harry, once the meal is over, I’ll make my announcements and I will be explaining how you and Tonks have to be addressed, along with the other Aurors that are here of a night. I noticed you spoke to a couple of your friends before. But they will need to start addressing you in the proper manner.’

 

‘Yes, I know Minerva. But I thought since you haven’t told them yet, I could get away with it.’ Harry said and he couldn’t stop the grin coming to his face.

 

‘Yes, well, you always seem to do things if you thought you could get away with it Harry. Oh, the first years are here.’ They all turned back to watch as Professor Flitwick led the new first years up towards the sorting hat. They watched them get sorted, before Professor McGonagall stood up. ‘Welcome back to Hogwarts. Now as last year was so interrupted, there is a lot more students then we normally would have. I just want to say that it’s good to see all my students back again and all the new students as well. Now let’s eat and enjoy the meal before I get into the rest of the announcements.’ She clapped her hands once and within seconds, food appeared on all the tables.

 

‘arry, did ya ever think you’d be sittin’ up here?’ Hagrid said to him as they started eating.

 

‘Never Hagrid, not something I thought was remotely possible.’ Harry grinned, then turned to Tonks, leaning towards her. ‘You okay love?’

 

‘I’m fine Harry, I’m getting a few looks from Ginny. But apart from that everything’s great. And I must admit I like being back here myself.’

 

‘Yeah, I know, it’s good to be sitting here again with the place full of people. Try not to let Ginny worry you love, okay.’ Harry gave her a quick kiss, then they both sat eating and talking until after the desserts were finished. Then Professor McGonagall stood up to quiet the noise of all the students.

 


	16. Chapter 16

‘It is wonderful to see you all here,’ Minerva smiled around at all the students, ‘Now the announcements, no students are allowed outside after dark, without permission from a teacher. No students are permitted to go into the Forbidden Forest, some of the older students should remember that as well. If any of you would like to try out for their house quidditch teams, please give your names to your head of house. Now as I’m sure you have seen, we have two Aurors here tonight. First is Head Auror Potter and with him is Auror Lupin. They will be stationed here through the day and two other Aurors will be here of a night for the entire year. They are here for your safety, if you hear or see anything suspicious, please speak to one of them. Now as I’m also sure you know, some of you have been friends with Auror Potter for years now. But as he is now an Auror and Head Auror, he will be addressed accordingly. That means either address him as Auror Potter, Mr. Potter or Sir. Now that might be hard for the first few times you speak with him, as you’re used to calling him Harry. So you will only get away with that a couple of time. If you kept calling him by his given name, after the first week, then you will end up in detention. Now same goes for Auror Lupin, she is to be addressed as Auror Lupin, Mrs. Lupin, or Ma’am and of course same goes for the other Aurors that will be here of a night. Now I think that’s it for now. Why don’t you all head to bed, ready to start lessons tomorrow. Prefect’s lead your first years off.’

 

Minerva sat back down. ‘I noticed a few of your old friends didn’t look happy about having to address you like that Harry.’

 

‘No and I’m not looking forward to Hermione and Ron having to address me like either, but I do understand. I’m an authority figure now and have to act accordingly.’

 

‘Very well said Harry, now I see that the other Aurors are here, so you will probably leave now and I’ll see you both in the morning. And thank you both again for doing this. I know it’s safe now, but it just lets the parents feel that their kids are safe as well having you here.’

 

‘We’re happy to do it Minerva.’ Tonks smiled at her.

 

‘We’ll see you in the morning Minerva, I’ll go speak to the other Aurors and then leave.’ Harry took Tonks’ hand again and made his way towards the two Aurors at the door. ‘Evening Forest, Andrew, now everything is quiet, well quiet for Hogwarts that is. You shouldn’t have any problems, but Minerva has left her floo open so if there are any problems, you can let me know and I’ll be right back.’

 

‘Yes Sir.’ they both said and nodded.

 

‘We’ll leave you to it and see you in the morning.’ Harry said giving them a nod when he heard a voice behind him.

 

‘Do we really have to call you Auror Potter?’ Seamus said walking over to him.

 

‘Yeah, sorry Seamus, I’m supposed to be addressed just like as if I was a member of staff. I’m not too keen on my friends calling me that though.’

 

‘We understand Harry, oh sorry, there’s one already.’ Luna smiled at him. ‘We understand Auror Potter.’

 

‘Alright,’ Harry chuckled shaking his head, ‘why don’t you head up to your common room, we’re about to head out.’

 

‘Before you do Auror Potter, I’ve been thinking about becoming an Auror since you taught us in the DA. What do you think my chances would be?’ Seamus asked.

 

‘Good Seamus, you learned fast, quick with your spells and you did really well in the battle. I would love to have you as an Auror along with any of the DA. I could let you know what sort of grades you’ll need so you can apply.’

 

‘That would be great Auror Potter, thanks.’ Seamus, and Luna left and Harry watched them go up the main stairs.

 

‘I hope I do get more of the DA wanting to be Aurors. Anyway love, let’s get home to Teddy. I can’t believe how much I’ve missed him.’

 

‘Yes, so have I.’ Harry and Tonks, still holding hands, made their way outside the main doors. ‘I need this,’ Harry kissed Tonks fiercely for a few minutes. ‘I’ve had to stop myself from doing that all day.’

 

‘Well, once we’ve put our son to bed, then we can do that and a lot more.’ Tonks smirked at Harry and neither of them saw Ginny watching from the doorway, with a fierce look on her face.

 

‘I will get you back Harry, you belong to me.’ Ginny said then turned and walked up the stairs.

 

After Harry and Tonks got home, they spent some time with Teddy before putting him to bed. They enjoyed a shower together before getting into their own bed, where they spent a wonderful couple of hours making love. Then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The next morning they apparated straight to the gate of Hogwarts and Harry waved his hand at the gates, which took down the wards. They stepped through and Harry recast the wards on the gates. Then they walked hand in hand back up to the castle. They walked over to the two Aurors.

 

‘Everything alright?’

 

‘Yes Sir, all quiet.’ Andrew said.

 

‘Then I’ll let you get home and get some sleep and we’ll see you tomorrow night as Martin and Mark will be here tonight.’

 

‘Yes Sir.’ Forest said, they nodded and left the castle.

 

Harry and Tonks walked up to the staff table, took their seats and waited until the rest of the staff and students arrived. So they sat and spoke quietly.

 

‘You keep saying things like that love and I’ll be trying to find a deserted classroom to take you in.’ Harry smirked at her.

 

‘Now that gives me ideas. I use to have fantasies about getting it on in a classroom when I was a student here.’

 

‘With who?’ Harry asked jealously.

 

‘I’m not telling and you can’t do anything love. It was before we got together.’

 

‘Doesn’t stop me feeling jealous though, I don’t know what I’d do if another man tried something with you.’

 

Tonks caressed his face and Harry leaned into it. ‘You never have to worry my love. I belong to you now.’

 

‘That does make me feel loads better, but we should sit up a bit straighter, we’re getting a few looks from the students.’ Harry gave her a quick kiss, then they sat up and saw Minerva walking towards them. Once she sat down, she turned to them.

 

‘You will have to start behaving yourselves, especially in front of the students.’

 

‘Yes, I know Minerva, I’m sorry.’ Harry said but he couldn’t help the small laugh escaping him. ‘We’ll try.’

 

‘Is there anything specific you want us to do, or just walk around the place?’ Tonks ask her.

 

‘Nothing specific, just use your own instincts, maybe check the grounds a few times, but that’s about it. I really don’t think there’s going to be any problems and I’m sure the parents will realise that soon as well.’

 

‘Yes, we know Minerva, but if it makes them believe their kids are safe, then we don’t mind. What can you tell me about what the Carrows did last year?’ Harry asked as they started eating.

 

‘Well, I never saw exactly what they did. But I was told from some of their victims or their friends. They use to take them down to one of the deserted rooms in the dungeons. Chain them up, use things like the Cruciatus Curse on them.’ Minerva leaned closer. ‘I did hear that a few of the girls were raped, but I have never been able to confirm that.’

 

‘Do you know which ones Minerva, maybe I could speak with them and find out?’ Tonks asked.

 

‘I’ve got the list in my office, I’ll get it to you at lunch. If I remember correctly, there was around twenty five I think. One thing though, Ginny Weasley’s name is on that list. Now like I said, I don’t know if it happened or not. I do know that some of the girls had some of their memories modified.’

 

‘Well, I’ve been working with Kingsley on memory modification, to help restore memories. We’ve almost perfected the technique to fix those memories that have been tampered with. So if we can find some evidence that these rapes took place, I can see about having their memories fixed.’ Harry explained then he glanced over at Ginny sitting next to Ron and Hermione before turning back. ‘Do you know if Ginny’s memory was modified?’

 

‘No, I’m sorry Harry and I never mentioned it to Arthur or Molly either because I don’t know if anything happened or not.’

 

‘Well, I don’t think she will talk to me about it. All she does it throw angry looks my way. Maybe she might talk to you Harry.’

 

‘I can try I suppose, it’s not something most girls would like to talk to a man about. What about Poppy, maybe she could talk to Ginny first.’

 

‘I could ask her, I do know that Ginny helped a few of the younger students when they couldn’t go see Poppy. Ginny learned a few basic healing spells from her and Poppy told me that they got close.’

 

‘Then I think it might be wise for me to speak with Poppy about it, see if she can talk to Ginny, then Tonks can talk to the other girls on the list. If we can get any evidence, at least Alecto Carrow will definitely have a life sentence, where Amycus died.’

 

‘There’s one more thing Harry, it wasn’t just the Death Eaters that did those things. They had some of the student involved as well. I know Crabbe and Goyle were two that the Carrows used a lot. They use to get them to grab the student and take them down to the dungeons. There are probably a few more Slytherin students that were involved, but without any evidence, there’s nothing we can do.’

 

‘No, there isn’t. If I can get Alecto to talk, then at least that gives us an excuse to interrogate them. Neville did tell me a few things. I might speak with him, along with a few others that were in hiding when the Carrows were here.’

 

‘That’s a good idea Harry. I remember seeing Neville when we arrived just after the fighting started, he was a mess.’ Tonks said looking over at Neville who was talking to Ginny.

 

‘Yeah, I remember. I was so shocked by the way he looked and by some of the things he told me. I might try and speak with him at lunch. Is there an empty classroom I could use Minerva?’ Harry asked innocently.

 

‘Yes, the one you used when Firenze taught. He’s finally gone back to the forest with the other centaurs.’

 

‘That’s great. I might start with Neville, then go from there.’ Harry and Tonks finished their breakfast and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. ‘Neville, I was wondering if we could have a word with you at lunch.’ Harry asked him and saw Ginny looking angrily at Tonks again.

 

‘No problem Harry, oh sorry, Auror Potter, that’s going to take some getting used to.’

 

‘Yes, sorry about that Neville. Do you know the classroom we used when Firenze taught us?’

 

‘Of course Auror Potter.’

 

‘Meet us there as soon after you’ve had lunch and I’ll see you then.’ Harry smiled at his friend, took Tonks’ hand and they left the Great Hall. ‘I might also speak with Seamus, he was pretty messed up as well at the time and I might see if I can get Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood to speak with you as well.’

 

‘No problem Harry, but where are we going?’ Tonks said as Harry led her along a corridor.

 

‘You’ll see.’ Harry smiled and opened a classroom door, then they both entered. Harry closed the door, sealed it and pulled Tonks into his arms kissing her passionately. ‘I thought I might fulfil one of your fantasies.’ Harry smirked at her.

 

‘Harry, we’re supposed to be patrolling the school.’ Tonks said but she started kissing Harry’s neck.

 

‘Oh Merlin, that’s nice and I know we are, but ever since you said that, I haven’t been able to get it out of my head.’ Harry and Tonks kept snogging, then they both undressed then made love standing right there inside the classroom.

 

Tonks and Harry kept going for an hour, then they decided they better get back out and do the job they were there to do. They fixed themselves up, Harry unsealed the door and left the room.

 

‘We have to be careful that people don’t see us go in there Harry?’ Tonks grinned at him. ‘But I can’t deny it wasn’t fun.’

 

‘No, I can’t deny that either. Man what you do to me Tonks.’ Harry caressed her face. ‘I love you, so much, but we need to patrol.’

 

‘I love you to Harry and yes we do.’ Tonks gave Harry a quick kiss, then they walked outside to check around the grounds.

 

Ginny stepped out of the shadows, with a fierce look on her face. She knew what they had been doing, but that wasn’t going to stop her getting Harry back. She knew he was just using her for sex because Harry knew she wasn’t ready yet. But she was and she was going to show Harry how ready she was and she knew exactly how to get him to come to her.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next couple of months, Harry and Tonks had gotten into a routine for patrolling Hogwarts castle and ground, with the occasional side trips to empty classroom. Harry had gotten all the information from Neville, Seamus and Dean about what had taken place when the Carrows where here. They told Harry and Tonks, that apart from Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zibini and Pansy Parkinson were two other Slytherin’s that used to help beat and torture some of the other students. Harry had taken them both back to the Ministry and interrogated them and it didn’t take them long to tell him everything. Kingsley thought Harry was one of the best interrogators he’d ever seen.

 

They had admitted that girls had been raped, but both had denied being involved. Harry put a request into Kingsley to see Blaise Zibini’s memory of the time and been granted it. He found out Blaise had been involved and had raped at least eight different girls and modified their memories so they wouldn’t remember. Ginny had been one of the eight.

 

Harry didn’t like the idea, but he knew he was going to have to speak with her but not until he spoke to Arthur and Molly. They were due to arrive at Hogwarts soon, straight into Minerva’s office. She had given Harry permission to use her office so he could tell them what had happened before letting Ginny know.

 

Harry and Tonks were sitting on the couch in the headmistress office, talking quietly when Arthur and Molly stepped out of the fireplace and walked over to them.

 

‘Harry, you said you needed to speak to us about Ginny. She hasn’t done anything has she?’ Molly asked.

 

‘No, she hasn’t. Why don’t you both sit and I’ll explain.’ Harry waited until they both sat opposite him. He sighed, looked at Tonks, then looked back at the Weasley’s. ‘Since I’ve been here, I’ve been collecting information about some of things that went on when the Carrows were here. I knew some things from Neville when I first arrived before the battle. What I found out though is very disturbing and will be hard for you to hear.’

 

‘What will be hard to hear harry, I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.’ Arthur said looking over at the man he thought would one day be his son-in-law, but now knew he wouldn’t.

 

‘There’s no real easy way to say this, but say it. Minerva mentioned hearing things from some female students. Some of them claimed to have been raped when they were here.’ Harry waited to see how they reacted. ‘Ginny was one of the girls.’

 

‘Oh my poor baby, why didn’t she tell us Arthur,’ Molly said crying into her husband’s shoulder.

 

‘She doesn’t remember, her memory was modified. That’s another thing I want to speak with you about but first, Ginny will need to be told what happened to her, but I wanted to know if you would like her memory fixed. I’ve been working with Kingsley to repair modified memories and we’ve finally perfected it.’

 

‘But why does Ginny need to know if she doesn’t remember?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Would you prefer the man that did that to her get away with it? She will need to testify at his trial even if she doesn’t remember the actual event. She will need to tell what she does remember. I’ve already gotten the memory from the man and he only modified that part of her memory.’

 

‘Who did it Harry?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘I can’t tell you that Arthur, not unless Ginny agrees to testifying, I’m sorry.’ Harry said as he stood up and started pacing. ‘I did find out the reason Ginny was one of the girls picked though.’

 

‘What was that?’ Molly asked.

 

‘Because of me, they knew she used to be my girlfriend and never believed I broke up with her. They wanted to hurt me and I thought I was keeping her safe by breaking up with her.’

 

‘Harry, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know all this was happening or you would have tried to help.’ Tonks said standing up and going over to him and taking his hand.

 

‘Yes, you mustn’t blame yourself Harry. None of us knew this was happening, or we would have gotten Ginny out of here earlier.’ Arthur said as he watched Tonks lead Harry back over and they both sat down. ‘But when are you planning on telling her Harry?’

 

‘As soon as possible, that’s why I wanted you both here. I thought I’d tell her while you here for her and if she needs to leave, Minerva has worked out a way for her to study from home if that’s needed.’

 

‘Yes, that might help. When do you want to get her Harry?’

 

‘I’ll do it now if you’re ready?’ Harry said and both Arthur and Molly nodded. ‘I won’t be long, I know which class she’s in at the moment.’ Harry gripped Tonk’s hand a little tighter, then got up and walked out of the office and down the stairs until he came upon a classroom. He knocked and walked straight up to Professor Slughorn and spoke quietly to him, then turned to face the class. ‘Excuse me, Miss Weasley, can you come with me please.’ Harry said.

 

Ginny looked up at Harry, then at Hermione beside her but never moved.

 

‘Now, please Miss Weasley.’ Harry said walking towards her. She nodded, packed her things and followed Harry out of the classroom.

 

‘Where are we going Harry?’ Ginny asked and she couldn’t help smiling hoping that Harry had changed his mind.

 

‘It’s Auror Potter Miss Weasley and we’re going to the headmistress office.’ Harry said, glancing at her, then turned back but kept walking. He seen the smile on her face instantly change to worry, but knew he couldn’t say anything until they reached the office. He opened the door and indicated for Ginny to go in.

 

‘Mum, Dad, what are you doing here? And what’s she doing here?’ Ginny said angrily.

 

‘She’s here as this is an official investigation and as my Deputy Head and a female, she has to be present.’ Harry said a little angrily, but tried to calm himself down.

 

‘Perfect, just perfect,’ Ginny said as she went over to her parents and sat down. ‘Well, I don’t want her here.’

 

‘You don’t have a say in the matter Miss Weasley.’ Harry said and he tried to keep his voice calm. ‘Regulations state a female Auror must be present when I speak with another female in regards to a crime.’

 

‘Do you really need to be so official Harry?’ Arthur said.

 

‘Just trying to do my job Arthur, I’m sorry. Now, would you like to explain to Ginny, or would you prefer me to do it?’

 

‘I think it will be better if we did, but could we please tell her alone?’ Molly asked.

 

Harry saw the look on Molly’s face and even though he knew he shouldn’t he nodded. ‘Let’s leave them to talk Tonks.’ Harry took her hand and led her out of the office and they stood just outside the door.

 

‘You know you were supposed to stay in there Harry and so was I.’ Tonks said as she slipped her arms around him.

 

‘I know, but the Weasley’s have always been like a family to me. I needed to give them some time. It’s going to be hard enough for her to hear without another man being in the room.

 

They both stood in silence for a while, wondering how Ginny was taking the news. The door burst open and Ginny ran out and hugged Harry tightly as she cried. Harry held his hands away from her, looking at Tonks, then saw Arthur and Molly step out. Harry gently removed Ginny’s hands from him and Arthur took his daughter from him and they all walked back into the office.

 

‘I know this is hard Ginny, but I need you to tell me what you remember about what took place last year?’ Harry said kindly.

 

‘Not why she’s here.’ Ginny said keeping her face in her mother’s chest.

 

Molly looked at Harry, then Tonks but Harry shook his head. ‘It’s regulations Ginny, a female Auror must be present.’

 

‘Then get another one, because I’m not saying anything with her here.’

 

‘There aren’t any more. Tonks is the only female Auror there is.’

 

Ginny let go of her mother and stood up. ‘Then I’m not saying anything,’ and she ran from the room slamming the door after her.

 

‘Well, that went well.’ Harry said as he sat down. ‘How are we going to get her to tell me what she remembers?’

 

‘Can’t you speak with her alone Harry?’

 

‘I can’t Arthur, I’m not allowed to be alone with a female victim. There must be a female Auror present and as I’ve already said, Tonks is the only female Auror there is. I can understand why she doesn’t want Tonks here, but I can’t do anything about that.’

 

‘What about with Minerva, or Poppy. Couldn’t you talk to Ginny with one of them present?’ Molly asked.

 

Harry looked at Tonks. ‘What do you think Tonks? I know I can give permission for that, but I’m not sure if it’s in Ginny’s best interest or not?’

 

‘Speaking as a female, I think you should Harry. But it should be Poppy after what Minerva told us.’

 

‘Alright, now I just have to find Ginny again.’

 

‘Why don’t you let her parents find Ginny while you speak with Poppy Harry?’

 

‘Okay, Tonks, you wait here and I’ll go speak with Poppy and be back as soon as I can.’ Harry leaned over and kissed her, then left the office with Arthur and Molly. ‘She might have headed outside, down by the lake.'

 

‘Is there a reason she would go down there?’ Arthur asked.

 

Harry sighed, ‘Yes, that’s where we use to sit all the time when we were together.’ Harry sighed again, then turned and walked towards the hospital wing, ‘Poppy, wondering if I could have a word in private?’ Harry asked as he stepped into her office.

 

‘Of course Harry, why don’t you sit down?’

 

‘Okay, did Minerva tell you what I’ve been investigating while I’ve been here?’

 

‘Yes, she mentioned that she’d found out about some girls being raped, but nothing specific.’

 

‘Well, I’m trying to speak with one now, but she doesn’t want Auror Tonks in the room. I can’t question her without another female present. It can’t be a friend or family member and I was hoping that you might.’

 

‘Can you tell me who it is Harry? Oh, do I have to call you Auror Potter?’

 

‘No, of course not Poppy and I can’t tell you unless you agree to be the woman who sits in on the interview. I will tell you this, you do know her and I’ve been told you are close.’

 

‘Alright Harry, I’ll do it. When do you need me?’

 

‘Now, if possible, her parents have just gone to find her again, she ran out of Minerva’s office.’ Harry saw the look Poppy was giving him. ‘Since you’ve agreed, I’ll tell you who it is, but you mustn’t speak with anyone about what you hear in the office.’

 

‘Of course I wouldn’t Harry, now who is it?’

 

‘Ginny Weasley.'

 

‘And she doesn’t want Tonks there because you’re together with her. Yes, Ginny use to talk to me about you all the time. How when the war was over you two would get back together and one day get married.’

 

‘I don’t know where she got those ideas from. I never said anything like that to her. Anyway, let’s go, hopefully Molly and Arthur have found her.’ Poppy nodded and they both stood and walked out of the hospital wing and up towards the headmistress’ office. Harry saw Tonks standing just outside the door. ‘Poppy, why don’t you go in, tell Molly and Arthur I’ll be right there.’ She nodded and walked into the office. ‘Hi.’

 

‘Hi yourself, you okay Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m okay. I know I’ve done interrogations and spoken with some of the other girls that this has happened to, but I practically grew up with Ginny. It’s just a lot harder when you’re personally involved.’

 

‘I know and I can see you are still acting professional but you can’t help caring. You better get in there though. I’ll go down and look around, make sure everything is okay.’

 

‘Okay Tonks, but I need a kiss first.’ Harry smiled at her, kissing her fiercely. ‘Alright, I’ll see you as soon as I’m done.’

 

Harry watched as she walked away, then entered the office and sat down next to Poppy. ‘Are you ready to tell me what happened last year Ginny?’

 

‘Well, I don’t remember that happening, but I do remember being taken down to the dungeons by Zibini and Parkinson.’ Ginny said as she looked from Harry, then down to the floor.

 

‘What happened once you were down there?’

 

‘They chained me to the wall, and…’ she looked at her parents, before looking back at Harry. ‘They stripped me, then hit me with the Cruciatus Curse a couple of times, then Pansy left, then all I remember was Neville and Seamus helping me into the room of requirement.’

 

‘Thank you, now there’s just a couple of other things, you’re parents have told you what happened, but you will need to testify at Blaise Zibini and Pansy Parkinson’s trials about the things you do remember, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted that memory fixed?’

 

‘What do you mean fixed Harry?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘I’ve already told you that I have to be address as Auror Potter, but after what you’ve been told, I’ll let it go this time. What I mean is I was working with Kingsley and we were able to fix modified memories. You don’t need to, because I’ve already seen the memory of what Blaise did and it will be used at his trial. But I did need to give you the option of having it fixed or not.’

 

‘What do you think I should do?’ Ginny asked her parents.

 

‘That is something you need to decide Ginny.’ Arthur said kindly to his daughter.

 

Ginny sat thinking for a few minutes, ‘First, if I don’t want to, but then change my mind later, will you be able to do it?’ Ginny asked Harry.

 

‘Yes, whenever you want it done.’

 

‘Okay, then at the moment, I don’t want to.’

 

Harry nodded to her. ‘There’s one more thing, if you want to, Professor McGonagall has worked it out, so if you would like to go home, even for a while, you can study there. Do you want to go with your parents?’

 

‘No, I want to stay here.’ Ginny said but didn’t say with you to Harry.

 

‘I suggest you think about it. Why don’t you go down into the ground with your parents? If you change your mind, just find Professor McGonagall. Arthur, Molly, I’ll let you know when the trials will be.’

 

‘Thank you Harry.’ Arthur said.

 

Harry stood up and was ready to leave when Ginny spoke again. ‘There’s one more thing I want to tell you,’ she said looking up at Harry.

 

‘What’s that Ginny?’

 

‘They told me I was taken down because of you. They thought we were still together and wanted to hurt you.’

 

‘Yes, I know and I’m sorry you had to go through that because of me. If I’d known what was going on, I would have tried to get you out of here, taken you to your parents.’

 

‘We know you would have Harry. Please don’t blame yourself for that.’ Arthur said standing up next to him. ‘Like we said before, we didn’t know what was going on either or we would have gotten Ginny out. Anyway, before you leave, since this will be heard at the trial, I would like to tell Ginny’s family what has happened. Is that a problem Harry?’

 

‘No it’s not, so you discuss this with them. But I would recommend you not discuss it without anyone else, at least until the trial is over.’

 

‘Of course not Harry,’ Molly said. ‘Let’s go for a walk dear.’ Molly said to her daughter as she stood up.

 

‘Could I speak with Harry alone for a moment?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘Sorry, it’s not allowed.’ Harry said quickly and saw the disappointed look on Ginny’s face, so he turned to Poppy. ‘If you would like to get back to the hospital wing, you can and thanks again Poppy.’ Harry shook her hand.

 

She nodded, then turned to Ginny. ‘If you need to talk Ginny, you know where I am.’ Poppy patted her shoulder, then left the office.

 

‘Why don’t you head out, have some time together before lunch. Now if Mr. Filch asks why you’re not in class, just let him know that I’ve you given permission to spend time with your parents.’

 

The four of them left the office and walked down the stairs in silence. Harry could see Ginny looking at him, but he never let her know he knew. He walked over to Tonks who was standing near the doors to the great hall. He took her hands in his and gave her a quick kiss and saw Arthur, Molly and Ginny walk past.

 

‘How did it go?’ Tonks said putting her arms around him.

 

‘Pretty good, she told me exactly what I’d expected, she did ask if she could speak with me alone, but I quickly told her I couldn’t and she kept calling me Harry even after I told her she wasn’t supposed to. I think she was testing me, to see if I would do anything to her. One thing though, she doesn’t seem very upset about it and that worries me.’

 

‘Let’s take a walk, we don’t want to be overheard.’ Tonks said and Harry nodded, put his arm around her shoulders and Tonks put her arm around Harry’s waist and the left the castle and just started walking, talking quietly about the way Ginny was acting. ‘Do you think it might be that it hasn’t sunk in yet?’

 

‘Probably, she said she’s not going home that she wants to stay here. We’ll just have to keep an eye on her. Now enough of that,’ Harry looked around and saw no one. ‘I think I could use a kiss.’

 

‘Harry, you know we shouldn’t while we’re on duty and you are the boss here. You’re not setting a good example if anyone see’s us.’

 

‘I know, but I could really use it right now. Come on love, lay one on me.’ Harry said, then laughed as Tonks grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely for a long time and Harry couldn’t stop his hands running over her back then kept drifting down and pulled her as close as she could get until they heard a small cough. They broke apart and saw Arthur and Molly standing there. ‘Arthur, Molly.’ Harry said as he let go of Tonks.

 

‘Just wanted to let you know that Ginny’s adamant she doesn’t want to come home.’

 

‘Well, just like Tonks and I discussed, maybe it hasn’t sunk in yet. We’ll keep an eye on her and if we think she’s starting to have a hard time because of it I’ll contact you.’

 

‘I just wanted to ask one thing Harry. You said we shouldn’t discuss this with anyone, but I was hoping I could talk to Hermione, she’s Ginny’s best friend and they share a dormitory. If Ginny needs to talk, she might talk to her.’

 

‘That’ll be fine Arthur, but make sure she knows not to mention it. I know she won’t, but tell her anyway.’

 

Arthur stuck his hand out and shock Harry’s and Molly couldn’t help herself and pulled him into one of her rib cracking hugs.

 

‘Thanks for everything Harry, let us know if she’s having a hard time.’ Molly smiled at him.

 

‘I will Molly, don’t worry. So are you leaving now, or going to stay for lunch?’

 

‘We’re staying for lunch, Ginny saw you two together and ran inside, we’re going to find her now. We’ll talk to you later Harry, Tonks.’ Arthur said and they walked away.

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry said quietly before turning back to Tonks and saw her looking at him intensely and realised she’d worked it out. ‘Alright, I knew she was watching. She needs to realise that I love you, not her. But that’s not why I kissed you, I always want to kiss you.’

 

‘I know Harry and you are right, if she sees us together more, maybe it will start to sink in. Come on, let’s get in for lunch.’ Tonks kissed him fiercely again, then took Harry’s hand and they walked into the castle, then entered the Great Hall and walked up to the staff table and sat down. They sat talking quietly, leaning close together and sometimes either Tonks or Harry would laugh. ‘You know, we’re going to have to make time to go Christmas shopping. It’s only a couple of weeks.’

 

‘Yeah, I thought of that. We might have to do it on the weekends. But we’ll have to do some separately, I don’t want you to see what I get you.’

 

‘Yes, same here, I don’t want you to see what I get you either. But shopping for Mum and Teddy we can do together.’

 

‘Yeah, we can. How about we start tomorrow?’

 

‘Good idea. I don’t know what to get Mum though. But I know since Dad died she hasn’t been buying a lot. They never had a lot anyway and she’s not one for asking.’

 

‘Well, you know we can afford to get her anything, so don’t think of price. Just think of something that she might need or want, big or small.’

 

‘Well, after you said that, maybe she could do with a new dinner table. The one she’s got now is older than me.’

 

‘That old, Merlin, that’s ancient,’ Harry said then laughed loudly at the look on Tonk’s face. ‘Sorry love, couldn’t help myself.

 

‘Just because you’re younger than me Harry, doesn’t mean you can make jokes about it. You just wait till I get you home, you’re going to be punished for that.’ Tonks said looking and sounding serious, but she couldn’t hold it and she started laughing.

 

‘I think I’m looking forward to that love.’ Harry leant close to her ear. ‘I hope it’s happens in the bedroom and involves me being tied to the bed.’

 

Tonks shook her head as she laughed, ‘Definitely in there. Now just finish you’re lunch.’

 

Harry and Tonks, talked, laughed and never took their eyes off each other all through lunch. The missed the looks from everyone, especially the angry look from Ginny. When they finished, they took each other’s hand and walked out of the Great Hall and started walking around the school. Harry did Tonks her into the deserted classroom, but this time he only snogged her. He wanted to wait until they got home to see what Tonks had planned for him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was sitting at the table waiting for Tonks to wake up. He was having fun watching Teddy feed himself. He never felt so happy in his whole life and knew exactly what he wanted to do. Now he just hoped Tonks agreed. He was hoping to do it on Boxing Day which was only a week away.

 

‘Morning love,’ Tonks said as she sat down and gave Harry a kiss, then kissed her son.

 

‘Morning beautiful,’ Harry smiled at her but he felt like bowtruckles running all over his insides, he was so nervous.

 

‘Everything alright Harry?’ Tonks asked looking intensely at him.

 

‘Yes, everything’s fine Tonks. There’s just something I want to talk to you about, but have breakfast first.’

 

‘If you’re sure,’ Tonks asked and Harry nodded, so she dished herself up some breakfast and started eating, but kept glancing at Harry. When she finished she turned to him. ‘Now what did you want to talk to me about Harry, nothing wrong is there?’

 

‘No love, nothing,’ Harry smiled. ‘Let’s take Teddy and go sit in the living room.’ Tonks nodded, picked up Teddy and they went into the other room. Teddy crawled over and started playing with his toys that were in the corner and Harry sat down next to Tonks taking her hand.

 

‘You’re hand is shaking Harry, what’s wrong love?’

 

Harry took a deep breath. ‘Nothing’s wrong love, I just want to ask you something.’

 

‘Alright Harry, you know you can ask me anything.’

 

Harry put his hand in his pocket, gripped the little box in his hand and pulled his hand back out. He turned to Tonks, then knelt down in front of her as he opened his hand.

 

‘Tonks, I'm asking you to marry me?’ Harry said nervously.

 

‘Oh Harry,’ tears came to her eyes, ‘I would love to be your wife, of course I will.’ Tonks said as tears leaked from her eyes.

 

Harry kissed her fiercely, then pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, then kissed her again.

 

‘This is beautiful Harry and it’s the same colour as you’re eyes.’ Tonks said looking at the large emerald and diamond ring on her finger.

 

‘Do you really like it Tonks?’

 

‘Of course I do, it’s perfect. I love you so much Harry.’ Tonks kissed him again.

 

‘That ring Tonks, use to be my mother’s but if you want another one, I will understand.’

 

‘This was your mother’s Harry, of course I want to keep it, if you’re sure?’

 

‘I’m absolutely sure. You are the woman I love and want to marry and I would like you to have mum’s ring.’

 

‘Oh Harry, you’re so sweet.’

 

‘There’s one more thing I want to ask you though?’

 

‘What’s that love?

 

‘With just you, me, Teddy, Andromeda, Kingsley, Minerva, Hermione and Ron, could we get married on Boxing Day? Just a small ceremony here with them, unless you have some close friends you want to invite.’

 

‘No, I’d like just the family Harry, I really would, with Ron and Hermione of course. You do realise that’s only a week away though?’

 

‘I know, I already started to process just in case you said yes.’ Harry smiled sheepishly.

 

‘Oh you did, did you? I’m happy you did Harry, that way we don’t have to wait.’

 

‘I love you Tonks and soon to be Mrs. Potter.’

 

‘Wow, Mrs. Potter, I like the sound of that.’ Tonks said and grinned at Harry.

 

‘Dada, play,’ Teddy said from the corner.

 

‘I’ll be right there Teddy.’ Harry said to the small boy, then turned back to his fiancé. ‘I’ll play with Teddy for a while, then contact Kingsley, Minerva, Ron and Hermione. Why don’t you tell your Mum love?’

 

‘Okay, but are we going to have a honeymoon, because we won’t have a lot of time before we start back at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Already planned, but it’s a surprise, so no more questions.’ Harry smiled, got up and went over to Teddy and sat on the floor with him.

 

Later that day, Harry had contacted Kingsley, Minerva, Hermione and Ron, but also asked them to keep it to themselves for a while, Harry knew it would be big news having Harry Potter marry Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, so he just wanted some time before everyone found out. They all agreed they wouldn’t tell anyone and would see them on the day.

 

A few days later Tonks sat down next to Harry and Teddy. ‘Harry, I wanted to ask you something?’

 

‘Anything love.’

 

‘Well, since we’re only having a few days for a honeymoon, what would you say about letting Mum keep Teddy so we can be alone.’

 

‘Are you sure Tonks, because you know I don’t mind having him with us?’

 

‘I know, but I’d like to just have some time with my husband.’ she smiled at him.

 

‘Alright, that does sound nice. Why don’t you ask your Mum now?’

 

‘Okay, I’ll be right back.’ Tonks kissed Harry and walked over to the fireplace and spoke to her mother for a few minutes. Then walked back over and sat with Harry and Teddy. ‘She’s happy to Harry and she’s going to stay here so Kreacher can give her a hand.’

 

‘That’s great, what do you think Teddy have grandma stay here with you?’

 

‘Grandma,’ Teddy smiled.

 

 

Harry woke early on the morning of his wedding day and he couldn’t believe how nervous he was. He got up had a shower and got Teddy out of bed. They sat at the table, Teddy eating his breakfast and Harry was trying to.

 

Tonks walked up behind them and saw Harry just pushing his food around, so she slipped her arms around him. ‘Nervous Harry?’

 

‘A little love, but I still can’t wait to marry you.’

 

‘Well, in just over two hours that will happen.’ Tonks kissed him fiercely then sat down and had only a small amount of breakfast herself. They sat and talked for a while, then went and got themselves dressed along with Teddy, they sat in the living room until Andromeda arrived with a large bag that Harry took and put into the spare room. Minerva and Kingsley arrived after that with the Ministry official who would perform the ceremony. Then Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fire and Hermione threw her arms around Harry, hugging him tight.

 

The ceremony was simple but beautiful, with Hermione, Minerva and Andromeda in tears by the time it was finished. Harry kissed his wife passionately and didn’t want to stop until Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘You’ll have plenty of time to kiss your wife Harry, let us congratulate you both.’ Kingsley laughed, then kissed Tonks on the cheek. ‘Congratulations Mrs. Potter.’ Then he turned to Harry, ‘Congratulations Harry.’

 

‘Thanks Kingsley.’ Harry grinned, then Hermione hugged him tight again and so did Ron.

 

‘Oh Harry, that was beautiful, I’m so happy for you,’ Hermione said still with tears running down her face.

 

‘Thanks Hermione.’ Harry grinned at her, then Harry got a surprise when Ron gave Tonks a kiss and a hug before Hermione did. Then Andromeda came over to him and gave him a hug.

 

‘You’ve made my daughter very happy Harry, I can’t thank you enough for that.’

 

‘You never have to thank me for anything and especially for that. I love her more than anything Andromeda.’

 

‘If you want to Harry, you don’t have to though, but you could call me Mum.’ She smiled at Harry and he hugged her tight.

 

‘I’d like that…Mum.’ Harry grinned hugely. ‘So are you sure you’re going to be alright with Teddy. We’ll only be gone four days.’

 

‘I’m sure Harry. Go and have some time with your wife.’

 

‘Harry, I can’t tell you how happy I am for you both.’ Minerva said hugging him tight.

 

‘Thanks Minerva, Tonks has made me very happy.’ Harry smiled as he looked at Tonks talking to her mother.

 

Harry, Tonks, Kingsley, Andromeda, Teddy, Minerva, Hermione and Ron spent a couple of hours together before Harry and Tonks had to leave. They kissed and hugged everyone, giving Teddy a couple each. Then took each other’s hands and walked outside. They waved to their friends and Harry apparated them away. They arrived inside a beautiful spacious living room over-looking the beach.

 

‘Where are we Harry?’ Tonks asked looking around.

 

‘At our beach house Tonks, what do you think?’ Harry kept his arms wrapped around his wife as he smiled down at her.

 

‘What do you mean ours?’

 

‘I mean ours. I bought it a while ago, I wanted to surprise you for our honeymoon. Let me show you around.’ Harry took her hand and led her through the large house, then they stepped outside and down to the beach.

 

‘It’s beautiful Harry, it’s really ours love?’

 

‘Yes, it is. So you like it Tonks?’

 

‘Of course I do, it’s wonderful and Teddy’s going to love playing out here, but it’s a bit chilly at the moment though.’

 

‘Yeah, let’s get inside and light a fire and snuggle up on the couch. I want to spend all my time holding my beautiful wife.’ Harry kissed Tonks fiercely, then they walked inside and cuddled up.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next two days, Harry and Tonks had hardly left the bedroom, only to eat and have a shower, which they did together most of the time. They never left each other’s side the whole time.

 

‘Harry, Tonks, are you here?’ Kingsley’s voice called from their living room.

 

‘Be right out Kingsley.’ Harry called looking puzzled, ‘What’s he doing here?’ Tonks shrugged and they both got dressed and walked out into the other room. ‘Kingsley, what’s going on?’

 

‘Listen, we’ve got a problem, but please try and stay calm.’

 

‘What’s wrong Kingsley?’ Harry asked feeling like his insides were tied in knots.

 

‘Andromeda was visiting Molly and Arthur with Teddy. Ginny’s taken Teddy and they can’t find him.’

 

‘What?!!’ Harry shouted, and Tonks burst into tears, Harry put his arm around her.

 

‘We need to find him.’ Tonks sobbed, ‘my baby.’ 

 

‘Have you notified the rest of the Aurors?’ Harry asked keeping his arms around his wife.

 

‘Yes, there already there waiting for you,’ Kingsley, Harry and Tonks stepped into the fire, then stepped out into the kitchen of the Burrow.

 

‘Where is she?’ Harry said viciously looking around at the whole Weasley family. ‘Where is she?’ Harry shouted.

 

‘I’m here.’ Ginny said as she walked calmly down the stairs.

 

‘Where is he Ginny?’ Harry said looking fiercely at her.

 

‘I’m not telling you, not unless you leave her and come back to me.’

 

‘Ginny, don’t do this. Where is my son?’ Harry yelled at her. She just shook her head at Harry. He turned to Arthur and Molly. ‘Can’t you talk to her, find out what she’s done with Teddy?’

 

‘We’ve all tried Harry, she won’t tell us anything. I’m sorry Harry.’ Molly said as tears fell from her eyes.

 

‘I’m going to give you thirty seconds to tell me where he is Ginny, then I will do something I thought I’d never do to a prisoner, let alone someone I know.’

 

‘Harry, think about this before you do anything.’ Kingsley said putting a hand on his arm.

 

‘No, she’s got twenty more seconds.’ Harry said and walked slowly over to her. ‘Ten seconds Ginny, where is he?’ Harry shouted again, then produces a shield charm around everyone and hit Ginny with the Cruciatus Curse. He stopped after a few minutes. ‘Where is he or I swear I’ll do it again?’ Harry shouted.

 

‘Not unless you leave her.’ Ginny yelled back at him but she was panting heavily, then noticed how Harry looked. ‘You’ve been in bed with her, haven’t you?’

 

‘Bloody hell, where else would I be on my honeymoon, now where is he?’ Harry shouted.

 

‘Honeymoon,’ Ginny said quietly as she looked up at Harry.

 

‘He can’t leave her Ginny, Tonks is Harry’s wife.’ Ron yelled at his sister.

 

‘What, no, Harry was supposed to marry me, not her. Now you will never see him again,’ she went to go upstairs, until Harry grabbed her arm and held it tight. He took down the shield charm and took Ginny over to the Aurors. ‘Take her to the Ministry holding cells until I get there to do a full interrogations. You do the preliminary straight away.’

 

‘Harry, you can’t.’ Arthur called over to him looking shocked.

 

‘Yes I can and I will.’ Harry said viciously.

 

‘Sir, with a female prisoner, the preliminary is supposed to be done by a female Auror.’

 

‘Well since Tonks is the only one and she’s not going to be there, I give you permission to do it,’ Harry said loudly to his Aurors. Then waved his hand and shackles appeared on Ginny’s wrists and ankles. ‘Take her away.’ Harry said fiercely, then turned to the rest of the Aurors. ‘Search everywhere, I know seventh years have just learned the disillusionment charm. So you might not see him at first, cast the counter charm everywhere.’ Harry turned back to Tonks. ‘I’ll find him love, stay with Mum.’ Tonks nodded to him and Harry ran up the stairs with one other Auror plus some of the Weasley boys.

 

‘Harry, what are you going to do to Ginny?’ Ron asked walking up to him.

 

‘That depends on if I find Teddy and what she’s done to him.’ Harry never looked at him as he walked into Ginny’s room. He closed his eyes and waved his hand around. Nothing, he wasn’t here. ‘Ron, is there anywhere you know of she might have taken him?’

 

‘Only somewhere around here. She wasn’t gone to long when we noticed Teddy was missing.’

 

Harry, Ron and the Auror were searching everywhere upstairs, when another Auror called to him. ‘Mr. Potter, we’ve got him.’ Dean yelled.

 

Harry bolted down the stairs and saw Tonks holding her son and Teddy sobbing into her arms.

 

‘Dada, Dada.’ Teddy called and Tonks handed Teddy to Harry and he held him tight.

 

‘I’m here Teddy, I’ve got you.’ Harry said holding Teddy tight in his arms. He sat down but kept his arms around Teddy and Tonks put her arms around both of them. Teddy kept sobbing onto Harry’s shoulder. ‘I’ve got you Teddy, everything’s alright.’

 

‘Scared Dada,’ Teddy said quietly in between sobs.

 

‘I know mate. But she can’t do that ever again. Now why don’t you go to your Mummy and grandma and they’ll take you home.’

 

‘Dada, come.’ Teddy said holding Harry tighter.

 

‘Oh Teddy, I’ll be there soon, I promise, now go to Mummy.’ Harry loosened his hold on Teddy’s arms and handed him over to Tonks. ‘Take him straight home, I’ll get there as soon as I’ve finished with her.’ Harry leaned over and kissed Tonks, then Teddy, before looking at Andromeda. ‘Look after them Mum.’

 

‘I will Harry, don’t worry.’ Andromeda kissed Harry’s cheek, then helped her daughter up and led her over to the fireplace where the three of them flooed home.

 

‘Harry, what are you going to do to Ginny?’ Bill asked.

 

‘Whatever I have to Bill, Kingsley, you coming?’

 

‘Harry, please. She didn’t mean it, she wouldn’t have hurt him.’ Molly pleaded.

 

‘See, this is the problem. You’ve all been letting her get away with telling you lies and now you want her to get away with kidnapping my son. She’s an adult now and has to take responsibility for her own actions. I’ll let you know when her trial is.’ Harry said then turned back to Kingsley.

 

‘What do you mean about her telling us lies Harry?’ Charlie asked, still angry at Harry.

 

‘You believed her when she told you that we were back together and that I told her I loved her and we were going to be married, that’s complete bullshit,’ Harry shouted, ‘I never said anything like that to Ginny, we dated, that’s it. Now I have to go.’ Harry walked out the door and made the rest of the Aurors follow him and they apparated away.

 

‘Kingsley, can’t you talk to him. You know what a full interrogation is.’ Arthur said looking at the tall man.

 

‘No, sorry, that’s up to Harry as Head Auror.’

 

‘What’s the full interrogation Dad?’ George asked, from where he was sitting at the table.

 

‘I’d rather not say.’ Arthur said as he sat down.

 

‘Dad, tell us, what’s Harry going to do to Ginny and what’s the preliminary that he was talking about?’ Bill asked.

 

Arthur looked around at his family and thought he should just tell them even though he knew none of them were going to be too happy.

 

‘Alright, everyone sit down and I’ll tell you.’ Arthur said and waited until they all sat. As soon as they were all seated, Arthur took Molly’s hand. ‘A preliminary is a full strip search.’

 

‘They can’t do that, she’s a girl and only seventeen,’ Charlie shouted.

 

‘Harry has the right to do it and by the look of him before, he’s going to do it.’

 

‘What’s the full interrogation?’ Ron asked quietly.

 

‘After the preliminary, the prisoner is chained to the wall and subjected to the Cruciatus Curse until they answer all questions, after, if the prisoner is alright, their taken straight to Azkaban until their trial.’ Arthur said as Molly burst out crying.

 

‘We need to get there and try to talk Harry out of doing that to Ginny.’ Charlie said angrily.

 

‘You won’t,’ Hermione said quietly. ‘Once Harry’s made up his mind about something important, he won’t change it and I’m sorry to say this, but Ginny went too far this time. I knew she’d been lying to you all, but I also knew none of you would hear a word against her.’

 

‘Why didn’t you say something Hermione?’ Charlie snapped.

 

‘You wouldn’t have believed me. You all believed what she said, that Harry told her he loved her. He never did, I heard him once tell her he cared about her, but that’s all. Ginny even asked Harry about the future but Harry just said he wasn’t thinking that far ahead. See, Harry never thought he was going to survive, so he wasn’t going to give Ginny false hope, he wouldn’t do that to anyone.’ Hermione said then put her head on Ron’s shoulder. She knew he understood as she had already told him everything, that’s why he decided to go back to Hogwarts and why he’d been friendly with Harry.

 

Everyone Weasley all sat there wondering what they could do to convince Harry not to do what he said he was going to. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie all left to go to the Ministry with Kingsley, while the rest stayed with Molly to try and calm her down and get her to stop crying.

 

At the ministry, Harry was standing in the viewing room looking at Ginny. He was trying to get his anger under control before he walked in there. There was a knock on the door and Kingsley stuck his head in.

 

‘Arthur, Charlie and Bill are here, they want to talk to you Harry.’ Kingsley glanced at the glass and saw Ginny in the interrogation room with two Aurors.

 

‘Tell them they won’t change my mind Kingsley.’ Harry said never taking his eyes from Ginny.

 

Just then Charlie pushed his way through and stopped dead at the sight of his sister, then he turned to Harry as he pulled his wand, but Harry was too fast and had him bound on the ground.

 

‘Don’t, unless you want to be arrested as well.’ Harry said looking down at him, then to Arthur and Bill.

 

‘Harry, please don’t do this, let her go. She never meant to do anything, she was just hurting.’ Arthur said quietly as he saw his daughter chain and naked and he could see her yelling at the Aurors, but they couldn’t hear anything.

 

‘She’s got to take responsibility for her own actions Arthur. She took my son, you saw how frightened he was. So no, I’m not going to let her go. She’s going to be tried for kidnapping Teddy and I hope that’s all she did. But I’ll find out if she did anything else to him soon enough.’ Harry said looking back at the glass.

 

‘Harry, I know what she did was wrong and she’ll need to be punished for that. But you don’t need to go through with the full interrogation. I’ll give you permission to take her memory. Have a look and you see what she did. Please Harry.’ Arthur said to the man standing before him.

 

Harry looked back at Arthur, then left the room. The three Weasley all saw Harry enter the interrogation room and he stood right in front of Ginny. They saw him wave his hand and they could hear everything that was said.

 

‘Forest, Mark, stand guard at the door.’ Harry’s voice came to them but he never took his eyes from Ginny. ‘Now you will tell me why you took my son and what you did to him.’ Harry said softly, but you could hear the anger.

 

‘I’m not telling you anything.’ Ginny said. ‘Now, let me fucking go Harry?’ she shouted loudly

 

‘No, I won’t be letting you go until I get my answers. Once I do, you’ll be taken straight to Azkaban.’ Again Harry said this softly

 

‘You can’t do that to me.’ Ginny yelled again. ‘We’ve known each other for years Harry, you can’t do that.’

 

‘Yes I can and I will. Now are you going to tell me why you took my son?’

 

‘He’s not your son, he’s her son.’ Ginny sneered, then she started screaming. Not any words, just screaming. Harry just stood there staring at her.

 

‘It’s not going to work Ginny, tell me why you took my son and what you did to him. If you don’t answer me, then I will use the Cruciatus Curse on you again, but I’ll leave it on longer next time.’ Harry said calmly.

 

‘I wanted to hurt you, like the way you hurt me. Why couldn’t you love me Harry, you know I love you, always have.’ Ginny said then started crying.

 

‘What did you do to Teddy?’

 

‘Nothing, just hid him in Dad’s shed. I petrified him then disillusioned him. But I never hurt him, I wouldn’t do that, he’s only a baby.’

 

‘Why did you lie to your family about us? You know I never said anything about loving you, or that we were getting back together or that we were going to be married.’

 

‘Because I wanted them angry at you and I was hoping you’d come back to me if you had to stay away from Ron and Hermione for too long.’ Ginny said softly.

 

Harry looked at the two Aurors and nodded, then he walked back out of the room and back into the viewing room. Harry, Kingsley, Arthur, Charlie and Bill all watched as the Aurors unshackled her from the wall and allowed her to dress, before putting shackles on her wrists and ankles.

 

‘Now what happens Harry?’ Arthur said feeling a little relieved that he never used the Cruciatus Curse on his daughter again.

 

‘She’ll be kept in the holding cells until her trial. But I was serious, if she didn’t tell me, I would have done what I threatened. Now, I will permit you to see her for five minutes before she’s taken down. But only one of you can.’

 

‘You go Dad, we’ll wait outside the doors.’ Bill said.

 

Arthur nodded and Harry led him back to the other room. He opened the door and Ginny threw her arms around him.

 

‘I’m sorry Dad, I didn’t really understand what I was doing. I was just so hurt.’

 

‘I know Ginny, but you have to take whatever punishment they give you. I can’t help you with that.’

 

‘What’s going to happen to me Dad?’ Ginny asked looking frightened.

 

Arthur turned to Harry. ‘You will be held in the holding cells here at the Ministry until you go to trial. You’re an adult now and will be tried as an adult. Once you’re convicted, you will be taken to Azkaban to spend whatever amount of time the Wizengamot decides.’ Harry said calmly leaning against the wall.

 

‘Harry, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare him. Please, can’t you let me go?’ Ginny begged.

 

‘No, even if I could, I wouldn’t. You need to learn to take responsibility for you actions Ginny. You went too far this time. You only have another minute with your father, don’t waste it.’ Harry said and stepped out of the room. He stood staring at the two Weasley men and Kingsley for a few minutes, decided to give them a little extra time. Then he opened the door. ‘Forest, Mark, take her down to the cells, then write up you’re report and put it on my desk. I’m going home to my wife and son.’ Harry said and waited until they took Ginny’s arms and led her out of the room and past him.

 

‘Dad, please, help me. Don’t let him do this.’ Ginny yelled.

 

Harry looked once more at Ginny, then walked away. He went over to the Ministry fireplaces and flooed to his home to be with his wife and son.

 


	20. Chapter 20

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he saw Tonks still holding a crying Teddy and went over and sat beside them. Teddy let go of his mother and reached for Harry who took him into his arms. He still cried, but they were quieter. Harry rubbed his back, just trying to soothe him until he fell asleep.

 

‘What happened Harry?’ Tonks asked and he could hear how hoarse her voice was.

 

‘She decided to talk. She petrified him, then disillusioned him and hid him in her father’s shed. She’s in the holding cells now until her trial. But how are you doing love?’

 

‘I’m okay, but Teddy just kept calling for you. He loves you so much Harry.’

 

‘I know, just like I love him. Let’s put him into bed.’ Harry stood up slowly so not to wake Teddy.

 

‘Harry, Dora, is it alright if I stay? I want to make sure he’s alright.’

 

‘Cause you can Mum. Do you want me to put a bed in with him? You can stay beside him if you want.’ Tonks said to her mother.

 

‘I’d like that Dora.’ Andromeda smiled sadly at her daughter and followed them into Teddy’s bedroom.

 

Harry lay Teddy down gently, covered him up and placed a kiss on his forehead, then Tonks did the same. Harry conjured a bed for his mother-in-law, then looked back down at Teddy.

 

‘I hope he doesn’t have a nightmare about what happened?’ Harry said watching the little boy sleep.

 

‘So do I, do you think he will Harry? I know you’ve had them most of your life.’

 

‘Yeah I have, with Teddy, maybe, I just don’t know. We’ll just have to listen for him.’

 

‘If he does, I’ll let you both know.’ Andromeda said looking down at her grandson.

 

‘I’ll just go have a shower, I won’t be long love.’ Harry said then kissed her and walked into his bedroom and stripped off before stepping into the shower. He stood under the water and felt the tears start and he decided to just let them fall. Tonks stepped in and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

 

‘Are you alright Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just tension. But holding you feels nice.’ Harry put his head down on Tonks shoulder. ‘I’m sorry Tonks, I never thought she’d do something like that.’

 

‘You don’t need to be sorry, it wasn’t your fault love. Her own family didn’t think she would do something like that. I heard them when you were upstairs looking for Teddy.’

 

‘Yeah, I figured that. But I always knew Ginny could be stubborn and she had a temper. I just can’t believe she did that, that she would take Teddy.’

 

‘No, not something I ever thought Ginny would do. Let’s get dried and into bed Harry. Come on, it’s been a long day.’

 

‘Alright,’ Harry and Tonks stepped out, Harry cast a drying charm on them both and they cuddled up in bed, but neither of them wanted to sleep, they were just happy to hold each other. They stayed that way for a few hours, not saying much at all when they heard Teddy’s cries. They both grabbed their robes, putting them on as they ran to his bedroom. ‘Teddy, it’s alright, you’re safe, we’ve got you.’ Harry said as Andromeda handed her grandson to her son-in-law.

 

‘I tried to calm him down, but he just wanted you Harry.’ Andromeda said.

 

‘Let’s take him into bed with us Tonks, it might keep him calm so he can sleep?’

 

‘Good idea Harry. Mum, why don’t you go back to the spare bedroom, you’ll be more comfortable?’

 

‘Alright,’ Andromeda said and kissed her grandson and watched as Harry, Dora and Teddy left the room.

 

Harry lay down and put Teddy in between him and his mother and within a few minutes he was asleep. They both kept a hand on some part of Teddy until they fell asleep as well.

 

The next morning Harry woke to little pats so his face. He opened his eyes and saw Teddy looking at him which instantly made him smile.

 

‘Dada,’ Teddy smiled.

 

‘Hi Teddy, did you wake me up?’ Harry smiled at him.

 

‘Hungry.’

 

Harry laughed softly. ‘Alright, let me get dressed and I’ll get you changed then we’ll have breakfast.’ Harry got out of bed, pulled on jeans, t-shirt and his boots, picked up Teddy and took him into his room and changed him, then out to the kitchen. ‘Kreacher, can you get breakfast ready please?’

 

‘Of course Master Harry,’ the elf bowed and went about his duties.

 

‘Let’s get you into your seat Teddy.’

 

‘No, Dada.’ Teddy said holding Harry around the neck.

 

‘Alright, if you don’t want to you don’t have to,’ Harry held Teddy and could feel himself choke up because he could see and hear how scared Teddy was, but tried to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths.

 

‘How is he Harry?’ Andromeda asked as she sat down.

 

‘He’s still a little frightened, he didn’t want me to put him in his chair.’

 

‘Yes, I can see how tight he’s holding you. Will he be alright Harry?’

 

‘I think in a few days he should settle down. Kids are very resilient.’

 

‘Morning love, morning my darling boy,’ Tonks said as she sat down and kissed Teddy’s head, then Harry. ‘How is he Harry?’

 

‘A little frightened, but he’ll be alright Tonks. I had an idea last night. Why don’t we all go back to the house for a couple of days? It might make him settle down and he’d love to play in the sand.’

 

‘That’s a good idea Harry, Mum, you want to come with us?’

 

‘If you’re sure you both don’t mind?’

 

‘Of course we don’t Mum. Kreacher, we’d like you to come with us too.’

 

‘Of course Master Harry,’ the elf bowed again, then put food on the table.

 

Tonks dished up some breakfast for teddy. ‘Teddy, here’s your breakfast, do you want to sit in your chair now?’

 

‘No, Dada.’

 

‘Alright Teddy, you can sit with me.’ Harry said kissing his head. ‘I’ll let Kingsley know we’re going to be gone for a couple of days and that I’ll get everything ready once I get back.’

 

‘Harry, Tonks, Andromeda. Is it alright to come in?’ Kingsley said from near the fireplace.

 

‘Cause Kingsley, come and join us for breakfast.’ Tonks said to him.

 

‘How is he?’ Kingsley said looking at Teddy.

 

‘He’s okay Kingsley. Had a bad night, ended up sleeping between me and Tonks. I was going to contact you soon. We’re going to go back to the beach house for a few days. I’ll get everything done when I get back.’

 

‘That’s a good idea Harry, but I was hoping you might come to the Ministry first, just for a couple of hours.’

 

‘What for Kingsley?’

 

‘Molly, Arthur told me she’s having a hard time. He wants to know if she can see Ginny, just once.’

 

Harry sighed and looked down at Teddy, ‘Let her do it Harry, she’s a good woman.’ Tonks said caressing his face.

 

‘Alright love, anything for you, Teddy, can you go to your Mum?’

 

‘Dada,’ Teddy said and held him tighter.

 

‘Daddy has to go to work but just for a little while, then we’re going somewhere special and have some fun.’ Teddy looked up at Harry and nodded, so he put the boy onto his mother’s lap. ‘Let me get my robes on and we’ll go Kingsley.’ Harry walked into his bedroom, grabbed his robes, putting them on then walked back to the kitchen. ‘I won’t be too long Tonks.’ Harry leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then kissed Teddy. ‘I won’t be long Teddy, okay?’ he nodded but kept eating.

 

Kingsley and Harry stepped into the fireplace then appeared in the Ministry fireplaces. They walked over to the lifts.

 

‘There waiting in your office Harry,’ Kingsley said and he just nodded. They got into the lifts and got out on Harry’s floor and walked to his office. As soon as he stepped in, he saw not only Arthur and Molly, but Hermione and Ron as well.

 

‘Hi,’ Harry said as he went behind his desk but didn’t sit down.

 

‘How’s Teddy Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Frightened, had nightmares last night. So he ended up sleeping with me and Tonks. He didn’t want to let me go before.’ Harry said shaking his head.

 

‘Harry, can I see her please? I need to see my daughter.’ Molly said taking his hand. ‘Please Harry.’

 

‘Because you’ve always been like a mother to me Molly, I will allow you a visit. But it will be a guarded visit I’m afraid.’

 

‘That’s fine Harry as long as I can see her. Will you be the Auror in there?’

 

‘If you want, unless you would prefer someone else.’

 

‘No, I’d like it to be you Harry, if that’s alright.’ Molly said still holding his hand.

 

‘Is there any chance we could see her Harry?’ Ron asked softly.

 

‘Sorry Ron, I shouldn’t even be letting Molly see her, at least not until the trial. But I can do the visit where you can watch from the viewing room. How’s that sound?’

 

‘Thanks Harry.’ Ron said.

 

‘Let’s go then.’ Harry led the way to the lifts, to the interrogation and viewing rooms. ‘Just wait in here, once I bring her up, I’ll come and get you Molly.’

 

‘Thank you Harry.’ Molly said with tears in her eyes.

 

Harry left the room and walked back to the lift and went down to the bottom floor. He went to the holding cells and opened the door and saw Ginny sitting on the floor with her head on her knees.

 

‘Ginny,’ Harry said as he walked in.

 

‘Harry what’s going on?’ Ginny said sounding scared.

 

‘You need to come with me.’ Harry placed shackles on her wrists and ankles. Then took her arm and they slowly made their way back to the lift. When they stepped out, Harry put her in the interrogation room.

 

‘You’re not going to do anything again, are you Harry? Please don’t, I said I was sorry.’ Ginny said as she started crying. Harry never said anything, just placed her in a seat and fastened the restraints, then removed the shackles.

 

‘I’ll be back in a moment.’ Harry said and left the room and walked into the viewing room. ‘Molly, you want to come with me?’ Harry said softly and Molly nodded and walked out with Harry. He led her straight into the other room.

 

‘Mum,’ Ginny cried as Molly knelt down next to her and put her arms around her. ‘I’m sorry Mum.’ Ginny started crying hard on her mother’s shoulders.

 

Molly looked back at Harry. ‘Can’t you take the restraints off Harry?’

 

‘Sorry Molly, you shouldn’t even be here. I’m doing this as a favour to you because I care about you.’ Harry said from his position near the door.

 

She nodded and turned back to her daughter, ‘Ginny, why did you do it dear?’

 

‘I don’t know, I was so hurt seeing them together. I always thought we’d end up together. Then I just couldn’t take it anymore after hearing what happened to me, then kept thinking about what I did remember. Please mum, isn’t there anything you can do to help me? I don’t want to go to Azkaban, I don’t want to leave you and Dad.’

 

‘I know dear, I don’t want that either, but there’s nothing we can do. I’m sorry Ginny.’ Molly held her daughter as she cried.

 

Harry stood there watching Molly and Ginny. He couldn’t help feeling sorry for the woman that had been so kind to him for so many years. He waved his wand and prongs leapt forth and went through the wall. Within a few minutes, Martin arrived in the room.

 

‘Stay in here and stand guard, I’ll be right back.’ Harry said and left the room. He opened the viewing room door. ‘Kingsley, can I have a word with you for a moment.’ He nodded and walked out of the room. ‘Let’s go to my office, I want to ask you something and I don’t want to be overheard.’

 

The two men went to Harry’s office. He closed the door behind them and they sat down on the couch.

 

‘I want your opinion on something?’

 

‘Anything Harry, you know that.’

 

‘I haven’t decided yet, but I wanted to know if there was anyway Ginny could be given some sort of sentence that doesn’t include Azkaban?’

 

‘Well, if the Wizengamot can be given a very good explanation and you explaining as well, there could be a chance of her serving her sentence somewhere where she’s not locked up. She would be kept under guard through the day and if she was allowed to go back to the Burrow, she would also have guards and there would be wards like what Hogwarts has placed around the Burrow to make sure she couldn’t leave.’

 

‘Okay, I need to speak with Tonks first before I decide if I’m going to do that. What do you think about her serving her sentence at Hogwarts? She could help Poppy or Hagrid, or anyone else there. You can’t apparate or disapparate from inside Hogwarts.’

 

‘That’s actually a good idea Harry. What made you think of doing this?’

 

‘Because of what happened to her at Hogwarts, I think that’s affected her.’

 

‘What happened to her Harry?’

 

‘She was one of the girls that was taken down to the dungeons and raped. They took her because of me, they thought we were still together and wanted to hurt me. So in a way, I feel a little responsible for what happened to her.’

 

‘Then if that was explained to the Wizengamot and you give a recommendation for her to serve her sentence at Hogwarts, once you’ve spoken to Minerva that is. Then I think she’s got a chance of not being sent to Azkaban. That place is very full at the moment and it’s not a place for a young girl especially one that isn’t a death eater or into dark magic. I could set up a meeting with the Wizengamot whenever you’re ready.’

 

‘Not for a few days. I still want to take Tonks and Teddy away for a few days. I’ll talk to Tonks while we’re away. Alright, let’s get back and don’t say anything to the Weasley’s, I haven’t decided anything Kingsley.’

 

‘No problem Harry, let’s go.’ The two men left the office and went back to the viewing room.

 

‘I can’t leave it much longer.’ Harry said to Arthur. ‘I’m going to have to take her back down very soon.’

 

‘I know Harry, but thank you anyway. Hopefully Molly will be all right after this.’ Arthur gave Harry a small smile, then turned back to watch his wife and daughter.

 

Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him. ‘How are you doing Harry?’

 

‘I’m okay Hermione, just worried about Teddy. I’m taking them away for a few days, back to the beach house.’

 

‘That’ll be nice. When do you think Ginny’s trial will be?’

 

‘I won’t know until I get back, I have to go through dates with the Wizengamot.’

 

Harry walked over to the glass and saw Molly still holding her daughter and neither of them stopped crying the whole time. Harry left the room and walked back into the interrogation room.

 

‘It’s time, I have to take her back now Molly.’ Harry said walked over to them and placed the shackles back on Ginny’s wrists and ankles, then unfastened her seat restraints.

 

‘Can I just give Mum one hug Harry, please?’ Ginny asked looking at him.

 

‘Be quick then.’ Harry said and stepped back. He waited as he watched Ginny put her arms around her mother and held her tight. Then Harry stepped forward. ‘We need to go.’ Harry took Ginny’s arm and led her back out of the room and she saw her father, Ron and Hermione.

 

‘I love you.’ Ginny said as she turned quickly, then started walking back with Harry. He opened the cell door and took her in, unfastened her restraints then stood back up. ‘I’m sorry Harry, for everything. Please tell Tonks I’m sorry.’

 

‘I will Ginny.’ Harry said and left the cell, resealing the door and made his way back upstairs. ‘Now I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to let you see her again until her trial.’

 

‘I understand Harry and thank you for letting me see her today.’ Molly said and gave him one of her rib cracking hugs and Harry hugged her back.

 

Then Arthur hugged him, then Ron and finally Hermione. ‘We’ll see you later Harry. Tell Tonks we’re thinking of her.’ Hermione kissed his cheek and Harry watched as the four of them walked away.

 

‘I know this is hard for you Harry. The Weasley’s have been your family for years.’ Kingsley said putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘Yeah they have, that’s one of the reasons I’m thinking of doing that, apart from what I told you before. Anyway, I have to go and take my family to the beach. Thanks Kingsley,’ Harry hugged him and walked away.

 

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into his living room and saw his wife, son and mother-in-law. ‘So, are we ready to go then?’ Harry said cheerfully.

 

‘Dada,’ Teddy said trying to get to Harry as quick as possible then Harry picked him up.

 

‘Hey Teddy, you want to go to the beach and play in the sand?’ Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

 

‘Okay, are you both ready?’ Harry asked his wife and mother-in-law and got nods and smiles from both. ‘Kreacher, we’re ready to go. So if you want to go now, we’ll be there in a few minutes.’

 

‘Of course Master Harry,’ the elf bowed, snapped his fingers and was gone.

 

‘Let’s go then, Andromeda, do you want me to send your bag to the house?’

 

‘If you could Harry,’ she smiled and Harry waved his hand at her bag and theirs and they vanished.

 

‘Now let’s go outside.’ they walked outside and Andromeda put a hand on Harry’s arm and Tonks put her arms around Harry, then they all turned on the spot. They arrived a few seconds later in the living room of the beach house.

 

‘Oh, it’s beautiful Harry.’ Andromeda said looking around.

 

‘Let’s have some lunch, then we’ll go down to the beach, how’s that.’ Harry said.

 

They sat at the table and Kreacher brought them over some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Tonks got Teddy’s ready and he started eating. The three adults watched him as they ate as well. When they finished, Harry turned to Teddy.

 

‘Let’s go down to the beach.’ Harry said smiling and Teddy nodded and the three adults got up, Tonks holding her son and they walked outside and down to the sand. Harry conjured some toys for Teddy to play with. He knew he had to be careful as this was a Muggle area, but right now, he just wanted Teddy happy and not think of anything that happened and hopefully he’ll settle back down.

 

‘It’s nice here Harry, when did you buy the house?’ Andromeda asked.

 

‘A month ago, I wanted to surprise Tonks.’ Harry smiled at his wife and she took his hand. ‘Mum, can you stay with him, I just want to talk to Tonks, we’ll be right over there. I don’t want to be too far away from him.’

 

‘Of course Harry,’ she smiled at her son-in-law.

 

Harry and Tonks walked a small distance away, but turned so they were facing Teddy and Andromeda. ‘What did you want to talk to me about Harry?’

 

‘When I was at the ministry, I was in the room with Molly and Ginny. Molly asked Ginny why she did it. Apart from saying she was hurt, she also said it was because of what happened to her. I think it affected her Tonks and she just lost it. So I came up with an idea, but I’ll do it only if you agree.’

 

‘What’s that love?’ Tonks caressed his face.

 

‘If I can convince the Wizengamot that because of what happened to her, that’s why she did it, I want to see if they will let her serve her sentence at Hogwarts, under guard of course. She can’t apparate from inside the Hogwarts grounds. She could serve by helping Poppy, Hagrid, or even Filch. Then, once the year is finished, she could go back to the Burrow, under guard again and wards placed around it, like what Hogwarts has. She’d be limited to just the Burrow or Hogwarts until her sentenced is served.’ Harry kissed Tonks tenderly. ‘What do you think about that?’

 

‘Won’t that mean a lot of work for the Aurors Harry?’

 

‘Yes, but it’s not like there doing much anyway. I can have them take different shifts, along with us of course. But one more thing, when term begins, what do you say about just me going back, at least for a little while. Teddy needs one of us with him at the moment and since it’s me the parents want there, I thought you could stay with Teddy until we know he’s okay.’

 

Tonks looked from Harry to Teddy, thinking. She turned back to Harry. ‘You have such a kind heart Harry. Alright, see if the Wizengamot can do that and of course I want to stay with Teddy. It should only be for a couple of weeks, until he’s settled back down.’

 

‘Thanks love. You can take as long as you want. But are you sure about Ginny?’

 

‘Yes, of course I’m sure. I’ve known her for a while now Harry and normally I don’t think she would have done something like that, so I do agree with you. She’s didn’t handle hearing what happened to her, even if she doesn’t remember it.’

 

‘And you say I’ve got a kind heart. After everything she’s done, you still look for the good in people.’ Harry pulled Tonks into his arms, kissed her passionately. ‘Let’s get back to Teddy.’

 

Tonks nodded and they kept their arms around each other and walked back, then sat down with their son.

 

They enjoyed a wonderful few days at the beach house. Most of the day the spent outside on the sand with Harry building sandcastles the muggle way for Teddy, while Tonks and Andromeda mostly sat and watched as every time Harry would finish, Teddy would smash the castles, laughing loudly, then wanting Harry to build them again. Harry couldn’t stop laughing himself, every time Teddy would stomp or smash he’s castle, but he was just having too much fun with his family.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry, Tonks, Teddy and Andromeda all arrived home a couple of days later. Andromeda went straight back to her place to unpack, but was coming back to spend more time with her daughter and grandson.

 

‘Now, if you sure you’re okay, I need to get to the Ministry and work out those details regarding Ginny.’

 

‘We’re fine Harry, then we can spend a few more days together before you head back to Hogwarts.’ Tonks kissed him fiercely. ‘But I think the trip to the beach was just what Teddy needed.’

 

‘Yeah, he seems fine now, back to his old self and he never had one nightmare while we were away. I better go get my Robes on.’ Harry kissed Tonks again and walked into the bedroom. A few minutes later, he walked out in his Auror robes and picked Teddy up. ‘Daddy has to go to work, but I’ll be back later. I love you Teddy.’ Harry hugged him tight, then kissed his forehead.

 

‘Love Dada,’ Teddy said, then Harry put him back down before turning to Tonks.

 

‘I love you Mrs. Potter.’ Harry said gazing into his wife’s eyes and caressing her face.

 

‘I love you to Mr. Potter. I’ll see you when you get home.’ Tonks kissed him tenderly, then watched as he stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

 

Harry stepped out into the atrium at the Ministry. He was still being stared at but not as much as he used to be. He entered the lifts and saw Arthur in there.

 

‘Hello Harry, how’s Teddy?’

 

‘He’s better. I think the beach trip did him good. How’s Molly?’

 

‘She’s still having a hard time, but doing better. We all do understand Harry and all the boys now know that Ginny did lie to them. So there not mad at you anymore. We all still care about you Harry, you’ve been just like a son to Molly and me.’

 

‘I know Arthur and I know this is hard on you both and the rest of the family.’ Harry said and wishing he could tell Arthur what he was hoping to do, but knew he couldn’t.

 

Arthur gave Harry a hug, ‘I’ll see you later Harry and because of what happened, we never got a chance to tell you how happy we were to hear about you and Tonks, congratulations.’

 

‘Thanks Arthur, I was planning on telling everyone after we got back, before it got announced in the Daily Prophet. Anyway, I’ll let you get to your office.’ Harry gave him a smile and watched as he stepped out of the lift. Then Harry waited until the lift arrived on his floor, then stepped out and went straight into the Auror offices.

 

‘Martin, can you come to my office please.’ Harry said to his most senior Auror. Martin nodded and followed Harry into his office. ‘I want you to take over the training today, I have a few things I need to do.’

 

‘You want me to do that Sir?’ Martin asked looking a little shocked.

 

‘You are the most senior Auror here Martin and you’ve got more experience than the rest. Now of course Tonks won’t be in for a while after what happened. Teddy needs one of us at home, so it will be just the six of you. Oh one more thing, I’ve gotten a lot on enquiries from some of the seventh year students about joining the Aurors, so can you get Dean to put together an information pack that I can take with me. I’m going to sit down with them and talk about what being an Auror is all about.’

 

‘How many do you think will want to join Sir?’

 

‘At the moment, I can see at least ten, but there could be a few more. The ten I’m talking about are from the DA.’ Harry said and saw Martin looked a little puzzled. ‘That’s the rebel group I taught in my fifth year at Hogwarts. We called ourselves the DA or Dumbledore’s Army. Umbridge wouldn’t teach us any defence, so my friend Hermione talked me into teaching. Almost all the DA stayed and fought in the battle and all but three survived.’

 

‘I can understand that Sir. After having you teach us, I can see how much training we really needed. I know none of us were happy with you at first. But we’ve all come to realise that if we had been at The Battle of Hogwarts, we wouldn’t have survived. Now, thanks to you, we’ve got a good chance of staying alive if something happens.’ Martin smiled at his boss.

 

‘Thanks, that’s nice of you to say. Why don’t you get started on the training and let Dean know about the pack. I’ll come in probably after lunch.’ Harry shook Martin’s hand and watched as he left the office then Harry got stuck into everything he needed before his meeting with the Wizengamot tomorrow. He knew Minerva was turning up soon and he wanted to make sure he had everything ready to explain to her what he wanted and just hoped she would agree.

 

Harry was going through everything he needed, when there was a knock on his door. ‘Come in.’ Harry called and looked up at Minerva McGonagall walked in. ‘Hi Minerva, why don’t you have a seat.’ Harry said and came around the desk and they both sat on one of the couches.

 

‘How are you Harry?’

 

‘I’m fine Minerva and before you ask, Teddy and Tonks are good as well. I took them to the beach house for a few days, only got back this morning.’

 

‘That’s good Harry. Will you and Tonks be coming back when term begins next week?’

 

‘Just me for now, we both thought one of us should stay with Teddy for a while. So Tonks is going to stay, probably be only for a couple of weeks just to make sure he’s fine.’

 

‘That’s a good idea Harry. Now, why don’t you tell me why you wanted me to meet you here?’

 

‘Okay, first. I let Molly have a visit with Ginny and I was standing guard in the room. I think that Ginny did what she did because of what happened to her and she wasn’t handling that very well. So that, on top of being hurt about me and Tonks was just too much for her to handle. So I’ve come up with an idea I want to present to the Wizengamot before Ginny’s trial, but first I need you to agree to it first.’

 

‘Alright, I’m listening Harry.’

 

‘What I want is for Ginny not to serve her sentence in Azkaban. I thought if she could serve it somewhere else under guard, it would be better for her and for the Weasley’s. Now I’m only doing this because of how she was affected from hearing what had happened to her. If that didn’t happen, I wouldn’t be suggesting this at all.’

 

‘Keep going Harry.’

 

‘Okay, if you will agree, I thought she could serve her sentence at Hogwarts. She could work with Poppy, Filch, even Hagrid. Anyone you would want her to help with, that way she could also finish her education at the same time. There will be an Auror with her at all times and of course she can’t apparate from inside Hogwarts. When term finishes, she could go back to the Burrow and again have an Auror there with her at all times and wards placed around it so she can’t leave until her sentence is served. Then back to Hogwarts once the new term commences and so forth until her sentence has been served.’

 

Minerva looked at Harry not believing what he had come up with. She always knew Harry had a kind heart and would do anything for the people he cared about. But after what Ginny did to him, he was still willing to help her. Minerva thought Harry was one of the best people she’d ever met and finally understood why Albus had been fond of him.

 

‘Harry, that is remarkable. Yes, of course I will agree to that.’ Minerva said and couldn’t help herself as she gave Harry a tight hug. ‘Albus said you were a remarkable person Harry, now I understand why he thought that.’

 

‘Thank you Minerva. Now I just have to hope the Wizengamot agrees to my plan.’

 

‘When do you see them about this Harry?’

 

‘Tomorrow, I needed to get all the information together first, plus talk to you of course before I could put this before them.’

 

‘Does any of the Weasley’s know you are doing this Harry?’

 

‘No, I didn’t want to get their hopes up and I wasn’t sure about it until I spoke to Tonks while we were away. She agreed because she realised that Ginny wouldn’t have done this if she wasn’t affected by what had happened to her.’

 

‘Yes, I think you are right about it affecting her. After she was told, I watched her quite a lot to see how she was handling it. But she acted normally, not upset at all, I never saw her cry or sit quietly, which is what I was expecting. Some of the other girls that decided to stay at Hogwarts, they all use to cry a lot and I found them sitting by themselves quite a bit and they never said much in class.’

 

‘Yeah, when I listened to Ginny talking to her mother that’s when I realised she wasn’t coping and came up with this idea.’

 

‘Like I just said Harry, you are a remarkable man. So I’ll let you get back to work, let me know what the Wizengamot has to say and if they agree, I’ll set everything up at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Thanks Minerva, one more thing. If they agree, we’ll still have to have the trial. That will be held next week, so on that day, I’ll have Martin and Forest at Hogwarts.’

 

‘That’s fine Harry.’ Minerva stood up and so did Harry. She hugged him again and left the office.

 

Harry went back to his desk, finished off what he needed, then went into the training rooms. He stood and watched, not wanting to disturb them. He knew they still needed a lot more training but they were coming on really well. None of them were being hit with the Cruciatus anymore, but they still go hit with stunners occasionally. He wanted them to keep going until they never got hit before he started on the next phase of the training.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

The following morning, Harry was sitting at his desk collecting everything he needed for his meeting with the Wizengamot, when there was a knock at his door and Kingsley stuck his head in.

 

‘Hey Kingsley, what’s up?’ Harry said as he stood up.

 

‘I wanted to tell you that I’m going to the meeting as well. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea and wanted to be there to tell them that, if it’s needed.’

 

‘Thanks for that, well I’m just about to head down there.’

 

‘If they agree, when are you planning on telling the Weasley’s?’

 

‘I’m not. Since it still has to go to trial, they’ll find out on the day.’

 

‘And because you don’t want them making a big fuss over you Harry.’

 

‘Yeah, that too, you know what the Weasley’s can be like, especially Molly. She’d probably crush me to death then cry all over me.’ Harry laughed as they both left his office.

 

Harry told the Wizengamot his plan in regards to Ginny, with Kingsley chipping in with some details as well. When Harry and Kingsley finished, the Wizengamot asked to be left so that discuss all the information. So Harry and Kingsley went back to Harry’s office to wait to hear from them.

 

‘While we’re waiting Kingsley, I thought I’d tell you that I’ve had a lot of interest from some of the seventh years about joining the Aurors. I got Dean to put together an information pack that I can take with me next week. I’m going to sit down with the ones that are interested and go through it with them, so they can ask questions regarding anything they might be concerned about.’

 

‘I knew once you became Head that would happen Harry. I take it some of the ones interested are from the DA?’

 

‘Well, the ten that’s approached me are. Not Neville of course, as he wants to continue with Herbology with the hopes of becoming the professor for that subject one day.’

 

‘So are we talking Ron and Hermione in that group?’

 

‘Ron definitely, Hermione I’m not so sure yet. She asked a few things about it, but Hermione likes to take her time to make important decisions. Then there’s Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas. They both did really well in the battle. Cho Chang and Padma Patel are two I wasn’t expecting. But since their battle, they’ve changed, gotten more serious. So their two I think will definitely join after they finish their seventh year.’

 

‘Let’s hope they all do decide. We need more Aurors even if things are settling down. Now, on to another subject, from the time you took over, it’s mainly been you training the other Aurors to get them up in their duelling, plus having to go to Hogwarts. Now that’s settled down and it will be a more normal office around here. You’re secretary will start after lunch.’

 

‘I wasn’t expecting that Kingsley. I’ve been able to handle things by myself so far.’

 

‘I know you can Harry. But you will get asked for meetings and have people just turn up when you’re busy. You need a secretary to organise things like that. Take it from someone that knows, I couldn’t survive without Karen outside my office.’

 

‘Alright, but just make sure she’s not old and grumpy. I mean she can be older, just not grumpy, if you get what I mean?’ Harry laughed.

 

‘Well, that’s the thing. It’s not a woman, but a man.’ Kingsley said looking intensely at Harry.

 

‘What are you up too Kingsley and why a man?’

 

‘Okay, let me explain why I’m doing this.’ Kingsley asked and Harry nodded. ‘First, after going through everything you told me and from memories he allowed me to take. I knew he deserved a second chance, but I also wanted to put him somewhere he could be watched and feel a little intimidated.’

 

‘Who are you talking about Kingsley?’ Harry asked looking suspicious.

 

‘Just one more thing before I tell you. I thought if you were his boss it would really give him a chance to start a new life. He might not like you but he does respect you. If he does alright here, then I will put him somewhere else, but I need him here for a while. So I hope you will agree to it.’

 

‘Okay, not sure I like the sound of that. But I do respect you Kingsley, so if you think this man deserves a second chance, then who am I to say no. Now are you going to tell me who it is?’

 

Kingsley looked at Harry for a moment. ‘Draco Malfoy.’

 

‘You’re kidding me. Kingsley, you know we’ve hated each other since the first day at Hogwarts.’

 

‘I know, but he does deserve a second chance. Here with Aurors around him, he’s not going to do anything and I don’t think he would anyway. He’s really changed and wants to start fresh. Please do this for me Harry?’

 

‘Alright, alright, but if he makes one smart arse remark, then he’s gone.’

 

‘That’s fine, but I think you’ll be surprised Harry. When I told him this is where I was putting him, he actually relaxed and smiled. Plus you can be very intimidating when you want to Harry. You get this look and if you looked at someone that way, you could make anyone cower or run for cover.’ Kingsley said then started laughing at the look on Harry’s face. Just then an Interdepartment memo flew into the office and landed on Harry’s desk.

 

‘It’s the Wizengamot, they have made their decision and want us back in there.’ Harry said and they both stood and walked back to see the Wizengamot. They walked in and sat down when the head of the Wizengamot turned to them.

 

‘Head Auror Potter, we’ve discussed your idea and have come to a decision. We will agree to this, if you will be one of the Auror that guards her while she is at Hogwarts. Unless something serious comes up that is.’

 

‘I was planning on being one of them anyway. So thank you and when will the trial be?’

 

‘Next Tuesday, so we’ll see you then, Minister.’

 

Harry and Kingsley left and walked back to Harry’s office. ‘That’s good, now I better let Minerva know so she can get things organised at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Yes, that is good Harry, now I will go get your secretary, well, I suppose we should call him assistant. I’ll go bring him down and you can take him through everything and get him settled him.’

 

‘Yeah, alright Kingsley,’ Harry said shaking his head at his friend. Kingsley left the office and Harry flooed Minerva. ‘It was agreed Minerva, so if you can start making your plans there, that will be good and the trial is on Tuesday.’

 

‘Okay Harry, I’ll get onto that now and I’ll see you on Monday.’

 

‘Thanks again.’ Harry said then pulled his head out of the fire, then went back behind the desk. He thought he might as well stay there as Kingsley was bringing his assistant up. He’ll start his training after he’s finished getting his assistant sorted out.

 

‘Harry, can we come in?’ Kingsley said sticking his head in the door.

 

‘Yep, of course you can.’ Harry said and he watched as Kingsley and Draco Malfoy stepped into his office. They both stared at each other for a moment, then Draco put his hand out to shake Harry’s. ‘Draco.’ Harry said, ‘why don’t you take a seat, Kingsley are you staying or going back to your office?’

 

‘No, I need to get back. I’ve got a stack to do and I haven’t been there all morning. Oh and Tonks ask me around for dinner tonight, along with Andromeda.’

 

‘When did you speak with my wife Kingsley?’ Harry grinned at him.

 

‘Just before I came to your office this morning, there’s something I need to tell you both. But you have to wait until dinner to find out.’

 

‘Why the mystery?’

 

‘You’ll find out tonight Harry, I know you’ve never had a lot of patience, but you need it now. So I’ll see you then. Draco.’ Kingsley said and he left the office.

 

Harry stood looking at the door before he went back to his desk. ‘Right, now we both know we’ve never really cared for each other Draco, but Kingsley asked me to do this. So as long as you do what you’re told and no smart arse remarks about anyone, then we’ll get along fine.’

 

‘Of course Sir, can I just say, that I do appreciate you giving me this chance and for what you told the Minister in regards to what happened on the tower that night.’

 

‘I just told him the truth Draco and if what Kingsley said about you is true, then I’m willing to give you a second chance. One thing I do want to ask you though. Did you know what was happening at Hogwarts when the Carrows where there?’

 

‘I heard people talking about it, but since I wouldn’t be part of it, they never gave me details or allowed me to go down there, not that I wanted to anyway.’

 

‘What did you hear?’

 

‘That they tortured some of the students, Neville, Seamus where a couple I heard about and that they did things to some of the girls as well.’

 

‘Did things,’ Harry asked raising his eyebrows as he looked at Draco.

 

‘Forced themselves on the girls, basically they raped them.’

 

‘Why didn’t you come forward with that information?’ Harry asked looking at Draco intensely.

 

‘I never got a chance too. I was going to try and speak with Professor McGonagall but either Snape or the Carrows were always around. I know Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were involved, but I don’t know if there were any others.’

 

‘Yes, I know about those four. Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson are in Azkaban at the moment awaiting their trials. Did you know they modified the victim’s memories?’

 

‘No, I didn’t. So the girls never knew what happened to them?’

 

‘No, they didn’t, but they do now, I had to explain it to them. I’ve been at Hogwarts since term started. I’m there most days and I did some investigating. Now I’m sure Kingsley mentioned this to you, but I want to say it again. Anything discussed in the Auror offices is strictly confidential. You cannot talk about what goes on to anyone.’

 

‘No of course not and yes, the Minister did explain that to me.’

 

Just then Harry’s office door opened. ‘Harry, sorry, am I interrupting,’ Tonks said as she walked in with Teddy.

 

‘Dada,’ Teddy said as Harry stood up.

 

‘No, love, of course not. What’s going on? Hey Teddy,’ Harry took the boy into his arms and Teddy held him tight.

 

‘He’s been calling for you all day. He’s still having a hard time, especially when you’re not home.’

 

‘Oh Teddy, come sit with Daddy for a moment.’ Harry sat on the couch and put Teddy on his lap. ‘You’re safe now, Daddy will make sure you’re okay.’ Harry kissed his forehead, then held him tight.

 

‘I don’t want to interrupt anything Harry.’ Tonks said sitting next to him and Harry leant over and gave her a kiss.

 

‘You’re not love. Oh this I’m sure you know is Draco Malfoy. Kingsley asked if I would take him on as my assistant, so he will be yours as well, since we have adjoining offices. Draco, this is my wife Nymphadora Tonks Potter.’

 

‘Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter,’ Draco said shaking her hand.

 

Harry looked back at Tonks. ‘I got the go ahead from the Wizengamot and Minerva’s putting everything in place now, the trials on Tuesday.’

 

‘Are you going to tell them before Harry?’

 

‘No, I’m going to let them find out at the trial. Like I said to Kingsley, if I tell them now, Molly will probably hug me to death and cry all over me. Then there’s the Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie alone could squeeze the life out of me. So they will find out on Tuesday. I was just about to go over everything with Draco, so we’re ready for it. But since my little boy wants his Daddy, it looks like I’ll have to do it later.’ Harry kissed Teddy again.’

 

‘Are the boys in training Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, I had Martin take them through some things. I was supposed to get back in there after lunch, but I don’t think I’ll make it. There getting better though and I told Martin that we’ll probably have a lot of new recruits starting next year all from the DA.’

 

‘So Ron and who else will be joining the Aurors?’

 

‘Not definite yet, but Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang and Padma Patel, there are a few others that express interest. I’m going to be talking to them next week once term starts again. Why don’t we have lunch and hopefully Teddy might settle down after that. Draco, if you want you can go have lunch now and I’ll show you around after.’

 

‘Yes Sir.’ Draco stood up and left the office, then Tonks, Teddy and Harry left the office. They went down to the cafeteria and sat having lunch. Harry noticed they got a lot of looks, especially with Teddy as he had his jet black messy hair.

 

‘I should have that release ready for the Daily Prophet.’

 

‘What release love?’ Tonks asked.

 

‘About our marriage, even though I don’t like to say this, but because of who I am and what I did, it will be big news.’

 

‘Yes, because you are Harry Potter the hero of the wizarding world and you’ve been getting looked at and written about since you were a year old and yes, I can see the looks we’re getting right now, especially you.’

 

‘You do realise that you’ll probably get a lot of attention once everyone knows we’re married?’

 

‘Figures, but I’ll be okay. Teddy seems happy now so I had a thought. Why don’t we go back up and you train and I can sit with Teddy and let him watch you for a while. Hopefully he’ll settle down.’

 

‘Okay, but I wouldn’t like him to get scared thinking I’m getting hurt.’

 

‘He might, but the moment he sees you come over to him, he’ll know you’re fine.’

 

‘Alright, let’s eat, then we’ll head up,’ Tonks, Harry and Teddy sat together eating their lunch, with Teddy grabbing at Harry’s food and shoving it in his mouth, making them both laugh and they noticed a lot of the people watching them all smiled at the little boy, when they finished, ‘We’ll go up now, but let me go tell Draco to meet me in the training room.’ Tonks nodded as Harry got up and went over to Draco a couple of table away. He quickly told him what he needed to and then Harry, Tonks and Teddy went back upstairs to the Auror offices.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Harry, Tonks and Teddy walked into the training room. Tonks and Teddy sat down while Harry walked over to the rest of the Aurors. Draco walked in a few minutes later and sat down next to Harry’s wife.

 

‘Alright, Martin, Dean and Andrew, let’s start,’ Harry said taking off his robes, putting it on a chair next to Tonks. ‘Teddy, Daddy’s going to be fine.’ Harry kissed him again, then walked into the centre of the room, pulling his wand. Martin, Dean and Andrew circle him. The spells started flying, Harry could hear Teddy yelling for him but wanted him to see he was fine. He kept going until he had the three all bound. ‘Good, it took longer again to take you this time. So you’re getting faster. John, Mark, Forest, you next,’ Harry went back over to Teddy and hugged him. ‘See, I’m okay Teddy, just training.’ Harry kissed his forehead, then put him back on his mother’s lap and walked back over and repeated the process. This time Harry noticed Teddy just watching and when he had the three Aurors bound on the ground he clapped loudly making Harry laugh. ‘Really good, we’ll do all of us in a moment.’ Harry went back over to Teddy and got a thought. He leaned closer to Tonks and told her what he wanted to do and she nodded.

 

‘I think that’s a good idea Harry,’ she smiled at her husband.

 

‘Draco, would you care to help with a demonstration?’ Harry asked standing in front of him.

 

‘Ah, yeah, okay. What do I have to do?’ Draco asked looking nervous.

 

‘Come over with me and I’ll explain.’ Harry said and they walked over to the Aurors. ‘Martin, Mark, Forest, Andrew, John, Dean, this is Draco Malfoy my assistant. I want to show you a little demonstration. So stand back and watch.’ Harry waited until they moved back towards the walls then he turned back to Draco. ‘Okay, I just want us to duel, using stinging hexes only.’

 

‘Okay, but the last time we duelled, you almost killed me.’

 

‘Yes, I know. That’s why we’re only using stinging hexes. Why I want us to do this, is to show the Aurors a real duel. I won’t hold back and I don’t want you to as well, you up for it?’

 

‘Yeah if you’re sure, I’ll do it.’ Draco said still looking a little worried.

 

Harry and Draco moved back from each other and Draco pulled his wand. They started circling each other, occasionally throwing hexes at each other. They both started getting faster and both got hit a few times. But Harry was still able to bound Draco but it took just over an hour, with both panting heavily.

 

‘Good, now that’s the best work out I’ve had since I duelled Kingsley.’ Harry put his hand out and helped Draco to his feet, then walked over to the rest of the Aurors.

 

‘Since he’s that good why isn’t he an Auror?’ Martin asked looking at Draco before looking back at Harry.

 

‘You know, that’s not a bad idea. But I’ll have to talk to Kingsley first. Draco, if it’s allowed, would you be interested?’ Harry asked.

 

‘You’re kidding?’ Draco asked looking stunned.

 

‘No, I’m serious. We need Aurors and you’re good. So are you interested?’

 

‘Of course I am, but the Minister said I couldn’t hold any high position job.’

 

‘Maybe I can work around that. Let me talk to Kingsley and I’ll let you know.’ Harry smiled at him, then looked back at his Aurors. ‘Okay, just do the training wizards, off you go,’ Harry smiled at them, then went back over to Tonks and Teddy. ‘So Teddy, did you like watching that?’ Harry picked him up and he kept clapping.

 

‘He’s seems fine now, so why don’t I let you get back to work and I’ll take him home for his nap.’

 

‘Okay love. I’ll see you at home tonight, with Kingsley and your mother. Don’t know what he wants to tell us, but he’s got me intrigued. Draco come on, I’ll take you through your duties.’ They left the training room and went back to Harry’s office. Harry kissed Teddy, then Tonks and watched as they left. Then showed Draco where he’d be working and what he needed to do. Then went back into his own office to get some more work done.

 

Harry got home that evening and saw Kingsley, Teddy and Andromeda already sitting on the couch, talking quietly. He went over and kissed Andromeda on the cheek, then Teddy, then went and got changed. Tonks was just getting out of a shower.

 

‘Hi beautiful,’ Harry kissed her fiercely. ‘So how was Teddy when you brought him home?’

 

‘Good, he settled straight down.’ Tonks slipped her arms around Harry and held him tight. ‘I missed you today.’

 

‘I did too love. Once Teddy’s settles back down, then you can come back with me.’

 

‘Yes, I know. Let’s get out there and find out what Kingsley wanted to tell us.’ They both walked out keeping hold of each other’s hands and sat down on the opposite couch. ‘Now, are you going to tell us what this is all about?’ Tonks asked.

 

‘Alright, Andromeda and I are together.’ Kingsley said smiled at the woman beside him.

 

‘You’re kidding.’ Harry said smiling at the pair of them. ‘When did this happen?’

 

‘We got close right after the battle and I use to visit her when you both started at Hogwarts. We wanted to wait and see how everything went before we mentioned it. But now, we’ve talked and we’re going to get married.’ Kingsley said.

 

‘Merlin, you’re going to be my father-in-law.’ Harry said then started laughing. Once he calmed down, he kissed Andromeda and hugged Kingsley. ‘Congratulations.

 

‘Yes, Mum, I’m happy for you. You deserve to be happy.’ Tonks said kissing her mother, then hugged Kingsley.

 

The four adults plus Teddy had a great evening discussing the wedding plans and they both wanted a small quiet wedding as well.

 

 

Harry woke on the morning of Ginny’s trial, knowing her family we’re going to be happy. He had a shower, got dressed in his robes, then got Teddy out of bed. They were both eating breakfast when Tonks walked out.

 

‘Morning beautiful,’ Harry kissed her fiercely.

 

‘Morning love, you ready to get hugged to death?’ Tonks laughed.

 

‘I know, but I’m still happy for them. Anyway, I have to go, got a big day,’ Harry kissed Tonks again, then kissed Teddy. ‘I’ll see you both tonight.’ Harry stepped into the fireplace and vanished. He stepped out into the atrium and saw all the Weasley’s standing together talking. He walked over to them. ‘Hi.’ Harry said.

 

‘Harry, how long do you think Ginny will get?’ Molly asked anxiously.

 

‘I really couldn’t tell you Molly. It’s not up to me, it’s up to the Wizengamot. Why don’t you all head in there, I just need to go to my office, then I’ll be bringing her up.’ They nodded to Harry and he noticed none of them looked angry at him anymore. He even got smiles from George and Charlie. He walked over to the lifts, got in, then got out on his floor and walked down to the Auror offices. ‘Morning Draco, I haven’t got a lot of time. So I’ll see you after the trial.’

 

‘Yes Sir.’ Draco said and handed Harry a folder. ‘That’s everything you asked me to get together for you.’

 

‘Great, thanks.’ Harry walked into his office, then came back out a couple of minutes later, then headed back down to the lifts. He went down to the ground floor and straight to the holding cells. He unsealed Ginny’s door and stepped in. ‘It’s time Ginny.’ Harry said and went over and fastened shackles to her wrists and ankles. ‘All your family are there, but I want to tell you, try not to keep looking at them. Try and focus on the Wizengamot.’

 

‘Okay Harry and again I’m sorry.’

 

Harry nodded and led her out the door and to the lifts used for prisoners. Martin, Dean and John met him at the door.

 

‘Martin, John, you wait here with the prisoner, Dean you come inside with me.’ Harry said and the two of them stepped inside the courtroom and stood near the doors and waited. They listened to the Wizengamot talking amongst themselves before looking over at Harry.

 

‘Bring her in,’ The head of the Wizengamot said loudly.

 

Harry nodded and stepped back out and within a minute him and Dean both holding each of Ginny’s arms, walked her into the centre of the room, sat her down, put the chair restraints on her, then took the shackles off. Harry and Dean moved back to the doors and waited then Harry stood a little closer to the Weasley’s.

 

‘Miss Ginevra Weasley, you have been found guilty of kidnapping Teddy Remus Lupin Potter. Is there anything you’d like to say before we announce your sentence?’

 

‘Just that I’m sorry,’ Ginny said in a small voice and quickly glanced at her family, before looking back at the Wizengamot.

 

‘Miss Weasley, you are hereby sentenced to five years.’ All the Weasley shouted, until Harry stepped over to them.

 

‘Wait, just listen, please.’ Harry said and they all stopped yelling.

 

‘That’s better. Now from a recommendation from Head Auror Potter you will serve your sentence under guard by Aurors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the school is closed for the summer, you will be taken to your family’s home again under guard by Aurors where they will stay and wards placed around it. This will continue until your sentence is served. Auror Potter you can take the prisoner to Hogwarts.’

 

Harry nodded and stepped back to Ginny and started putting her shackles back on, while Dean undid her arm restraints.

 

‘You did this Harry. You made it possible so I don’t have to go to Azkaban.’

 

‘Yes I did. I’ll explain later. I’m sure you’re family wants to see you before we head to Hogwarts.’ Harry said and stood her up and led her over to her family.

 

‘Why didn’t you tell us Harry,’ Molly said as she hugged Harry really tight.

 

‘Ah Molly, can’t breathe.’ Harry said quietly, but then laughed when she released him. ‘I couldn’t tell you. Look I know you want to see Ginny, but if you head to Hogwarts now, you will be able to. Minerva fixed it so you can floo straight from the Burrow to her office. You can have some time together, but we really need to go now.’

 

‘Alright Harry and thanks,’ Arthur smiled at him. ‘We’ll see you soon Ginny.’

 

Everyone said they’d see Ginny at Hogwarts, Harry and Dean walked Ginny back to the lifts, then down to the fireplaces, the three of them stepped in and vanished. They arrived in Minerva’s office a second later.

 


	24. Chapter 24

‘Here,’ Harry said and he took the shackles off Ginny’s wrists, while Dean took the ones off her ankles.

 

‘Thank you Harry, for everything.’ Ginny said as tears leaked from her eyes.

 

‘You’re welcome. But remember Ginny, you still will have an Auror on you at all times and you must do whatever Professor McGonagall asks you to do. You will still be able to study, but you won’t be given any freedom. So there will be no quidditch, no walking around the grounds, you will need to tell the Auror if you need to go to the library, or anywhere else, like the bathrooms, now as Tonks is the only female Auror, you will be escorted to bathrooms by the male Auror on duty at the time, but they will stand outside. Do you understand what I mean?’

 

‘Yes, I do Harry. Sorry Auror Potter. But compared to having to go to Azkaban, this is heaven.’

 

‘Dean, why don’t you go relieve Mark for a while. I’ll stay with Miss Weasley.’

 

‘Yes Sir.’ Dean left the office and closed the door behind him. Within a few minutes all the Weasley’s started stepping out of the fireplace. Molly pulled Ginny into her arms and Arthur pulled Harry into his arms.

 

‘Was that your idea Harry?’ Charlie asked sadly.

 

‘Yes, when I heard what Ginny said to Molly and then I spoke with Minerva. I decided that Ginny was suffering because of what she went through and that caused her to do what she did. So I spoke with Kingsley and he said it might be possible. So I explained to the Wizengamot and they agreed, as long as I’m one of the Aurors that is her guard.’ Harry turned to Ginny. ‘You will have others of course, not just me. Tonks will be one of them and if you are rude or condescending to her in any way it could reverse the decision and you would be sent to Azkaban, you do realize that?’

 

‘Yes I know and that’s fine.’ Ginny nodded sadly at Harry.

 

Just then Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tight, just like Molly did. ‘Hermione, I…can’t…breathe.’ Harry wheezed and she let him go and he rubbed his chest. ‘What is it with women trying to hug me to death?’ Harry said then Charlie pulled him into a tight hug. ‘It’s fine Charlie.’ Harry looked at him when he let him go. ‘Ginny deserved a second chance, I seem to be giving people second chances lately.’

 

‘What do you mean Harry, who else have you given a second chance to?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Draco Malfoy, he’s my assistant at the moment.’ Harry said raising his eyebrows at Ron.

 

‘So he’s going to be there when I join?’

 

‘Yeah, he will. I’ll explain later. Now why don’t you all visit Ginny and I’ll stand guard at the door. You only have an hour.’

 

‘Harry don’t be ridiculous, you stay with the family.’ Molly said taking his hand and leading him to the couch so he was sitting on the other side of her.

 

‘Alright, would you all like some tea?’ Harry asked and got nods from everyone. ‘Okay, Winky.’ Harry called and the small elf appeared in front of him. ‘Could you bring some tea for everyone please?’

 

‘Of course,’ the elf bowed, snapped her fingers and was gone. Within a few minutes she was back with a tray and placed it on the small table between the couches.

 

‘Harry, what sort of restrictions will Ginny have?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘Like I already told her, she won’t be allowed any sort of freedom. No quidditch, no walking around the grounds. She can write letters to all of you and you can write to her, but you won’t be allowed to visit. She will have to do all her classes, homework, after classes, she will be restricted to the Gryffindor common room, she’ll be escorted to the library or bathrooms and she will need to ask the Auror on guard when she needs to do these things. On weekends, with a guard she will work with whoever Minerva tells her to work with. It could be Filch for all I know, I left that to Minerva to sort out.’ Harry turned to Ron. ‘One thing though Ron, when you join and finish you’re training, you could be one of the Aurors that will need to guard her. You can’t show any favouritism or special treatment in any way, will that be a problem?’

 

‘No, I’m just glad she doesn’t have to go to Azkaban and I still can’t believe you did that.’

 

‘No, neither can I, but we really shouldn’t be surprised. Harry will always do anything to help or protect the people he cares about.’ Charlie said smiling at him. ‘And I want to apologise for hitting you Harry. We never knew the whole story.’

 

‘It’s fine Charlie, you’re just lucky I was able to stop Tonks from hexing you or arresting you. She wasn’t too happy at the time.’

 

‘So am I and are you two really married?’

 

‘Yeah, we had a quiet small ceremony with just Andromeda, Kingsley, Minerva, Ron and Hermione before we left for the beach house.’

 

‘What beach house?’ George asked.

 

‘I bought Tonks a beach house in Wales. I never told her until the honeymoon.’

 

‘I noticed at the trial, that Teddy’s last name was Potter, who’s idea was that?’ Bill asked.

 

‘Tonks’, I wasn’t sure at first, but we discussed it. When he’s old enough, we’ll tell him all about Remus and leave it to him whether he wants to keep Potter or drop it and just have Lupin.’

 

‘Well, I can see how much you love him and he loves you Harry.’ Molly said still clutching Ginny’s hand.

 

‘Yeah I do. Even though he’s not my actual son, I feel like he is.’

 

‘You’re not worried about the age difference between you and Tonks?’ George asked.

 

‘No, when you love someone, age doesn’t come into it. Tonks was worried about it at first, but I told her I was fine with her being the older more experienced woman.’ Harry grinned, ‘and it’s only six years anyway.’

 

‘Well, I have to say Harry, you don’t sound eighteen, you sound a lot older than that.’ Percy said looking at him.

 

‘I think that’s because of everything that’s happened to me over the years, made me grow up fast.’ Harry said as he smiled sadly at Percy.

 

‘Doing all this Harry, doesn’t it make a lot more work for the Aurors, when you really haven’t got a lot,’ Charlie asked.

 

‘It does, but I couldn’t let Ginny go to Azkaban. So I spoke with Tonks and then all the Aurors and they were willing to do it and hopefully from August, I might just have a lot more, which will make it easier.’

 

All the Weasley’s, Hermione and Harry all talked until the time was up. Each Weasley hugged Ginny, then hugged Harry before flooing back to the Burrow. Not long after Minerva McGonagall came into her office.

 

‘Alright Ginny, let’s go over what you will be doing on weekends.’ Minerva said as she sat down across from Ginny.

 

‘I’ll do anything Professor McGonagall. Thank you for allowing this.’

 

‘You’re welcome. Now I want to ask you something first. What would you like to do once your sentence is over?’

 

‘Originally I wanted to be a professional quidditch player. But after last year that changed, I want to help people, so I was hoping to be a healer. Not sure if that’s possible anymore, I’ve got a criminal record now.’ Ginny said sadly.

 

Minerva looked at Harry and nodded. ‘That won’t come into it Ginny. I spoke to the Wizengamot, if you serve your sentence, with no problems, there will be no record. So if you want to become a healer, than you will be able to.’ Harry said looking directly at her.

 

‘Thank you and there will be no problems I promise.’ Ginny said, giving Harry a small smile.

 

‘Alright then, you will be working with Madame Pomfrey every weekend until you’ve finished your studies, then every day until your sentence is served. She will teach you everything you’ll need. So when the time comes, you will not need too much more training to become a junior healer.’

 

‘Really?’ Ginny asked and Minerva nodded and gave her a smile. ‘Thank you. I can’t believe all this.’ Ginny said as she started crying.’

 

Harry and Minerva sat and waited until Ginny got herself under control, then Harry looked at her again.

 

‘Now, I’ll be with you today, then it will be a different Auror every night. You will probably get asked by other students why you have an Auror on you, you can tell them, that’s up to you. But you cannot lie and make something up.’ Harry turned to Minerva. ‘Because we’ve only got one female Auror, Ginny will be escorted to the bathrooms of an evening. But they will have to stand outside.’ Harry turned back to Ginny. ‘So I’m placing a lot of trust in you Ginny, please don’t misuse that trust. I would hate for you to get sent to Azkaban. Oh one more thing and I’m sorry about this, but it was the Wizengamot’s orders. No boys, you will not be able to spend any time alone with any boys. If you’re studying with say Neville, in the common room, that’s fine. But nothing else and I think you know what I mean.’

 

‘I do and I’m not interested in any,’ Ginny lowered her eyes, before looking back at Harry. ‘I just want to study and become a healer.’

 

‘Okay, well. I’ll let Harry take you up to the Gryffindor common room until dinner. You can start your lessons from tomorrow. Hermione will help you with what you missed yesterday and today.’

 

‘Just before we go Minerva. I wanted to ask you if you could make an announcement for me. I want to speak to any students that wish to join the Aurors or even get some information. I thought I could do it on the weekend, since I’m going to be here anyway.’

 

‘Yes of course I can. I will make the announcement at dinner before you leave.’

 

‘Thank you. Come on Ginny.’ Harry stood up and they both left the office and walked quietly up the stairs until they got to the portrait. Ginny gave the password and they both entered.

 

Ginny turned to face Harry. ‘Do you need to come upstairs, or just stay down here?’ she said quietly.

 

‘I’ll be staying here, just remember what I said about trust.’

 

‘I remember and thank you. I want to get some clothes together and have a shower, is that alright?’

 

‘That’s fine, I’ll be here when you come down.’ Harry said and Ginny nodded and walked up to the girls dormitories. Harry stood next to the portrait hole and was getting some interesting looks.

 

‘Hey Harry, oh sorry, Auror Potter,’ Neville said walking over to him. ‘What are you doing up here?’

 

‘You’ll have to ask Ginny that, sorry Neville.’

 

‘I heard a rumour that you got married, is that true Auror Potter?’

 

‘Yes, Tonks and I got married. We just had a quiet ceremony. I’ve got a release ready, but I think people have been hearing it, so more people will probably know before the Daily Prophet announces it.’

 

Ginny walked over to them. ‘I’m ready Auror Potter, hello Neville.’ Ginny said sadly.

 

‘Hi Gin, missed you the last few days.’

 

‘Yeah, I’ll tell you later Neville, I really don’t want everyone to know just yet. But I have to go so I don’t keep Auror Potter waiting.’ She gave Neville another small smile and followed Harry out of the portrait whole to the seventh year bathrooms. ‘I won’t be long.’ Ginny said to Harry.

 

‘Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.’ Harry said then gave her a small smile. ‘You’ll get used to it Ginny.’

 

‘I know and thanks again.’ Ginny stepped through the door and Harry stood against the wall. He was getting looks from a lot of students, but none said anything to him. Harry thought they seemed a little scared and he thought about what Kingsley said about a look Harry got. So he shook his head and tried to relax. Ginny stepped back out no long after. ‘Would it be possible for me to go to the library, I really need to study.’

 

‘That’s fine. We can take your things up to the Gryffindor common room, you get your bag and we’ll head straight there until dinner.’ Harry said and Ginny nodded. Then again they walked back until they reached the portrait and again Harry stood just by the portrait hole and Ginny went up to the girls dormitory. She came back with her bag and they left to go to the library. Ginny sat at a table, going over some homework, occasionally getting a book and Harry stood not far from her.

 

‘Is there something I can help you with Auror Potter?’ Madam Pince asked.

 

‘No thank you Madam Pince.’ Harry nodded to her then looked away. She looked puzzled, but left.

 

Harry and Ginny stayed in the library for the next two hours until it was time for dinner. They walked back to the Gryffindor Tower so she could put her bag away, then went to the Great Hall. Where she found Hermione and Ron, so she sat next to them and Harry went up to the staff table.

 

‘How did it go Harry?’ Minerva asked.

 

‘Fine, boring but fine,’ Harry said smiling at her. ‘She spent her time in the library, studying and I was just standing around doing nothing. Do you realise how strange that is for me Minerva, doing nothing.’

 

Minerva laughed and Harry couldn’t help laughing with her. ‘Yes, it is hard to imagine Harry, with the six years you were at Hogwarts then the year after, you were always up to something or getting into trouble. Now look at you though. I’m proud of you Harry, after everything you’ve been through, you deserve to do nothing and be happy.’

 

‘Thanks Minerva.’ Harry smiled at her then they both started eating, once dinner and desserts where over, Minerva stood up.

 

‘Can I have everyone’s attention please,’ she waited until it was quiet. ‘Now, I’ve been asked by Auror Potter that if any of you wish to learn more about becoming an Auror, he will be here on the weekend to answer any questions or queries you might have. So if you are interested, all you need to do is come and see him. Thank you, you can go,’ she said then sat back down. ‘I saw a fare few interested looks Harry.’

 

‘Yes, so did I.  I know I will have ten already that want to join the Aurors, but there was a lot more I noticed. We’ll just have to see what happens. Anyway, I need to speak with Dean and Forest before I head home. See you tomorrow.’

 

‘Yes, see you tomorrow Harry.’

 

Harry stepped down and started walking down between the tables when Hermione stopped him. ‘Thanks for everything Auror Potter.’

 

‘You know me Hermione, if I can help I will. Would you keep an eye on her, if there’s any problems at all, let me know?’

 

‘Of course, but I think she’ll be fine. I really believe having to sit in that cell for that long scared her and she realized that it was nothing compared to Azkaban. So I don’t think you’ll have any more problems with her at all.’

 

‘Alright, I need to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Harry smiled at his friend, gave Ron a wave and walked down to the Aurors. ‘Forest remember what I said, now she’s had a shower already, so she will have to stay in the Gryffindor common room tonight. You need to stay inside the common room as well.’

 

‘Yes, Sir, I remember.’

 

‘Okay I’ll see you later.’ Harry nodded and he left the castle and walked down the drive and through the gates, then apparated home. ‘Merlin I missed you.’ Harry said pulling Tonks into his arms and kissing her passionately. ‘Where’s Teddy?’

 

‘Asleep, he didn’t go down for his early nap, so he’s down now. Hopefully he will stay there all night without any nightmares. So how did it go?’

 

‘Good, I got hugged so tight by Molly, Hermione and Charlie I couldn’t breathe. Charlie apologized as well.’

 

‘Have you eaten?’ Tonks said as she sat down.

 

‘Yeah, ate with Minerva. Then I ask her to make an announcement that if any student wanting to know about joining the Aurors, or even just ask some questions, I’ll be there on the weekend to answer any. I think we might end up with a few more than what I originally thought.’

 

‘Well, I can help with that. I think Teddy’s finally settling back down, so I’ll get mum to start watching him again. You’re going to need me now that you have to have someone on Ginny all the time. Will she be fine with me though?’

 

‘Already talked to her about it, she’s fine. You know what I’d like now though?’

 

‘What’s that?’ Tonks asked and Harry start kissing her neck and letting his hands roam all over her and she got the message loud and clear. So they both went into the bedroom, where the made love and never emerged until morning.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next couple of weeks Harry was pleased with the way Draco behaved. He knew they still might never be friends, but they were able to get along fairly well and Draco always did whatever Harry asked of him. Harry had spoken to Kingsley about Draco joining the Aurors and he said he’d check into it for him and let Harry know.

 

Harry stepped out into the atrium and went to the lifts and a memo landed on his shoulder. He opened it and saw it was from Kingsley asking him to go to his office. So he left the lift and went to the Minister’s office.

 

‘Hi Karen, Kingsley asked to see me.’

 

‘Go straight in Auror Potter, he’s expecting you.’

 

‘Thank you.’ Harry said then entered Kingsley’s office. ‘Hi Kingsley, what’s up?’

 

‘Just wanted to give you this,’ Kingsley handed him a piece of parchment and Harry read it and smiled.

 

‘That’s great Kingsley, thanks. So we only have to wait until we start with the new recruits.’

 

‘Yes and if everything goes alright until then, you’ve got an extra Auror in training.’

 

‘Thanks again for that. I better get in there, I’ve got to get to Hogwarts soon.’

 

‘Alright, I’ll see you later Harry.’

 

Harry left the office and went to the Auror offices. ‘Draco, can you come in to my office for a minute please?’

 

‘Yes Sir,’ Draco got up and followed Harry into his office and he closed the door.

 

‘Now, I spoke with Kingsley and he just handed me this.’ Harry handed the parchment to Draco and saw the smile come to his face. ‘So it looks like you’ll be joining the new recruits in August.’

 

‘This is wonderful, thank you. I can’t believe this, I really can’t.’

 

‘One thing though. Ron will be one of the new recruits and you will have to learn to work together. One thing with Aurors, you need to trust the Aurors that are around you. Now I’ve already spoke to Ron about you, he said if you stop being a git, then he’s fine.’ Harry smiled. ‘But seriously Draco, it’s important for everyone’s safety that you get on. Now I’m not saying you have to be friends, far from it. Just to talk, watch each other’s back when you might be partnered together, those sorts of things.’

 

‘I’m fine with that Sir, I’ll do anything to have a good life and put my old life behind me. One thing I’d like to mention.’

 

‘What’s that Draco?’

 

‘I’ve seen the Aurors train and sometimes they only have short sleeve shirts on. I’ve got that on my arm and it can’t be removed. Will that be a problem for anyone seeing it?’

 

‘Oh, the dark mark, No, I’ll explain when the time comes. Anyway, I need to go, I’ve got to get to Hogwarts. Just finish up those submissions and work on any appointments for Friday. It’ll be the only day I’ll be able to spend most of the day here.’

 

‘Yes, Sir and thank you again,’ Draco nodded and left the office. Harry grabbed his things, then left his office going down to the atrium’s apparition point and apparated to Hogwarts and walked up the drive. Not long after he walked in the door, Tonks arrived as well.

 

‘Hi beautiful, wondering how long you were going to be.’

 

‘Yes, mum was a little late. I think Kingsley stayed with her last night. Luckily I’ve got an understanding boss.’ Tonks smirked at him.

 

‘Very understanding,’ Harry grinned, 'anyway, I thought he looked a little tired when I saw him earlier. I’ve got to relieve Martin, I’ll see you when I bring her down.’ Harry kissed Tonks, then went up to the Gryffindor Tower, the portrait opened instantly for him and he quickly spoke to Martin and he left and Harry stood near the portrait whole. Harry knew that most of the students now know what happened and why there was an Auror around Ginny the whole time. Her close friends never treated her any different, but she did get some snide remarks from others, especially some of the Slytherin’s.

 

Ginny came down the stairs with Hermione and Ron came down right after them and all three walked over to Harry.

 

‘You ready to head down to breakfast?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Yes, all ready.’ Hermione smiled, took Ron’s hand and Ginny walked with them as they all made their way down to the Great hall. Harry walked with them until they reached the Gryffindor table, then joined Tonks at the staff table.

 

‘She seems to be coping, let’s see how she does when you escort her today. Make sure you tell me if she does or say anything to you that she’s not supposed to.’

 

‘Don’t worry Harry, I think she’ll be fine with me. I looked at her when you walked over and she never gave me a dirty look, she never smiled either, but at least it’s a start. Mum told me this morning that her and Kingsley have organise the wedding for two weeks and they just want us there, along with Minerva, Molly and Arthur.’

 

‘I’m happy for them, I really am. Kingsley’s been alone for too long and your mum deserves to be happy. But are you sure you’re okay with this Tonks. I know it hasn’t been that long since your Dad was killed.’

 

‘I’m fine Harry, but it was longer then when we got together. I still feel guilty about that sometimes.’

 

‘I’m sure Remus would be fine, he would want you to be happy.’ Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss. ‘If it wasn’t for one of us having to be with Ginny today, I might have snuck you back into a classroom.’

 

‘I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.’ Minerva said as she sat down.

 

‘Sorry Minerva.’ Harry said but couldn’t stop the smile coming to his face and Tonks went pink.

 

‘Let’s just have breakfast, shall we. Oh, I wanted to tell you that, we have a new defence teacher. John Marsden decided it wasn’t for him.’ Minerva smiled at the couple.

 

‘Are you going to tell us who it is Minerva?’ Harry asked.

 

‘No, I let you see for yourself,’ she grinned, then the three of them ate, talking quietly together until Harry got a signal from Ginny.

 

‘I have to go, I’ll see you later love.’ Harry kissed his wife, then went down and followed Ginny, Hermione and Ron out of the Great Hall and into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry stood next to the door as Ginny, Hermione and Ron took their seats.

 

Just then the door opened and Charlie Weasley walked in and went straight to the front of the class, to shock looks from his siblings.

 

‘Morning, I’m Professor Weasley, you’re new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.’ Charlie grinned at the shocked looks on Ron and Ginny’s faces, then he smiled at Harry as he shook his head. ‘Now, what we’re doing today is non-verbal shield charms. I know some of you can do them, but not all. So the one’s that can, will team up with the ones that can’t. But first I’ll demonstrate, Auror Potter would you care to help with the demonstration?’

 

‘Sure.’ Harry said and walked up to the front of the class.

 

‘Okay, we’ll be only using stinging hexes. So if you produce the shield charm I’ll do the hex.’ Charlie said and they both pulled their wands. Harry was still too fast and had his shield charm up before Charlie produced the hex. ‘Now, if Auror Potter never got his shield charm up in time, he would have felt a small sting, nothing major. Now we’ll do opposite, I’ll do the shield charm, while Auror Potter does the hex.’ Charlie looked at Harry and Charlie shook his hand as the hex hit him and Harry grinned at him. ‘But I suppose it is a bit unfair when he is an Auror. Thanks Auror Potter.’ Charlie smiled again and Harry went back to his spot at the door. Harry watched Charlie take the students through non-verbal shield charms and thought he was a good teacher. When the end of the lesson came, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny waited until everyone left.

 

‘What are you doing here Charlie? I thought you were going back to Romania?’ Ron said to his older brother.

 

‘No, I wanted to hang around for a while.’

 

‘You didn’t do this for me did you Charlie?’ Ginny asked.

 

‘One of the reasons sis, but I’ve missed being home. Yes I’ll miss the dragons, but I was really missing my family and when Minerva mentioned that the defence teacher didn’t want to stay. I asked if I could take it and as you can see, she gave me the position. So Harry, you’ve taught defence, how did I go?’

 

‘Really good Charlie, you make an excellent teacher. Sorry about the hex, you just need to get faster.’ Harry grinned again. ‘But these three really need to get to their next class. Congratulations Charlie.’ Harry shook his hand, waiting until Hermione, Ron and Ginny hugged him and they left the classroom. After a few more classes, they all went back to the Great Hall for lunch. When they finished, Harry and Tonks walked over to the Gryffindor table. ‘Ginny, Auror Tonks Potter will be taken over from now.’ Harry said to her.

 

‘Yes, okay.’ Ginny said and gave Tonks a small smile.

 

‘I’ll see you later love.’ Harry kissed her then watched as his wife walked out of the Great Hall with Ginny. Harry walked out not long after and started patrolling around the school. When lessons finished for the day, everyone made it back to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was at the staff table waiting for his wife, when Charlie sat down. ‘How’s your first day been Charlie?’

 

‘Really good Harry, I see the Slytherin’s haven’t changed much.’

 

‘No, I don’t think will ever change Charlie. So how many points did they lose today?’ Harry asked smiling at him.

 

‘A fare few, but after today, I believe they know I’m serious. So how’s Ginny been going Harry?’

 

‘Good, really good Charlie, I’m waiting for them now. Tonks is with her at the moment, first time so I’m little worried.’

 

‘Well, they look fine to me Harry, look.’ Charlie nodded his head towards the door and Harry saw Tonks, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all walk in and they all had smiles on their faces.

 

Tonks walked over and sat beside Harry, giving him a kiss. ‘So, how was it?’ Harry asked his wife.

 

‘Good, she actually spoke to me, politely as well. So I think everything is going to be fine Harry. Hey Charlie, how was your first day?’

 

‘Really good, I was just telling Harry how I had to take a lot of points from the Slytherin’s.’

 

The three of them started laughing, when Minerva sat down. ‘What are you three laughing about?’ She said trying to look stern, but couldn’t hold it.

 

‘Charlie and the Slytherin’s,’ Harry said, then they started laughing again, when the food appeared on the table.

 

‘Will you three behave, you are a Professor and you two are Aurors, you’re supposed to act accordingly.’

 

‘Sorry Minerva, just couldn’t help myself. But you forgive us though, don’t you?’ Harry asked smiling at her.

 

‘Of course I will,’ she said shaking her head, then they all started eating. When they finished Harry turned to Charlie.

 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow Charlie.’ Harry shook his hand, then took Tonks’ hand and went down to speak with Forest for a few minutes until they both walked out of the castle and down the long drive and apparated straight home.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

The next couple of months went smoothly for Ginny and all the Aurors. They were getting into a proper routine with Ginny and she had finally started to get friendly with Tonks again. They students were all studying hard for the N.E.W.T.’s or O.W.L.s which was due to take place the following week. Harry noticed Hermione was hardly talking and always had her head stuck in some book. He also noticed Ron was looking very nervous as well.

 

‘Ron, you okay mate?’ Harry asked as he walked up to him.

 

‘Yeah, just hope I pass. If I don’t there goes being an Auror.’

 

‘Are you having trouble with anything in particular?’

 

‘No, not really, I think I’ve learned what I need to, it’s just having to go through this. You never did Harry, its nerve wracking. Oh, I just realised what I said, sorry, Auror Potter.’

 

‘That’ll be over soon Ron and no one heard you anyway. I’ll let you get back to revising, I need to see Minerva.’ Harry patted his shoulder and left the great hall and went to the headmistress office. He knocked on her door and waited.

 

‘Come in,’ she called and Harry entered the office. ‘Harry, what can I do for you?’

 

‘Just wanted to know if it would be alright if Tonks and I watched the N.E.W.T. exams next week, see how they do, the ones that want to be Aurors that is, especially in their defence.’

 

‘If you stay back out of the way, I shouldn’t see a problem with that Harry. Do you realise that when this years over it will be the first year, well in a long time that I haven’t had a Weasley in this school and I’m not talking about a teacher. For the longest time there has always been at least one Weasley student.’

 

‘Yes, I guess that would see strange to you Minerva. But just remember, there are five boys and Bill and Fleur just had Victoire. So there will be a lot more Weasley’s in the coming future.’

 

‘Yes, I suppose that is true. What about some Potters to go with it Harry, you can’t have Weasley’s and not Potters, they go together, so when will I see your children here?’

 

‘Hopefully, not long, apart from Teddy of course. I’d say, give it twelve years and you should have the first arriving, that is if I can convince Tonks.’ Harry smiled at his old professor.

 

‘Would you like a large family Harry, or just a couple?’

 

‘Coming from having no siblings, I would like a large family, but again I have to see what Tonks has to say. But I’d be happy just to have Teddy if it came to that. Anyway, I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you at dinner.’

 

‘Yes, see you there Harry.’ Minerva said and watched as Harry left the office. ‘So, what do you think Albus, how many Potters can you see being at the school in the future?’

 

‘If I know Harry, I think there will be at least five. Now I don’t know if that will include Teddy, but five minimum. He is a wonderful father to Teddy, so I can definitely see him having his large family.’

 

‘He’s come a long way, hasn’t he?’

 

‘Yes he has Minerva. Considering his life, he is a remarkable young man. There’s one more thing I could see him doing in the future.’

 

‘What’s that Albus?’

 

‘I see him sitting in that very chair when he is older.’

 

‘Yes, I can see that myself and I know he will do credit to this historic school.’ Minerva smiled at she thought of the future of Hogwarts, knowing it will be in good hands when she is no longer around.

 

The week of the exams arrived, lots of students were needing calming draughts or just passing out from stress. Hermione was a wreck and Ron was trying his hardest to keep her calm, which was keeping Ron fairly calm. Harry had brought four of the Aurors to Hogwarts for the exams. Some to take turns escorting Ginny, some to patrol, knowing they won’t need to do it after the next two weeks, but he had to leave two to do guard duty of a night and Harry and Tonks were going to watch the exams.

 

They were sitting at the staff table eating breakfast and Harry looked around at the students.

 

‘What are you thinking about love?’ Tonks asked her husband.

 

‘Just seeing all the students I went here with. They’ll be leaving to go into their chosen field and it just feels like I’m losing friends you could say. I know I will see a lot of them, but it’s just going to seem strange, coming here and there won’t be one student that was in my year left here.’

 

‘This place has always been special to you, hasn’t it Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, I use to call it my first real home, that’s how I feel about it. Even though it’s necessary to be here over the next few years, I can’t deny I’m not looking forward to it.’ Harry smiled at her. ‘Can we just go outside for a while, before the exams starts. I’d like to just be alone with you.’

 

‘I’d like that Harry.’ Harry and Tonks got up from the table, holding hands and left the great hall and walked through the door and down towards the black lake. ‘I use to sit here a lot when I was a student.’

 

‘So did I, When I lost Sirius, I often sat here thinking of him. Tonks, can I ask you something?’

 

‘You can ask me anything Harry.’ Tonks said slipping her arms around him.

 

‘How would you feel about having another baby?’

 

Tonks smiled hugely, ‘Really, because I’ve been meaning to tell you Harry, but I’m pregnant.’

 

Harry went from shock to kissing Tonks fiercely within a few seconds. ‘You’re pregnant Tonks, really?’

 

‘Yes really. I was going to tell you as soon as we finished with the exams, I didn’t want to distract you.’

 

‘Oh, I can’t believe how happy I am at the moment, we have to tell Teddy that he’s going to be a big brother. Oh Merlin, I’m going to be a father again. I can tell you now though, if we have a daughter, I’ll make sure everyone knows I’m her father to scare all the boys away.’

 

Tonks started laughing loudly, then kissed her husband. ‘I can see you doing exactly that Harry, the overprotective father who happens to be Head Auror, The Chosen One, The Hero of the Wizarding World and the one who took down the world’s worst dark wizard. I pity any boy that takes an interest in our daughter. You know Harry, we can find out what we’re having, if you want to that is?’

 

‘I’d like that Tonks. When could we do that?’

 

‘Anytime, why don’t we go see Poppy when we have a break in the exams, that way we tell Teddy if he’s going to have a brother or a sister.’

 

‘I’d like that, I love you so much Tonks, but we really need to get in.’

 

‘I know, I love you to Harry. Let’s go see the future Aurors in action.’

 

Harry and Tonks stood at the back of the great hall, near where the staff table usually sits. They watched intensely as the first few students did their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. Harry couldn’t stop smiling when he saw Ron pass everything he was ask and gave him a wink when he walked past. When Harry watched Hermione walk in, he saw how nervous she was and gave her a smile. He never took his eyes off of her as she was put through different defensive spells. Then he smiled and winked at her as she left. Everyone from the old DA all did brilliantly and he leant over and whispered to Tonks.

 

‘We’ve got ourselves some Aurors love.’

 

‘Yes, we sure have. Why don’t we go see Poppy now before the next lot of exams start?’

 

‘Yeah, okay. But I really nervous and I can’t understand why. I don’t normally get nervous.’

 

‘Harry, even though you think of and treat Teddy as your son, this one will be your first. It’s only natural to be nervous.’

 

‘You think Tonks, because I do feel like Teddy’s father, I couldn’t see anyone else as his father and I know Remus really is but to me, he’s mine.’

 

‘I know you feel that way Harry and so does Teddy. But look at your life, you had no family growing up, well apart from that lot that you had to live with, but no one close. You’re about to have a blood relative for the first time in your life, so it’s understandable love.’

 

‘Yeah, I guess so. But please never think I will ever favour our other children over Teddy. I would never do that, I love him too much.’

 

‘I know you wouldn’t Harry. Now come on, let’s go see if you are going to be an overprotective father or not.’ Tonks laughed and took Harry’s hand and they walked up to the hospital wing. ‘Poppy, I was hoping to ask you for a favour.’

 

‘Of course Nymphadora, what can I do for you?’

 

‘You see, I’m pregnant and we’d like to know what we’re having.’ Tonks smiled at Harry.

 

‘Oh, that’s wonderful news. Congratulations, both of you.’ Poppy hugged both Tonks and Harry. ‘Come on and I’ll let you know,’ she led them over to a bed, ‘Just lie down for me.’ Poppy waited until Tonks lay down then waved her wand over Tonks’ stomach, she did it three times, then did it again three times. ‘You can get up now,’ she smiled at them.

 

‘So, what are we having Poppy, don’t keep us in suspense.’ Harry said looking at her.

 

‘Okay, well, first, you’re having twins.’ Poppy said and saw Harry's shocked face, then saw his face go white. ‘Harry, are you okay?’ She took his hand and made him sit down.

 

‘Twins,’ Harry said, then looked at Tonks. ‘Twins, Merlin.’ Harry said and his face went whiter.

 

 ‘Breathe Harry.’ Tonks said taking his hands in hers. They sat there for a few minutes until Harry’s colour came back. ‘Are you okay love?’ Tonks smiled at him.

 

‘Yeah, that was a shock but you said first Poppy.’ Harry looked at her.

 

‘Boy and Girl.’ Poppy said to Harry and Tonks. ‘I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes.’ Poppy smiled and went into her office.

 

Harry looked at Tonks and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. ‘So Teddy’s going to have a brother and a sister. Oh Tonks, I can’t believe it, our family is growing.’

 

‘Yes it is Harry. When do you want to tell everyone?’

 

‘We have to tell Teddy first, then Mum and Kingsley. We don’t we want them hearing from anyone else.’ Harry said then started laughing.’

 

‘Why are you laughing love?’

 

‘A couple of reason, one, I’m just so happy Tonks, but two. We’re about to tell Kingsley he’s about to add two more grandchildren. He’s just starting to get use to Teddy, now he’ll have to deal with newborn babies, two of them.’ Harry laughed again and Tonks couldn’t help but laugh with him.

 

‘We better get back down, the next exams will be starting soon.’ Tonks said and stood up.

 

‘Yeah, oh Tonks, you’ll have to stop training. You can’t take the chance of being hurt.’

 

‘I know Harry, that’s why I was going to tell you soon. But you’re about to have a lot more Aurors and I can help you train them, without any danger.’

 

‘Let’s see how you feel in a few weeks. Come on.’ Harry kissed her fiercely, then went back over to Poppy. ‘Thanks again Poppy, but can you keep it to yourself for now. We want to tell Andromeda, Kingsley and Teddy first.’

 

‘Of course I won’t say a word and I must say I’m looking forward to the first Potters coming back to this school. Let’s just hope they don’t end up in here as many times as you did Harry.’

 

‘Yes, let’s hope. Well you’ve got just under ten years to wait for Teddy. So you can have a rest for a while.’ Harry hugged her. ‘Thanks again Poppy, for everything you did for me over the years.’

 

‘You’re welcome Harry, now go before I end up crying in front of you.’ Poppy said and gave them a smile, then they left the hospital wing and went back down to the Great Hall.

 

‘Tonks, why don’t you quickly go and send Mum and Kingsley an owl, ask them to stay for dinner, that we need to tell them something.’

 

‘Good idea Harry. I’ll be right back.’ Tonks kissed Harry and walked away. Harry stood in the back again, watching the next lot of exams. He saw Ginny walk in and she started going through all the defensive spells that was asked of her. He gave her a smile as she walked out, when Tonks made it back. ‘Done, I saw Ginny leave, how did she do?’

 

‘Great, passed every one. There was a couple before her that expressed interest in being an Auror, they did really good as well.’

 

Harry and Tonks continued watching the exams for the rest of the day the left to go home. As soon as they got home, the excused themselves to Andromeda and took Teddy into his room and tried to explain about the babies. When they came out Kingsley was sitting on the couch with Andromeda.

 

‘Hi, you said you wanted to talk to the both of us.’ Kingsley said looking at Harry and Tonks.

 

‘Yes, we did. Why don’t you tell them Harry?’ Tonks grinned at him.

 

‘Alright love.’ Harry smiled at Tonks, then turned to face Andromeda and Kingsley. ‘We’re having a baby, well, actually we’re having two babies.’ Harry said and he couldn’t stop the huge grin that came to his face. Kingsley looked completely shocked, but Andromeda excited. She got up and hugged both Tonks and Harry.

 

‘Twins,’ Kingsley said as he stood up and hugged both of them.

 

‘Yes, twins, boy and girl,’ Tonks said smiled.

 

‘So it looks like two more grandchildren for you Kingsley.’ Harry said then started laughing as Kingsley face went white. ‘He looks like I did when Poppy told us love.’

 

‘Yes, he does a bit.’ Tonks said and they sat Kingsley down, ‘Breathe Kingsley.’

 

Once they got Kingsley to breathe again, the four adults all sat around talking about the twins and how they thought Teddy would be once they were born. Then they discussed when they were planning on telling everyone else and decided to just tell everyone when they saw them, starting with Ron and Hermione the next day at Hogwarts and of course Minerva. They wanted to let her know that there will be a lot of Potter kids running around Hogwarts in years to come.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Harry and Tonks arrived at Hogwarts the following morning and decided to tell Minerva before they took over guard duty and watch the next lot of exams. Harry knocked on her office door.

 

‘Come in.’ Minerva called from inside. ‘Harry, Tonks, what can I do for the both of you?’

 

‘Nothing really Minerva, but there is something we’d like to tell you.’ Harry said looking down at her.

 

‘Oh yes and what would that be Harry?’

 

Harry looked at Tonks and she nodded. ‘We’re having twins.’ Harry said simply.

 

Minerva sat there staring at them for a few minutes, then she got up quickly and hugged both of them. Then she hugged Harry again.

 

‘Oh, that’s wonderful news. I’m so happy for both of you. I was just asking Harry yesterday how long it would be before there we’re some more Potters around this school.’

 

‘I knew it wouldn’t be too long Minerva. Congratulations Harry and you to Tonks.’ Albus said from his portrait.

 

‘Thank you Professor Dumbledore.’ Harry said smiling at his old headmaster. ‘Apart from Teddy, Andromeda and Kingsley, we wanted you to be the first to know Minerva.’

 

‘Oh, thank you Harry, I can’t be more happier for you both. Are you planning on letting everyone else know?’

 

‘Yes, we’ll tell them as we see them. Anyway, we better go. I need to relieve John.’ Harry grinned.

 

‘Yes, yes. I’ll see you both later. Congratulations again,’ Minerva gave them both another hug and watched as they left the office. ‘Twins Albus, Potter twins, we’re you expecting that?’

 

‘No, I was not. See, Harry can still surprise me and I’ve never seen him that happy as he is now.’

 

‘No, neither have I Albus. He’s finally going to have that family that he has always wanted.

 

Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room and told John to leave and get some sleep. He stood next to the door waiting for his two best friends to come down. He wasn’t sure how Ginny would take the news, but she seemed to be coping better with him and Tonks, so Harry hoped she handles this news as well. A few minutes later Ron walked down the stairs and walked over to Harry.

 

‘Hi Auror Potter, you look happy this morning.’

 

‘Yeah, I am Ron.’

 

‘Well, are you going to tell me why you’re so happy?’

 

‘I will when Hermione comes down.’ Harry said and his smile got bigger.

 

‘You’re being very mysterious Harry, oh sorry Auror Potter. I’m looking forward to not having to say that anymore. Hey, what do I have to call you when I’m training?’

 

‘Until you finish you have to call me Sir or Mr. Potter. The Aurors now still call me Sir or Mr. Potter even though I’ve told them they can call me Harry unless we’re here, or doing official duties, but they just can’t bring themselves to do that.’ Harry said then saw Hermione and Ginny walk down the stairs.

 

‘Auror Potter has something he wants to tell us, but he wouldn’t say until you came down Hermione.’ Ron said giving her a kiss. ‘So, are you going to tell us now?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yeah, I’ll tell you. Tonks and I are having twins.’ Harry said and the smile on his face got larger when Hermione threw her arms around him.

 

‘Oh Harry, that’s wonderful. I’m so happy for you both.’ She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then let him go.

 

‘I’m happy for you to Harry,’ Ron said and hugged him as well. But Harry noticed he kept looking at Ginny when Hermione hugged him.

 

‘Yes, congratulation Auror Potter, please tell Auror Tonks I said congratulations.’ Ginny said and Harry could see the tears in her eyes so he turned to face Hermione to give her a chance to get herself under control.

 

‘Why don’t we head down for breakfast,’ Harry said and let the three of them go ahead of them, so Ginny wouldn’t feel embarrassed about the tears he kept seeing fall down her face. He knew there was nothing he could do and just hoped when her sentence was over, she’ll find someone special to share her life with. They arrived in the Great Hall and Harry went straight over to the staff table as soon as Ginny took her seat.

 

‘Hi, did you tell them Harry?’ Tonks asked.

 

‘Yeah, Hermione hugged me the stuffing out of me again, so did Ron. Ginny said to say congratulations, but she almost lost it, I could see the tears in her eyes.’ Harry glanced over at her, but tried to make it look like he was just looking around.

 

Tonks had a quick look over at her as well, ‘She’ll be alright Harry, just give her time.’

 

‘I know she will, I just wish she wasn’t hurting so much. Okay, let’s not talk about that anymore. I’m just too happy to be brought down.’ Harry leaned over and kissed her.

 

‘You two look happy.’ Charlie said as he sat down next to Tonks.

 

‘Yes, we have some great news Charlie.’ Tonks smiled at him, then looked at Harry and he nodded this time. ‘We’re having twins.’

 

Charlie hugged the both of them. ‘Congratulations, that’s wonderful news.’ He said, then looked over at his sister, ‘Does Ginny know, because she looks kind of upset at the moment.’

 

‘Yeah, she knows Charlie. I was telling Ron and Hermione. She got a bit upset when she heard.’

 

‘Well, she’s gotten used to you being married, she’ll get use to this as well.’ Charlie said looking back at his sister.

 

‘I just wish she wasn’t hurting because of all this. It would probably make it easier if she didn’t have to see me all the time.’

 

‘Yeah, it would, but that was one of the conditions, that you be one of the Auror guards.’

 

‘Yes, it was. Even though I have so much to do, the Wizengamot want me to take some guard time as well. Once she’s at the Burrow though, it might not be as bad. All I have to do is stay there, I don’t need to follow her around all the time because of the wards that will be placed around it.’

 

‘Yeah, that will help. Well, there is only nine days left before everyone leaves here. So Tonks, are you going to keep working?’

 

‘No, I’m just finishing off with Hogwarts, then I’m done. Harry’s already becoming overprotective.’ She beamed at her husband.

 

‘Not overprotective, just cautious, auror work or training is dangerous. You should know that better than me.’

 

‘I do love and that’s why I’m leaving the Aurors so these little ones are safe. But you should have heard what Harry said about if he had a daughter Charlie.’

 

‘I could just imagine. He’s always been protective of the people he cares about. So let’s see, he would probably scare anybody that goes near her. Play the big Auror around any boy that pays too much attention to her and remind them that he took down a Dark Lord.’ Charlie said then broke up laughing at the face Harry was making.

 

‘Alright, give it a rest Charlie. But yeah, basically that’s what I will do.’ Harry said sheepishly. ‘I just know what boys think of even when there only twelve and thirteen, let alone older.’ Harry shook his head remembering some of the things he used to think about at that age.

 

‘Oh yes and what would boys think about at that age Harry?’ Tonks asked innocently.

 

‘I think you could take a good guess love.’

 

The three of them kept talking and making fun of Harry right through breakfast, until it was time for the next lot of exams. Harry and Tonks continued to watch and were pleased with the way everyone performed and knew they would have more aurors joining this year, than any other year. Normally they would only take five, but Harry got Kingsley to agree to fifteen since so many died and just in case the remaining Death Eaters start causing trouble. So far, there’ve been quiet, but for all anyone knew they could be planning anything.

 

It was the second last day at Hogwarts and the seventh years were both happy and sad, happy that their education was finished, but sad because they probably would never see Hogwarts again. Minerva had decided to put on an end of year party and thought if it went well, she might do it every year. Harry had given Ginny permission to attend, but not to spend any time with any of the boys and she must stay where he could see her. Harry knew that from the next day, it would be easier on her as Harry won’t always be right beside her all the time. So that’s why he decided to let her have a bit of fun as well as like the other students, she has finished that part of her education. From the start of the new term, she will be just working with Poppy on learning how to become a healer.

 

Harry was standing just inside the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Ginny to come down, when Hermione walked down the stairs.

 

‘You look beautiful Hermione, Ron’s going to be speechless.’ Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

‘Thank you Harry,’ Hermione said quietly and Harry nodded to her.

 

‘From tomorrow that all changes, it’s back to Harry from then on.

 

‘Wow.’ Ron said as he walked over not taking his eyes off Hermione but not saying anything else either.

 

‘Is that all you can say Ron?’ Harry said smiling at him.

 

‘I think wow covers it Harry.’ Ron said still not taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

 

‘How long before Ginny comes down Hermione?’ Harry asked.

 

‘She’ll be right down Auror Potter. You look very nice, even if you are in Auror robes.’

 

‘Thanks, these are the formal ones I have to wear for special occasions. Ball, parties, those sorts of events.

 

‘Does Aurors have to go to those things often Harry? Sorry Auror Potter.’ Ron said.

 

Harry chuckled, ‘Most Aurors don’t but as Head, I do. There are the occasional one’s where all Aurors are ask to attend, but they don’t come up very often.’

 

‘That’s good. Oh here comes Ginny now.’ Ron said as he watched his sister.

 

‘You look nice Ginny.’ Harry said to her.

 

‘Thank you.’ Ginny said quietly.

 

‘Let’s go then.’ Harry said and followed the three of them down to the Great Hall that had been transformed for the night. When Harry walked them over to a table, he leant down to Ginny. ‘Have some fun Ginny, while you can. But just remember, there will be four Aurors keeping an eye on you all night.’

 

‘I remember Auror Potter and thank you for allowing me to come.’

 

‘You’re welcome.’ Harry nodded to her and went over to Tonks, who wasn’t in Auror robes, but a beautiful mauve gown and changed her hair to match. ‘You look absolutely gorgeous Tonks.’ Harry said and leaned down and kissed her.

 

‘Thanks Harry, I wanted to look good for my husband and before I start showing. I’ve got a little bump though.’ Tonks took Harry’s hand and placed it on her stomach. ‘Feel that.’

 

‘Yes I can, wow. That’s our son and daughter.’ Harry said staring down at Tonks’ stomach. ‘I can’t wait until there here love.’

 

‘I know, I feel the same, but we only have seven months to wait. That’ll go pretty fast, well for you anyway. You’re going to be so busy from now on.’

 

‘Yes, I will be. You know, we’re going to have to sit down and talk names Tonks.’

 

‘I know we do. We’ll be able to do that more after tomorrow. Not having to come here every day for two months.’

 

Harry and Tonks mainly kept to themselves for the rest of the night and anyone that saw them could see how much they loved each other. Ginny couldn’t help watching them sometimes and Hermione noticed her doing it.

 

‘You need to forget about him Ginny, he’s married and about to have twins.’ Hermione said softly.

 

‘I know Hermione, it’s just that I’ve loved him all my life. It’s not going to go away for a while. But I am trying Hermione.’

 

‘I know you have been, but it doesn’t help if you keep watching them. So why don’t you turn away and watch something else.’

 

‘Yeah, alright Hermione,’ Ginny said and looked away.

 

Harry had seen Ginny looking at him, but he’d tried to ignore it. He knew it was going to take a while for her to get over him and he wished he didn’t have to be around her all the time so it would make it easier on her. He had made a decision and just hoped the Wizengamot would agree. One was for Ginny and two was because he had new Aurors to train and needed to spend as much time as he could with them.

 

The party went on until midnight before Professor McGonagall called an end to it. Harry had John take over for the night and he went home with Tonks, as they would both have to be back early to take the Hogwarts Express home with the students for the last time. When Harry and Tonks arrived at their home, they said goodbye to Andromeda, then checked on Teddy, gave him a kiss, then went into bed. Where they made love very gently for a couple of hours. Harry kept his arms around his wife, knowing his life couldn’t get any more perfect. Those thoughts kept going through his mind until he fell asleep.

 


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning as Harry was sitting at the table with Teddy eating breakfast, he couldn’t believe how sad and excited he was. Today would be the last time he will ride on the Hogwarts Express. He always thought he’d be a student when he did this, but you never knew what was going to happen from one day to the next.

 

‘Morning love, are we ready to go?’ Tonks said as she sat down with Andromeda.

 

‘Just waiting for you, morning Mum,’ Harry kissed her cheek, then kissed his wife.

 

Harry and Tonks stood up, kissed Teddy then apparated to Hogsmeade station. John was going to be coming down with Ginny, then he will leave and Harry would take over. Kingsley was going to the Burrow today to place the wards around it, so no one could apparate or disapparate from there, also to place restrictions on the floo. They were standing on the platform when the first carriages arrived and the students started boarding the train. John arrived with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Harry greeted them all.

 

‘Hi everyone, well, last ride on the Hogwarts Express. How are you all feeling?’

 

‘It’s sad Auror Potter.’ Hermione said smiling at him.

 

‘I think you can all stop that now, you are no longer students.’

 

‘Just wanted to say it once more Harry,’ Hermione hugged him, ‘Let’s get on board,’ She said and they all boarded the train. Harry spoke with John for a minute, then he boarded the bright red train as well. As Hermione and Ron were Head Boy and Girl, they invited everyone into the prefects carriage. So Harry and Tonks joined them as Ginny was going to be in there as well.

 

‘Remember when we first met on this train Harry?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Yeah, I do. I still see the dirt on your nose.’ Harry laughed, then Ron did as well. ‘Then Hermione came in with Neville, asking if we’d seen a toad.’

 

‘Yes, Trevor. He kept getting away from me until he finally got away too many times and got lost for good. I never did find him after fifth year.’ Neville said.

 

‘I remember Hermione being a very bossy no-it-all.’ Harry said smiling at his friend, ‘and making us all look bad when she floated her feather the very first day.’

 

‘But then you and Ron saved me from the troll that Quirrell let in on Halloween.’

 

For the next few hours they reminisced about all the times they had at Hogwarts, good and bad and found there was a lot of good times, but for Harry, more bad. Everyone had their own stories to tell about someone else that was in that compartment. They laughed a lot and there were a few tears as well. Tonks listen to everything that was said and found out some things about her husband that she’d never heard before. When they train started to slow, everyone got quiet as they realised the significance of it, none of them would ever board this train again, or go to Hogwarts as students every again. They all made their way out onto the platform, said goodbye to all their friends, hugs and kissed were being done all over by dozens of people. Harry hugged all his old friend, some he would see very soon, some he didn’t know when he’d see again. Then he stood back with Tonks and waited until Ginny was ready to head home.

 

Arthur, Molly and Charlie walked up to him and Arthur put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

‘Charlie told us the news, congratulations,’ Arthur and Molly hugged Harry, then Tonks.

 

‘Thanks, Molly what’s it like having twins?’ Harry asked her.

 

‘Hectic, especially if they turned out to be anything like Fred and George,’ Molly grinned at the man she’d known since he was a boy.

 

‘Mum, Dad.’ Ginny said as she ran over to them and hugged both her parents.

 

‘Everyone ready then,’ Arthur asked and got nods from all. Harry and Tonks followed a short distance away. Harry kissed Tonks once they got to the deserted laneway near King’s Cross station, then watched as she apparated away. Harry walked over to the Weasley’s and Harry took Ginny’s arm and apparated her to just outside the wards of the Burrow. He let go of her and as soon as the rest arrived, they walked inside the wards, then went into the house. Molly made everyone tea and made Harry sit instead of standing near the door.

 

‘I really shouldn’t Molly, but I could never say no to you.’ Harry smiled at her. Harry noticed that Ginny went up to her room and she hadn’t come back down. ‘It’ll be a lot easier on her here, she won’t have me following her around all the time. All I have to do when I’m here is make sure she doesn’t go outside the wards.’

 

‘Yes, it will be easier for her. She still loves you Harry and it’s going to take a long time for her to get over that. How many days do you think you’ll do guard duty here?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘Only two days a week, I need to get the new recruits into training.’

 

‘How many do you have?’

 

‘Fifteen, we’ve been lucky.’

 

‘They don’t normally take that many, do they Harry?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘No, but since we lost most during the battle or just before, we need a full staff of Aurors, so Kingsley agreed to fifteen new recruits this year. Next year, we should take that back down to five.’

 

‘You are in for a lot of work aren’t you?’

 

‘Yeah, I am, but I love doing it. It’s great fun training new people.’

 

‘Fun for you Harry, you don’t get hit.’

 

‘If you get faster, you won’t get hit either Ron.’

 

‘Will they have enough training wizards to go around Harry, I thought the Aurors only had ten.’

 

‘They do, but I decided to buy enough to go round. When the rest aren’t needed, I’m going to let Hogwarts have them for the seventh years.’

 

‘Do they have a budget for that many?’ Arthur asked.

 

‘No, they didn’t. So I paid for them myself. I didn’t mind, we really need them and like I said, Hogwarts can have them after.’

 

‘That must have cost a lot Harry?’ Charlie said looking intensely at him.

 

‘Yeah, it did.’ Harry said but wouldn’t elaborate, ‘But I was able to cover it.’

 

‘If you had to buy, what five is that right?’ Arthur said and Harry nodded. ‘That would have come to fifteen thousand galleons Harry.’

 

‘About that,’ Harry said shrugging.

 

‘Merlin, how rich are you Harry?’ Ron said and Hermione elbowed him. ‘Ow, what was that for Hermione?’

 

‘You don’t ask those sorts of things Ron, even to a friend.’

 

‘I don’t like to mention it, but I don’t mind telling you, you’re my friends. So with what my parents left me and Sirius as well, I’m worth ten million. That’s why I don’t mind buying stuff for the Auror department.’

 

‘And you bought the beach house as well.’ Ron said looking awed.

 

‘Yeah, I have to get you to visit it when the weather’s warmer.’

 

‘Will it be large enough Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Plenty large enough, it’s a six bedroom, three living rooms and seven bathrooms, it’s massive. I actually wanted something smaller, but the moment I spotted this one, I just had to have it.’

 

‘Excuse me Mr. Potter, I’m here to relieve you.’ Martin said from the doorway.

 

‘I’ll be right there Martin.’ Harry said as he got up. ‘Hermione,’ Harry hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. ‘I wish you were joining the Aurors.’

 

‘I know Harry, but it’s not what I want to do.’

 

‘I know.’ Harry said then hugged Ron. ‘I’ll see you in the Auror office next week Ron.’

 

‘Yep, I’ll be there Harry.’

 

Harry hugged both Arthur and Molly. ‘I’ll see you in a few days, hopefully without me being around all the time, she’ll get over it faster.’

 

‘Don’t worry Harry, she’ll be fine.’ Molly kissed him, then Charlie pulled him into a hug.

 

‘Take care Harry, look after my little brother.’

 

‘Don’t worry Charlie, I will, been doing that for years already.’ Harry grinned at Ron, ‘I’ll see you all later.’ Harry walked to the door, looked back once more, then stepped out and spoke to Martin for a few minutes, then walked through the wards and apparated home to his pregnant wife and son.

 

Over the next couple of days, Harry was able to get all the information he need to take to the Wizengamot. The finally agree that Harry’s time was better spent training the new Aurors. So they told him to do one last guard duty with Ginny Weasley, then he could let the other Aurors take over. So when he went to the Burrow, he explained to Arthur and Molly and they agreed that it would be better for Ginny without having Harry around all the time.

 

‘I know it’s better, but it’s going to feel strange not seeing you here Harry.’ Hermione said looking sadly at her friend.

 

‘I know, it’ll seem strange to me as well. I might have to come occasionally, just to check on things, but hopefully I won’t, for Ginny’s sake. I’ll miss being here, miss Molly’s cooking and even her rib cracking hugs.’ Harry smiled over at the woman who had been like a mother to him. ‘But I hope you’ll all come visit me occasionally.’

 

‘Of course we will Harry.’ Molly gave Harry another sad smile before she gave him one of her famous rib cracking hugs and Arthur decided to as well. They both had tears in their eyes as they looked at Harry standing at the door. Hermione and Ron both gave Harry a small smile and Harry could feel himself choke up, so he nodded and walked outside, past the wards and apparated away from the Burrow. He knew he wouldn’t see it for a long time, maybe not ever and he felt sad thinking about it. The Burrow had come to feel like a home to Harry, but now he had a new home with his pregnant wife and son and he would have them for the rest of his life, his family.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Harry woke on the morning of the first day the new recruits would be starting at the Auror office. He was excited and couldn’t wait to get started. He showered, dressed, then went and got Teddy out of bed, changed him and sat down to have some breakfast.

 

‘Morning love, so you ready to start training all the new Aurors?’ Tonks asked as she sat down next to him, kissing him fiercely before kissing Teddy.

 

‘Yeah, I am. It’s going to be a lot of hard work, but I’m really looking forward to it.’

 

‘Well, just remember I’ll be there to help, at least for the next couple of weeks.’

 

‘Are you sure you’re up to it Tonks?’ Harry asked looking a little worried.

 

‘I’ll be fine. I’m not doing any of the full on training, you won’t let me. I’m just going to be taking them through the law, that way you can do the main training,’ Tonks leaned over and kissed his cheek. ‘I knew the moment I fell pregnant you were going to be overprotective.’

 

‘Yeah, sorry, but at least you’ll still be there for a little while.’ Harry put his hand down on his wife’s stomach, feeling the slight bulge. ‘When they start moving, I think Teddy might start to understand.’

 

‘Yes, he’s just too young yet.’ Tonks said kissing her son on his head.

 

‘Morning all,’ Andromeda said as she stepped out of the fire, giving all three a kiss.

 

‘Morning,’ Harry and Tonks said together. ‘We better get going Tonks. I’ve got a feeling a few of the new recruits will turn up early due to nerves.’

 

‘I think you’re right Harry.’ Tonks kissed her son, ‘We’ll see you later Teddy.’ then she kissed her mother’s cheek.

 

‘Love you Teddy.’ Harry said kissing the small boy, then kissed his mother-in-law. ‘See you later Mum.

 

Harry and Tonks walked over to the fireplace, took each other’s hands and flooed straight into the Ministry. They walked through the atrium and spotted a couple of the new recruits.

 

‘Morning,’ Harry said and they all said morning back and Harry saw they looked at little nervous. ‘We just have to wait for the rest of the recruits, then we’ll get started. Why don’t we all sit until they turn up?’ Harry pointed over to some seat and they all went and sat down. Over the next half hour the rest turned up. ‘Right, we’ll go straight in to get your security badges. Now just remember, you’ll need to keep them on at all times until you’ve finished you’re training, everyone ready?’ Harry asked and got nods from all. Harry led them into a room off the atrium and one by one, they received their badges and information in regards to what it means to be an employee of the Ministry of Magic, ‘All right, if you follow us, we’ll go up to the Auror rooms.’ Harry smiled and they all followed Harry and Tonks into two different lifts and got off on their floor. Harry led them down to the Auror offices, then into the training room, which he had changed for the day.

 

‘Right, I want to welcome all of you. Now over the next few months, you’ll learn the law, what you can and can’t do. You’ll learn how to interrogate prisoners, you’ll be taught how to control your emotions while you’re working. Now that will be a very difficult time for some of you. People react differently to different situations. When you are questioning someone, say in regards to child abuse, you will need to learn not to get angry. It’s hard but in time you will all learn how to control yourselves. You will also learn infiltration and stealth. You will all need to learn how to gain access to somewhere that might be guarded. Auror Potter will be taking you through the law every morning for the next month. Every afternoon, I will be taking you through duelling with the Aurors you see behind me. So for now, let’s get you you’re robes and all the information you will need to become an Auror.’ Harry smiled at them all and led them over to another part of the room.

 

Tonks stood to the side of the room watching her husband with the new recruits when Kingsley stepped up beside her.

 

‘I knew he would be perfect for this job. He’s a natural, telling them everything they will learn without being intimidating.’ Kingsley smiled down at Tonks.

 

‘Yes, he is. He knows what he’s talking about and has made everyone feel comfortable. When we first walked over to them, you could see the nerves, but now, some are actually smiling.’

 

‘If I gave Harry the job now, I think there would have been some questions since I’m now he’s father-in-law.’

 

‘You’re probably right Kingsley. But all anyone has to do is watch and they can see Harry fits this job like it was made for him. Anyway, I need to get into the other room and start teaching them the law. I’ll see you later…dad.’ Tonks smiled at the shocked look on Kingsley’s face, then started laughing. ‘Sorry, couldn’t help it.’

 

‘Wow, you’re right though, I am your step-father. Are you alright with that Tonks?’

 

‘I’m perfectly all right with it. I loved my father Kingsley, but I’m happy for you and Mum and I see how much you love her.’

 

‘I do, very much.’

 

‘What were you just laughing about love?’ Harry asked walking over to them.

 

‘She called me dad.’ Kingsley said, then saw the shocked look on Harry’s face. ‘Yeah, that’s what I looked like.’

 

‘Well, she is right, isn’t she…Dad,’ Harry said and started laughing.

 

‘Excuse me, but did I hear you just call the Minister Dad?’ Seamus asked Harry.

 

‘Yes, you did.’ Harry turned to face all the new recruits. ‘Now, just so everyone knows, Auror Potter is my wife and the Minister here, just married her mother. So technically, he is my father-in-law.’ Harry said and couldn’t stop the grin coming to his face. ‘Anyway, why don’t you follow Auror Potter into the other room and she’ll get you started on the law.’ Harry said and watched as the new recruits followed his wife before turning back to Kingsley. ‘So Dad, what do you think of the new recruits?’ Harry said still grinning.

 

‘Alright Harry, Kingsley will do just fine.’ He laughed. ‘They look good Harry, really good, how many from the DA?’

 

‘Nine, Hermione would have been the tenth, but she wants to do something else. She just hasn’t decided what yet.’

 

‘At least now you can spend all the time with training, without having to do guard duty. What are you going to do from September, are you doing to keep Aurors at Hogwarts apart from with Ginny Weasley?’

 

‘I think I’ll leave one on Ginny and one just around the grounds. That way they can give each other a break as well. I know it’s safe, but I just can’t help wanting to make sure nothing happens there again and with Aurors there, I noticed the Slytherin’s didn’t play up as much.’ Harry smiled.

 

‘So how do you think Ron will go when he has to guard his own sister?’

 

‘He said he’ll be fine, but I might just put Martin with him on those days just to make sure. If I think he’ll have too much trouble, I’ll keep him away. But I think he’ll be alright.’

 

‘Well, I’ll let you get back to it Harry. I know you’re going to be busy for a while.’

 

‘Yeah I will. But I’m also enjoying myself Kingsley. It’s the first time I’ve done that, enjoyed what I was doing instead of just putting up with everything that was happening around me.’

 

‘Yes, I know Harry and everyone that knows you can see the difference. You’re happy, content now.’ Kingsley put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

‘Yeah, I am. I’ll let you go and I need to get everything organised for their first duelling session.’ Harry smiled at his father-in-law and watched as he walked out of the room, then went over to the four Aurors left in the room. ‘Okay, since there are only five of us, we’ll have to pair some of them with the others. Now until I can assess them, find out which ones needs more duelling than others, we’ll just pair them up in no particular order,’ Harry kept going over things with the Aurors for a while, then walked into the other room and watched his wife until it was lunch time.

 

‘Okay, you can all go and have lunch now and be back here in one hour, then we’ll start duelling practice. So when you come back, go straight into the training room.’ Harry said and watched as they all filed out apart from Ron. ‘So, how was it Ron?’

 

‘Great Harry, sorry, Mr. Potter.’ Ron shook his head. ‘Tonks explained some of the law and I went through the booklet she gave me.’

 

‘Well, you sound happy Ron.’

 

‘Yeah, I am. Well, I better go have lunch, I’m starved.’ Ron said and Harry laughed and watched as his friend walked out of the room.

 

‘Let’s go have lunch love. We’ve still got a full day ahead of us.’ Harry said and put his arm around his wife and they walked to the lifts, then got out and walked into the cafeteria. Harry couldn’t help smiling as he saw all the new recruits had pushed tables together so they so with each other, including Draco Malfoy. Harry and Tonks sat at another table and ordered their lunch.

 

‘So, do you think any of them will have any problems Tonks?’

 

‘No, they all listened really carefully after I explained how important knowing what they could and couldn’t do was. I don’t see a problem with any of them Harry.’ Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry. ‘You were really good talking to them before. You were made for this job.’

 

‘Thanks Tonks, I think I’m doing alright. But how are you feeling at the moment?’

 

‘I’m fine Harry. I never got morning sickness or anything with Teddy, so I don’t think I will this time either.’

 

Harry and Tonks ate their lunch, but never took their eyes from each other the whole time they sat there. Then they both put their arms around each other as they went back to the Auror offices and into the training room. Harry and Tonks had removed their robes and waited for the new Aurors to come back. As soon as they did Harry walked over and stood in front of them.

 

‘Now, since there is only six Aurors, including myself that can train you, some of you will be teamed up with other recruits until I assess everyone. Tonks, will you sort them all into pairs please?’ Harry said to his wife. Harry walked over to Ron and Draco. ‘Can you two come over here for a moment?’

 

Harry walked over to the side as Ron and Draco followed him. ‘Now, we all know we never really cared for each other, but that will need to change. Draco, Ron, you will both be partnered for a while. You have to learn to get on and like I said to Draco, you don’t have to be friends, but you will need to learn to trust each other. That’s a big thing with Aurors, trust. So do you two think you could partner up and practice for a while without hurting each other?’

 

‘I’m fine with it Harry, sorry. Mr. Potter.’ Ron said shaking his head again as Harry grinned. ‘We spoke a little while we ate lunch.’

 

‘Yes, we’ll be okay Mr. Potter.’ Draco said.

 

‘Okay, as soon as Tonks pairs up the others, you two pair up.’ Harry smiled at them and they walked back into the middle of the room. ‘Now, I’ll take each pair through a few duels, see how you go. After that, you go to a separate area and practice, but please remember, only stinging hexes, nothing else. We don’t need any injuries.’ Harry said and they all nodded. ‘Okay, let’s start with Liam and William. Liam you first,’ Harry called him into the middle of the room and they both pulled their wands. Harry knew they’d all be nervous, but that didn’t worry him. He just wanted to see what they could do.

 

Harry put them all through a few minutes of duelling and found that most were pretty good.

 

‘Alright Ron, you next,’ Harry called his friend over and they both started circling and Harry thought Ron was one of the best so far. He was able to hit Harry with one stinging hex, even though Harry was able to get him a lot more. ‘So far, you’re the only one that’s hit me. Good job Ron, okay Draco, you next,’ Harry and Draco duelled and almost the same thing happened. Harry got Draco with a far few stinging hexes but Draco only got Harry once.’ Good,’ Harry said shaking his hand out.

 

‘Well, I can understand Ron and Malfoy getting you. You trained Ron and Malfoy was a Death Eater.’ Barry Dawson said looking over at them.

 

‘Mr. Malfoy was not a Death Eater, he was forced by Voldemort, so if you have a problem with working with him, then you might not be suited to being an Auror. Just think, could you have survived if Voldemort had threatened you and your family, because that’s what he did, threatened to kill Draco if he didn’t do what he wanted and threatened to kill his parents. Now it might not matter that his father was a Death Eater, it was still his father. And just like any of you, you would protect your parents if you could. Now, I’m sure most of you know, Draco and I never got on at all at Hogwarts. But he was under the influence of his father, now he’s his own man, so I expect him to be treated as you would like to be treated.’ Harry said all this angrily. ‘Now Mr. Dawson, do you have a problem working beside Mr. Malfoy?’

 

‘No Sir,’ he said quietly.

 

‘Good, now I hope that’s the last I hear about this. Draco, Ron, you pair up and start practicing,’ Harry said giving Draco a small smile and Ron put his hand on his shoulder and led him away. ‘Right everyone pair up and start. I’ll be walking around, mainly watching, along with the other Aurors in this room.’ Harry said trying to bring his temper under control.

 

‘You okay love?’ Tonks asked quietly as she slipped her arms around her husband.

 

‘Yeah I’m fine love. I had a feeling someone would say something about Draco. You don’t think I went a bit hard on him, do you?’

 

‘No, you were honest Harry. They all need to know that Draco wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t a different person than he used to be.’

 

‘Yeah, I suppose. Let’s get to work and see who needs more training than the others.’ Harry leaned over and kissed his wife, then they both started walking around all the recruits. Harry noticed that Barry Dawson looked very nervous when he got close to them. Harry decided to stand and watch, see if he could handle the pressure of being watched by his boss. After a few minutes he seemed to pull it together so Harry walked off. He kept them at it for a couple of hours, then had them work with the training wizards. ‘Okay, that’s it for today. I’ll see you all tomorrow.’ Harry said and watched as they all left except for Ron and Draco.

 

‘Thanks for saying all that Mr. Potter.’ Draco said as he walked over to him.

 

‘Just saying the truth Draco, but you’re welcome. You both did good, apart from Seamus, Dean, Michael, Padma and Cho. The rest need a bit more training. So are you two happy still being paired at the moment?’

 

‘We’re fine Harry, sorry. Mr. Potter.’ Ron said.

 

‘It’s fine Ron, you’ll get used to it, and once you’re fully trained, that changes. Well, if you think you’ll be fine together, then I’ll keep you paired up for now. But like with all of them, I’ll have to change everyone around, get everyone used to working with everyone else. Why don’t you both head home and we’ll see you tomorrow.’

 

They both left the training room and Harry sat down. ‘It’s been a long day love.’ Harry said leaning back and closing his eyes. Then felt Tonks sit on his lap.

 

‘Yes, it has. Why don’t we go home, see our son, then soak in a bath?’

 

‘Now, that’s a great idea. Let me just go see the others.’ Harry kissed Tonks and let her up and he walked over to speak with the other Aurors. After a few minutes, he walked back and put his arm around his wife. ‘Let’s go home love,’ they both walked out and got into the lifts, then stepped into the fireplace and flooed home. They both got out of their robes and sat down to play with Teddy until dinner, then gave him a bath before putting him to bed. Harry and Tonks cuddled up in the bath together, just happy and content to hold each other.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Over the next six months, Harry had all the Aurors almost ready to finish their training. Harry was watching them duel as Kingsley walked over to him.

 

‘Hey Kingsley,’ Harry said glancing at him, but looked straight back at the recruits.

 

‘Hi Harry, their coming along really well. You’ve done wonders with them. The other Aurors have gotten their timing and speed up and are now up to what the Aurors should be.’

 

‘Thanks Kingsley. Once they realised how serious I was about keeping them alive, that’s when they started to take noticed of everything I was saying.’

 

‘Yes, I know. When do you think the trainees will be ready to take their final tests?’

 

‘I think another week and they should be ready.’

 

‘That’s the fastest we’ve ever had Harry, but I can see for myself how ready they are.’

 

‘Yeah, I know I might have pushed them a bit hard, but you never know if something is going to happen. I wanted to be ready.’

 

‘I understand why you would do that harry, you don’t need to explain to me.’

 

‘Are you going to help out with the test?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. Do you think any of them will fail?’

 

‘No, I don’t. I think they’ll all become Aurors.’

 

‘Are you still not telling them it’s their final test?’

 

‘No, I’m not. It’s going to be hard, but I’ll really get to see how they do without the nerves of thinking they might fail. Have all the cells and rooms been organised?’

 

‘Yes, their all ready to go. How’s Tonks doing Harry? I haven’t seen her in a while.’

 

‘She’s good Kingsley, starting to get big now. Teddy keeps putting his hands on her stomach, he can’t work out why he’s mother is so big.’ Harry laughed.

 

‘He’ll see soon enough Harry. So who have you got at Hogwarts now?’

 

‘Martin and Forest are there today, John will take over tonight. He told me he enjoys night work, so I’ve kept him as the night guard.’

 

‘Well, I’ll let you get back to it Harry.’ Kingsley hugged Harry and left the room and Harry went back to watching his Aurors.

 

The following week, Harry had all the Aurors meeting him in the training room. He was sitting in his office going over the last details he needs before the testing started. He got up and walked into the training room and stood in front of everyone.

 

‘Alright, today’s training is a little different. Mark, Dean and Andrew will take you all down to the holding cells and tell you what you need to do, then I’ll see you all in a couple of hours.’ Harry nodded to them and watched as the three Aurors led the trainees out of the room, then he quickly went down another way and met Kingsley. ‘Let’s see how they go.’ Harry said smiling at his friend.

 

Harry and Kingsley were invisible as they watched the seventeen trainee Aurors get put through their paces. Harry saw they all were able to infiltrate the rooms they needed without being detected. He watched as they interrogated pretend prisoners and saw how all were able to handle their emotions while they were doing it. Kingsley walked off and Harry watched as a disguised Kingsley started fighting his trainees. He didn’t go to hard as he was more experienced than them. Once the tests were over, Harry nodded to Kingsley then they both went back to the Auror training rooms to wait.

 

Harry and Kingsley watched as Mark, Dean and William walked in smiling at Harry and they stood next to Harry and Kingsley as the trainees all stood in front of them.

 

‘Just so you know, the Minister and I were watching while you were downstairs. What you didn’t know was,’ Harry turned to Kingsley and watched as he changed and saw the shocked looks on the trainee faces as they realised they were duelling the Minister. Then Kingsley changed back, smiling at everyone. ‘Now, the Minister didn’t go full on with all of you as he used to be Head Auror and very talented, so he held back just slightly, but not by much. Now I want to congratulate everyone on your efforts, you’ve all done remarkably well. Now, I have a surprise for everyone.’ Harry waved his hand and all the trainees saw full Auror robes appear in the room. ‘You’ve all just past your Auror tests, you are now fully fledged Aurors.’ Harry said smiling at the shocked looks on all their faces. Then they all hugged each other. Harry called each one up, handed them a set of Auror robes, shook their hands then Kingsley handed them their official documents stating they we’re now Aurors, then shook their hands and they all put their new robes on. Harry couldn’t help hugging Ron as he handed him his robes. ‘Look at you Ron, you’re an Auror.’ Harry grinned.

 

‘Wow Mr. Potter. Why didn’t you tell us that was our test?’

 

‘Just thought I’d see how you would go and I know it might have put more pressure on you all if you knew, but I can see how ready you all were.’ Harry grinned again. ‘Now Aurors, from tomorrow, you’ll all get your assignments and be teamed up. Now as I’ve told you, you will get changed around a few times until I see which of you will best suit being together. So how about we call it a day and you all go celebrate.’ Harry said and everyone cheered. ‘See you all tomorrow.’

 

‘I think you deserve an early day as well Harry.’ Kingsley said and hugged him.

 

‘Good idea Kingsley.’ Harry smiled and followed his Aurors out of the room and down to the lifts. ‘So Ron, how do you think Hermione will feel when you tell her?’

 

‘She’ll be happy Harry, oh, am I allowed to call you that now?’

 

‘Yes Ron you can, except if we’re at somewhere official. I did want to talk to you before you left, so as soon as we get out of the lift, follow me for a minute.’

 

‘No problem Harry.’ Ron grinned and they both stepped out of the lifts and Harry walked over to a quiet corner.

 

‘Tomorrow, you, me and Draco are going to Hogwarts. I’ve decided that you and Draco make a good team, so I’m keeping you together. Are you fine with that?’

 

‘Yeah, that’s fine Harry. We work well together, hard to believe, isn’t it?’

 

‘Before, I would have said yes, but I’ve been watching you both carefully, that’s why I know you would make great partners. Now why Hogwarts, I want to see how you go having to guard Ginny. That’s why I’m going as well.’

 

‘Yeah, I figured you’d start that pretty early on. I’ll be fine Harry, I know what I have to do and I know that she has no choice but to put up with it and she’s realised how lucky she really is.’

 

‘The Aurors have all said she works hard and never does anything except study. But do you know how she is really?’

 

‘From her letters, Mum said she’s doing really well. It’s still going to take some time for her to get over you. Charlie said he talks to her sometimes, when he gets a chance. He said she told him she still loves you but she knows that nothing will ever come of it. So she has given up on you, it’s just going to take time.’

 

‘Yeah, I just wish I would have said something earlier. I knew how she felt about me but I was just so focused on Voldemort. I did care about her, I knew that. But I never thought I was going to be around much longer, so I kept a little distant from her. When I got together with Tonks, when I fell in love with her, I knew then I could never love Ginny, but I never wanted to hurt her.’

 

‘I know Harry, we all know that now. She’ll get better.’

 

‘I know and not being able to meet anyone isn’t helping either. If she could start seeing someone it would help, but she’s not allowed.’

 

‘You need to stop worrying about her Harry, she’s not your problem. She’ll do her time and then she might start seeing someone. You did more for her than you should have, especially after what she did.’

 

‘I know Ron, but I do feel a bit responsible. They took Ginny thinking we were still together. If we found out what was going on, we might have been able to help her and the others.’

 

‘Harry, you really need to stop this. She’s doing okay and from what Charlie said, the others are as well. We couldn’t help them Harry, we had too much to do at the time, if we didn’t Voldemort might still be here.’

 

‘Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Anyway, I’ll let you get down to Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.’ Harry smiled at his mate.

 

‘You heard?’

 

‘Yeah, I always knew Hermione would want to keep S.P.E.W going, this way, she might be able to do something for real.’

 

‘Yes, that’s her plan. I better go and I’ll see you tomorrow boss.’ Ron grinned and walked away. Harry watched his friend until he was out of sight, then walked over to the fireplaces and flooed home.

 

‘So, were they surprised Harry?’ Tonks asked the moment Harry stepped out of the fire.

 

‘You could say that and every one of them passed.’

 

‘I knew they would. You’re too good at what you do Harry.’

 

Harry pulled his robes off and sat down next to his wife. He kissed her fiercely, then kissed her stomach.

 

‘Where’s Teddy?’

 

‘Asleep, still won’t go down for his nap anymore. So I gave him an early dinner and he’s sound asleep.’

 

‘I miss him. I’ve hardly seen him over the last week.’ Harry said putting his head back on the couch.

 

‘I know Harry, he’s missed you too.’ Tonks put her head on Harry’s shoulder. ‘Ow, Harry.’ Tonks grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. ‘Feel that.’

 

Harry sat looking at his hand as he felt his children move. ‘Wow, that’s incredible,’ he looked up at his wife. ‘What’s it feel love?’

 

‘Like I’m being kicked from the inside,’ Tonks said smiling. ‘It feels wonderful. They moved a couple of times today but I wasn’t sure if they’d do it again just yet. I’m glad you got to feel them.’

 

‘Yeah, so am I. Did Teddy get to feel it?’

 

‘No, by the time I felt it, it stopped again. It’ll get more often soon, then he will.’

 

Harry kept his hand on his wife’s stomach until it was time for dinner, but even then he couldn’t stop touching her. They both had showers and cuddled up in bed and Harry kept his hand on her stomach until they both drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry was sitting on the floor playing with Teddy when Tonks walked out. ‘Why aren’t you at the office Harry?’

 

‘I’ve missed Teddy, I wanted to spend some time with him. I flooed John at Hogwarts and Martin at the office, told them I’d be an hour late.’ Harry smiled at his wife.

 

‘Lucky you are the boss.’ Tonks said sitting down on the couch.

 

‘How you feeling Dora,’ Andromeda asked walking out from the kitchen.

 

‘Good, huge already.’ Tonks grinned.

 

‘You’re beautiful love.’ Harry said leaning up and kissing her stomach. ‘But I really need to go,’ Harry kissed Teddy, then kissed his wife, then his mother-in-law. ‘I’ll see you tonight,’ Harry stepped into the fireplace and went straight up to his office.

 

‘Running late boss,’ Ron grinned at him.

 

‘Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with Teddy, I’ve hardly seen him lately. Just need to get some things organised, then we’ll go,’ Harry said walking into his office and sat behind his desk. A few minutes later he walked out into the Auror offices. ‘Alright, I’ve got your assignments and you’re partners. Now, it will be groups of three at the moment, then eventually it will go back to two. If you have any problems with the partner you’re with, please come and talk to me and I’ll work something out. You have to be able to get on and trust the people you work with, it’s for you and your partner’s safety. Understand.’ Harry asked and they all nodded. ‘Okay,’ Harry handed everyone their assignments, then waited until they all joined the others they were assigned too. ‘Off you go, now remember, any problems at all, send a patronus to me at Hogwarts,’ Harry watched all his Aurors leave and walked over to Ron and Draco. ‘Ready.’

 

‘All ready boss,’ Ron grinned.

 

‘Are you really going to keep calling me that Ron?’

 

‘If you don’t like it I won’t, but I like calling you boss Harry.’

 

‘Fine, whatever, let’s go.’ Harry said smiling and the three of them walked back to the lifts, then down to the atrium to the apparition point. ‘See you there.’

 

Harry, Ron and Draco arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts. Harry waved his hand at them and they walked through and he waved his hand again. They walked up the drive and through the main door.

 

‘Draco, you stay down here. You can go into the Great Hall and see Minerva, then just walk around. Make sure everything’s fine. Ron and I will be up at hospital wing.’

 

‘Yes boss.’ Draco grinned at Harry.

 

Harry shook his head and walked away with Ron. They walked through the doors and Harry spoke to John. ‘Sorry I was late. You can go get some sleep now.’

 

‘Yes boss.’ John grinned at Harry.

 

‘What, have you all talked and decided to call me boss?’

 

‘Yep, that’s exactly what we did. See a lot of the Aurors didn’t feel comfortable calling you Harry and since they don’t really need to call you Mr. Potter anymore, we compromised and decided on boss.’ Ron said grinning.

 

‘Well, if you’re happy with that, then I’m fine. So off you go John, I’ll see you tomorrow.’

 

‘Yes boss.’ John smiled then walked through the doors.

 

‘Okay Ron, you ready to do this?’ Harry asked his friend.

 

‘I’m ready boss, don’t worry.’

 

‘Okay, let’s go see her.’ Harry led the way into Poppy’s office and saw Ginny sitting there. ‘Ginny,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘Oh, hi,’ Ginny said looked at Harry then looked at her brother. ‘You’ve got Auror robes on Ron, does that mean you’re an Auror now?’

 

‘Yep, Harry gave us our tests yesterday.’

 

‘I’m happy for you Ron,’ Ginny hugged her brother. ‘Is that why you’re here?’

 

‘Yes, I need to see if Ron can handle guarding you. He’ll do it now, then Draco Malfoy will take over after lunch,’ Harry explained.

 

‘I understand Auror Potter. I won’t try anything just because he’s my brother. I know how lucky I am to be here and not in Azkaban.’

 

‘That’s good Ginny. Okay, you can go back to doing what you were doing before. I’ll be here, but it’s Ron you need to speak with if you need to go anywhere. Now as he’s your brother, I will allow you to call him Ron instead of Auror Weasley, alright?’

 

‘Thank you.’ Ginny said giving him a small smile, then went back to her work.

 

‘Thanks boss.’ Ron said.

 

‘No problem Ron, now just try and forget I’m here.’ Harry smiled and walked off to the other end of the hospital wing and spoke with Poppy Pomfrey, ‘Hi Poppy.’

 

‘Harry, what a nice surprise, how are you?’

 

‘I’m great, how about you?’

 

‘You know me Harry, always keeping busy. I see Ron is now an Auror, are you sure he will be able to do he’s duty knowing it’s his sister?’

 

‘I think he will, but that’s why I’m here, just to make sure. But I would like you to tell me if you think it’s getting too much for him. Then I’ll reassign him somewhere else.’

 

‘I will Harry.’ Poppy put her hand on his arm.

 

‘Thanks, I need to go see Minerva, but I will be back.’ Harry smiled and walked back towards the doors. ‘Ron, I won’t be long.’

 

‘Take your time boss.’ Ron smiled.

 

Harry walked through the corridors until he walked into the Great Hall and straight up to the staff table.

 

‘Harry, it’s nice to see you.’ Minerva smiled at him.

 

‘Thanks Minerva, it’s good to see you too. Hey Charlie, how’s it going?’

 

‘Good Harry, but what are you doing here. I thought you weren’t doing guard duty anymore?’

 

‘I’m not, I’m here because Ron is now an Auror and I’ve got him watching Ginny. I need to see if he can handle it.’

 

‘Right, yeah. Do you think he will Harry?’

 

‘I think he will. But I still have to make sure. You wouldn’t guess who’s his partner is though. They’ve really connected and work well together.’

 

‘Who?’ Charlie asked.

 

Harry looked at Charlie, then to Minerva. ‘Draco Malfoy.’

 

‘Well, you can still surprise me Harry. That is something I wasn’t expecting.’ Minerva smiled at him.

 

‘Yeah, on the first day, I spoke with both of them. Told them they had to put all that behind them and trust one another. So I put them together then just to see how they would go. They really get on well and seem to read each other really well. So Ron is up at the hospital wing now and Draco walking around the school.’

 

‘Well, if it works.’ Charlie said smiling.

 

‘Yeah that's what I think, if it works, leave them to it. Anyway, I better get back up there. I’ll see you both later.’ Harry smiled at them and walked out of the Great Hall with eyes following him. He still got looked at but it wasn’t bothering him anymore. So he just kept walking until he came to the hospital wing. He disillusioned himself and slipped inside the doors and watched. He stood there for the next couple of hours, saw Ginny speak to Ron, never telling him to do something just asking him if she could go to the bathroom or the library. When they were due for lunch, he took the disillusionment charm off of him and saw Ron looking at him. ‘Sorry Ron. I had to make sure.’

 

‘It’s fine boss, I understand, so did you see anything that I shouldn’t have done or Ginny shouldn’t have done?’

 

‘No, you were very professional and Ginny never took advantage that you’re her brother. Why don’t we go have lunch, then Draco can take over? Next time, it will be just you and Draco. I don’t need to be here anymore.’

 

‘Okay, I’ll tell Ginny.’ Ron smiled and walked into the office. ‘Ginny, it’s time for lunch.’

 

‘Oh, okay Ron.’ Ginny put her stuff away and walked out with Harry and Ron, down to the Great Hall. Ginny went to the end of the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Draco sat down at the staff table.

 

‘So, how did Ron and Ginny go Harry?’

 

‘Why don’t you tell him Ron.’ Harry smiled.

 

‘He disillusioned himself and watched. He said I was very professional and Ginny never took advantage.’

 

‘That’s good Ron, so it’s Draco next is it?’ Charlie asked looking at the blond man next to Ron.

 

‘Yeah, boss said I’m up next.’ Draco smiled.

 

‘Boss,’ Charlie smiled then looked at harry.

 

Harry shrugged. ‘They all got together and decided boss was better.’

 

‘The Aurors didn’t feel comfortable calling him Harry and we don’t need to call him Mr. Potter anymore. So we decided on boss.’ Ron grinned.

 

‘Well, it works. You are the boss Harry.’

 

‘Yeah I know and I suppose if it makes them more comfortable, then I’m fine with it. So how’s the teaching going Charlie?’

 

‘Great, I’m really enjoying myself. Even the Slytherin’s have finally stopped causing problems in my class. I haven’t had to take any points from them for a while and even gave a few out to them.’ Charlie said looking at Draco.

 

‘Well, with Voldemort gone, most of the parents would probably feel relieved now. So hopefully, they might be like me and don’t want to have that type of life anymore. I never did, it was all my father.’

 

‘We know Draco,’ Harry smiled at him.

 

‘So what are you doing now there’s no more training Harry?’

 

‘We’ll always train, but not so full on anymore. But I’ve gotten word that some of the Death Eaters that escaped have been sighted. I’ve got Martin and Forest checking it out.’

 

‘So there still might be danger around?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘Maybe, I’m hoping they’ll be picked up easily and don’t start anything. But you know what Death Eaters are like, if they can cause suffering and destructions, they will.’

 

‘Do you think the students will be safe Harry?’ Charlie asked looking worried.

 

‘They’ll be safe. I was working with Kingsley and we were able to put some stronger wards around the school. And I’ve decided to put a couple of Aurors in Hogsmeade now, only on the weekends the students are allowed there.’

 

‘That makes me feel better. I told Minerva that I was going to go into Hogsmeade on those weekends. I just wanted to make sure their safe as well. Knowing Aurors will be there, that’ll help.’ Charlie smiled at Harry.

 

Over the next few weeks all the Aurors that had been teamed up, worked well together, so Harry decided to leave them. Ron had performed very professional every time he was at Hogwarts with Ginny or assigned to his home to do guard duty. He never just relaxed even though it was his home. Always made sure he patrolled around the property and took turns with Draco standing outside the wards.

 

‘Morning love,’ Harry said as he got up and helped his wife sit down. ‘You don’t look very comfortable.’

 

‘I’m fine Harry, it’s just so hard to get up and down at the moment,’ Tonks said then kissed Harry. ‘It won’t be long now.’

 

‘I know, but how are you feeling?’ Harry asked looking worried.

 

‘Fine, really, you don’t need to worry Harry. I know I look huge, but there is two of them remember,’ Tonks said putting a hand on her back. ‘I don’t know how my back will be after this though. I think your son and daughter are going to be quidditch players. They never stop anymore.’

 

‘I know, I felt them last night. You were cuddled up against my back and I felt them kicking me,’ Harry smiled.’

 

‘Sorry love. I didn’t mean to keep you awake.’

 

‘Baby,’ Teddy said putting a hand to his mother’s stomach.

 

‘Yes Teddy. Babies,’ Tonks smiled at her son as she leaned over and kissed him, then kissed Harry. Tonks sat there watched Harry help Teddy with his breakfast and felt pressure. ‘Um Harry,’ Tonks said wincing.

 

‘What’s up love, are you okay?’ Harry asked seeing Tonks wince.

 

‘No, I think I’m in labour.’

 

‘Oh Merlin, I need to get mum here.’ Harry quickly went to the fireplace and spoke to his mother-in-law and within minutes she stepped out of the fireplace. Harry put his arm around his wife. ‘I’ll let you know mum but can you let Hermione and Ron know for me?’ Andromeda nodded and Harry stepped into the fireplace with Tonks and the vanished. Harry didn’t realise he still had his Auror robes on.

 

Harry and Tonks stepped out of the fireplace at St Mungo’s and Harry took her over to the reception desk. ‘My wife’s in labour,’ Harry said to the girl behind the desk.

 

‘I’ll get a healer Auror Potter, follow me through to the ward.’ She said and opened the doors and let Harry and Tonks walk through. The girl showed Harry to a private room and he helped Tonks onto the bed, just as their healer turned up.

 

 ‘Healer Smithe,’ Harry said.

 

‘Hello Harry, Tonks. Let’s have a look at you and see how long you’ve got,’ the healer checked Tonks, ‘Almost there, but not quite. So try to relax as much as possible. It shouldn’t be long.’

 

Harry sat beside Tonks and never let go of her hands over the next couple of hours, then she screamed. ‘Tonks, what is it?’

 

‘It’s fine Harry, it’s time for her to give birth,’ the healer got himself ready. ‘Okay Tonks, on the next contraction start pushing, as hard as you can.’

 

For the next couple of hours, Harry panicked every time Tonks screamed.

 

‘Harry, she’s fine and I can see the head, do you want to look?’ the healer asked.

 

Harry nodded and moved down and saw either his son or daughter’s head, then Tonks screamed again and his son finally arrived. Harry stood there staring at the small baby in the healers arms. Healer Smithe check the tiny baby boy, then placed him in his father’s arms. Harry looked at his son, then back to his wife and she screamed again and his daughter was there as well. After the healer checked her over, he placed the little baby girl in her mother’s arms.

 

‘I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes,’ the healer smiled at the couple and walked out of the room.

 

‘Their beautiful Tonks,’ Harry said looking down at his son, then at his daughter.

 

‘Yes, they are Harry. But do you see, they have you’re dark hair, both of them.’ Tonks smiled.

 

‘Yeah, I see. I should let your mum know so she can bring Teddy here. I’ll wait until Healer Smithe comes back though.’

 

‘Yes and tell mum to bring the bag, we forgot it.’ Tonks said as she wrapped her daughter her blankets and Harry did the same thing. Healer Smithe walked back into the room.

 

‘I won’t be long love, I’ll let you mum know and be right back.’ Harry kissed his wife fiercely and quickly left the room and went over to St Mungo’s fireplace and spoke quickly with his mother-in-law, then stepped back and waited. The moment Andromeda stepped out of the fireplace Harry took Teddy into his arms and led Andromeda into the room to see her knew grandchildren. ‘Teddy, look, this is your brother and your sister.’ Harry said sitting down on the bed and letting Teddy look at the two tiny babies.

 

‘Do I get to know what my grandchildren’s names are now?’ Andromeda smiled at her daughter.

 

Tonks looked at Harry and nodded, ‘James and Lily, after my parents. It was Tonks’ idea. Harry smiled at his wife.

 

‘That’s nice Dora, so Teddy is named after your father and now these two are named after Harry’s parents.’ Andromeda smiled, then leaned down and kissed the two small babies. ‘Well, you should get them dressed. You’re going to have a lot of visitors soon. I told Kingsley, Ron and Hermione and there letting everyone else know.’

 

‘We’ll probably have every Auror and professor from Hogwarts here at some time.’ Tonks smiled at her husband. ‘Why don’t you bath you’re children Harry, Teddy can stay with me.’

 

‘Teddy might like to help. What do you say Teddy, you want to help Daddy bath your brother and sister.’ Harry smiled at the small boy and he nodded.

 

Harry got everything ready and put his son into the water while Teddy watched. He moved his little hands over his baby brother and Harry watched him. Then quickly clean James, then lifted him out of the bath and laid him on the bed. Tonks took over with James while Harry put Lily in the bath and Teddy touched Lily, making Harry smiled again.

 

‘You see Teddy, babies. James and Lily,’ Harry said pointing to each one. Harry lifted his daughter out of the bath and dried her off and started to dress her, when Healer Smithe walked back into the room.

 

‘Harry, you’ve got a lot of people waiting out there for you. I thought I should tell you.’ the Healer smiled at Harry.

 

‘Why don’t you take them both out and show them off Harry?’ Tonks smiled at her husband. ‘Then tell Kingsley, Ron and Hermione to come in and see me.’

 

‘Are you sure love?’ Harry asked his wife.

 

‘Absolutely, Teddy and mum can stay with me.’ Teddy curled up next to his mother and Andromeda helped put both babies into Harry’s arms. ‘Go, I’ll see you in a moment.’ Tonks said seeing the tears in her husband’s eyes. He nodded and walked slowly out of the room and into the waiting room. And Tonks was right. Every Auror and every professor was waiting there for him.

 

‘Hi.’ Harry said and you could hear how choked Harry’s voice sounded. Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and Minerva stood closest to Harry and his children.

 

‘They have your hair Harry.’ Hermione said looking down at her friend’s babies, ‘What’s their names?’

 

‘James and Lily Potter,’ Harry said smiling at everyone and he saw Minerva nod at him.

 

‘I always thought you would call your children after you’re parents Harry.’ Minerva smiled.

 

‘Actually, it was Tonks’ idea, but I’m glad she suggested it. Would you like to hold my son Minerva?’

 

‘I would love to Harry, thank you.’ Harry placed the tiny boy into Minerva’s arms, then placed his daughter into Hermione’s arms then looked at Ron.

 

‘See you’re future Ron.’ Harry said and saw the shocked look on Ron’s face and couldn’t help laughing.

 

Everyone crowded around Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Minerva and the two Potter children.

 

 Within minutes of the Potter children being born, word had gotten out and the wizarding world started to celebrate with the Potters and their friends, happy that their hero has the family he always yearned for, but never thought he’d have. So they would drink and raise a glass to Harry Potter, the boy who lived to the man that survived.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter was sitting at his dining table with his three children. Teddy who was now five years old, James and Lily who were now three, his wife Tonks walked slowly over to join them, holding her back.

 

‘Hi love, how you doing?’ Harry asked his very pregnant wife.

 

‘I’m fine Harry, just like with Lily and James, they like to kick a lot,’ Tonks kissed all her children.

 

‘Mummy’s got a big belly.’ Lily said smiling at her mother.

 

‘Yes Mummy’s got a big belly. She’s got more babies in there.’ Harry said looking at his daughter as she changed her black hair to purple.

 

‘She’s happy, she always goes purple when she’s happy.’ Tonks grinned.

 

‘What time will mum be here love?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Very soon, so why don’t you get to work love. You’re already late.’

 

‘Yeah, I should. I just don’t like to leave until mum gets here. I would hate for you to go into labour and you were alone.’

 

‘I’ll be fine Harry. We’ve worked out what we will do if that happens. I’ll get the kids and myself straight into the fireplace and floo straight to St Mungo’s. So go, we’ll be fine.’

 

‘Alright,’ Harry kissed his wife. ‘I love you Tonks.’

 

‘I love you to Harry,’ she grinned as Harry kissed her stomach.

 

Harry kissed his three children, ‘I love you all, I’ll see you tonight.’

 

‘Love you Daddy,’ all three of his children said as he kissed them then watched as he stepped into the fire.

 

Harry stepped out of the lifts and walked to his office and stopped at his secretary’s desk. ‘Vicky, have you got those reports for me?’

 

‘Yes, Sir,’ she handed her boss a thick folder and Harry walked into his office.

 

Harry was sitting at his desk going on the reports about the last of Voldemorts Death Eaters and where they’ve been sighted, when Vicky knocked on his door.

 

‘Come in.’ Harry said not looking up.

 

‘Auror Malfoy would like to see you sir.’

 

‘Send him in Vicky.’ Harry said and looked up as Draco walked in. ‘Hey Draco, what can I do for you?’

 

‘I need to talk to you about something personal.’ Draco said looking a little uncomfortable.

 

‘Let’s sit and tell me what this is all about.’ Harry sat next to his Auror on the couch.

 

‘As you know of course, I’ve been doing the main guard duty at Hogwarts watching Ginny Weasley along with most of the guard duty at the Burrow.’

 

‘Yes, I know it’s probably been a bit tedious having the same guard duty all the time, but I thought it would be easier on everyone if Ron was the main guard with his sister. Has that become a problem Draco?’

 

‘Yes and no, I don’t mind the duty boss, I enjoy it actually and I still get to see Hogwarts for a while. It’s something a bit more personal.’ Draco said wondering how he was going to explain everything to his boss.

 

Harry had listened to what Draco said and watched his body language. ‘You’ve developed feelings for Ginny Weasley, haven’t you Draco.’

 

‘Yes boss. We’ve become close, but neither of us have broken any rules. I still just do my duty and Ginny has never taken advantage of my feelings for her. I just thought you should know so you could decide if you wanted to take me off that duty.’

 

‘Well, I’ve spoken to Poppy and Minerva a few times and neither of them have told me they have seen Ginny do anything she’s not supposed to do. She only has a year to go in her sentence,’ Harry sat there thinking carefully before continuing. ‘I appreciate your honesty Draco, but I need to see Ginny and talk to her before I decide whether you can continue or not. Normally I would have to remove you as you’re emotionally involved, but since I have her brother as a guard and there hasn’t been any problems, I don’t think you will have to be removed. But I will let you know either way. Are you at Hogwarts today?’

 

‘Yes boss. I was about to leave, but wanted to speak with you first. Ron left when I told him I needed to speak with you.’

 

‘Okay, why don’t we head out together and I’ll talk to Ginny,’ Harry said and they both walked out of the office. ‘Vicky, I need to go to Hogwarts for a while. Now as you know my wife is due any day. So if you hear anything, floo Minerva or Poppy’s office instantly.’

 

‘Yes Sir, I remember,’ she smiled at her boss and watched as the two Aurors left the office.

 

Harry and Draco arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts and Harry took down the wards and walked through, then put the wards back up. They made their way up to the castle and saw Ron walking around the grounds.

 

‘Hey boss, what are you doing here?’ Ron asked walking over to him.

 

‘I need to speak with Ginny about something. So why don’t you stay doing what you’re doing and Draco you come with me.’

 

‘Yes boss.’ Ron said looking a little worried.

 

‘Everything’s fine Ron, I just need a word with her,’ Harry said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. ‘We won’t be long.’

 

Harry and Draco made their way up to the hospital wing and into the office.  ‘Ginny, could I have a private word with you please?’ Harry said.

 

‘Oh, of course Auror Potter.’ Ginny straightened up and watched as Harry closed the office door. ‘There’s nothing wrong is there?’

 

‘Not sure yet, Draco has told me that you two have gotten close. I need to know how close and what has been going on with the pair of you.’

 

‘Nothing, we care about each other, but I know what the rules are. So all he does is help me study while he guards me. We talk a lot, but that’s it. He even still sits at the staff table when he eats. I don’t want to have my sentence changed. You gave me a chance and I’m not going to ruin that no matter how I feel,’ Ginny said looking directly at him.

 

Harry had watched Ginny’s body language as she spoke. ‘Alright, I believe you. I’ll leave Draco as you’re guard and hope you can both restrain yourselves. You only have a year left Ginny, I would hate for you to have that extended or go to Azkaban.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Ginny said as she looked down, then looked back up at Harry. ‘Can I speak openly Harry?’

 

‘Of course Ginny.’

 

‘When I found out about you and Tonks, I was hurt. But when I found out that happened just made me completely lose it. I didn’t realise what I was doing.’ Ginny looked down again, before looking back and Harry saw tears in her eyes. ‘There’s something you don’t know. You know what Zabini did, the one I didn't remember, but it happened with Crabbe as well. I never told anyone, especially you, I didn’t know if you would have still wanted me knowing what he did. He never modified my memory. He was never that good at it.’

 

‘Why didn’t you tell someone Ginny, it could have made all the difference with all this?’

 

‘I was ashamed and embarrassed. The things he did were so degrading and I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything. Then he died, so I thought since he couldn’t be punished for what he did, I decided to just keep it to myself.’

 

Harry leant against the desk as a thought came to him. ‘Ginny, let me ask you something. I don’t know if I can do anything but I can try. Will you give me the memory of what happened, I could take it to the Wizengamot and they might lower your sentence?’

 

‘What is your opinion on what they would do? Do you think it might help?’

 

‘In my opinion, I think it will I just don’t how much you might have knocked off your sentence. Before you decide, does Draco know about Crabbe, he knows about Zibini?’

 

‘Yes, I told him when we were talking one day. He actually said he wished he could have held me, but knew he couldn’t.’ Ginny gave a small smile.

 

‘Why don’t you talk to him about it? I’ll give you both a bit of time.’

 

‘Okay and thanks.’

 

Harry left the office and walked over to his Auror. ‘Draco, Ginny needs to speak with you for a moment. I’ll be up the other end talking to Poppy.’ Harry said and Draco nodded and stepped into the office. Harry walked over to Poppy and they sat and spoke for a while until Draco walked over to them.

 

‘Boss, she wants to speak with you.’ Draco said.

 

‘I’ll talk to you later Poppy,’ Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back up to the office and closed the door. ‘Have you made a decision Ginny?’

 

‘Yes, I’ll give you my memory. But I just wanted to ask who will see it?’

 

‘I will and if the Wizengamot want to, they will. But if I put what happened in my report, that should satisfy them.’

 

‘Alright, can you do it? I’ve never removed a memory.’

 

‘Of course,’ Harry conjured a vial and pulled his wand. ‘Now, just think of the memory, I know it might be hard, but try and concentrate and as soon as you’ve got it, let me know.’ Ginny nodded and closed her eyes, then tears fell down her face and she nodded to Harry and he put his wand to her temple and pulled the memory from Ginny and placed it in the vial, ‘This looks like two memories Ginny.’

 

‘Yes, it is, just look at it please.’ Ginny said as she looked at the ground.

 

‘Alright, once this has been seen, I’ll give it back to you, okay?’

 

‘Okay and thank you. Can I ask you one more thing Harry, I know I should call you Auror Potter. But this is something from an old friend to another.’

 

‘That’s fine Ginny, what did you want to ask?’

 

‘Do you have a picture of your children, I would like to see them?’

 

Harry looked at Ginny and nodded. ‘Okay.’ Harry pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Ginny.

 

‘Their beautiful Harry, all three of them and I heard you’re about to have more.’

 

‘Yes, Tonks is due anytime, another set of twins.’ Harry said as Ginny gave him back his picture. ‘I better get going, I’ll let you know what they decide.’

 

‘Alright and thank you Auror Potter.’ Ginny nodded and Harry left the office.

 

‘Draco, I’m heading back to the office. I’ll let you know.’

 

‘Thanks boss.’ Draco smiled and watched as his boss left the hospital wing.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Harry sat in his office filling out a report after he’d seen the memories he’d gotten from Ginny. He had his secretary ask the Wizengamot for an emergency meeting and he was due there in a few minutes. He couldn’t help thinking if only Ginny had told someone about this, things might have been different. Harry got up and made his way to the Wizengamot rooms. He walked in and handed his report to the head of the Wizengamot and sat down, watching as they read his report.

 

‘Auror Potter, you’ve seen these memories?’

 

‘Yes I have. Everything I wrote down is what happened.’

 

‘Then we agree with your recommendation. So if you give me a few minutes I’ll have the paperwork done.’

 

‘Thank you.’ Harry said and sat back and waited. Ten minutes later he was handed a file and he nodded and left the room and went straight back to his office. ‘Vicky, could you contact Arthur Weasley for me, tell him I need to see him straight away.’

 

‘Yes Sir,’ his secretary said and Harry went into his office and sat down, going over the reports of missing death eaters. ‘Mr. Weasley is here to see you Mr. Potter.’

 

‘Send him in Vicky.’ Harry said and stood up behind his desk. ‘Arthur have a seat.’

 

‘Something wrong Harry?’

 

‘Well, yes and no. I think it will be best if you read this and you’ll see,’ Harry handed Arthur a file and sat back watching the man that had been like a father to him for years.

 

‘Is this true Harry, did that really happen to Ginny?’

 

‘Yes it’s true. She told me, then gave me the memories. I just finished with an emergency meeting with the Wizengamot and they gave me this. I wanted to know if you and Molly wanted to come with me?’ Harry said and handed Arthur another file and saw the smile come to his face.

 

‘Yes, of course we’ll come. I need to tell Molly. When do you want to do this Harry?’

 

‘As soon as you can get there, I’ll meet you at the gates of Hogwarts.’

 

‘I’ll go home now and get Molly. Thank you Harry.’ Arthur pulled him into a tight hug.

 

‘You’re welcome Arthur. I’ll see you there soon.’ Harry smiled and followed Arthur out of his office. ‘Vicky, I need to go back to Hogwarts for a while. I won’t be long.’

 

‘Yes Sir and I’ll make sure to let you know if I hear from your wife or mother-in-law.’ She smiled.

 

‘Thanks,’ Harry smiled back and left the Auror office and made his way down to the apparition point in the atrium and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He only had to wait a few minutes when Molly and Arthur arrived. Molly gave Harry one of her rib cracking hugs. ‘It’s fine Molly. Come on, let’s go tell Ginny.’

 

Molly had tears falling down her face as the three of them made their way inside the castle and Ron spotted them.

 

‘Mum, Dad, boss, what are you three doing here?’

 

‘Ron, come with us and you’ll see.’ Harry said and the four of them walked up the stairs until they reached the hospital wing.

 

‘Mum, Dad, what’s going on?’ Ginny asked seeing her parents and brother.

 

‘I think I’ll let Harry tell you dear.’ Arthur said smiling at his daughter.

 

‘Here Ginny, read this.’ Harry handed Ginny a piece of parchment as Draco and Ron stood on either side of him and they all saw the tears falling down her face.

 

‘I’m free.’ Ginny said in a small voice.

 

‘Yes, the Wizengamot agreed the moment they saw my report.’ Harry smiled at her and saw the look Draco was giving her. He leaned over and whispered to his Auror and nodded, then watched as Draco pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her fiercely.

 

‘You knew about this Harry?’ Ron asked watching his partner kiss his sister.

 

‘Yes, that’s what Draco wanted to tell me. That they have gotten close, but they haven’t done anything against the rules. So I thought since she is no longer a prisoner, I’ll let them have a good snog.’ Harry laughed at the look on his friends face. ‘I’ll leave you to yourselves and I need to tell Minerva what’s going on.’ Harry smiled and left the hospital wing and made his way to the headmistress office and knocked.

 

‘Come in.’ Minerva McGonagall called and Harry walked in. ‘Harry, what can I do for you?’

 

‘Just to let you know that Ginny Weasley’s sentence is over.’ Harry handed a piece of parchment to his old professor.

 

‘Why didn’t Poppy ever tell me Harry?’

 

‘Because she had come to care for Ginny and she asked not to let anyone know that she had been pregnant. Now the Weasley’s don’t know that, they only know what had happened, not that she had asked Poppy to terminate the pregnancy. Now I know she should have told you Minerva, but please don’t do anything. She knew that Ginny would have had a hard time if anyone found out what had happened.’

 

‘Yes, I can understand that Harry. Do you think this would have changed her sentence if she came forward earlier?’

 

‘I think I would have, maybe wouldn’t have had to serve any time at all. Having to deal with being raped, then to find out she was pregnant to the man that did that to her, then to have to terminate without telling her family. She would have gotten off, and I probably wouldn’t have taken it to trial in the first place if I knew. But one good thing that has come out of all this, she had come to terms with everything and has now started a relationship with someone.’

 

‘I thought that was restricted Harry?’

 

‘It was, they never did anything. They just talked when he was here. It’s Draco, I just left them snogging in the hospital wing.’ Harry smiled, then the fire turned green and Harry’s secretary head appeared in the fire.

 

‘Mr. Potter, your wife is at St Mungo’s. She’s gone into labour.’

 

‘Thanks Vicky. I need to go, sorry.’ Harry said and stepped into the fire and vanished.

 

‘More Potter children are about to arrive Albus and you were right. This will make five.’

 

‘Yes and I wish I could see what they look like, all five of them.’ Albus smiled down at his long-time friend.

 

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at St Mungo’s and the receptionist took him straight into see his wife.

 

‘Harry,’ Tonks panted heavily.

 

‘I’m here love. How are you?’

 

‘Good, ow, but good.’ Tonks tried to smile but only wince, then screamed as the next contraction hit and Harry took her hand and she squeezed it until the contractions finished. ‘What do you think they will be this time Harry?’ Tonks panted.

 

‘I don’t know love, but we won’t have long to wait. How long do you think Healer Smithe?’

 

‘Not long, I see the head of the first.’ Harry moved down and saw the head of his fourth child as Tonks screamed again and Harry saw another daughter get born, then a few minutes later a son.

 

‘Another girl and boy,’ Tonks said panting as Healer Smithe place the two babies in their parents arms.

 

‘I’ll leave you alone and be back soon.’ the healer smiled and left the Potters alone.

 

‘So you really are going to have your work cut out for you Harry. Two daughters,’ Tonks smiled at her husband and he leaned over and kissed her. ‘Do you think mum’s here with the kids yet?’

 

‘Why don’t I go see, then I’ll get them bathed and changed.’ Harry smiled and placed his daughter and son onto the bed and left the room. Not only were his kids and mother-in-law there but all the Weasley’s and Aurors, along with Minerva and Hagrid. ‘Hi.’ Harry said as he knelt down to his children. ‘Your mum is waiting to see you and show you you’re sister and brother.’

 

‘So you have two daughters and three sons Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘Yeah, I’ll just take the kids in to see them, clean them up and bring them out. I won’t be long.’ Harry smiled at them all and Andromeda followed her son-in-law and grandchildren back into the wards.

 

Half an hour later Harry walked out holding his daughter and son and walked over to his old headmistress. 

 

‘I want you to meet Minerva, Minerva.’ Harry said placing the small girl into her arms and saw tears form in her eyes.

 

‘You’re calling her…’ she couldn’t finish her sentence as she looked down at the baby girl.

 

‘Yes, Minerva and Albus Potter. So what do you think?’

 

‘Oh Harry.’ Minerva said as she kissed his cheek then kissed the babies cheek.

 

‘Hermione, you want to take your godson?’ Harry asked placing the baby boy into her arms.

 

‘Oh Harry, he’s beautiful.’ Hermione said touching the babies face. ‘How’s Tonks?’

 

‘You know, sore but fine.’

 

Everyone crowded around Harry and his two children and noticed that he never took his eyes from them.

 

‘Harry, you’re going to have to come to Hogwarts with your children and show Albus, especially since you named one after him.’ Minerva said smiling at Harry.

 

‘I was planning on working that out with you Minerva. But we weren’t sure what we were having this time. So I had to wait to see if there were an Albus and Minerva.’ Harry grinned.

 

‘Well, even though he might not be alive Harry, I can see him with tears falling down his cheeks.’ Minerva said and Harry noticed that tears never stopped falling down his old professors face.

 

Two weeks later, Harry, Tonks, Teddy, James, Lily, with Harry and Tonks carrying Minerva and Albus, all walked slowly up the drive of Hogwarts.

 

‘When you’re all eleven, you will all come here to learn how to use your magic. It’s a fabulous place Hogwarts and you will have a lot of fun here.’ Harry said holding his daughter’s hand.

 

‘Auror Potter, Professor McGonagall is waiting for you in her office and I must say, you’re son looks like you.’ Filch said as he stood staring down at the children.

 

‘Yes, he does Mr. Filch.’ Harry grinned, then they walked into the castle and straight up to the headmistress’ office and knocked.

 

‘Come in Harry.’ Minerva called and stood up behind her desk. ‘Well, look at the Potter family.

 

‘Teddy, Lily, James, this is Professor McGonagall, my old transfiguration teacher and headmistress of this school.’

 

‘Hello,’ all three children said shyly.

 

‘Harry.’ Albus said from his portrait.

 

‘Hello Albus,’ Harry said walking over and taking his children with him, with Tonks holding the two newest members of the Potter family.

 

‘I’m very happy for you Harry and you to Tonks.’ Albus smiled down at the children.

 

‘Teddy, Lily, James, this is Professor Dumbledore. He used to be the headmaster of Hogwarts and a great friend of mine.’

 

‘Hello.’ the three children said looking up at the talking portrait.

 

Harry looked at Tonks and she handed the baby boy to his father. ‘Tonks is holding Minerva Potter and I would like you to meet Albus Potter.’ Harry said holding the baby so his old headmaster could see the baby.

 

‘Oh Harry, I can’t believe you did that. You wonderful man,’ Albus said looking down at the small baby in his father’s arms.

 

‘You and Minerva have meant so much to me over the years Albus. And I wanted to show you that and Tonks agreed.’

 

‘Harry, you never cease to surprise me, thank you. Now why don’t you take your children and show them we’re they will be spending their time when their older.’ Albus said from his portrait.

 

‘I’d like that.’ Harry said smiling and turned to face Minerva and kissed her cheek. ‘I’ll see you later Minerva.’

 

‘Yes Harry, I’ll see you later,’ she smiled at Harry and watched as the five Potters left the office. ‘So Albus, do you think that will be all, or do you think there will be more Potter children?’

 

‘Well, after seeing them. I really don’t know any more Minerva. But did you see James, he looked exactly like Harry.’

 

‘Yes, I noticed Albus. Let’s hope he has a quieter life than his father did and not end up in the hospital wing as often.’

 

Harry and his family were walking around the Hogwarts grounds, making their way down to Hagrid’s hut.

 

‘arry,’ Hagrid said as he stepped out of his house.

 

Harry saw the scared looks on his children’s faces. ‘There’s no reason to be scared. Hagrid is one of my oldest friends. He was the one that told me I was a wizard. So, Teddy, Lily, James, meet Hagrid.’

 

Hagrid had sat down on the ground so he could see the three children better. ‘I’s nice ta mee’ ya.’ Hagrid said quietly.

 

‘Hi,’ all three said nervously when Fang ran over to them and the children giggled as he licked them all.

 

‘Fang,’ Harry said rubbing the dog’s head. ‘Hagrid is also a professor here. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures. But Hagrid, no blast ended skrewts when my children start.’

 

Hagrid laughed, ‘Alrigh’ ‘arry. They will be me special friends and I will take good care of ‘em.’ Hagrid kept talking to the three young Potter children with Harry and Tonks watching them. After only a half an hour, the three kids all relaxed with Hagrid and had fun listening to him talking about all the creatures he took care of.

 

‘Well, we better head home.’ Harry hugged his big friend and his daughter took his hand and the two boys followed their parents as they made their way towards the gates of Hogwarts. Harry looked back once more, then apparated his family home.

 


	34. Chapter 34

More than ten years after the last of the Potter children were born, Harry was sitting in his office working out who would be taking over as his Deputy Head now that Martin had decided to retire from the Aurors for good.

 

There was a knock on the door. ‘Come in,’ Harry called and his secretary stuck her head in.

 

‘Excuse me Mr. Potter, Miss Minerva McGonagall would like to see you.’

 

‘Send her in Vicky,’ Harry said standing up and saw his old professor walk in. ‘Minerva, this is a nice surprise. I’m sorry I haven’t seen you in a while.’

 

‘It’s fine Harry,’ Minerva said quietly, ‘Could we sit, I need to speak with you about something rather important.’

 

‘Of course,’ Harry said and he sat next to her and saw that she didn’t look well. ‘Are you alright Minerva?’

 

‘To be honest Harry, no I’m not. That’s one of the things I wish to talk to you about.’

 

Harry looked at his old friend and felt himself choke up. ‘What’s wrong Minerva?’

 

‘I’m dying Harry, it’s my time.’ Minerva saw the tears fall from Harry’s eyes and hugged him. ‘It’s fine Harry, I’ve had a long and happy life, doing what I’ve always loved to do.’

 

‘How long?’ Harry said as he’s voice cracked.

 

‘A year, maybe a little longer.’

 

‘Oh Minerva, what am I going to do when you’re gone.’ Harry said taking her hand.

 

‘You will miss me, but you will survive, just like you have always survived.’

 

‘Yes, I will miss you, a lot. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?’

 

‘I need to ask a favour from you Harry. Now it’s a big favour, but it’s the only way that I will be able to pass on in peace.’

 

‘You know I’ll do anything for you Minerva, all you have to do is ask.’

 

‘Yes, I know Harry, but what I want to ask will be a big adjustment for you.’ Minerva saw the questioning look on Harry’s face. ‘Okay, first, I wish you to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor for one year, so you can take over as Headmaster of Hogwarts.’

 

‘Headmaster,’ Harry said looking wide-eyed at her. ‘You want me to be headmaster?’

 

‘Yes Harry. Albus and I spoke about this before your children were born. But for you to be able to take the position, you need to be a professor first. I know this is a lot to take in Harry, but I wouldn’t feel right with anyone else looking after my school.’

 

‘Minerva,’ Harry said feeling himself choke up again. ‘I’m going to need to speak with Tonks about this and what about the kids if they find out I’m going to be one of their teachers.’

 

‘Yes, I know you need to speak with Tonks and I think your children will adapt. Over the last few years since Teddy, Lily and James have started, they have gotten a better look at their father and what your life was like as a child. You never told them a lot, did you Harry?’

 

‘No, I never wanted to frighten them and I knew they would learn about it all once they went to Hogwarts. All they knew was that I killed a dark wizard, but since I’m Head Auror that didn’t seem to faze them. How have they taken to hearing things about me?’

 

‘Lily was upset at first, but Teddy and James helped her through. They never mentioned it to you on holidays?’

 

‘No they didn’t, I wish they did. I might have been able to explain things to them. I don’t want my children upset if I could help it.’

 

‘I know you don’t Harry,’ Minerva said, then started coughing. ‘Sorry.’

 

Harry saw how old Minerva McGonagall looked and knew what she said was true. She didn’t have long.

 

‘I suppose you will need to know when the new term begins?’

 

‘Yes and I was hoping that Tonks may want to join the staff as well. I will need a new charms teacher. Professor Flitwick has decided to retire as well. So I thought if you were to take the defence, then headmaster, Tonks will be with you as the charms professor.’

 

‘I know I’m going to get in trouble with my wife for this, but of course I will Minerva do it. I can’t speak for Tonks of course, but she can let you know.’

 

‘Oh Harry, thank you, so much. You don’t know how much I am relieved knowing the school will be in your hands. You have always loved Hogwarts and I know you will look after the historic school.’

 

‘I do love Hogwarts and I have to say, I can’t wait to get back there. Do you realise how long it’s been since I’ve seen it?’

 

‘Yes, five years Harry, the last time you were there, was when you decided Aurors didn’t need to stay at the school and you were right. It’s safe now and everyone knows that and that’s all down to you Harry.’

 

‘I know I could have visited, but there was no real reason for me to. I didn’t want Teddy to feel uncomfortable if he saw me at the school.’

 

‘Yes I know Harry. So could you make a time to come during the holidays, so I can show you you’re quarters?’

 

‘Of course Minerva,’ Harry smiled at her. ‘I’ll need to work out who is going to replace me as Head. I was already trying to work out who will be deputy now Martin has retired from the Aurors.’

 

‘Yes, we both have a lot to do Harry. So why don’t I leave you to it,’ Minerva said and she slowly got up and hugged him. ‘I’ll see you very soon Harry and thank you again.’

 

‘You don’t have to thank me Minerva. Because you know what, I can’t wait to get back there but I just wished it was for a better reason.’ Harry kissed her cheek and watched as she left his office. He sat down on his couch and felt the tears still in his eyes. Harry blinked them away, then walked out of his office. ‘Vicky, I’m heading home for the day. If there is an emergency let me know.’ Harry said softly.

 

She looked at her boss and knew something was wrong. ‘Yes, Sir,’ she gave him a smile and watched as he walked away.

 

Harry stepped out of the fire into his living room. ‘You’re home early Harry.’ Tonks said as she walked into the room, then noticed he was upset. ‘What’s wrong love?’

 

‘I got a visit from Minerva today. Tonks she’s dying.’ Harry said and wrapped his arms around his wife as he cried.

 

Tonks held her husband and led him over to the couch and sat down but kept her arms around him. ‘Oh Harry, I’m so sorry.’ Tonks kept holding him until he calmed down.

 

‘She asked me to do something Tonks and I couldn’t refuse her.’

 

‘What did she want Harry?’

 

‘First, for me to become the new defence professor for a year, then to become headmaster, but she also wants you to take over charms, Flitwick is retiring. I know I should have spoken to you first, but when I saw her Tonks, you can see it. She hasn’t got long. She thinks a year, maybe a little longer.’

 

‘Of course we will Harry. But we will have to explain to the kids.’

 

‘I know and I hope they will understand. But now, I have to work out who is going to replace me and Martin and I have to let Kingsley know as well.’

 

‘Well, the kids will be home for the holidays in a month. We can explain it to them then and we could get Kingsley and mum over for dinner tonight. Do you know who you might like to take over, especially now John, Forest and Dean have retired?’

 

‘I was thinking of Ron for the deputy job. He’s the next best with experience.’ Harry said as he sat back and closed his eyes. ‘She’s been there my whole life Tonks.’

 

‘I know love and I know how much she means to you. At least we can do this for her and be with her at the end.’

 

‘Yeah, we can. She wants us to go to Hogwarts during the holidays so she can show us our quarters. I know when I take over as headmaster, the quarters are in the back of the office. I saw it once when Albus was still alive. Their pretty big,’ Harry looked at his wife, ‘Where are Al and Minny anyway?’

 

‘They went to mum’s for a while. They’ll be home for dinner.’ Tonks said looking at her husband. She stood up and put her hand out to him. ‘Let’s go into the bedroom love.’ Harry stood and followed his wife into their room. They got into bed and made love very gently for the next few hours until two of their children came home.

 

Harry, Tonks, Albus and Minerva were standing on platform nine and three quarters waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive with Teddy, James and Lily on board. Harry was still getting a few looks, even after all these years but he hardly noticed it anymore. They saw the train coming towards them and slowed. The doors opened and Harry saw Teddy first, then saw Lily and James step down with some of their friends. The three of them walked over and greeted their parents. Harry and Tonks took their five children home to explain they were going to see their parents a lot more over the coming years.

 

Harry, Tonks, Teddy, Lily, James, Minerva and Albus were all sitting down to dinner, when Harry gave his wife a look.

 

‘Kids, I need to speak to you about something very important. Now please listen to what I have to say and I hope you can understand why you’re mother and I are doing what we’re doing.’

 

‘Anything Daddy,’ Lily said as she kissed her father’s cheek.

 

Harry couldn’t help but smile. ‘Okay, first I need to tell you something that you can’t tell anyone. Everyone will find out soon enough,’ he looked at his children and they all nodded. ‘Okay, Professor McGonagall is very sick, she hasn’t got too long and she asked me and your mother for a favour before she goes.’

 

‘Oh Daddy, that’s so sad.’ Lily said looking at her father and took his hand.

 

‘Yes, it is. She means a great deal to me. Now what she has asked is three things, first for your mother to become the new charms professor next term and second for me to become the new defence against the dark arts professor.’ Harry said the shocked looks on his children’s faces.

 

‘So, you and Mum are going to be our teachers?’ Teddy asked looking between his parents.

 

‘Yes we will. Now I understand that you might be a little uncomfortable about that at first. But you’re mother and I talked and we will not give you any extra attention than any other students. That way your friends won’t think you’re being treated differently.’

 

‘You said three things Dad.’ James asked.

 

‘Yes, when I have been the defence teacher for a year. I will be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts,’ again all his children looked shocked.

 

‘Do you realise what my friends are going to say? First having you both as our teachers, then my father as headmaster,’ Teddy said looking down at the table.

 

‘Will we have to call you professor?’ Lily asked her father.

 

‘Yes, I’m afraid you will. But when we’re alone you won’t have to sweetheart.’ Harry leaned over and kissed his daughter. She was the closest to Harry of all his children and he knew this would be hard on her.

 

Lily nodded, then looked at her mother. ‘Mum, can I talk to you, alone for a minute?’

 

‘Of course you can Lily.’ Tonks said and she stood up, gave Harry a puzzled look and led her daughter into her bedroom. ‘Now what did you want to talk to me about sweetheart?’

 

‘Well, I know dad has always been overprotective of all of us. But, you see…’ Lily hesitated and Tonks thought she knew what she was trying to say.

 

‘Are you worried that if you meet a boy, your father might do or say something to him?’

 

‘Well, yeah. I love daddy, but I don’t want him to scare all the boys away. I already get asked a lot about things dad did as a kid and I know a few boys always look at all of us when they hear something new about daddy and he’s head Auror and their supposed to be the best in duelling and all that. So the boys might be a little scared if he’s there.’

 

‘I don’t think you have to worry too much Lily. Your father won’t interfere and if you meet a boy, you can talk to me first and I’ll tell your father, so he’s prepared.’

 

‘Alright mum.’ Lily kissed her mother’s cheek. They two Potter girls left the room and went back to the table. Harry looked at his wife with raised eyebrows and she gave her head a small shake.

 

That night after all the Potter children were asleep, Harry was cuddled on the couch with his wife.

 

‘So, are you going to tell me what Lily wanted?’

 

‘She’s worried what you will do if she meets a boy and having you there might scare all the boys away. So with what you said when you first found out I was pregnant, it looks like that’s coming true. You’re going to scare away all the boys from our daughters,’ Tonks smiled at her husband.

 

‘She hasn’t meet one already, has she, she’s only thirteen,’ Harry said looking at his wife

 

‘She never said. You’re going to have to control yourself Harry. Let her have a normal life at Hogwarts.’

 

‘Do you realise what boys think about and I mean all the time.’

 

‘Yes I can imagine Harry, but you are still going to have to let your children have normal lives there. You can’t play the big Auror or kept reminding them that you took down Voldemort,’ Tonks sat up and looked at him. ‘Harry, I know you, so please, let your children have normal lives and let them make their own mistakes. You can’t protect them forever, so let them start looking after themselves, at least at Hogwarts.’

 

‘All I can do is try love. But if I see a boy snogging my daughter I can’t guarantee what I will do.’ Harry said then smirked.

 

‘What’s that look for Harry, what are you going to do?’

 

‘Nothing, I’m not going to do anything. Just make sure I tell my story in defence classes.’

 

‘Harry,’ Tonks said and punched him in the arm, ‘you do that, you will scare all the boys away from your daughters,’ Tonks kissed him fiercely and knew that no matter what, Harry would make sure all the boys know who Lily and Minerva’s father is. ‘Anyway, new subject, have you decided who is going to take over to you?’

 

‘Yeah, I’ve been going over everything for the last month. I think it should be Ron as head and Draco as deputy, there the best two Aurors there.’

 

‘I agree love. So when are you going to tell them, it has to be soon.’

 

‘I’m doing it tomorrow before I break for the holidays. I sent them both messages today to meet me in my office in the morning.’

 

‘Well, why don’t we go to bed? With the kids home, we’ll probably be up early,’ Tonks said standing up.

 

Harry stood and put his arm around his wife and they both went into their bedroom. They showered and got into bed, holding each other. Knowing that very soon, they will be doing this at Hogwarts.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Harry was sitting in his office the following morning, when there was a knock on his door. ‘Come in,’ Harry said still concentrating on the files in front of him.

 

‘Hey boss, you wanted to see us?’ Ron said as he walked in with Draco.

 

‘Yes, I do. Why don’t you both sit,’ Harry waited until they both sat, then he moved around his desk, leaning against it. ‘I have a few things to talk to you about. First, Ron from August you will be promoted to Head Auror.’

 

‘What, but what about you Harry?’ Ron asked looking shocked.

 

‘I’ll get to that in a moment. Draco, you will be promoted to Deputy Head.’

 

Ron and Draco looked at each other then back to Harry. ‘What’s going on Harry?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Alright, I got a visit from Minerva a little while back. She’s dying and wants me to become to new Headmaster of Hogwarts after doing a year as the defence professor.’

 

‘Oh Harry.’ Ron said looking at him and realised how upset Harry looked. ‘How long does she have?’

 

‘About a year, so I’ll be going back to Hogwarts, Tonks is going to be taken over charms. Flitwick is retiring, or should I say, retired.’

 

‘Does Charlie know?’

 

‘I don’t think so. She hasn’t told anyone yet only me. So keep it to yourselves.’

 

‘Of course we will.’ Ron stood up and stepped closer to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. ‘I’m sorry Harry, I know how close you are to her.’

 

‘Yeah, I am. Like I said to Tonks, she’s been there almost my whole life. It’s going to be hard not having her around. But like she told me, she’s had a long and happy life. She’s just wants to know that Hogwarts will be in good hands.’

 

‘Well it will be Harry, there’s no one better. We all know how much you love Hogwarts. You said it so many times, it was your first real home.’

 

‘Yeah, that’s why I never hesitated in accepting. I love the place and I couldn’t say no to Minerva, not after everything she’s done for me. So, I won’t be in tomorrow, I told Minerva I’d come and see her. So Ron, you’ll be in charge while I’m gone. Anyway, I let you get back to work. Ron if you need to know anything before you take over, just come and ask.’

 

‘Alright Harry, but are you sure you’re okay?’

 

‘No, but I will be.’ Harry gave them both a small smile and went back behind his desk and watched as they left his office. Harry went back to work, making sure everything was going to be in order for when Ron and Draco took over the Auror office.

 

The following day, Harry and his family apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, Harry waved his hand and lowered the wards, they all walked through and he recast the charms, putting the wards back around the gates. They walked up towards the castle but Harry stopped before the steps.

 

‘If you kids want to stay out here or visit Hagrid, you can while you’re mother and I go see Professor McGonagall.’ He got nods from all his children and watched as they walked off. ‘Let’s go love,’ Harry took his wife’s hand and they walked in the main doors and up the staircase until they came to the headmistress off. The door was open and Harry gave a small knock and walked in. ‘Minerva.’ Harry said looking around.

 

Minerva walked slowly down from the back of the office. ‘Harry, Tonks. I’m glad you’re here.’

 

Harry was shocked at how bad Minerva looked from the last time he’d seen her, so he went over and put his arm around her and helped her to the couch.

 

‘Minerva, I thought you said you had longer.’ Harry said taking her hand.

 

‘Yes, I thought I did as well. But I’m afraid I’m not going to last very long at all Harry. So I need to speak with you. I’ve spoken to Kingsley and the governors, we all want you to become Headmaster straight away. I can no longer do my job.’

 

‘Oh Minerva,’ Harry said and felt the tears coming to his eyes, ‘How long?’

 

‘A month, maybe two, so I have enough time to take you through everything you will need. Charlie is staying on as defence professor. He was only stepping aside so you could do the year. But once Kingsley spoke with the governors, they agreed you do not need to be an actual professor to take the headmaster position even if you will be called professor.’

 

‘Okay Minerva, anything that will make it easier on you.’

 

‘Thank you Harry. Now Tonks, while I talk to Harry, why don’t you go to the back of the office and you will see where your home will be. Of course it will be changed to your style when you move in. I’m going to be staying in a private room in the hospital wing. Poppy has fixed up a nice space for me, away from the ward.’

 

‘Minerva, you don’t need to give up you’re room. We’ll stay somewhere else.’ Harry said.

 

‘No, Harry, I need care that is why I’m staying there. Poppy will look after me, because very soon, I won’t be able to look after myself.’ Minerva saw the devastated look on Harry’s face so she put her hand to his face. ‘I’ve had a long life Harry, very happy.’

 

‘I know, but it’s still hard. I’m going to miss you so.’ Harry took a couple of deep breaths, wiped the tears away, ‘Okay, are you up to showing me what my job will be?’

 

‘Of course I am.’ Minerva gave her favourite student a smile, then he helped her stand and they went over to her desk.

 

Tonks watched Harry and Minerva for a few minutes then walked towards the back of the office and found the hidden door. She walked in and saw a very large living area, with its own kitchen just off of it. She walked through one of the doors and saw another large room, the bedroom and a bathroom leading off of it. She went back into the living room and went through the other door and found a large private library/office. She took one more look around and went back into the office and saw Harry sitting very close to Minerva.

 

‘I’ll be down on the grounds with the kids.’ Tonks said and Harry nodded to her and went back to learning everything he will need to run this very old and historic school.

 

Once Minerva had shown Harry everything he will need, she turned to him. ‘You pick things up very easily Harry. But I’m little tired, would you help me to my room please.’

 

‘Of course Minerva,’ Harry said and he put his arm around her and walked slowly to the back rooms and helped her lie down. ‘I’ll let you get some rest, do you need Poppy?’

 

‘No, I just need rest, thank you Harry.’

 

‘You’re welcome Minerva,’ Harry kissed her cheek and left the room and went back into the office. He sat down on the couch and couldn’t stop the tears falling and he needed to get himself under control before he saw his children.

 

‘You will never be alone Harry. She will be in her portrait when the time comes, just like I am.’

 

Harry looked up at Albus Dumbledore. ‘I know Albus, but it’s not going to be the same, just like it’s not the same with you.’

 

‘I know Harry. But you can still speak with us if you need to. Did Minerva tell you we spoke about the day you would sit in this office?’

 

‘She mentioned it, but I wasn’t really thinking about it. I never thought I’d leave the Auror office. But I couldn’t refuse her and to be honest, I don’t know who I would have like to take over here if I didn’t. This school has always meant so much to me and I want to make sure it’s always a safe place for all children to learn.’

 

‘And you will make sure it is safe Harry, just like you’ve done since you were eleven years old. Now why don’t you take your children home. Because, very soon, you will be here and you know how much is involved in running this great school.’

 

‘Yes, I know. I’ll talk to you later Albus.’ Harry nodded to him and left the office, but he didn’t go straight outside. He went to the hospital wing first. ‘Poppy,’ Harry said as he walked into her office.

 

She looked at Harry and realised where he’d come from. ‘It’s not going to be long Harry.’

 

‘She’s not in pain is she Poppy?’

 

‘No, I’m giving her enough potions to help with all that. She’s been trying to hold on until you came to the school, but her body is just giving up.’

 

‘Yes, I saw that myself. She told me that she’s going to be staying in a room here. Does she really need to do that Poppy?’

 

‘Yes, I want her here straight away. She just wanted to take you through everything first. I’ll get her up here later today. She’ll be comfortable Harry, I’ll make sure of that.’

 

‘I know you will Poppy. If anything happens before I get back, please let me know straight away.’

 

‘I will, but you will be here in two weeks, she’ll last a little longer than that. I know she seems weak, but she’s still got a strong heart there.’ Harry nodded and walked out of the hospital wing, down to the ground to take his children home for the last time.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry walked outside and looked around. He saw his wife and children sitting near the black lake and he walked over to them and sat down with them.

 

‘She’s resting,’ Harry said as he put his arm around his wife, giving her a kiss. ‘Have you told them yet?’

 

‘No, I thought I’d let you do it love.’ Tonks nodded to him.

 

Harry nodded, ‘Kids, there’s been a change, I won’t be taking the defence job, but I will be taking the headmaster’s job. Professor McGonagall cannot continue and asked me to start straight away.’

 

‘So, what does that mean for us Dad?’ James asked.

 

‘Well, I will need to be here a week before term begins. You’re mother only has to arrive the day that term begins. That is going to be hard on your mother and me as we’ve never been apart before.’

 

‘But couldn’t mum come the same time as you Dad?’ Teddy asked.

 

‘She could, but what about all you. If you’re mother came a week before, that would mean you would have to as well. You would miss your train ride and Albus and Minerva would miss their boat ride.’

 

Teddy looked at his father, then looked at his siblings. ‘Dad, could you and mum let us talk for a moment?’

 

‘Of course Teddy, come on love.’ Harry said standing up and helping his wife up. ‘Just call us when you want us back.’ Harry put his arm around his wife and they walked away. ‘What do you think Teddy wants to talk to them about love?’

 

‘I think he’s going to discuss whether they want to give up arriving on the train and just being here when everyone arrives. You’re eldest son is a very caring young man and very wise Harry.’

 

‘Yes, I know. He reminds me so much of Remus at times.’

 

‘Yes he does to me as well. I’m glad when we told him about Remus that it never changed the way he felt about you.’

 

‘No, I’m glad that never happened. I admit I was worried there for a while, but Teddy’s loves me, I know that.’

 

‘Yes he does Harry and he still thinks of you as his father.’ Tonks said and stopped walking, she slipped her arms around her husband’s waist and kissed him passionately, when they finished, she touched his face. ‘Do you think we might still get a chance to do it in an empty classroom?’ she smirked at him.

 

‘You never know love.’ Harry smiled at his wife and kissed her again, pulling her up against him. They were going for a while until they heard a small laugh behind them. They turned and saw four of their children looking at the ground and Lily giggling. ‘What, you caught your mother and me snogging, we are allowed you know.’

 

‘Please dad, we don’t want to know.’ Teddy said grimacing.

 

‘So are you going to tell us what you were talking about?’ Harry asked his kids.

 

‘Yes, we don’t want you and mum to be apart. We’ll come with you the week before.’

 

Harry let go of his wife and knelt in front of his children. ‘Are you sure this is what you want to do that because you’re mother and I would survive you know?’

 

‘We’re sure dad, we talked and all decided. We want to be here with you and we want mum to be here with you as well.’

 

Harry could feel the tears come back to his eyes as he looked at his children. ‘Do you know how much I love you all?’ Harry said looking at each of his kids, the Lily walked closer and put her arms around her father, hugging him tight.

 

‘We love you too daddy,’ she said softly, then she kissed his cheek, then let go and stepped back with her siblings.

 

‘Let’s go home.’ Harry said and he stood up and took his wife’s hand and the five of them walked slowly down the drive and apparated home.

 

The following morning Harry was in his office finishing up everything he needed to. He stepped out and looked around. ‘Ron, Draco, you both got a minute?’ Harry saw them walked towards him and went back to his office.

 

‘What’s up boss?’ Ron said as they sat down.

 

‘A couple of changes,’ Harry picked up a piece of parchment and handed it to Ron, ‘Starting from tomorrow.’

 

‘Tomorrow, why now Harry?’ Ron asked.

 

‘Minerva isn’t going to last that long. So I’ve got to be at Hogwarts in two weeks. I’m going to be the headmaster straight away and Charlie’s staying as the defence teacher and I need to be there again over the next couple of days organising things. So from the moment I go home Ron, this will be your office.’

 

‘This has happened so fast Harry.’ Ron said standing up next to his friend.

 

‘Yeah, when I went to see her yesterday, I was so shocked at how bad she had gotten just in the last month. I meant to ask, did you tell Hermione?’

 

‘I told her about the promotion, but not Minerva.’

 

‘Would you mind if I told her now?’

 

‘Course not Harry.’ Ron said looking at his friend.

 

‘Thanks Ron, I know she’s your wife, but I know how much she cared for Minerva as well. So this is going to be quite a shock for her. I’ll get her up here now, that way if she starts crying, her husband can comfort her.’ Harry said and Ron nodded. Harry waved his hand and a memo flew through the door. The three of them sat talking quietly until there was a knock on the door. ‘Come in.’ Harry said looking over.

 

‘Mrs. Weasley is here to see you Sir.’

 

‘Send her in Vicky.’ Harry gave her a small smile and saw Hermione walked in. ‘Hi Hermione.

 

‘Harry, Ron, Draco. You wanted to see me Harry?’

 

‘Yes, I have a something I need to tell you.’

 

‘About why Ron is taking over your job, I know there must be a very good reason for that. You love running the Auror office.’

 

‘I do and yes there is a good reason.’ Harry nodded for her to sit next to Ron and he took her hand. ‘I’m going to be the new headmaster of Hogwarts.’

 

‘Headmaster, but you were never a professor.’

 

‘I know, but the Governors and Kingsley decided I didn’t need to be. I was going to do defence for a year but I haven’t got the time now.’

 

‘Why, what’s wrong Harry, why the hurry?’ Hermione asked looking and sounding a little scared.

 

‘This is going to be hard to hear,’ Harry said taking a deep breath, then knelt in front of his friend. ‘Minerva’s dying Hermione, she hasn’t got long left,’ Harry could see the tears coming to his friends eyes and felt his own eyes tear up again, then Hermione through her arms around him. Harry looked at Ron and saw a small smile on his lips. Harry held her until he heard her sniffing, the pulled back and looked at her.

 

‘Is there a chance I could go see her before…’ Hermione said and her voice was choked.

 

‘Of course you can Hermione. She’s got a special room in the hospital wing. Poppy’s looking after her, just don’t be too shocked with the way she looks. You have to remember, she is over a hundred years old.’

 

‘Yes I know. I just remember the way she always looked when we were there.’

 

‘I know. So I think you should go tomorrow and see her. She really hasn’t got long. Ron if you want to go with Hermione, Draco could run things tomorrow.’

 

Ron looked at Draco and he nodded. ‘Alright, I’d like that. Hermione, why don’t you go home? I know this has been a shock for you.’

 

‘Yes, I might do that Ron,’ she stood up and hugged her husband, then Harry again. ‘You will make a great Headmaster Harry. You have loved Hogwarts for so long, so I can see you taking good care of it.’

 

‘Thanks Hermione.’ Harry gave her a small smile and watched as she left the office. ‘Okay, I’ve still got a few things to do. Oh both your new robes will be here in the morning. I’m just getting the last few things sorted so everything is ready for you to take over.

 

Ron hugged his friend, then Draco did as well. ‘Thanks boss, if it wasn’t for you, I might never have become an Auror.’

 

‘You’re welcome Draco.’ Harry smiled and watched his two friends leave. ‘Vicky, can you come in for a minute.’ Harry said and waited. ‘Okay, I know I should have told you before, but I couldn’t and I needed to sort some things through. From tomorrow, Ron will be Head Auror and Draco Deputy Head.’

 

‘Why are you leaving Sir?’ she asked looking shocked.

 

‘I’m taking over as Headmaster of Hogwarts.’ Harry said and saw understanding come to her face. ‘So just do the great job for Ron just like you’ve been doing for me all these years.’ Harry gave her a hug and nodded. She left his office and he saw a few tears in her eyes as well.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked along the corridors of Hogwarts and went straight into the hospital wing. ‘Poppy, how is she?’

 

‘She’s going fast Harry. If you all want to go and see her, it’s the door at the end over there.’ Poppy gave them all a sad smile. They walked off and went through the door.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked quietly over to the bed and none of them could believe how old and sick she looked. Harry sat very gently on the bed beside her and took her hand.

 

‘Harry.’ Minerva said weakly giving him a small smile.

 

‘Hello Minerva, I brought a couple of visitors for you.’ Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

 

‘Minerva.’ Hermione said sitting down on the other side and also taking her hand.

 

‘Oh Hermione, Ron, it’s good to see you both,’ she saw Hermione with tears falling down her face and Ron had tears as well, but was trying to blink them away. ‘It’s alright. I’ve had a long and fulfilling life,’ she gestured for Hermione to come closer. ‘Be here for Harry on the day, it’s going to be hard on him.’

 

Harry smiled as he heard what she had asked Hermione. Hermione nodded to her and the three of them saw her eyes close again as she fell back to sleep.

 

‘She doesn’t stay awake for too long at a time.’ Poppy said from behind them as she stepped closer and waved her wand over Minerva. ‘Her heart is still going strong, it’s just the rest of her body is shutting down.’

 

‘How long do you think Poppy?’ Harry asked as he gently put Minerva’s hand down and stood up.

 

‘I don’t think it will be more than two weeks. I think she’s been holding on to see you as the official Headmaster Harry.’

 

‘So with term beginning in two weeks, she might just make it.’ Harry looked down at Minerva.

 

‘Yes, I’m doing everything I can to give her that, but I can’t see her going any longer.’

 

‘She’s not in pain is she Poppy?’ Hermione asked as the tears still flowed down her face.

 

‘No, I’m giving her enough potions to keep her comfortable, but it also makes her sleep a lot.’

 

‘Thanks Poppy, I need to get home and start organising my personal things to bring here, along with Tonks and the kids.’

 

‘She did tell me that you’re rooms are all ready for you, all you need to do is style it to your tastes.’ Poppy gave Harry a small smile.

 

‘Alright, I better get up there and see what needs to be done. Ron, Hermione are you going to head out, or you want to come up for a while?’

 

‘We’ll come with you for now Harry.’ Ron said seeing his friend was having a hard time.

 

‘Okay, tell Minerva I will see her in a couple of days.’

 

‘I will Harry.’

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing and went to the headmistress’ office. Harry walked straight in and stood there looking around. He lowered his head, then walked over to the desk. He picked up a parchment, reading it. He handed it to Hermione.

 

‘It’s the official release announcing your appointment. It will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry said and he walked to the back of the office and looked around the rooms. Then came straight back down. ‘It’s going to seem strange not seeing her in here anymore. I felt the same when I first walked in after Albus died, now Minerva.’

 

‘Harry, there is one thing I wanted to ask you about all this,’ Ron said.

 

‘What’s that Ron?’ Harry said still looking at the chair.

 

‘Well, we all know how protective you are with the people you care about and especially your kids. Are you going to use the map to keep an eye on them?’ Ron smiled at Harry hoping to cheer him up a bit.

 

Harry laughed softly and turned around. ‘You know, I haven’t even taken that out since the battle. It’s still in the pouch I used when we were looking for the horcruxes. But you’ve just given me a great way to keep an eye on my daughters without them seeing me.’

 

‘Do they know about the map Harry?’ Hermione asked.

 

‘No, I just never thought about it. I haven’t even told Tonks. When I first moved in with her, I just put that pouch away and never took it out again. I wonder what she will say when I show her, if she will like being able to keep an eye on the kids, like me, or if she won’t want me to use it?’

 

‘Knowing she used to be an Auror, I think she’ll like the idea of being able to keep an eye on them.’ Ron said.

 

‘Yeah, I think you’re right. Well, let’s go. I need to get home and start packing.’

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the office and walked down the stairs and out into the ground when Hagrid walked over to them.

 

‘arry, Ron, ‘ermione.’ Hagrid said giving them all a hug.

 

‘Hi Hagrid,’ all three said rubbing their arms from the tight hold Hagrid had given them.

 

‘Ya been seein’ Minerva?’

 

‘Yeah we have.’ Harry said seeing the devastated look on his big friends face and tears coming to his eyes, so Harry gave him another hug. ‘She’s had a long life Hagrid.’

 

Hagrid nodded and wiped his face. ‘I know, anyway, ya goin’ ta be the new ‘ead. I always though’ there migh’ be a chance you’d end up in tha’ office one day ‘arry.’

 

‘I never thought it would a possibility, but I can’t deny that I’m not looking forward to coming back here. I really need to go Hagrid, but you’ll be seeing me a lot very soon.’ Harry said, giving him another hug and the three of them walked down to the gates.

 

Harry stepped into his home and saw his wife sitting on the couch talking to her mother. ‘How is she Harry?’ Andromeda asked.

 

‘Going fast, Poppy thinks she’s trying to hold on until I officially take over, meaning the first day of term and she doesn’t think Minerva will last long after that.’ Harry said as he sat down, putting his arm around his wife, ‘Where are the kids love?’

 

‘Around somewhere Harry, there never too far away. I had a thought about the first day,’ Tonks said to her husband.

 

‘What’s that love?’

 

‘Well, why don’t I apparate all the kids to Kings Cross on the first of September. That way they can still arrive with all the other kids. As soon as their on the train, I can apparate straight back.’

 

‘That’s a great idea and I should I have thought of it myself. Do you want to ask the kids, see what they say?’

 

‘Okay, I’ll go find them now. But Harry, you’ve had a lot on your mind so it’s understandable why you never thought of it,’ Tonks kissed Harry then got up and walked into the other part of the house.

 

‘So, how are you doing Harry?’ Andromeda asked looking at him.

 

‘I’m okay Mum, she just looks so bad at the moment. I took Ron and Hermione to see her. She told Hermione to be there on the day so she could look after me.’ Harry said with a sad smile as he kids walked out with their mother. ‘Hi kids.’ Harry looked at all his children as they sat down.

 

‘What’s going on dad, mum said you wanted to talk to us.’ Teddy said.

 

‘It was you’re mother’s idea, so I’ll let her tell you.’ Harry said looking at his wife as she sat back down and he put his arm back around her.

 

‘On the first of September, if you wanted to, I will apparate you all the Kings Cross station so you can take the Hogwarts Express and your boat ride.’ Tonks and Harry saw the excited looks on all their children’s faces. They looked at each other and nodded.

 

‘We’d like that mum, thanks.’ James said looking at her.

 

‘You’re welcome, so if you want to go again, you can.’ Tonks said then laughed as they all got up and ran back into the other part of the house.

 

‘We need to start packing some of the things we want to take. The rooms are ready for us. So I wanted to ask if you want to take any of our furniture or just buy some new stuff.’ Harry asked his wife.

 

‘I think new stuff Harry. That way we can still have this place furnished when we come here for the break.’

 

‘Would you be able to do that then, I’ve got so much to do over the next couple of days.’

 

‘No problem Harry. So the office is open now?’

 

‘Yeah it’s open. I won’t set the gargoyle until the first, gives us time to do everything. Filch knows, so if you need help at all, he said he’s available, Hagrid as well.

 

The three of them sat around talking about how their lives were going to change over the next week, not just for the adults but also for their children.

 

Harry went back to Hogwarts two days later. First thing he did was go and visit Minerva. He stepped into the room and sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand again.

 

‘Hi, how you feeling Minerva?’

 

‘I’m fine Harry, I was hoping to see you again soon. There’s something I want to ask you. A favour I want you to do on the day of my service,’ she said slowly and quietly.

 

Harry took a deep breath, ‘You know I will do anything for you Minerva. What do you want me to do?’ Harry said and Minerva beckoned for him to come closer and she whispered to him. ‘How did you know about that?’ Harry asked looking at first shocked then surprised.

 

‘I know you Harry and I use to watch you a lot when you were a student here. So will you do it for me?’

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. ‘Yes, of course I will. You know it will probably shock a lot of people and I will get more people talking about me. It had finally eased off, now it will start again.’

 

‘I know Harry, but you will handle it just like you always have. But thank you, I really was hoping you would do this for me. It’s a Scottish send-off for an old Scottish lady,’ she smiled at Harry then her eyes closed and fell asleep.

 

‘Yes, I’ll do a great send off for a wonderful Scottish lady.’ Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek, then made his way back to his office to get the last of his things organised. He looked around the office seeing if he might like to rearrange it, but decided it was good the way it was. He pulled a vial from his pocket and waved his hand at Albus’ portrait. It opened and placed the vial inside the hidden compartment with all the other vials, then closed it again.

 

‘Was that Severus’ memory Harry?’ Albus asked when the portrait closed.

 

‘Yes, I decided it can stay with all the others.’ Harry said and looked over at Severus Snape giving him a smile, then looked back at Albus. ‘Since I’m going to be here, I’m going to show all the memories to Tonks. Not straight away, I’ll take my time. Let her see everything, then I might let her see some of mine as well.’

 

‘You never told her everything that has happened to you over the years Harry?’

 

‘No, just gave her some basic information. But I think it’s time for her to know everything about me. I wanted you opinion on something though?’

 

‘Of course Harry.’

 

‘Well, Minerva and I are the only ones that know where the wand is. Do you think I should tell my wife? I know she’s trustworthy, that’s not the problem. It’s the whole history of that wand. I wouldn’t like something to happen just because she knows where it is or that it exists.’

 

‘I think you should tell her Harry. You need someone you can speak to and there is no one better than your wife.’

 

‘Yes, I know. I just hope she doesn’t get upset with me knowing I’ve kept this all from her for so long.’

 

‘I don’t believe she will Harry. Once you tell her everything and show her you’re memories she will understand why you kept certain facts to yourself.’

 

‘I hope so, well, I better get home, I still need to pack some things I want to bring with me. I will be here full time in another couple of days.’

 

‘Yes you will Harry and I look forward to being able to speak with you at any time.’ Albus said and Harry nodded as he left the office and walked back down the stairs. He looked in a few rooms as he went past, then went into the Great Hall. He walked up to the staff table and stood next to the headmasters chair, his chair. He wasn’t sure how he was going to feel the first time he sat there, but he just couldn’t bring himself to sit there just yet. He looked around staring at the Gryffindor table remembering when he use to sit there as a student and knowing he will be seeing his children sitting there very soon. He slowly made his way outside, knowing that in the next few days all the other professors will be back ready for the new term and all the students.

****

****

****

****


	37. Chapter 37

Harry, Tonks and his five children were settling into their new life at Hogwarts. All his children said they wanted to stay in the dormitories and not in with their parents, even during the holidays. Harry reluctantly agreed, knowing he had a way to watch his children.

 

Harry was sitting in his living room behind the Headmasters office. ‘Tonks, love, you got a minute?’ Harry called his wife.

 

Tonks sat down next to her husband. ‘What’s up Harry?’ she leaned over and kissed him fiercely, something Tonks loved to do, kiss her husband.

 

‘There’s something I want to show you. Now I’m sorry I never told you about it before, but until Ron mentioned it a few weeks ago, I actually forgot about it.’

 

‘What do you want to show me?’

 

Harry looked at his wife, then took out a very old piece of parchment and placed in on the coffee table. He saw Tonks was puzzled, so he pulled his wand, which he hasn’t had to do in years and he tapped the parchment.

 

‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.’ Harry said then smirked at his wife and saw the amazed look on her face.

 

‘It’s Hogwarts,’ she said and leaned closer. ‘That’s us.’

 

‘Yeah it is. Look,’ Harry pointed at five other names, ‘their all down near the lake.’

 

‘So this is why you weren’t worried that they wanted to stay in the dormitories. You can keep an eye on them from anywhere.’

 

‘Yeah, like I said, I forgot about it until Ron mentioned it. He asked if I was going to use the map to keep an eye on the kids.’

 

‘Well, if I have to be honest, I can’t say this doesn’t make me feel better, but we will have to give them some privacy Harry.’

 

‘I know love and I won’t use it all the time. So you’re not mad that I never showed you this before?’

 

‘Course not Harry. Like you said, you forgot about it. But where did you get it?’

 

‘Fred and George Weasley, when Sirius escaped from Azkaban I wasn’t able to go into Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. I had to stay at Hogwarts, so they gave it to me so I could sneak out one of the secret passages. They nicked it from Filch one time they were in trouble with him.’

 

‘Do you think George has mentioned this to Fred? He might know you’ve got it.’

 

‘I don’t think he’s thought about it. We haven’t used it since the battle. Oh, look, the kids are making their way inside. I better put this away.’ Harry tapped the map again. ‘Mischief managed.’

 

‘Do you know where it came from Harry, because I remember Remus telling me that you’re father and Sirius called him Moony.’

 

‘Moony, Remus, Wormtail, Pettigrew, Padfoot, Sirius, and Prongs, dad. Did Remus tell you that Sirius, dad and Pettigrew became animagus to keep him company on the days he was a wolf?’

 

‘No, he never told me that. So your dad is Prongs, what was his animagus form?’ Tonks asked looking at Harry. Harry waved his hand and Prongs leapt forward. ‘A stag, is that why you’re patronus is a stag because of your dad?’

 

‘That’s what Remus told me. I used to think of mum and dad when Remus first taught me how to conjure one.’

 

‘There’s still a lot I don’t know about you, isn’t there Harry?’

 

‘Yeah, there is. And I’ve decided to tell you and show you all if it. Might take a while, but I want you to know everything. I’ll show you memories of others and my own. But the first thing I want to tell you is something that could be very dangerous if word gets out. I know you won’t say anything love, that’s not why I never told you, it was for your safety. If someone found out you knew where it was, you could be in danger.’

 

‘What are you talking about Harry?’

 

Harry took a deep breath. ‘Have you ever heard of the elder wand?’ Harry asked and Tonks shook her head. ‘What about the wand of destiny or death stick?’

 

‘I’ve heard of the wand of destiny, it’s a myth about a very powerful wand.’

 

‘It’s not a myth. That wand is known as the elder wand. It used to belong to Albus Dumbledore, but now.’ Harry looked at his wife. ‘It’s mine, it gave me it’s allegiance. That was the wand Voldemort had on him the night he died. But the wand wouldn’t kill its owner, me.’

 

‘How did he get the wand?’

 

‘He broke open Albus’ tomb. He thought it was going to be powerful enough to kill me, but like I said, it wouldn’t kill its owner. The day I found out you were alive, I went with Minerva and put the wand back. Then she sealed the tomb. You’re not mad, are you love?’

 

‘No, I can understand why you never told me. Does anyone else know about the wand, that you own it?’

 

‘Ron and Hermione, but they know how dangerous it is. After I killed Voldemort, we came here and talked to Albus. I told him I wasn’t keeping the wand and was putting it back. But they have never asked me if I did, or if I still have it. Look, there’s more to this that I need to tell you but the kids could be here anytime and I really don’t want them to know. Let’s talk about it more tonight.’

 

‘Alright Harry. I need to see how long lunch will be anyway.’ Tonks pushed Harry back onto the couch, straddled him and started kissing him fiercely. ‘With the kids staying in the dormitories, we’ll have more privacy to do this.’ Tonks smirked.

 

‘Tonks, the kids will be here in a moment and you kept doing that, I’ll have to cover myself.’ Harry said as Tonks laughed, kissed him again and got off just as the five Potter children walked into the sitting room.

 

That night Harry and Tonks were lying in bed, ‘Tonks there’s something else I need to tell you about the wand.’ Harry said sitting up.

 

Tonks sat up and looked at Harry. ‘Okay.’

 

‘First, do you know the story of the three brothers?’ Harry said looking at his wife.

 

‘Yes, of course. I remember dad reading me the story as a child.’

 

‘Okay, the three brothers in the story are thought to have been the Peverell brothers, my ancestors. But what a lot of people don’t know is that in the story when they met death and the first brother asked for a wand, the second brother asked for something that would bring people back from death and the third brother asked for something that would let him leave so death gave him his own cloak of invisibility.’

 

‘You’re cloak Harry. Are you saying that you’re cloak is the one from the story, from Death?’

 

‘Don’t know if it came from death, but it is the one from the story. The wand, the one I put back is the same wand and the stone to bring people back from death is called the resurrection stone. I had that on me the night I killed Voldemort. Together, there called the Deathly Hallows.’

 

‘I remember dad saying something about the Deathly Hallows. That people have been trying to find them for years. So you’re saying you are the owner of all three of the Deathly Hallows?’

 

‘Yes, I am. But I don’t have the stone anymore and as I’ve told you I put the wand back, but I kept the cloak as it belonged to my father. But there’s something else I need to tell you.’ Harry said and he took a deep breath. ‘On the night I killed Voldemort, when I realised I had to die, I used the stone. Dumbledore left it for me in his Will, hidden in the first ever snitch I caught. That’s what Scrimgeour turned up at the Burrow to do, give me, Ron and Hermione what Dumbledore left us. You and Remus left really quickly after Arthur sent his patronus saying the Minister was coming with him. Anyway, when I touched it to my lips, words appeared. I open at the close, so I said to the snitch, I am about to die and the snitch broke open and the stone was inside. I turned it over three times and…’ Harry could feel himself choke up and tears started to fall down his face, even after all these years that memory was still hard on him. Tonks wiped his tears away, then caressed his face. He gave her a small smile, ‘After I turned it over three times, four people appeared, four dead people. Mum, dad, Sirius and…’ Harry looked at Tonks, ‘and Remus.’

 

‘Oh Harry,’ Tonks said as she now knew what he would have went through that night. ‘You saw your parents.’

 

‘Yeah, my parents, Sirius and Remus gave me the strength to walk past the dementors until I came to where Voldemort was hiding. I remember telling Remus how sorry I was that he died and because he just had his son. He said he wanted to do what he could so his son would have a good life and he didn’t mind dying as long as his son was safe. I’m sorry I never told you Tonks, but that night, I was so scared and I’ve tried not to think about it if I could help it. I want to show you the memory one day that is if you want to see it?’

 

‘Will…will I see them Harry, see Remus?’ Tonks asked with tears falling down her face.

 

‘Yes you will see and hear him. I know this is a lot to take at the moment love, so think about it. If you want to see it, then I’ll show you. One other thing, I know the kids have been hearing things that happened to me since they came to Hogwarts. But when their older and I mean a lot older, I want to share some memories with them as well. What do you think, I’m talking about after there’ve all left Hogwarts and are adults.’

 

‘Yes, I think you should tell and show them Harry. They know some things, and have heard rumours of other. And yes, it should be when they are older, as for me. I think I would like to see it, but not yet. Let’s settled into Hogwarts and our new jobs, then I will.’

 

‘Just let me know when you’re ready love. Why don’t we get some sleep, we’ve got a long few days ahead of us.’

 

‘That’s a good idea Harry,’ Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry tenderly, but then couldn’t help herself so she deepened the kiss and straddled her husband, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

 

The morning of the first of September Harry had kissed his wife and children as she was taking them to Kings Cross station so they could take the Hogwarts Express. Harry was sitting at his desk when he heard a voice.

 

‘Harry, you need to come quick.’ Poppy’s voice said from the fireplace.

 

Harry bolted from the room, running all the way until he got to the hospital wing. He entered the room at the end and saw all the staff, along with Poppy, all standing around the bed. Harry made his way over and sat down taking Minerva’s hand.

 

‘Harry, today…you take over…Hogwarts…make me proud.’ Minerva said very slowly and quietly.

 

‘I will Minerva, you know I will.’ Harry said feeling himself choke up as he looked at the woman who has meant so much to him for so long. Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek and touched her face. She gave him a small smile, then closed her eyes and took her last breath. ‘Goodbye Minerva.’ Harry said as his voice broke. He could hear cries from the people around him as he tried to get himself under control. ‘I’ll need to let Kingsley know and make an announcement tonight at dinner.’ Harry touched Minerva’s face again, then stood up and faced his staff. ‘We won’t start classes until Thursday. The service can be Tuesday and that will give the students one day to get themselves together and tomorrow to get over the shock.’ Harry turned to Poppy. ‘Look after her Poppy.’

 

‘I will Harry.’

 

Harry looked down at Minerva once more before he left the hospital wing, walking slowly back to his office.

 


	38. Chapter 38

 

Harry stepped into his living room, then went straight into his bathroom and broke down completely. He sat down on the floor with his head in his hands when he felt Tonks sit beside him and pulled him into her arms.

 

‘She’s gone Tonks.’ Harry said looking up at his wife.

 

‘I know Harry, Charlie told me when I got back. We’re going to need to notify everyone.’

 

‘I know, I just trying to get myself together.’ Harry put his head on her shoulders and took a few deep breathes. ‘If I notify Kingsley, can you let Hermione and Ron know. Then I have to organise the service and work out how to tell the students at dinner tonight.’

 

‘I’ll do anything you want love.’ Tonks said and they both stood up. Harry washed his face, went over to the cabinet and had a drink, then left his rooms to go back into his office. He still hasn’t been able to sit in the chair yet, but now he knew he would have to. But first he went to his fireplace, threw some powder in. ‘Harry Potter, for Minister Shacklebolt,’ in a few seconds Harry’s head appeared in Kingsley’s office. ‘Kingsley.’

 

‘Harry, what can I do for you?’

 

‘She’s gone Kingsley, so I need you to make the arrangements for Tuesday.’

 

‘I’m sorry Harry, I’ll take care of everything.’

 

Harry told Kingsley what Minerva asked him to do at the service and Kingsley looked surprise at first.

 

‘Well, you have always surprised me Harry, so I shouldn’t be surprised that you can do that. I’ll make sure to take care of it.’

 

‘Thanks Kingsley, I better go. Have to get everything ready for the students to arrive.’ Harry moved his head out of the fire and walked behind his desk. He stood there staring at the chair.

 

‘You’re going to need to sit there eventually Harry.’

 

‘I know, it just didn’t feel right before. But now she’s gone, I have no choice.’ Harry took a deep breath and sat down, running his hands over the arms of the chair and the desk before looking up at his wife. ‘So, does it suit me?’ Harry asked sadly.

 

‘Yes Harry it does. I’ll leave you to do what you have to do. I’ll be downstairs getting everything ready.’ Tonks walked behind the desk and kissed him, ‘I love you Harry.’

 

‘I love you too Tonks. I’ll be alright, you go do what you need to.’ Harry squeezed her hand, then let it go. Harry worked in the office for the rest of the day until it was time to go downstairs, ready for his students to arrive. He put on his new robes and made his way down until he came to the doors of the Great Hall. Mr. Filch nodded and opened the doors for him and left them open as Harry walked up to the staff table. He knew Tonks wasn’t going to be here until she brought the first years in, so he put his hand on his chair, looking at it.

 

‘You okay Harry?’ Charlie asked.

 

‘Yeah Charlie, I’m fine. Just haven’t sat here yet,’ Harry kept looking at the seat, then shook his head and sat down. Harry sat there in silence, thinking about Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. He didn’t realise how long he sat there until he heard the first lot of voices from the students. He looked up and saw the first lot making their way to their table. Some glanced at him sitting there, then started whispering amongst themselves. He saw Teddy, Lily and James walk in with some of their friends and saw that their friends looked from Harry to his children. He realised his children must not have told their friends about their parents new jobs. When the last of the students arrived, Harry gave them all a look and silence filled the room. Tonks walked in with the new first years and he watched as his two youngest children got sorted into Gryffindor. Once the sorting finished Harry stood up.

 

‘Welcome back to Hogwarts, now I will have a few announcements to make but as usual that will be after you all enjoy a wonderful feast.’ Harry waved his hand, ‘So enjoy.’ Harry said and the food appeared on the tables and Harry sat back down.

 

‘You okay love?’ Tonks as she sat down next to him.

 

‘I’m fine, just going to be hard on some of the students once they hear the news.’

 

‘Yeah, it will be.’ Harry gripped her hand under the table, then they both started eating, Harry hardly touching anything. ‘Didn’t Teddy, James or Lily tell their friends about us?’

 

‘No, I noticed the shocked looks when they saw me with the first years. I could just imagine the looks you got once they saw you sitting here.’

 

‘Yeah, some actually looked a little scared, others just stared. I’m not scary, am I love?’

 

‘No, it’s not you Harry, it’s what you’ve done. They have been learning about it all, well, what you allowed anyone to know.’

 

‘Yeah, I suppose.’ Harry said and he glanced around at the students. He was still getting looked at, but he just kept looking around. He saw Lily give him a smile and he smiled back. Once the deserts had finished, Harry stood back and silence instantly filled the hall. ‘I am Professor Potter and as you have probably worked out, I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Let me say this, that when Professor McGonagall approached me about this job, at first I wasn’t sure if I wanted to come back here full time. But I knew how much I loved this school, so I really couldn’t say no. I will get to know all of you over the year and if any of you wish to talk, my office door will always be open. Now, first, No students are allowed to walk the castle or grounds after dark, unless they have permission from a teacher. No students are permitted to go into the Forbidden Forest, well, unless they have detention with Professor Hagrid. Which I myself had to do as a student here,’ a lot of students laughed, then Harry continued. ‘Anyone that wishes to join their house quidditch team, let your head of house know. Professor Flitwick retired at the end of last term so you’re new charms Professor will be my wife, Professor Potter,’ Harry glanced at Tonks and she stood to acknowledge the applause the students gave her. Harry looked around at the students. ‘Now, I sorry to have to tell you this, but I have some sad news for you all. Professor McGonagall passed away this morning. She has been sick for a long time, but wanted to hold on until today. She went peacefully, thanks to the care Madame Pomfrey gave her. All of the staff were with her at the end. She told me that she had lived a long and fulfilling life and she was happy to have spent most of it here at Hogwarts. So we will not be starting classes until Thursday. Tuesday will be her service, so you will have tomorrow and Wednesday to try and get yourselves together. If any student finds themselves having a hard time with hearing this news, you can come to me or any of the other staff and we will listen to what you have to say. I urge all of you to talk about Minerva McGonagall. Talk about anything, like if you ever got detention from her or had to go to her office, anything at all, it will make you feel better. So I think that’s it, prefects please lead your first years to your houses and the rest of you, why don’t you all head to bed. The next couple of days are going to be very emotional on all of us.’ Harry gave the students a small smile and sat back down.

 

Harry and Tonks saw their five children make their way to the staff table and hesitated. Harry gave them a nod and Lily ran into her father’s arms and hugged him tight. The other four all stood between their parents.

 

‘I’m sorry dad, I know how close you were to Professor McGonagall.’ Teddy said putting hand on his father’s shoulder.

 

‘Thanks Teddy. I know this has been a shock for you all, so why don’t you all head to the Gryffindor common room. Go spend some time with your friends.’ They all nodded and gave their parents hugs and kisses, normally they wouldn’t have done this in front of other students, but Harry knew they were all feeling sad for their parents. Lily gave Harry another hug, then walked off with her siblings. ‘Let’s head up stairs love. Just like for the kids, it’s going to be just as hard on all the adults,’ Harry stood and looked at Charlie. ‘See you in the morning Charlie.’ Harry shook his hand and put his arm around his wife and they walked out of the Great Hall.

 

‘I don’t think the students are used to seeing the headmaster with his arm around someone. We’re getting a few looks.’ Tonks whispered to her husband.

 

‘Yeah I know, but right now, I need to feel you close to me.’ Harry looked at his wife and she nodded. They got to the gargoyle. ‘Well, I should give this thing a password, any suggestions?’ Harry asked Tonks.

 

Tonks thought for a moment then smiled. ‘How about Hungarian Horntail,’ she said and saw Harry smiled and nod.

 

‘Hungarian horntail,’ Harry said and waved his hand, then they stepped on and spiralled up to the office and went straight into their rooms. ‘I’m just going to have a shower.’ Harry said and walked into the bathroom, he stripped off and stepped into the shower and just let the water run down his body. He felt Tonks arms wrap around him and he looked down at her and kissed her fiercely, running his hands all over her body until she dropped to her knees.

 

Tonks and Harry made love in the shower until they were both satisfied, then washed and got out, dried and got into bed. They put their arms around each other and Tonks felt Harry’s tears, so she held him tighter. They stayed that way until they feel asleep.

 

Harry woke early on the morning of the service and he just lay there in bed, knowing that today was going to be hard on everyone that cared about Minerva McGonagall. He explained to his children the night before what she had asked Harry to do and they were supportive, but all asked the same thing, how did she know? All Harry could tell them is what she said, that she used to watch him when he was a student here and she noticed Harry doing it. He leaned over and kissed his wife’s naked back and went into the bathroom to shower. When he came out Tonks was awake, waiting for him.

 

‘Hi love.’ Harry said sitting on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. ‘I hope I can hold it together today.’

 

‘You will Harry. When the time comes, you’ll find the strength you need.’ Tonks kissed him tenderly, then she went and had her own shower. Harry went down to the office, to go over the last details. When Tonks walked out she took his hand, ‘Let’s get down to breakfast.’

 

‘Yeah, let’s get down there.’ Harry sighed and they left the office, but kept hold of each other’s hands. They arrived in the Great Hall and saw there were already a few students sitting there, mostly older ones. When they sat down, three of their children gave them a wave and sat down with their friends, then the other two sat down not long after. Harry never ate anything, just looked around at all the students. He saw some were crying, some were just sitting quietly and some were acting normally. He knew later on it would be a different story.

 

Once all the students had arrived and finished eating, Harry stood up knowing that all the invited guests were already sitting outside.

 

‘Can I have everyone’s attention please,’ Harry said and waited a few minutes until the hall was silent. ‘I want all of you on your best behaviour today, no exceptions. Now if you will follow your heads of house and make your way outside please,’ Harry said and he watched as some of the professors walked over to each table. The students followed them out, then Harry, Tonks with Gryffindor following her and the rest of the staff made their way outside. Harry saw Kingsley sitting on a small raised platform. Harry, Tonks and all the staff sat around him. Once Harry nodded to Kingsley he got up and stood in front of everyone.

 

‘Minerva McGonagall asked that no speeches be made here today. All she asked for was for her long-time friend and the man she thought of as a son to say a few words and she also asked for one more thing from him. So I won’t say anymore and ask Harry Potter to please step forward.’

 

Harry stood up and stepped to the front facing all his students and friends. He glanced around at people he knew and some he didn’t know. He nodded to the Weasley family, Hermione and Ron in particular.

 

‘Minerva McGonagall was wonderful friend, mentor, teacher and yes, like a mother to me for many years. I’ve known her almost my whole life. From the time I started here as an eleven year old. She was strict, but kind and never had a cruel word to say against anyone. She loved this school and spent her whole adult life here doing what she loved to do, teaching. I just hope that I live up to her standard in regards to running this great school. Most of the adults sitting here today have all been taught by her and you all know how good and caring she was. She will be remembered for lots of things, but one thing I remember about Minerva McGonagall, was my first day in her transfiguration class. Ron and I got lost on the way to our first class with her. When we arrived, she wasn’t there, or so we thought. Until the cat sitting on her desk changed and she stood before us, telling us we needed a map so we wouldn’t get lost. I’m sure you all have some great memories of this wonderful woman and will probably mention them from time to time. Just know, she cared for every one of her students, no matter which house they came from. So I would like everyone to take a minutes silence to remember Minerva McGonagall.’

 

Just like everyone else, Harry lowered his head for the full minute, then walked behind him and picked up a guitar and started playing. Then he sang a beautiful Scottish song as Minerva McGonagall’s last request of Harry. All the people that knew Harry stared in shock at his beautiful voice. When Harry finished, he put his guitar down and looked over at the crowd.

 

‘If everyone will please raise their wands in a salute to a wonderful woman and a wonderful headmistress?’ Harry and all the staff raised their lit wands, then they stood behind Harry. When students and adults all raised their wands Harry moved his in intricate patterns and Minerva McGonagall’s body was in-cased in a beautiful white tomb that stood right next to her long-time friend, Albus Dumbledore. Harry lowered his wand and looked back at the crowd. ‘I wish to thank everyone who came today, I’m sure she would have appreciated it.’ Harry said as his voice choked a bit. He nodded to everyone and stepped down of the platform and walked over to the tomb. He stood between both of them, a hand on each one until his daughters both put their arms around their father. He looked down then knelt in front of them, holding them tight as his sons and wife stood around him. ‘I’m okay, I’m just going to miss her, just like I still miss Albus Dumbledore.’ Harry kissed each of his children, then his wife. He turned and saw all the Weasley’s, the Aurors and staff all looking at him.

 

‘You never told us you could sing Harry.’ Hermione said as she put her arms around him.

 

‘It’s just something I like to do for myself. Minerva found out somehow and asked if I would do that song for her today and of course, she knew I couldn’t refuse her.’

 

‘Well you shocked a lot of people Harry, just like you’ve always done.’ Ron said putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘That’s what I told her, people would be shocked, then start staring at me again. But she said I’d deal with it, just like I used to deal with it. So Ron, how’s the Auror office, still in one piece?’ Harry grinned at his friend.

 

‘Yes, still in one piece and running smoothly. Everyone misses you though, but it’s getting easier.’

 

‘Harry, that was a beautiful service and song.’ Molly said as she pulled him into one of her rib cracking hugs.

 

‘Thanks Molly. She didn’t want a big fuss. That was the only thing she ask, was for me to sing.’

 

‘Well, it was wonderful Harry.’ Arthur said shaking his hand.

 

Harry and his family sat around talking with the Weasley and their extended family. Harry had overheard one of James’ friends ask him if there was anything his father couldn’t do. Harry had to laugh at the look on his son’s face and knew Minerva probably planned it so the students of Hogwarts got to see a different side of him to the one they read about in their books. They knew of Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the one who defeated the dark lord, they knew he was Head Auror from the age of eighteen. Now they will know him as a kind and caring Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

The End:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the song Amazing grace/Loch Lomond by John Barrowman right as I was finishing this story. I like to use music as inspiration, but you can chose any song that makes you feel it was the right song for Harry to sing to send off a wonderful woman.


End file.
